Liebesgeschichten und die Meisterschaft der Lügen
by puravita
Summary: Sherlock wird in ein perverses Spiel hineingezogen, wie er es noch nie gespielt hat.Während er versucht, das Netz in dem er gefangen ist, zu entwirren, macht er eine schockierende Entdeckung, die zwei Leben für immer verändern wird. Sherlock/Molly. Original von NOCTURNIAS siehe meine favos
1. Chapter 1

**Liebesgeschichten und die Meisterschaft der Lügen**

* * *

Love Stories and Tournaments of Lies

von Nocturnias

Deutsche Übersetzung ist von mir

* * *

Die Geschichte spielt ein paar Monate nach dem Reichenbach-Fall. Sherlock konnte sein gewohntes Leben wieder aufnehmen. Um einige Dinge nicht vorweg zu nehmen, werden sie jetzt noch nicht erklärt, kommen aber später hinzu.

Sherlock wird in ein perverses Spiel hineingezogen, wie er es noch nie gespielt hat.Währnend er versucht, das Netz in dem er gefangen ist, zu entwirren, macht er eine schockierende Entdeckung, die sein Leben für immer verändern wird.

* * *

**Jeder Mensch hat eine Schwachstelle. Jemanden, den er vor Schaden bewahren will.**

_Jim Morarty, Sherlock ,,Der Reichenbachfall"_

* * *

,,Nichts!"

John seufzte, und wünschte sich dabei an einen ruhigen, friedlichen Ort. In der Mitte eines Löwenrudels zu stehen, zum Beispiel. Stattdessen saß er auf einem Sofa in der 221B Bakerstreet, und wurde Zeuge eines schimpfenden, tobsüchtigen Sherlocks Holmes.

Sherlock ging umher und schlug mit einem Ende des Besens wütend nach Dingen.

,,Kein Mord, kein Raub. Keine verschwundenen Personen! Was zum Henker ist mit den Engländern geschehen? Haben die Menschen hier nichts zu tun?"

,,Ja." sagte John flach ,,Wie schrecklich unhöflich von ihnen, sich nicht umbringen zu lassen, damit Sie einen Fall bekommen."

Sherlock hielt mitten im Schritt inne und belegte John mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

,,Eine Woche John. Eine ganze Woche."

,,Meine Güte, soll ich Ihnen _jetzt_ ein Fläschen und einen Teddybär holen oder soll ich Sie noch ein paar Minuten länger wie ein Baby toben lassen?"

Ein weiterer ungläubiger Blick. Sherlock fuhr fort, Dinge zu peinigen, seine Treffer mit Kommentaren unterstreichend, während er seine Schimpftirade fortsetzte.

,,Ich…werde …noch…verrückt!"

,,Hören Sie auf! Hören Sie jetzt auf, Sherlock. Oder ich nehme eine Windel und wickele sie um Ihren Mund!"

Sherlock hielt inne. Mit einem letzten dramatischen Seufzer schleuderte er den Besen zu Boden und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

,,Es würde nicht halten." brummelte er.

,,Versuchen Sie´s." warnte John.

Sherlock war beinahe soweit, es aus Langeweile zu riskieren, als Johns Telefon klingelte.

,,Es ist Lestrade." sagte er düster. ,,Warum ruft er mich an und nicht Sie."

Sherlock brummte irgendetwas das klang wie ,,Weil ich mein Telefon in die Toilette geworfen habe."

John stöhnte auf. ,,Sie müssen mit Ihrem kindischen Verhalten aufhören, Sherlock."

,,Gehen Sie an Telefon." schnappte Sherlock.

John stieß einen frustrierten Atemzug aus und drückte den Knopf. ,,Ja, Inspector?"

Während er zuhörte, verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht. ,,Was?"

Sherlock sagte nichts, aber sein gesamter Körper stand unter Spannung.

,,Wann? Ist sie in Ordnung? Was ist passiert?"

_Sie_. Das implizierte eine gewisse Familiarität. Bei etwas Gewöhnlichem hätte er sich nicht einmal gefragt, was passiert war.

_Mrs. Hudson ist in Ordnung, das heißt…_

,,Wir sind auf dem Weg." sagte John, beendete das Telefonat und sprang auf, seine Jacke zu holen.

,,Also?" fragte Sherlock, auch wenn er das meiste schon geschlussfolgert hatte. Dennoch schmälerte das Wissen nicht den Effekt von Johns Worten.

,,Molly, sie wurde angegriffen. Sie ist im St. Bart´s."

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Die Augen eines Fremden**

Lestrade wartete vor Mollys Zimmer auf sie. ,,Sie haben sie einen Block von ihrer Wohnung entfernt gefunden. Sie schläft."

,,Sie haben sie vor zwei Stunden gefunden und Sie rufen uns erst jetzt?" fragte Sherlock ,,Sie haben die meisten Beweise vernichtet, indem sie sie hierhergebracht haben. Sie hätten mich sofort anrufen sollen!"

Lestrade sah aus, als hätte er ihm zu gerne eine reingehauen, doch offensichtlich war er ebenso beeindruckt. Es war einer dieser Blicke, die John nur zu gut kannte.

,,Warum? Wir haben selbst Leute, die ziemlich gut darin sind Beweise zu sammeln. Danke! Und für den Fall, dass Sie es vergessen haben sollten, sie wurde angegriffen und brauchte medizinische Versorgung."

,,In Ordnung." brummte Sherlock. ,,Dürfen wir sie sehen?"

Lestrade umfasste den Türknauf. ,,So wahr mir Gott helfe, Sherlock, wenn sie wach ist…".

,,Ja, in Ordnung. Ich werde sie wie ein Korb voller Babykätzchen behandeln. Zufrieden? "

Lestrades Augen blitzten ein letztes Mal zu Sherlock hinüber, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Molly schlief, das dämmrige Licht im Raum hob auf eine schaurige Weise die Blutergüsse in ihrem Gesicht hervor. Ihre Lippen waren im Schlaf leicht geöffnet und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich regelmäßig. Sherlock steuerte die Karte an ihrem Bett an, doch Lestrades Arm schoss hervor und packte ihn am Arm.

,,NEIN, Sherlock."

,,Wurde sie …sexuell missbraucht?" fragte John, scheu in der Erwartung der Antwort.

,,Nein." sagte Sherlock abwesend.

Er umrundete still ihre schlafende Gestalt, sie und ihre Habseligkeiten in der Nähe der Fensterbank studierend. ,,Aber sie wurde geschlagen. Nicht genug, um ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten, aber dennoch genug, um auf etwas hinzuweisen."

,,Wurde etwas gestohlen?"

,,Nein." erwiderte Sherlock abermals. Er fixierte Lestrade mit seinem Blick. ,,Auf der anderen Seite. Wer immer es getan hat, hat etwas bei ihr hinterlassen."

,,Was?" fragte John.

,,Wie zur Hölle wussten Sie das?" fragte Lestrade.

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. ,,Weil etwas von ihrer rechten Manteltasche entfernt wurde. Etwas ungewöhnliches. Etwas, das nichts anderes sein kann, als ein Hinweis."

John sah zu Lestrade. Lestrade nickte. ,,Ja, aber wie kommen Sie darauf?"

,,Weil die rechte Manteltasche sauberer ist als die Linke. Sie würden eine wesentlich gründlichere Untersuchung durchführen, wenn sie auch mal eine Entdeckung machen würden."

John schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er sollte nicht mehr von Sherlock beeindruckt sein, und doch war er es jedes Mal aufs Neue.

,,Nun, sie haben wohl recht." sagte Lestrade.

,,Ich glaube, _das_ haben sie schon einmal kundgetan." sagte Sherlock sanft.

,,Sie werden auf´s Revier kommen müssen, wenn Sie die ganze Geschichte hören wollen." erklärte Lestrade weiter.

,,Sehr schön." Sherlock warf einen letzten flüchtigen Blick auf Molly, bevor sie gingen. Da war etwas merkwürdiges in seinen Augen, aber bei seinem Leben, John war sich nicht sicher, was es war.

Auf dem Revier gingen sie in den Konferenzraum. Lestrade brachte zwei Schutzumschläge herein. ,,Das haben wir bei ihr gefunden."

,,Wissen Sie, wer es getan hat?" fragte John.

Sherlock war kurz davor ,Nein` zu sagen, aber Lestrade kam ihm zuvor. ,,Nein, keine Zeugen, keine Abdrücke. Bisher nichts."

,,Und der Inhalt der Umschläge?"

Lestrade öffnete den ersten und zog eine DVD in einer roten Papierhülse nahm sie und las den Titel. Er reichte sie an John. John sah sie an. Es war der Film ,Love Story`.

,,Es tut mir leid, aber sind Sie sicher, dass das hier ein Beweis ist? Sie könnte es von einem Freund geborgt haben?"

,,Ja, aus zwei Gründen. Erstens: es gibt keine Spur einer physischen Einwirkung, die darauf hinweisen, dass Molly diese DVD jemals gehalten hat. Keine Haut, keine Fingerabdrücke, keine Schmierspuren von Nahrungsmitteln oder Duftsrückstände. Ferner ist das Papier leicht geknittert als wäre eilig in die Tasche gestopft worden. Molly Hooper behandelt nichts, dass sie besitzt derart lieblos, und sie würde sicherlich kaum derart nachlässig mit dem Besitz eines anderen umgehen."

Lestrade blinzelte Sherlock an, als dieser geendet hatte. ,,Und der zweite Grund?"

Sherlock hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Sie halten einen anderen Umschlag."

Lestrade nickte und öffente ihn. ,,Wir vermuten, es war Vergeltung seitens eines Ex-Freunds."

Jetzt war es Sherlock, der überrascht war. ,,Wie kommen Sie darauf? Molly ist harmlos wie eine Fliege. Sie ist wohl kaum der Typ Mensch, der zu Gewalt animiert."

,,Nun, sie hat sie wohl beim irgendwem amimiert." sagte Lestrade überreichte Sherlock eine 8x10 Foto.

Sherlock hob es hoch und ließ es fast zeitgleich zu Boden fallen, als hätte es ihn verbrannt.

Seine schon von Natur aus blasse Haut nahm nun einen _leichen_blassen Ton an.

"Sherlock?"

,,Nein." sagte Sherlock mit zitternder Stimme. ,,Kein Ex-Freund. Ein Ex-Geisterkranker. Der augenscheinlich überhaupt nicht so Ex ist, wie gedacht."

,,Was?" schnappte John.

Sherlock sah sie mit flammendem Blick an. ,,Er ist zurück, John."

John erblasste. ,,Sherlock, nein, das ist unmöglich. Er ist fort, tot...".

,,Über wen verdammtnochmal reden sie eigentlich?" fragte Lestrade.

Sherlock sprang auf. ,,Ich muss zurück ins Krankenhaus. Erklär ihm alles, John, und dann triff mich dort."

,,Sherlock, was ist hier verdammtnochmal los!" rief Lestrade als Sherlock den Raum verließ. Er wandte sich wieder an John, der die Fotographie mit angstvollen Ausdruck betrachtete.

Das Foto war ein Bild von Mollys Rücken. In ihre Haut waren folgende Buchstaben geritzt.

,,IOU".

Tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Boshaftes Spiel**

Sherlock verabscheute das Polizeirevier. Es war stets mit merkwürdigen Gerüchen, merkwürdigen Menschen (wie die Frau, die ihn in der Empfangshalle ohne den Anflug einer Entschuldigung umrannte) und allgemeiner geschäftiger Lärmbelästigung angefüllt. Es erfüllte einen nützlichen Zweck, aber er musste immer vor Erleichterung seufzen, wenn er es verließ.

Er rief ein Taxi herbei und ließ in den Rücksitz fallen, seinen Blick scharf aus dem Fenster richtend. Moriarty? Wie? Und noch wichtiger, was plante er? Die Nachricht auf Mollys Rücken war augenscheinlich eine Warnung, die für ihn bestimmt war. Die Allgemeinheit wusste noch immer nicht, was geschehen war. Sie kannte die Wahrheit nicht. Er hatte keinen Weg gefunden, es zu beweisen. War er immer noch Richard Brook? Oder würde er nun einen neuen Decknamen für sein neues Spiel annehmen, wie immer dieses Spiel auch aussehen mochte?

Er begann John anzurufen, plötzlich daran erinnert, dass er sein Telefon in einem Anfall von Groll ruiniert hatte und seufzte. Er hatte es danach zurückgeholt, es saubergemacht und es an diesem Morgen mitgenommen: er müsste später ein anderes besorgen. Erst musste er ins Krankenhaus zurückkehren und sichergehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte.

Ein Mobiltelefon klingelte.

In seiner rechten Manteltasche.

Sherlock hielt inne.

Er fasste sich und schob eine Hand in seine Jackentasche. Sein totes Mobiltelefon war verschwunden und durch ein backflip-Modell ersetzt worden. Wie hatte er das nicht bemerken können?

Nummer blockiert. _Nicht schon wieder_, dachte er.

Es war nicht zu ändern. Er öffnete es.

,,Hallo?"

Eine Pause. Dann eine Stimme. **Seine** Stimme. ,,Sie sollten etwas rücksichtsvoller mit Ihrem Spielzeug sein, Sherlock."

,,Woher wussten sie, dass ich mein Telefon zerstört habe?"

Es ertönte ein kräftiges Kichern am anderen Ende. ,,Mein Lieber. Warum fragen Sie mich etwas, dass sie schon längst wissen? Sie lassen nach."

_Natürlich._

"Wirklich charmant, diese Dame in der Empfangshalle."

,,So nachlässig…schlafen Sie etwa nicht gut? Sind sie müde?"

,,Ich bin nicht müde." schnappte Sherlock. ,,Ihrer Spiele, ausgenommen."

,,Ohh, zu dumm, Sherlock. Weil es für keinen von uns beiden eine Option ist, wenn sie das Spiel verlassen."

,,Wie haben sie es gemacht?"

,,Lange Geschichte. Ich sollte sie nicht damit langweilen, nicht wahr?"

,,Oh, ich wünschte sie würden mich langweilen." sagte Sherlock und Moriarty lachte.

,,Nein, tun sie nicht." entgegnete er sanft, beinahe liebevoll.

,,Warum haben Sie Molly angreifen lassen?" fragte Sherlock. ,,Was hat sie Ihnen jemals getan, außer die beachtliche Weisheit zu besitzen, Sie nach drei Dates zu entsorgen?"

,,Autsch. Sie haben mich ganz schön getroffen, Sherlock. Nein. Nicht wirklich. Und spielen Sie nicht den Dummen. Das ist glanzlos und passt nicht zu Ihnen."

Moriarty Stimme wurde schärfer. ,,Sie wissen, warum."

Sherlock atmete tief ein. ,,Was wollen Sie?"

,,Das wissen Sie ebenfalls. Ein Spiel, Sherlock. Das, was wir beide am besten beherrschen, nicht wahr? Aber diesmal haben Sie keine Chance zu gewinnen, weil das hier ein neues Spiel sein wird, ein Spiel, wie Sie es noch nie zuvor gespielt haben. Sie haben keine Chance. Wenn sie jedoch jetzt aufgeben wollen, könnten wir uns bestimmt einig- ."

,,Sie wiederholen sich. Sie müssen ziemlich zufrieden mit Ihrem Plan sein."

,,Oh, das bin ich. Das bin ich. Nebenbei, hatten Sie schon die Chance den Film zu gucken? Nein, hatten sie nicht. Sie waren zu beschäftigt auf dem Polizeirevier. Oh, na schön, dann eben später. Gut. Lassen Sie uns zu den Details kommen, nicht wahr? Da ist der Teufel drin, wissen Sie?"

,,Was wollen Sie?" wiederholte Sherlock.

Moriarty Stimme wurde zu sanftem Stahl.

,,Ich habe Bomben platziert. Nicht wie das letzte Mal. Große Bomben, Sherlock. Furchterregende. Wirklich, sie wären beeindruckt. Aber sie werden nicht nach ihnen suchen oder irgendwem davon erzählen."

,,Weil sie dann das Spiel abblasen und sie detonieren lassen." sagte Sherlock kühl.

,,Jep. Nun passen Sie auf, Sherlock. Das hier sollten sie nicht verpassen. Sie behalten dieses Telefon die ganze Zeit bei sich oder nicht mehr als drei Fuß entfernt. Sie werden niemanden auch nur eine Kleinigkeit von diesem Spiel erzählen. Fangen Sie an, den anderen etwas vorzuflunkern. Das sollte doch ein Leichtes für sie sein. Ich weiß wie gut sie lügen können. Natürlich müssen sie versuchen den Fall zu lösen, also müssen sie das auch machen. Netter Twist, nicht wahr?"

,,Was wollen sie, dass ich tue?"

,,Arme Molly. Sie sind gerade jetzt auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, um nach ihr zu sehen, nicht wahr? Aber es gibt eine kleine Programmänderung, Sherlock. Einen anderen Song zu spielen. Sie werden nach Molly sehen, und sie werden ihr Fragen stellen und all die dummen Dinge tun, die sie sonst auch immer tun. Aber danach werden sie sich neben ihr aufs Bett setzen und ihr danken. Mit einem mitgenommenem Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn sie Sie fragt, was los ist und sie wird, weil sie dumm genug ist, sich Sorgen zu machen, erzählen Sie ihr, dass all das Ihr Fehler war. Nehmen Sie ihre Hand und erzählen sie ihr, wie leid es ihnen tut. Sagen Sie es zweimal. Legen Sie ein wenig Gefühl hinein, stellen Sie sicher, dass es klingt, wie sie es meinen. Schwören Sie ihr, dass Sie all das beenden werden. Versprechen Sie es. Küssen Sie ihren Nacken. Schenken Sie ihr einen letzten Blick bevor Sie gehen. Machen Sie es mysteriös aber…ich weiß nicht, _getrieben_…oder so."

Sherlock hielt das Telefon leicht umfasst. ,,Hat ihr vorgetäuschter Kopfschuss ihnen das Hirn weggeblasen? Warum in aller Welt wollen Sie, dass ich _das _tue?"

,,Das darf ich nicht verraten." sagte Moriarty. Er lachte. Dann wurde seine Stimme anstößig.

,,Ich habe Ihnen doch erklärt, dass dies sei völlig neues Spiel ist, Sherlock. Und nur nebenbei, eine dieser Bomben, nach denen sie nicht suchen werden?"

,,Ist nahe genug an meinem Haus, so dass jeder darin sterben würde, ja, ich hab´s begriffen." sagte Sherlock kalt.

,,Vergessen Sie ihr Telefon nicht. Und versuchen Sie nicht so etwas Dummes, wie es zu öffnen. Sie spielen dieses Spiel auf meine Weise, oder es wird nicht nur John sein, der brennen wird. Es werden tausende sein. Das ist jede Menge Blut, das von diesen hübschen, weißen Händen gewaschen werden müsste."

Sherlock wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor er antwortete. ,,Sie werden alles mithören, was ich tue?"

,,Sie haben es erfasst. Nun gehen Sie, und lassen Sie Mollys Tag erstrahlen. Sie hat eine harte Zeit hinter sich. Oh, ich wünschte, ich könnte sie beobachten. Großartiger Stoff für einen Film!"

Er war verschwunden.

Sherlock sah auf. Sie waren fast am Krankenhaus.

_Ein großartiger Film._

Also hatte Moriarty von Märchen auf Filme gewechselt? War dies das neue Spiel?

Er musste eine Kopie dieses verdammten Films finden, wenn er das Krankenhaus verließ. Im Moment hatte er eine Szene zu spielen. Sherlock Holmes war der Star eines namenlosen Films. Und er hatte keine Ahnung vom Plot.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Ich weiß, hier geht irgendetwas vor**

Er betrat Mollys Zimmer. Sie war wach und sah fern. Ihr Gesicht sah blass und gezeichnet aus, aber sie schien keine Schmerzen zu haben. Sie hatte nicht viel geschlafen, sie mochte Milch in ihren Tee, scherte sich nicht um Pfirsichjoghurt, aber mochte den mit Kirschen und sie hasste ihren Krankenhauskittel. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

Die Blutergüsse auf ihrem Gesicht wechselten die Farbe. Vier Tage mehr und sie würden verschwunden sein.

Er hatte das alles wahrgenommen, bevor er den Raum betreten hatte. Der Teufel lag im Detail, in der Tat. Wenn Molly Hooper in Moriarty's Plan involviert war, war sie der neue glückliche Empfänger all der Deduktionskünste, mit denen Sherlock aufwarten konnte.

Er hatte auch vorher Dinge an ihr bemerkt, auf dieselbe Weise, mit der er es an anderen Menschen tat: gleichgültig und kategorisch.

Aber von jetzt würde er einen Zahn zulegen.

Er räusperte sich und sie drehte ihren Kopf herum, als er eintrat. ,,Oh, Sherlock. Ich habe gefragt, wann Sie hier sein würden." sagte sie, ein kleines Lächeln erzwungener Heiterkeit, auf den Lippen

,,Im Grunde war ich sogar früher hier, aber sie haben geschlafen." sagte er und schloss die Tür. Er spulte abermals ab, was sie in seinem Kopf sagen würde.

,,Sie haben mich erwartet?"

Das Lächeln verschwand. ,,Natürlich. Sie haben einen neuen Fall." Sie sah hinunter. ,,Mich."

,,Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht länger bleiben." erklärte er und wurde mit einem überraschten Lächeln belohnt. ,,Ich musste ins Polizeirevier."

Sie nickte. Die Entschuldigung war zwar unerwartet, aber sie kurz zuvor traumatisiert worden und vielleicht war ja sogar er fähig in einem solchen Fall nett zu sein. ,,Ich habe Inspector Lestrade erklärt, dass es richtig ist...Sie zu konsultieren."

Er wusste genau, was sie damit meinte. Er wählte seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig, bevor er sprach.

,,Molly...trotz meines regelmäßigen rüpelhaften Verhaltens will ich Sie wirklich nicht verlegen machen oder Sie aufregen, aber es würde mir bei einer großen Sache helfen, wenn sie mir ihren Rücken zeigen würden." Seine Augen trafen ihre und sein Blick nahm sie gefangen.

,,Darf ich?"

Sie zögerte, nicht sicher, ob sie es ertragen konnte, derart vor ihm entblößt zu sein. Oh, sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad immer vor ihm entblößt: jeder war es. Aber das hier würde anders sein.

Er trat näher. ,,Bitte, Molly. Ich verspreche, ich werde vorsichtig mit Ihnen sein."

Sie blinzelte. Er war netter als sie es ihm jemals zugetraut hätte. Aber dann war er zu allem möglichen fähig. Nett zu ihr zu sein, war üblicherweise keine davon.

Ihrer innere schreiende Stimme zum Trotz, nickte sie. ,,Also gut."

,,Danke." Er bewegte sich hinter sie vor das Bett und wartete darauf, dass sie sich vorlehnte und ihre Vorderseite leicht mit ihrer Bettdecke bedeckte, bevor er fortfuhr.

Er knöpfte vorsichtig das Band ihres Krakenhauskittels auf. Ihre Rückseite entblößte sich vor ihm. Er sah auf die Oberseite ihres lavenderfarbenen Schlüpfers und die sanfte Kurve ihrer Hüften.

_Nicht die Unterhose, die sie während der Attacke trug. Irgendjemand hat ihre Sachen aus der Wohnung geholt. _

Dann blieb ihm fast der Atem im Hals stecken.

_Keine tiefen Schnitte. Sie würden nicht vernarben oder sie wären sehr schwach und mit Laserchirurgie behandelbar, sofern sie es wollte. Oberflächliche Schnitte, die lediglich bluteten und schlimmer aussahen, als sie wirklich waren. Er hatte sie wirklich nicht verletzten wollen, wenn man es genau wollte, nur seinen Standpunkt klarstellen._

Das war allerdings nicht das, was ihn interessierte.

Das was ihn beinahe nach Luft schnappen ließ war etwas anderes, etwas auf der linken Seite ihres Kreuzes. Etwas, das er auf der Fotographie nicht hatte erkennen können: etwas, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, dass irgendjemand anderes es wahrgenommen hatte. Es war schwach zu erkennen, klein, aber unmissverständlich. Braune Punkte, die wie Leberflecke aussahen, aber keine waren. Jemand anderes hätte vermutlich nicht einmal das Muster darin gesehen. Aber er tat es.

Ein _S_ und ein _M._

Er hielt inne, dann presste er seine Fingerspitzen leicht dagegen. Er hörte Molly scharf einatmen, aber sein Fokus lag auf den Punkten. Als er seine Hand wenige Sekunden später zurückzog, waren sie verschwunden.

"Sherlock?"

_Sie sind gut, Moriarty._

,,Sherlock, was tun Sie da?" quietschte Molly.

Er zog seine Hand zurück und lächelte ihrem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. ,,Entschuldigung. Musste nur sichergehen, dass nichts übersehen worden ist."

,,Indem sie meinen Rücken anfassen, ganz unten?" fragte Molly komplett verwirrt.

,,Sie wissen, dass meine Methoden nicht immer orthodox sind." sagte er während er flink ihren Krankenhauskittel zuband.

,,Das ist ja verdammt nett ausgedrückt." murmelte sie.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen, amüsiert und ja, ein bisschen beeindruckt, davon, wie gut sie sich benahm.

Er ging zum Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Betts, setzte sich hin und sah sie aufmerksam an.

,,Nun, erzählen Sie mir genau, was geschehen ist."

* * *

Tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Zärtlichkeit**

Molly schluckte hart. Hier war ihre Chance Sherlock zu zeigen, dass sie keine komplette Idiotin war.

_Du bist angegriffen, geschlagen worden, hast Buchstaben von einem toten Mann Buchstaben in deine Haut geritzt bekommen, und alles, woran du denken kannst, ist, ihm etwas zu beweisen?_

Sie brauchte dringend eine Ohrfeige.

Sie nickte, und sammelte für ein paar Sekunden ihre Gedanken. Er wartete, ein wenig gelangweilt aussehend, aber auch geduldig.

,,Ich war auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Zur üblichen Zeit habe ich meine Wohnung verlassen. Ich war habe nichts merkwürdiges bemerkt. Ich habe überhaupt nichts gesehen bis ich auf die Straße kam, alles war normal soweit." begann sie, ohne ihn auch nur einmal anzusehen.

Er nickte zustimmend. ,,Gut, gut. Fahren Sie fort."

Ansgespornt durch sein Lob (wie gesagt, ein Wort des Lobes von _ihm_) machte sie weiter.

,,Ich war gerade in Sutton um die Ecke gegangen, als ein Mann mich von der Straße zog, irgendwo hinein. Größer als ich, vermutlich einen halben Fuß. Breit. Muskulös, trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel. Ich habe vom Boden aus einen Blick darauf werfen können, als er mich hinter sich geschliffen hat. Ich konnte nicht schreien, er hat meinen Mund mit einem weißen Taschentuch zugehalten. Es war ...seine linke Hand. Er trug schwarze Lederhandschuhe. Er hat mich mit Chloroform betäubt. Und...".

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sie wurde still.

,,Molly?"

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah ihm in die Augen. ,,Und dann eine Stunde später bin aufgewacht. Mein...Rücken und mein Gesicht taten weh. Mein Rücken ein wenig mehr. Er hatte...mir meine Kleidung wieder mein Hemd zugeknöpft. Ich habe angefangen zu schreien, und dann kam jemand die Straße hinunter gelaufen. Den Rest können Sie sich vorstellen."

Er nickte.

,,Es ist er, nicht wahr?" sagte sie. ,,Moriarty. Er ist nicht tot."

,,Ja und nein, in dieser Reihenfolge."

,,Und ...er hat herausgefunden, dass ich Ihnen geholfen habe. Er hat mich benutzt, um Ihnen eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen."

Sherlock war kurz davor sie fragen, wie sie das wissen konnte, dann erinnerte er sich. Molly hatte ihn ,IOU`murmeln hören, an diesem Tag im Labor. Wem auch immer sie Aufmerksamkeit hatte zu teil werden lassen, er wusste, er war definitiv einer von ihnen.

,,Also was spielt er diesmal für ein Spiel?"

,,Ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte Sherlock, und ein Großteil davon war die Wahrheit.

Ein Schrecken durchfuhr sie als er aufstand, zum Bett ging und sich neben sie setzte. Sherlock- saß neben ihr? Was ging hier vor?

,,In Ordnung. Was soll das?"platzte es aus ihr heraus, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. ,,Danke, Molly." sagte er und sah sie dabei an.

Oh. Es wurde immer netter. Nun gut, sie hatte viel für ihn getan und seit dem Reichbach-Fall verdiente sie es wohl, ein wenig netter von ihm behandelt zu werden. Es war nicht so, dass er seitdem gemein gewesen war, nunja, nicht so viel, wie es sonst seine Art war. Er hatte nur niemals so..so menschlich gewirkt Er sah ..._mitgenommen_ aus.

,,Was ist los? Und ich meine, das nicht Offensichliche."

Er atmete tief ein. ,,Das alles ist mein Fehler."

Sie sah ihn schockiert an. ,,Was? Nein, ist es nicht!"

,,Ja, ist es. Sie haben mir geholfen und er hat sie benutzt, um eine Nachricht zu schicken. Sie wurden angegriffen, Molly. Er hat Buchstaben in ihren Rücken geritzt. Alles wegen mir."

Er streckte seine HAnd aus und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür und eine Krankenschwester kam herein. ,,In Ordnung, Süße, Zeit für ihre...". Ihre Stimme verlor sich als sie Sherlock und Molly Hand in Hand bemerkte, die sie ansahen, als wäre sie ein riesiges Insekt.

,,Würden Sie uns bitte eine Minute geben?" fragten Molly und Sherlock gleichzeitig.

Die Krankenschwester schluckte. ,,Natürlich. Ich werde einfach ...nun..werde einfach draußen sein."

Sie trat zurück, die Tür hinter sich schließend, und Molly musste beinahe kichern. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass Sherlock ihre Hand hielt, und für eine Sekunde hatte sie vergessen, wie man atmet.

Sherlock. Hielt ihre Hand. Sherlock.

Sie wirbelte herum um ihn wieder anzusehen. ,,Sherlock?"

Er sah ihr in die Augen. ,,Es tut mir leid, Molly. Es tut mir so sehr leid." Seine Stimme brach ein wenig.

,,Es ist...". begann sie, aber er unterbrach sie.

,,Nein, es ist nicht in Ordnung. Aber ich werde das stoppen, Molly. Ich werde es stoppen, ich verspreche es."

Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste ihren NAcken. Molly wusste nicht, ob sie das Atmen je wieder erlernen würde.

,,Ähm...gut. Das ist ...wirklich gut, Sherlock."

Er nickte, und erhob sich langsam. ,,Ich muss ein paar Dinge erledigen. Aber ich werde bald wiederkommen, und nach Ihnen sehen, ist das in Ordnung?"

,,Was? Ja. Ja, natürlich." sagte Molly, von Minute zu Minute verwirrter. Es tat ihm leid?

Er hatte ihren Nacken geküsst? Er wollte wiederkommen um sie zu sehen? Würde die Welt untergehen und jeder außer ihr wusste davon?

,,Gut." Er lächelte kurz und durchquerte den Raum um zur Tür zu gelangen. Er sah sie ein letztes Mal an.

Er sah aus, als ob...sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie konnte es nicht ergründen. Irgendwie getrieben. Als würde ihn etwas durch Mark und Bein gehen.

,,Auf wiedersehen, Molly."

,,Auf wiedersehen, Sherlock." sagte sie schwach, und sah ihn dabei an, in dem Versuch zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war, über dem ohrenbetäubendem Schlagen ihres Herzens.

Sherlock trat in den Flur, beinahe über die Krankenschwester stolpernd, die nahe der Tür stand.

,,Kann ich hineingehen? Sind sie fertig, Mr. Holmes?" fragte sie.

Er fixierte sie mit einem glühenden Blick. ,,Madam, sicher dürfen Sie." Er drehte sich um und ging den Flur war sich sicher, ihn sagen zu hören. ,,Aber ich bin noch lange nicht fertig."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**6. What´s the frequency, Kenneth?**

Er verließ das St. Barth, rief ein Taxi und fuhr zu einer Videothek. Der Angestellte hob eine Augenbraue, als Sherlock ihn nach dem Film ,,Lovestory" fragte, aber kommentierte es nicht. Er drosch mit seinen Fingern für ein paar Sekunden auf die Tastatur ein, dann nickte er.

,,Ja, Sir, den haben wir tatsächlich. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dass er gebraucht ist. Jemand brachte uns die Kopie gerade heute Morgen, wie es scheint. Glücklicher Zufall, oder?"

_Glücklich, in der Tat_, dachte Sherlock grimmig. ,,In Ordnung, ich nehme ihn."

Als er den Film endlich hatte, rief er John auf seinem neuen Telefon an und erzählte ihn, dass er Molly gerade verlassen hatte.

,,Ich bin auf dem Weg in St. Barth." erklärte John. ,,Ich hatte einen medizinischen Notfall, um den ich mich zuerst kümmern musste."

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Ach wirklich?"

,,Ähm…Magen-Darm-Infekt." sagte John.

,,Natürlich." murmelte Sherlock.

,,Wie geht es Molly?"

,,So gut, wie es jemandem gehen kann, der gerade von einem sadistischen Geisteskranken angefallen wurde." antwortete Sherlock, in der Hoffnung, Moriarty wusste diesen Seitenhieb zu schätzen.

,,Mein Gott, das arme Mädchen. Dieser Bastard. Denken Sie er ist fertig mit ihr?"

,,Vermutlich nicht." sagte Sherlock vorsichtig.

John seufzte. ,,Nun, hoffentlich plant er nicht, sie umzubringen oder etwas anderes…".

,,Umbringen? Das bezweifle ich stark, bis zum jetzigen Stand. Was das ,,das andere" betrifft…höchstwahrscheinlich ja."

John seufzte wieder. ,,Nun, es ist gut, dass man ein Auge auf sie wirft."

,,Ja."

,,Wie auch immer, wo sind Sie? Und wessen Telefon ist das?" fragte John.

,,Meins. Mein neues Telefon."

,,War es nicht möglich, ihre Nummer zu behalten?"

Sherlock schoss in seinem Sitz hoch. ,,Nein. Und ach ja, wie lautet meine neue Nummer?"

John lachte. ,,Wenn Sie jemand anderes wären, als Sie sind, würde ich Sie fragen, wie Sie das gemacht haben. Aber Sie merken nicht einmal, warum es lustig ist!"

,,John, wie lautet die Nummer?" fragte Sherlock mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Es ist 867-5309."

Sherlock blinzelte. ,,Und warum ist das lustig?"

,,Naja, es ist ein Popsong aus den Achtzigern. American tune, auch hier sehr bekannt. Es hieß 867-5309."

,,Worum geht es in dem Song?"

,,Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr ganz. Habe es lange nicht gehört. Wohin fahren sie eigentlich?"

,,Nach Hause. Muss ein paar Dinge erledigen."

,,Was? Sie untersuchen nicht den Tatort oder ähnliches?"

,,Ich muss nachdenken. Und nur so nebenbei. Der Tatort wird mir nichts erzählen, was ich nicht schon weiß."

,,Also gut. Bis später."

Sherlock legte auf und lehnte sich nach vorne in Richtung des Taxifahrers. ,,Könnten sie das Radio anmachen und den bekanntesten Musiksender einstellen? Einen, der Songs aus den Achtzigern spielt."

,,Kein Problem, Sir." sagte die Frau. Ein leises Zischen und Knistern ertönte, und plötzlich erwachte das Radio zum Leben.

,,Und willkommen zurück zur Wunsch- und Widmungsstunde. Der nächste Song ist für Sherlock von jemand ganz Besonderem. Es ist eine Neuauflage eines Achtziger-Klassikers: "867-5309."

Sherlocks Magen zog sich vor Anwiderung zusammen. ,,Machen Sie lauter."

Die Musik setzte ein: eine simple Gitarrenmelodie unterlegt mit einem eingängigen Beat. Aber Sherlock achtete nicht darauf. Er wartete auf den Text.

_Sherlock, Sherlock, who can I turn to?_

_You give me something I can hold on to._

_I know you think I'm like the others before_

_Who saw your name and number on the wall._

_Sherlock, I've got your number_

_I mean to make you mine_

_Sherlock, don't change your number_

_867-5309, 867-5309_

Sherlocks Lippen wurden zu einer schmalen Linie. Der zweite Vers setzte ein.

_Molly, Molly, you're all the girl for me_

_You don't know it, but you make me so happy_

_I tried to call you before, but I lost my nerve_

_I tried my imagination, but I was disturbed_

_Molly, I won't change my number_

_I mean to make you mine_

_Molly, you've got my number_

_867-5309, 867-5309_

Sherlock bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte und ballte sie zu einer Faust, damit es aufhörte.

Sobald der Song geendet hatte, rief er ,,Halten sie an. Genau hier! Jetzt!"

Er sprang aus dem Taxi, ging auf die andere Seite des Autos um zu zahlen und starrte den Fahrer an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es sich nicht um eine Frau handelte.

Er war es.

Moriarty, mit blonder Perücke und Sonnenbrille, grinste ihn an. ,,Kein Wechselgeld. Genießen Sie den Film!"

Er trat aufs Gaspedal bevor Sherlock eine Chance hatte, zu reagieren. Wieder einmal. Die Lizenzplakette auf der Rückseite des Taxis zeigte: 867-5309.

,,Wirklich? Achtziger Jahre-Pop?" schrie Sherlock ihm hinterher, so laut er konnte.

Sherlock schlug seine Faust gegen sein Bein. ,,Verdammt!" schrie er wütend, eine Frau auf dem Gehsteig erschreckend, die einen Kinderwagen vor sich her schob. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und legte den kurzen Weg zurück zur Bakerstreet zurück.

The song "867-5309" is by Tommy Tutone, copyright 1982, Columbia records.

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Verschwommen**

So bald er zu Hause war, schob er die DVD in Johns Laptop. Er zwang sein Hirn externen Stimulus auszublenden, um sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Es handelte sich um eine romantische Tragödie angefüllt mit Klischees und mehr als genug Momenten, die die meisten Frauen in ein Taschentuch schluchzen lassen würden. Aber die Botschaft war klar, so dachte Sherlock. Junge trifft Mädchen, Junge und Mädchen verlieben sich, Mädchen stirbt an einer schrecklichen Krankheit. Ende.

Was wollte Moriarty ihm damit sagen?

Würde Molly an einer Krankheit sterben? War ihr ein nicht behandelbares Toxin injiziert worden? Aber worauf sollte der romantische Bogen hindeuten? Er liebte Molly nicht. Er würde sich nicht in sie verlieben. Nichts gegen sie. Sie war gerissener und cleverer als er jemals erahnt hatte. Sie hatte eine Menge guter Qualitäten. Aber er liebte nicht.

Warum also der Film? Warum dieser Song? Und warum die Aufmerksamkeit, die er Molly zuteil werden ließ?

Als das Telefon klingelte war er bereit. ,,Werden Sie sentimental auf ihre alten Tage? Kitschige Filme, Achtziger-Pop? Werden Sie demnächst auch bei Werbespots in Tränen ausbrechen?"

,,War das nicht wundervoll?" fragte Moriarty begeistert. ,,Nichts schlägt eine schöne, altmodische Liebesgeschichte, das ist es, was ich immer sage."

,,Tun sie nicht."

,,Okay, tue ich nicht. Aber ich werde in diesem speziellen Fall eine Ausnahme machen."

,,Womit wollen Sie spielen?" flüsterte Sherlock. ,,Sie wissen, ich liebe nicht. Und warum Molly mit einer Krankheit töten? Wenn Sie mich loswerden wollen, warum kommen Sie nicht einfach her und töten mich?"

Da war eine Pause. ,,Würden Sie das tun? Würden Sie ihr Leben für Mollys geben?"

Sherlock schluckte schwer, aber er zögerte nicht. ,,Ja."

,,Wie süß. Aber nein, Sie verstehen das alles falsch, mein Lieber. Ich tue Ihnen einen Gefallen."

,,Einen Gefallen? Wie das genau?" fragte Sherlock ungläubig.

,,Ich gebe Ihnen die Möglichkeit Erfahrungen in der Liebe zu machen. Das haben Sie nie getan, nicht wahr? Aber jetzt können Sie. Öffnen Sie sich für die Sache, Sherlock. Umarmen Sie sie."

,,Nicht nur, dass Sie mich zwingen aus einer sadistischen Charade heraus zu handeln, kommt nun auch noch dazu, dass sie Molly mit irgendeiner wahnsinnigen Biowaffe töten werden."

Moriarty seufzte. ,,Sie haben es immer noch nicht. Nun gut, lassen Sie uns zu den nächsten zwei Aufgaben kommen."

,,Fahren Sie fort."

,,Erstens: Sie werden zum Krankenhaus zurückkehren, um Molly heute Abend zu sehen. Nehmen Sie Blumen mit. Handeln Sie dementsprechend. Wenn Sie sie ausfragt, weichen Sie charmant aus. Sie wollen Sie verwirren, dazu bringen, sich Fragen zu stellen, der ganze süße Müll."

,,Spezielle Blumen?" fragte Sherlock.

,,Ihre Wahl. Hinterlassen Sie eine Spur des Mysteriösen. Aber lassen sie den Besuch wie den Letzten enden: Setzen Sie sich aufs Bett, küssen Sie ihren Nacken. Sehen Sie besorgt aus: so viel, wie sie zustande bekommen. Einen Tag mehr und sie wird erledigt sein, und das wird ein Riesenspaß. Aber für jetzt heizen Sie auf und lassen Sie sie ein wenig abkühlen."

,,Und die zweite Aufgabe?"

,,Zwei Filme. _Romeo und Julia_, welche Version auch immer sie bevorzugen und _Gefährliche Liebschaften_. Gucken Sie beide heute nacht."

Sherlock presste die Lippen aufeinander. ,,Was Sie von mir verlangen, wird großen Verdacht erregen, nicht nur bei Molly, sondern auch bei John."

,,Ja, ist das nicht lustig? Ich habe es Ihnen ja gesagt. Geben Sie keine eindeutige Antworten. Behaupten Sie, sie würden recherchieren….mein Gott, muss ich denn jedes Mal ihre Hand halten. Ich habe Sie für cleverer gehalten."

,,Ich will nur nicht unabsichtlich Explosionen auslösen." verteidigte sich Sherlock.

,,Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wenn sie aus Versehen über eine Linie treten, werde ich Sie warnen. Einmal. Sie werden dann wissen, was geschehen wird, wenn Sie es absichtlich tun, also kein Grund etwas aufzuwühlen."

,,Nein. Kein Bedarf."

,,Gut. Sie sollten sich was Süßes holen, für den Film. Wie wär´s mit ein paar Sno-Caps oder einem Schokoriegel…Schokolade ist großartig, wissen Sie. Dunkle Schokolade ganz besonders. All diese stimmungshebende und freudebringenden chemischen…es könnte Ihnen helfen…".

Moriartys Stimme verklang mit einem Flüstern.

,,Mir bei was helfen?" fragte Sherlock besorgt.

,,Ups, beinahe hätte ich zuviel gesagt." Moriarty lachte. Aber Sherlock wusste genau, dass das ganze Gespräch durchgeplant war. ,,Wie auch immer, es war kein Befehl, lediglich ein Vorschlag."

,,Ich werde es mir überlegen."

,,Machen Sie das. Haben Sie heute nacht Spaß. Geben Sie Molly einen dicken Kuss von mir. Oh, besser nicht. Sie könnten eifersüchtig werden. Bye!"

Sherlock drückte das Telefon zu und seufzte.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**8. To you I bestow**

Molly lag in ihrem Krankenhausbett und guckte fernsehen. Jedenfalls sah es so aus. In Wirklichkeit machte sie sich selbst verrückt, indem sie versuchte Sherlocks Verhalten zu begreifen.

In Ordnung. In ein paar Tagen würde er wieder ganz normal sein. Nach Details fragen, ihren Rücken betrachten, ihre nackte Haut berühren, ohne zu fragen…

Bei Gott, wie gut sich das angefühlt hatte.

Aber neben ihr zu sitzen, ihre Hand zu nehmen….nicht Sherlock. Außer…

Die Ereignisse dieses ganzen Durcheinanders mit Moriarty hatten sich noch immer nicht beruhigt. Den besten Freund anzulügen, den eignen Tod vorzutäuschen würde auf jedem schwer wiegen, egal wer er war. Sogar Sherlock Holmes.

Seitdem war er netter zu ihr gewesen. Er beleidigte sie nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit. Vermutlich nur noch jedes dritte Mal.

War das Unmögliche geschehen? War Sherlock zu einer, nun, normalen Person geworden?

War das ein Testlauf an ihrer Person?

Letzten Endes würde es für ihn einfacher – und logischer- sein, damit bei einer Person zu beginnen, um die er sich kümmerte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er sich um sie sorgen. Irgendwie. Ein bisschen.

Es machte Sinn…in einer sehr bizarren Weise, genauso wie ein Autocrash bei einem Autorennen einen Sinn machte. Oh, verdammt, das war kein netter Vergleich!

Sie wurde in ihrem mentalen Verdruss von Sherlock unterbrochen, der durch die geöffnete Tür in den Raum fegte.

,,Molly." grüßte er sie. ,,Sie sehen sehr viel besser aus."

,,Ich fühle mich auch ein wenig besser, danke." begann sie, und hielt wie eingefroren inne, als sie realisierte, was Sherlock in seiner Hand hielt.

Blumen.

Eine pinke Vase und pfirsichfarbene Rosen, um exakt zu sein.

Seine scharfer Blick folgte ihrem. ,,Ihr Raum könnte etwas Farbe vertragen." sagte er und platzierte die Vase auf ein nahestehendes Tablett. ,,Dieses ganze Weiß kann nicht gut die Augen sein."

,,Ähm, nein, vermutlich nicht." sagte sie, plötzlich ein wenig benommen. ,,Sie sind …wundervoll, ich danke Ihnen."

Er lächelte kurz und schwang sich auf den Stuhl nahe ihres Betts.

,,Haben Sie Fortschritte gemacht? In Sachen Moriarty?"

,,Nein, bis jetzt habe ich nicht einmal ein Haar auf seinem Kopf gesehen."

,,Nun, es dauert bestimmt nicht lange, bevor er einen neuen Schritt macht." sagte Molly. ,,Ich hoffe sehr, sie finden bald heraus, was er als nächstes plant."

,,Ich auch." erwiderte Sherlock.

Ein Moment angenehmer Stille lag zwischen ihnen. Natürlich war Molly es, die sie vertrieb.

,,Warum haben Sie mir Blumen mitgebracht, Sherlock?"

Er blinzelte. ,,Wie ich sagte. Um ihren Raum aufzufrischen. Außerdem, tun Menschen so etwas nicht? Jemandem, der im Krankenhaus liegt, Blumen mitbringen?"

,,Ja, aber…":

,,Aber was?"

,,Sie sind nicht ,,die Menschen". Sie sind Sherlock Holmes."

,,Also darf ich nichts dafür tun, einen Freund aufzuheitern?"

,,Es ist nicht so – moment mal, haben Sie mich gerade als Ihren Freund bezeichnet?"

,,Nun, sind Sie das nicht?"

,,Ich weiß nicht." sagte sie schwach. ,,Sagen Sie´s mir."

,,Das habe ich soeben." Er sah perplex aus.

,,Richtig, ja, das haben Sie. Okay. Danke."

Als Molly damals sprachlos vor ihm gestanden hatte, da waren seine Blicke voll von Verwirrung gewesen, oder noch schlimmer, ein blankes Starren. Aber nun wirkte er …ruhelos. Oh mein Gott, bedauerte er es jetzt schon? Dachte er schon darüber nach, seine Bemerkung zurückzunehmen? Was, wenn er mit jeder Sekunde…

,,Was gucken Sie?" fragte er.

Molly blinzelte. Seine Frage hatte den Bann gebrochen, den sie sich selbst auf erlegt hatte. Sie sah zum Fernseher auf. ,,Oh, etwas anderes. Eine neue Version von Romeo &Julia. Ich weiß, die meisten Menschen mögen die Version von Zeffirelli, genau wie ich, aber ich bevorzuge diese hier, um ehrlich zu sein." sagte sie, und fühlte sich dabei als ob sie zugegeben hätte Pfeiffersches Drüsenfieber zu haben. Er würde kaum mehr um ihre Meinung über romantische Filme scheren, als über das, was sie über-

,,Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mitgucken würde?"

Molly war sich sicher, ihr Herz war gerade aus ihrer Brust auf den Boden gefallen.

,,Ihn …mit mir ansehen?"

,,Ja."

,,Oh…haben sie nichts vor?" fragte sie zaghaft. ,,Hinweise finden, Beweise sortieren, oder so etwas in der Art?"

Sein Blick wurde undeutbar. ,,Ich tue genau das, was ich jetzt gerade tun sollte."

,,Wenn das so ist, sicher…wenn Sie möchten." erwidertes sie, von der mentalen Kapazität her kaum fähig irgendetwas anderes zu sagen.

Er nickte. ,,Danke." Er schob seinen Stuhl an einen Ort, von dem aus er den Bildschirm besser sehen konnte, dann fasste er in seine Manteltasche. ,,Möchten sie etwas von von meinem Galaxy –Schokoladen-Riegel?" fragte er.

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Unsere Lippen sind versiegelt**

Sherlock verließ das Krankenhaus und rief ein Taxi, aber er stieg nicht in das Taxi ohne vorher den Fahrer zu überprüfen.

Er seufzte. Alles war ohne Zwischenfall verlaufen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was in Mollys Kopf vor sich ging. Zur Hölle, er war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, was in seinem eigenen vor sich ging. Aber er hatte wieder eine ausgezeichnete Vorstellung gegeben.

Nun musste den zweiten Film finden und ihn sehen.

Sein Telefon piepte, als eine SMS eintraf. Er öffnete sie. _Mich kümmert´s nicht, wirklich nicht, Molly schon. Und sie ist es, die in dieser Beziehung zählt._

Mehr Hinweise, mehr Rätsel. Molly war diejenige, die zählte. Also ging es darum, sie glücklich zu machen? Sie einfach zu töten? Oder sie beide zu töten? Nach er diesem DiCaprio-Mann und dieser Danes-Frau dabei zugesehen hatte, wie sie gemeinsam in den Tod gingen, war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Bis jetzt waren Liebe und Tod die einzige konkrete Verknüpfung. Und er machte sich aus beidem nicht besonders viel.

Ein Halt an der Videothek brachte ihm den Film ,,Gefährliche Liebschaften" und noch mehr Schokolade ein.

Sherlock hatte es gereizt, nichts mehr Süßes zu holen, oder wann dann, ein Red Hots, um Moriarty zu ärgern, doch er hatte sich dagegen entschieden.

In der Nachricht steckte ein Hinweis, und wenn Sherlock dieses Spiel gewinnen wollte, musste er so schnell wie möglich raus aus seiner Kuschelecke.

War das der Grund, warum Moriarty ihn verspottete? Und ihm erzählte, dass er keine Chance hatte zu gewinnen? Dachte er Sherlock würde nicht fähig sein, irgendetwas zustande zu bringen?

Zur Hölle mit ihm, wenn es wirklich so wäre! Aber das hier war ein Fall. Ein kranker, perverser Fall, aber immer noch ein Fall. Mit einer Menge Menschenleben, die daran hingen. Er würde nicht aufgeben, und würde dafür sogar die Verlegenheit hinnehmen, ein Lama aufs Maul zu küssen.

Die Mitarbeiter des St. Bart zerrissen sich schon das Maul. Als er die Blumen dort im Souvenirladen gekauft hatte, hatte er die Frau hinter dem Tresen mit seinem Blick gebeten, nichts zu sagen. Die gereckten Köpfe, die Blicke, die an ihm hafteten, das zufällige Hereinkommen ins Zimmer, um Molly Vitalwerte zu überprüfen oder ihr eine Traumatherapie zu verpassen, und all dieser Unsinn. Sherlock Holmes hatte Blumen gekauft, und das war anscheinend interessanter, als alles, was in ihren stumpfen, langweiligen Leben passierte.

_So sei es_, zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er hatte wichtige Dinge zu tun. Zum Beispiel einen Film gucken und Schokolade essen.

John fing seinen Blick mit seinem ab, als Sherlock die Wohnung betrat. ,,Sherlock." sagte er mit leiser und neutraler Stimme. Zu ruhig und zu neutral.

,,John." gab Sherlock die Begrüßung zurück und ging zum Schreibtisch. ,,Ich brauche Ihren Laptop, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

,,Klar, nehmen Sie ihn."

Oh verdammt, das sah schlechter aus, als er gedacht hatte.

Er tat beschäftigt, indem er sich die Hände wusch und den Film vorbereitete. John beobachtete ihn dabei die ganze Zeit wie ein Adler. Er setzte sich hin, seufzte und schenkte seinem Freund einen Blick. ,,Ja, John?"

,,Sie haben Molly Blumen gekauft." sagte John anklagend, als ob er Sherlock bitten wolle, es zu leugnen.

,,Ja." Sherlock richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Laptop.

,,Sie haben Blumen gekauft." beharrte John. ,,Für Molly…Blumen."

Sherlock seufzte. ,,Ja…nun da wir da wir dies das zweite Mal klargestellt haben, würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich dieser Film in angemessener Ruhe gucken zu lassen?"

,,Film? Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie eben FILM gesagt?"

Sherlock seufzte erneut. ,,Ich hätte Ihnen zu Weihnachten eine Hörhilfe schenken sollen. JA, ICH SAGTE, EINEN FILM!"

,,Sherlock, Sie gucken keine Filme. Und selbst, wenn Sie es tun würden, Moriarty ist irgendwo dort draußen, möglicherweise hinter Molly her, definitiv hinter ihnen, und Sie sehen sich einen VERDAMMTEN FILM an?"

Sherlock blinzelte. ,,Es gibt nichts, was ich im Moment tun kann."

John glotzte ihn an. ,,Was? Nichts, dass Sie….was? Sherlock was zur Hölle ist mit Ihnen los?"

,,Wenn man von Ihrem Gegreine absieht?"

,,Sherlock, wir reden über Moriarty. Es gab Zeiten, da haben Sie Fälle allein mit Brotpapier und einem Kricketball gelöst. Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, dass es nichts gibt, was Sie im Moment tun können? Sind Sie verrückt?"

,,Ja, und vermutlich, in dieser Reihenfolge." schnappte Sherlock. ,,BITTE, lassen sie mich, John. Es ist wichtig, dass ich diesen Film gucke."

,,Warum? Um Gottes Willen, warum könnte es wichtig sein, gerade jetzt einen Film zu gucken?"

Sherlock räusperte sich. ,,Gefährliche Liebschaften."

John blinzelte. ,,Warum gucken Sie das?"

,,Hinweise, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen. Und nun, würden Sie so liebenswürdig sein, mir etwas Frieden zu lassen?"

,,Hinweise? Wie kommen Sie darauf in diesem Film Hinweise zu finden?"

,,Ich habe meine Gründe. Bitte, John, vertrauen Sie mir."

John warf seine Hände hoch. ,,Ich gebe auf. Es erscheint mir verrückt, aber Sie wissen ja immer, was Sie tun. Also haben Sie Spaß!"

,,Danke." Sherlock hämmerte auf die PLAY-Taste und griff in seine Manteltasche.

,,Möchten sie Schokolade?"

Tbc..


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Geheim**

Wenn John eines tat, dann war es Sherlock Holmes kennen. Ihn zu begreifen war eine ganze andere Sache.

Als Sherlock nach Hause kam, zugegeben hatte, Molly Blumen gekauft zu haben und dann darauf bestanden hatte diesen Film zu gucken, hatte er genau gewusst, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Es bedeutete, er hatte ernsthaft keine Ahnung, was für ein Spiel Sherlock spielte.

Aber er hatte ihn in Ruhe gelassen, ein Buch gelesen, während Sherlock seine Schokolade gemampft und _Gefährliche Liebschaften_ geguckt hatte.

Gelegentlich machte Sherlock einen Kommentar: von einem milden ,,Das ist nicht das, was ich gesagt hätte" zu einem ausgerufenem **,,Kannst du nicht sehen, dass er dich anlügt?"**

Oh Freude. Ein weitere friedvolle Nacht mit Sherlock Holmes. Nachdem er den Film geguckt hatte, wanderte Sherlock murmelnd im Wohnzimmer umher. John fing Worte auf wie ,,ausgefeilter Plan" und ,,Eitelkeit und Grausamkeit" und ,,die schönste Zeit meines Lebens."

Schließlich blieb Sherlock stehen und starrte John an. ,,Er hat sie wirklich geliebt."

,,Entschuldigung, was?"

**,,**Der Vicomte. Valmont. All die Pläne, all diese Lügen um ein Spiel zu gewinnen, und alles endet damit, dass er sich in Madame de Tourvel verliebt."

,,Jaaa...". sagte John langsam.

,,Er starb in einem Duell. Und sie starb an gebrochenem Herzen."

,,Ich **habe **den Film gesehen." erwiderte John.

Sherlock wedelte wegwerfend mit der Hand. ,,Sie war gut. Rein. Offen. Leidenschaftlich. Sie war alles, was er nicht war. Und doch...".

John sah ihn an. Sherlock trug den Ausdruck, den er immer trug, wenn er Hinweise entschlüsselte. Aber die Worte die Sherlocks Mund verließen machten John stutzig und er fragte sich, wieviel Schokolade Sherlock schon zu sich genommen hatte. Und ob er er sie nicht mit einer gesunden Dosis Irrsinn hinuntergespült hatte.

,,Es gibt etwas, dass ich tun muss." sagte Sherlock und holte seinen Mantel.

,,Ich werde dann einfach hier warten?"

Sherlock sah ihn an, nahm einen Notizblock und einen Bleistift und kritzelte wie verrückt.

,,Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen?"

,,Was?"

,,Nehmen Sie Ihren Laptop und finden Sie jeden Song, der in den drei Film benutzt wurde. Kaufen Sie sie, leihen Sie sie, völlig egal. Benutzen Sie meine Kreditkarte, wenn nötig. Aber besorgen Sie mir die Soundtracks."

John betrachtete den Zettel, den Sherlock ihm gegeben hatte. ,,Gefährliche Liebschaften...Romeo&Julia, die DiCapiro/Danes -Version...und Lovestory? Sherlock, haben Sie ihren Verstand verloren? Warum tun ..oh. Warten Sie. Sie wissen etwas, nicht wahr?"

Sherlock blinzelte. ,,John, wenn ich irgendetwas wissen würde, wüssten sie das längst, oder nicht? Sie sind schließlich mein bester Freund. Und ich war ...so allein bevor Sie kamen."

John starrte ihn an. Sherlock gab ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zurück und verließ die Wohnung.

Nachdem er gegangen war, begann John nach den Songs zu suchen. Aber seine Gedanken waren bei dem, was soeben geschehen war.

Sherlock hatte das wiederholt, was John an seinem Grab gesagt hatte. Etwas privates. Etwas ...geheimes, in gewissen Sinne.

Er versuchte ihm etwas zu sagen, ohne es auszusprechen. Aber was? Und warum? Warum dieses merkwürdige Verhalten?

John tippte weiter, stieß einen frustrierten Atemstoß aus und sah sich den Zettel näher an. Er schielte dabei und zog die Stirn kraus. Einige Buchstaben waren dunkler als andere. Es war fast so, als ob Sherlock …

Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis er es mit einem Aufkeuchen begriff.

Oh nein.

Oh Gott, nein.

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

**Was ich bin**

Sherlock stürmte aus dem Gebäude und begann zu laufen wie ein Besessener. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis das Telefon klingelte. Sherlock öffnete es mit einem Ruck. ,,Ich werde das nicht tun!"zischte er.

,,Oohh, Sie klingen frustiert. Was ist los? Mochten Sie den Film nicht? Er gehört zu meinen Favouriten."

,,Ich sage Ihnen hier und jetzt, dass ich das NICHT tun werde!" schnappte Sherlock.

,,Was tun, Sherlock?" fragte Moriarty, und senkte seine Stimme zu einem liebkosenden Klang.

,,Ich werde nicht vortäuschen, mich in Molly zu verlieben und sie töten einen von uns, oder beide. Ich werde das nicht tun!"

,,Oh, aber natürlich werden Sie das. Sie wissen, sie werden. Weil Bomben ziemlich laut sein können, Sherlock. Sie können nachts wachhalten. Und nur so nebenbei. Sie denken noch immer, sie könnten mich schlagen. Allein das würde sie dazu treiben, mit dem Teufel anzubändeln."

,,Sie SIND der Teufel." flüsterte Sherlock

,,Nicht ganz. Aber danke. Und nun ist es Zeit für Ihren nächsten Schritt. Aber da Sie mir ein solch schönes Komplimet gemacht haben, will ich meinem liebeskranken Hündchen einen Knochen zuwerfen: Sie sind auf dem richtigen Weg, nur schade, dass es der falsche Zug ist."

Sherlock seuftze. ,,Was soll ich tun?"

Als Sherlock zurückkam, warteten die FIlmsongs auf ihn, die John für ihn in einem separaten Ordner abgespeichert hatte. ,,Los geht´s."sagte John.

,,Danke." Sherlock setzte sich, seine Augen schnellten über den Bildschirm als würde er etwas in seinem Kopf durchdebattieren. Er klickte den Romeo&Julia-Ordner an und begann die Songtitel zu lesen.

Bevor er den Song, den er als erstes ausgewählt hatte, anspielen konnte, gähnte John. ,,Guter Gott, ich bin müde. Noch müder, als ich in dieser Nacht auf der Weihnachtsparty war. Erinnern Sie sich, Sherlock?"

,,Natürlich. Ich war dort."

,,Ich liebe Weihnachten." fuhr John fort. ,,Die Überraschung, die dort in allem liegt, wissen Sie? Sie wissen niemals, was sie bekommen werden, weil alles ein Geheimnis ist. Die anderen wissen es, aber Sie dürfen es natürlich nicht verraten. Und später sind Sie es, der es herausfindet."

Sherlock sah ihn scharf an. ,,Ich vermute, das trifft auf manche Menschen zu, ja."

,,Ein bisschen, wie Geburtstag, denke ich. Auf jeden Fall, ich geh´ ins Bett. Werden wir uns morgen früh sehen?"

,,Kurz. Molly wird morgen entlassen. Ich bringe sie nach Hause und werde ihr gleichzeitig einen Besuch abstatten."

,,Sie tun...?"

,,Ja, ich werde. Ist das ein Problem?"

,,Nein, natürlich nicht. Das ist...wirklich nett von Ihnen."

,,Sie hatte eine harte Zeit. Sie könnte jemanden gebrauchen, der nett zu ihr ist."

,,Es gibt niemanden, den sie lieber bei sich haben würde, als Sie, vermute ich." sagte John.

Sherlock hob seine Augenbrauen.

,,Okay, gute Nacht. Ach ja, ich habe Ihnen aufgeschrieben, wieviel sie das alles kostet." John zeigte auf ein Blatt Papier.

,,Danke."

Als John den Raum verlassen hatte, sah Sherlock auf den Zettel.

_Lassen Sie es mich wissen, wenn ich helfen kann._

Sherlock musste beinahe auflachen.

_Gott segne dich, John Watson._

Er zerknüllte den Zettel und warf ihn weg. ,,Es ist lächerlich, wieviel Musik kostet." murmelte er und drückte die PLAY-Taste für den Song.

_Tbc.._


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Zerrissen**

Sherlock wachte am nächsten Morgen früher auf als üblich auf. Aber er stand nicht auf, sondern blieb im Bett liegen. Er dachte nach. Und dachte nach.

_Richtiger Weg, falscher Zug._Was sollte das heißen?

Er musste sich einen Plan .

Jetzt musste er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Molly richten. Als Moriarty ihm bewusst gemacht hatte, was er tun sollte, war Sherlock beinahe übel geworden. Er hatte sich weigern wollen, das verdammte Telefon an die Wand schmeißen und dann ein paar gut gezielte Schüsse darauf abgeben wollen. Aber er konnte nicht.

All dieser Liebeskram, mit dem Moriarty ihn zwang seinen Kopf anzufüllen, er wusste, es waren Hinweise. Irgendwo hinter dem, was Moriarty ihn sehen und hören ließ, verbargen sie sich. Aber da war ein Gefühl, ein furchtbares Gefühl des Schauders und des Zweifels, das jedes erneute Klingeln des Telefons und jeden Songtext begleitete.

Weil er es wusste.

Moriarty wusste das.

Sherlock Holmes wusste nichts über romantische Liebe. Er hatte ein _gewisses _Wissen.

Er wusste wie man Schwindler und Liebhaber erkannte und dass man Geschenke und Komplimente machte. Er wusste, dass sich zu sorgen eine Schwäche war und Liebe gefährlicher war, als ein freigelassener Tiger. Aber ein Experiment aus erster Hand? Persönliche Erfahrungen?

Nicht die geringste.

Er fragte sich, ob Moriarty jemals irgendwen geliebt hatte. Vermutlich nicht. Dieser Mann liebte nur sich selbst. Er hatte vermutlich zahlreiche Spiele mit Männern und Frauen gespielt. Aber Liebe, wohl kaum. Also, welches Vergnügen zog Moriarty daraus, ihn in ein romantisches Schauspiel zu stürzen.

Er seuftze. Soviel, dass er wusste. Er verabscheute es. Es waren Gefühle, keine Fakten. Kein harter Beweis, niemand, dem er zeigen konnte, wie clever er war. Gefühlvoller Müll. All die Dinge, die er nicht ausstehen konnte.

Natürlich wollte Moriarty ihm alles unter die Nase reiben.

Er sah zur Uhr. Zeit aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen.

Er achtete besonders auf seine Zähne, sein Haar und seine Rasur. Er wählte das pflaumenfarbene Hemd und ein paar grauer Hosen. Die gefiel Molly am besten. Er wusste es durch die vielen schüchternen Blicke, die sie ihm in der Nacht zugeworfen hatte, in der er sie zum ersten Mal getragen Socken, polierte Schuhe, eine perfekt sitzende graue Jacke.

Für einen Moment hielt er inne, dann wand er sich langsam den dunkelblauen Kaschmirschal um den Hals, den sie ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt erinnnerte sich an sein furchtbares Verhalten und dabei beschlich ihn wieder die ungewöhnliche Erinnerung an Scham. Molly hatte eine solche Grausamkeit nicht verdient. Und sie verdiente das hier nicht.

Sorge drängte sich gnadenlos in seine Gedanken. Aber es war, als verberge sie sich hinter einem dunklen Schatten.

_Ich betrüge dich, ich verkaufe dich nicht für Silber. Es geht um dein Leben, und mein Leben._

_Tausende Leben._

_Und mein einziger Trost ist, dass wenn du es wüsstest, dein Leben geben würdest, um andere zu retten, und ich ihn deswegen aufhalten werde._

Verdammt. All diese Gefühle, mit denen er angefüttert worden war, rumorten in seinem Geist.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog seinen Mantel an. John hatte seinen noch immer nicht verlassen, was merkwürdig, aber nicht gänzlich ungewöhnlich war.

,,John? Ich gehe jetzt ins Krankenhaus und hole Molly!"

,,Das ist gut, Sherlock." erwiderte John schwach.,, Ich habe...ein paar Magenprobleme...:"

,,Na dann." Das war alles, was er wissen musste. Er verließ die Wohung, schritt die Treppe hinab und öffnete die Haustür.

Detectice Inspector Lestrade stand vor ihm und lächelte. ,,Sherlock. Bevor sie davonlaufen., würde ich gerne ein Wort mit Ihnen wechseln."

* * *

Ich bin wirklich niemand der nach reviews bettelt, aber die völlige Abwesenheit von Reviews trotz Klicks ist etwas verwirrend. Lest ihr die Geschichte zufällig alle auf Englisch? :)

Liebste Grüße


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Selling the drama**

Verdammt.

Dass Lestrade vorbeischaute konnte nur auf eine von zwei Dingen hinweisen. Nicht ganz. Vielmehr auf zwei von zwei Dingen und er hatte weder Lust sich mit dem einem oder dem anderem auseinander zu setzen. Glücklicherweise passte das gut in die Rolle, die er heute spielen musste.

,,Tut mir leid, Lestrade, aber ich bin ziemlich in Eile und in höchster Gefahr zu spät zu einer Verabredung zu kommen."

,,Nein, sind Sie nicht." sagte Lestrade sanft. ,,Ich habe Molly angerufen und ihr erzählt, dass Sie im Zeitplan ein wenig hinterher hinken."

Sherlock blinzelte ,,Warum haben Sie...".

,,Mein Gott, was, haben Sie keine Koffein - oder Nictionpflaster mehr? Haben Sie wirklich gedacht, niemand würde herausfinden, dass sie Molly nach Hause bringen? Oder dass Sie ihr lange Besuche abgestatten, mit ihr einen Film gucken und ihr Blumen schenken?"

,,Ihre kleine Rede impliziert, dass ich all diese Dinge geheim zu halten versucht habe, Detective Inspector, was wohl kaum der Fall ist. Es hätte mich ziemlich überrascht, wenn **Sie **Interesse an solch **alltäglichen** Dingen gezeigt hätten.**"**

,,Alltägliche Dinge? Der größte kriminelle Verstand des Jahrhundert ist hinter Ihnen her wie ein Hund hinter einem Fuchs und sie nennen das _alltägliche Dinge_?"

,,Ich nahm Bezug auf ...meinen Umgang mit Molly."

,,Klar, wir werden gleich auf diese kleine Detail zurückkommen."sagte Lestrade.

,,Welche Kleinigkeit?"

,,Diese Kleinigkeit."

,,Was, die - _das hat sie nichts anzugehen_- Kleinigkeit?

,,Sherlock, wo ist Moriarty? Die Allgemeinheit hat immer noch eine gespaltene Meinung über Sie, das wissen Sie. Ihn zu fassen würde sie rehablilitieren."

,,Ich danke Ihnen Lestrade. Ich wäre **niemals **auf diesen Gedanken gekommen."

,,Was tun Sie um den Fall zu lösen?"

,,Oh, das übliche. Kaffee trinken, Nikotinpflaster tragen, wertvolle Zeit damit verschwenden mit dem Detective inspector-"

,,Das ist nicht komisch, Sherlock."

Sherlock trat einen Schritt näher an Lestrade, mit einem merkwürdigen Glimmen in den Augen.

,,Ich versichere Ihnen, Lestrade, ich scherze nicht. Sie wollen wissen, was ich tue? Gut. Ich suche nach Hinweisen. Ich gehe Theorien suche nach Antworten. Und ich bringe Molly aus dem Krankenhaus und frage sie nach einem echten Date. Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein?"

,,Sherlock, Sie sollten besser keine Beweise zurückhalten...".

,,Das tue ich nicht. Ich weiß, er plant ein Spiel mit mir. Aber ich weiß bisher nicht, welcher Art. Wenn ich etwas zu erzählen habe, dann tue ich es."

,,Das sollten Sie besser tun, weil ….warten Sie mal: Haben Sie eben gesagt, sie fragen Molly nach einem Date?"

,,Nein, ich sagte, ich werde sie nach einem richitgen Date fragen. Passen Sie auf, Lestrade."

,,Ein Date. Sie wollen Molly ausführen. Molly Hooper."

,,Gibt es eine andere Molly Hooper, mit der wir bekannt sind?"

,,Sherlock, was zur Hölle spielen Sie da?"

,,Wie bitte?"

,,Warum fragen Sie Molly nach einem richtigen, oder irgendeiner Art von Date? Sie daten nicht. Sie sind mit Ihrer Arbeit verheiratet, Beziehungen sind Unsinn, war das nicht so?" Lestrades Augen verengten sich. ,,Oh, ich verstehe!"

,,Was verstehen Sie?"

,,Sie scheiß Idiot. Sie fragen Sie, weil sie sich schuldig fühlen, nicht wahr? Ein kleiner Knochen, den sie ihr hinwerfen, um ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern."

Sherlock warf ihm einen düsteren, wütenden Blick zu. ,,Mein Gewissen. Gemäß ihrer aller Meinung habe ich kein Gewissen. Oder eine Schuld, oder irgendeine Emotion!"

,,Das ist großer Scheiß, das wissen wir beide." schnappte Lestrade. ,,In Ordnung. Vielleicht kümmern Sie sich um Sie, auf ihre eigene verquere Weise. Aber Sherlock, sie liebt Sie. Verzweifelt, so traurig es klingt. Sie können Sie nicht einfach ausführen und dann umdrehen, um sie dann zu behandeln, wie gewohnt. Es würde sie auf so viele Arten verletzen, die sie sich nicht vorzustellen vermögen."

Sherlock seuftze und schloss für eine Minute seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnte, sah er Lestrade mit etwas an, das Lestrade bei jedem anderen Menschen als Traurigkeit gedeutet hätte.

,,Das denken Sie von mir?" fragte er leise. ,,Denken Sie wirklich so gering von mir. Dass ich Molly nur date, damit ich mich besser fühle? Dass ich so dumm bin, nicht zu wissen, ich könnte sie zerbrechen?"

Lestrade sah herunter. ,,Nein, das tue ich nicht, Sherlock, aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass es Wahnsinn ist. Was um Himmels willen hat sie zu der Entscheidung getrieben auf ein Date zu gehen?"

,,Lassen Sie uns einfach sagen, ich sehe mein Leben in einem anderen Licht, seitdem ich meinen Tod vorgetäuscht habe." sagte er vorsichitg ,,Und nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie Molly verletzt wurde, ist mir bewusst geworden, dass da Raum für Dinge sein könnte, von denen ich nie gedacht habe, sie zu wollen."

Lestrade schüttelte erstaunt seinen Kopf. ,,Nun gut, das freut mich für Sie, aber, verdammt, es ist furchtbar, dass sie sterben und Molly angegriffen werden musste, damit Ihnen ein Licht aufgeht."

,,Das Leben läuft nie nach Plan, Lestrade."

Lestrade lächelte schmal. ,,Nun, dann gehen Sie schon. Halten mich auf dem Laufenden, was den Fall betrifft."

,,Natürlich."

,,Und behandeln Sie Molly gut. Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und verdient das Beste."

,,Ja, das tut sie." murmelte Sherlock als er an Lestrade vorbeigegangen war ,,Aber aus irgendeinem Grund will Sie mich...".

Tbc...


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Gedanken über dich**

Im Taxi nahm Sherlock einen hastigen Atemzug.

In Ordnung, er war in der Lage gewesen, Lestrade etwas vorzuspielen. Gut gemacht. Aber Molly war nicht Lestrade. Ein Schritt war getan, der nächste folgte zugleich.

John, der nun wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, würde es verstehen, aber er wäre zu geschockt, um es nachzuvollziehen.

Gegen seinen Willen, spulte er Moriartys Anweisungen in seinem Kopf ab.

_Sie werden Molly nach einem richtigen Date fragen. Sie wird überwältigt sein. Sie wird ihre Motivation hinterfragen. Und Sie werden Sie überzeugen, dass Sie es aufrichtig meinen. Geben Sie vor, dass alles wäre wirklich wahr. Und dass Sie sich, nach allem, was geschehen ist, wirklich geändert haben, wenn Sie wirklich herausfinden wollen, ob Sie lieben können, wie würden Sie daran gehen? Wie war nochmal das Gedicht von Dickinson? Oh ja: Sag`die Wahrheit, aber sag sie gefärbt.`_

_Um sich vorzubereiten, will ich, dass Sie während der Taxifahrt über Molly nachdenken. Über nichts anderes als Molly. Und denken Sie nicht auf die Weise, mit der sie an ihre üblichen kleinen Analysen denken, die Sie an Menschen durchführen, um zu zeigen wie clever Sie und wie ordinär ihr die anderen sind. Nein. Denken Sie an Molly als wären sie der Held in einem romantischen Film. Sie haben endlich begriffen wie wundervoll dieses Mädchen ist und sie wollen es ihr sagen. Denken Sie, Sie bekommen das hin? Ich denke nicht. Aber ich bin derjenige, der den glänzenden, roten Knopf bereithält, nicht wahr?Ich werde ohnehin gewinnen, aber sie werden ganz groß verlieren, wenn sie es nicht hinbekommen. Hals- und Beinbruch, Sherlock._

Moriarty konnte wohl kaum in seinen Kopf hineinsehen, aber Sherlock musste mehr nachdenken. Und so zwang er seinen Herzschlag hinunter, um sich auf seinen Geist konzentrieren zu können und richtete seine Gedanken auf Molly Hooper.

Held. Romantischer Film. Richtig.

Nun.

In mancher Hinsicht war Molly wirklich erstaunlich. Sie war äußerst loyal, konnte Geheimnisse behalten, und war vollkommen vertrauensvoll. Sie war nicht aufdringlich oder angeberisch und sprach oft, das, was sie dachte aus, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken.

Er blinzelte. Nun, weniger oft als er. Entweder bemerkte er nicht immer, dass er Menschen verletzte, oder es interessierte ihn nicht. Sie schon. Mitfühlend. Das war das Wort.

Sie war achtsamer als er gedacht hatte und scharfsinniger als er ihr zugestehen hatte wollen. Und trotz ihres kleinen Munds, war sie nicht wirklich unattraktiv, auf eine unscheinbare Weise.

In Ordnung. Jede Menge gute Dinge, die er über Molly Hooper sagen konnte, jetzt wo er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Aber wo war dieses ...Etwas? Das Teil des Puzzles das die Männer in diesen Filmen realisieren ließ, dass sie die Frau verzweifelt haben wollten.

Was war es?

Er fühlte es nicht.

Aber warum auch?

Das alles war ein Spiel, eine abscheuliche Charade, erzwungen durch einen Geisteskranken. Warum **sollte **er sich verzweifelt nach Mollys Nähe sehnen?

Er würde es nicht, natürlich.

Warum also behelligte es ihn?

Er schnaubte.

Es wäre der Sache dienlich, das war alles. Wenn er nur ein wenig Gefühle für sie hätte.

Es würde die ganze Sache einfacher machen. Das war alles.

Sherlock weigerte sich zu denken, es könnte etwas anderes sein.

Gut. Er hatte sich eine konkrete List von Dingen erstellt, die er...nun...vermutlich an Molly mochte.

Jetzt zum nächsten Part: Wie Sie überzeugen, dass er sie in einem anderen Licht sah?

Moriarty hatte mehr Filme für ihn, die vor dem morgigen Date gucken musste.

Er rief sich, mit finsterem Blick, den Text ins Gedächtnis zurü Maguire...Bridget Jones Diary...oh Gott, romantische Komödien, er hatte es geahnt. Er fragte sich für einen Moment, ob Moriarty wirklich dachte, er bräuchte Hilfe, oder er ihn einfach nur krank machen wollte. Höchstwahrscheinlich beides.

Er hatte letzte Nacht versucht, anhand seiner Texte, heimlich herauszufinden, wo er sich aufhielt, aber keine Chance.

Er musste einen Hinweis finden, während sie sprachen. Er hatte keine Idee, wie, aber der Augenblick würde kommen. Er musste die richtige Zeit abwarten: eine Zeit, in der es nicht ungewönlich sein würde, länger zu sprechen. Eine Zeit, die vermutlich morgen früh sein würde.

Das Taxi hielt am St. Barts. Sherlock bezahlte und verließ den Wagen, seinen Blick suchend nach oben gerichtet, um Mollys Raum zu finden. Er öffnete die Tür und steuerte auf die Treppe zu, gehüllt in halb-fertige Ideen und unruhige Gedanken.

Der Plot war dabei, sich zu verdichten.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Du denkst, du kennst sie**

Molly lächelte ihn an, als er den Raum betrat. Eine Krankenschwester war bei ihr, ohne Zweifel mit ihren Entlassungspapieren. Als sie fertig war, sagte sie. ,,Da haben´ wir´s. Lassen Sie mich nur helfen ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken -" Ihre Hand griff nach der Vase mit den Rosen, die Sherlock Molly gekauft hatte. Schneller als sogar Sherlocks Augen es registrieren konnten, schnappte Molly sich die Vase, bevor die Krankenschwester es konnte.

,,Oh, die nehme ich, danke." sagte sie mit höflicher Stimme, in der aber ein Unterton schwang, der Sherlock amüsiert die Augenbrauen heben ließ. So, Molly hatte also doch etwas Biss in sich.

Er schritt voran, grüßte Molly fröhlich, und begann ihre restlichen Habseligkeiten einzusammeln. Die Krankenschwester starrte ihn finster an.

,,Entschuldigen Sie." begann sie, aber Sherlock schnitt ihr den Weg ab.

,,Sicher, Madam. Aber würden Sie jetzt so freundlich sein, weiter zu gehen? Molly ist genau so bereit nach Hause zu gehen, wie ich bereit bin, sie nach Hause zu bringen."

Die Krankenschwester blinzelte und Molly musste zweimal hinsehen. ,,Ja, Sir." sagte die Frau schwach, während sie Molly in ihren Rollstuhl half, und Sherlock ein Taxi rief.

Sobald sie draußen waren, hielt das Taxi und Molly ließ darin mit einem Seufzer nieder. Sherlock saß neben ihr, und nachdem er dem Fahrer ihre Adresse genannt hatte, drehte er sich mit einen leichten Lächeln zu ihr hin.

,,Entschuldigen Sie wegen vorhin, aber ich dachte, sie wären mehr als gerne wieder zu Hause."

,,Mehr als gerne." seuftze Molly. ,,Auch wenn es merkwürdig sein wird, dass Polizisten in Zivil ein Auge auf mich werfen werden."

Sie umgriff ihre Vase mit den Blumen vorsichtig. ,,Ich hoffe er verfolgt mich nicht wieder."

,,Das ist höchst unwahrscheinlich."sagte Sherlock

Molly lä würde sie nicht anlügen, und würde bestimmt nicht einfach so etwas sagen, nur um zu versuchen sie aufzuheitern.

,, Vielen Dank hierfür. Dass Sie mich abholen und mich besuchen."

,,Es ist ...mir ein Vergnügen." sagte Sherlock, und die Art wie er in der Mitte des Satze innehielt, ließ Molly stutzen.

Sie betrachtete ihn näher, aber sein Gesicht war still, wie immer. Es war als wolle man einen Hinweis von einer polierten Marmorplatte sammeln. Nutzlos.

War es das?

Sie hatte ihn zuvor mit diesem neutralen, stillen Gesicht gesehen. _,,Molly, ich glaube, ich werde sterben."_

Vielleicht hatte sogar Sherlock Homles Dinge in sich, die er anderen Menschen nicht zeigen wollte. Vielleicht sogar besonders Sherlock Holmes.

Er hatte vor ihr traurig ausgesehen. Sie hatte gedacht, weil sie nicht zählte, und es ihn nicht kümmerte, wenn sie es sah.

Und dann hatte er ausholen müssen, und ihr sagen, dass sie sehrwohl zählte und immer getan hatte. Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Hände, die Finger leicht um die Blumen gelegt.

Warum hatte er das getan? Warum hatte er sie ihn sehen lassen, was er John nicht zeigen wollte. Nun, John war sein bester Freund. Und sie war...

Molly wusste nicht, was sie war. Wenn jemand ihre ein Million Pfund dafür geboten hätte, in diesem Moment eine Antwort zu geben, sie hätte sie Holmes war gefährlich nahe daran ein richtiger Mensch zu werden und Molly fand das sehr beunruhigend.

Die Sache mit der Traurigkeit bdeutete vielleicht, dass er sich wohl bei ihr fühlte, auf einem sehr bizarren Level. Die Sache mit dem Zählen...nun, natürlich kontne er sie als etwas ...betrachten. Letzten Endes hatte er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sein Leben in ihre Hände anderes hatte ihm auf diese Weise helfen können seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, wie sie es getan hatte. Er vertraute ihr etwas unermesslich Wertvolles an. Sich selbst. Also zählte sie in der Tat. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, inwiefern.

,,Gut, da wären wir." sagte Sherlock fröhlich, und Molly riss ihren Kopf hoch. Sie waren bei ihrer Wohnung. Er half ihr aus dem Tai, bezahlte den Fahrer und holte ihre Taschen aus dem Kofferraum, dann folgte er ihr als sie nach oben zur Tür ging. Eine Welle von Paranois überschwemmte sie und instinktiv überprüfte sie das Schloss der Tür. Sie war verschlossen.

,,Wenn er in Ihre Wohung wollte, ohne es Sie wissen zu lassen, dann hat er es bereits getan." brummte Sherlock und sie sprang beiseite.

Sie widerstand dem Drang sich zu entschuldigen, nach all dem wollte sie sicher sein und musste sich nicht nickte einfach und drückte die Tür auf.

Er folgte ihr, seine Augen schnellten über ihre Habseligkeiten, katalogisierend und schlussfolgernd. Molly überkam das Gefühl sich ducken zu wollen. Ihre Wohung war zwar kein Chaos, aber, nun sie war angefüllt mit ihren Dingen. Ihre Bücher. Ihre Videos, ausgestopfte Tiere, Andenken, Bras, Unterhosen, verstreut über das ganze Bett.

Molly quietschte. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie an dem Tag, an dem sie attakiert worden war, hatte Wäsche machen wollen, und nun lag ihre ganze Unterwasche auf dem Bett verstreut.

,,Stimmt etwas nicht?"

,,Bin gleich zurück." sagte sie, setzte ihre Blumen ab und rannte ihr Schlafzimmer, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Sherlock sah ihr hinterher, aufrichtig amüsiert. Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass es Unsinn war, weil ihre Unterwäsche schon längst gesehen hatte, auf dem Bett und an ihrem Körper, aber er unterließ es.

Sie war offensichtlich peinlich berührt, obwohl mit ihren Sachen alles in Ordnung war. Baumwollschlüpfer, einfach, aber farbig anstatt von blankem Weiß, was hieß, sie mochte Bequemlichkeit aber wollte sich ebenso attraktiv fühlen. Bras in passenden Farben, was auf eine Vorliebe für Symmetrie hindeutete.

Nein, es gab nichts, wegen dessen sie hätte peinlich berührt sein müssen, außer diesen Sachen, die Frauen immer nervös machten. Während er wartete, vertrieb er sich die Zeit, indem er ihr Wohnzimmer genauer studierte.

Er hielt inne, als er ein Keyboard in der Ecke des Zimmers bemerkte. Molly konnte Piano spielen. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er hatte nie etwas an ihr gesehen, aus dem er es hätte schlussfolgern können. Oder dass sie eine starke Vorliebe für eine amerikanische Serie namens ,,Glee" hatte. Oder dass er romantische Romane zwischen medizinischen Texten und Thrillern finden würde.

Sherlock blinzelte. Wie konnte es sein, dass er immer noch so wenig über sie wusste?

Weil dazu nie ein Anlass bestand.

Er hatte immer alles gewusst, was er über sie wissen musste, auch kurz nach seinem vorgetäuschten Selbstmord.

Warum hätte er so viel mehr wissen wollen?

Das war gefährlich nahe daran, jemanden kennenzulernen.

Er lernte nie jemanden kennen. Nicht zuviel. Er kannte John, aber er war sein bester Freund. Molly war...

Im Moment war er sich nicht einmal sicher, was Molly war. Sie war eine Freundin, aber er ein Freund von ihr? Moriarty beiseite genommen, wollte er das überhaupt sein? Er realisierte zu seinem Schock, dass er es wollte. Schon gewollt hatte.

Gut, sie hatte viel für ihn getan. Es war nur natürlich, dass er ein klein wenig Anteilnahme an ihrem Leben gezeigt bevor der . Wenn jemand soviel für dich tat, dann erwachte der Instinkt, etwas zurück ürlich. Eine perfekte logische Erklärung.

Perfekt.

Tbc..


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Jar of hearts**

Molly kam lächelnd aus dem Schlafzimmer. ,,Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich sie haben warten lassen. Ich habe mich nur...um etwas gekümmert."

Er hob seinen Kopf und bewegte sich in Richtung Küche ,,Möchten Sie Kaffee oder Tee?"

,,Oh, das müssen Sie nicht-".

Er drehte sich herum und starrte Sie an. ,,Ich weiß es nicht. Also was, bevorzugen Sie?"

,,Tee, bitte." sagte Molly, ihn mit geweiteten Augen beobachtend. Nein, gerade jetzt brauchte sie bestimmt kein Koffein. Sherlock, der in ihrer Wohung war und ihr einen Tee machte, war alles, dem ihre Nerven gerade noch gewachsen waren.

Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa, ihre Hände abwesend auf ihrem Schoss verknotet, bis sie sich selbst dabei ertappte und damit aufhörte. Sie vermisste würde sich auf ihren Schoss einrollen, schnurren und sie alles vergessen. In Ordnung, vermutlich konnte das niemand, aber er würde ihr sicherlich helfen. Ihre alte Nachbarin Diane hatte auf ihn aufgepasst und würde ihn morgen zurü dann war sie allein.

,,Hier sind Sie, Molly." bemerkte Sherlock mit tiefer Stimme, neben ihr stehend und ihr eine Tasse reichend. Okay, sie war nicht wirklich allein, aber mit Sherlock zusammen, war man oft nahe dran, sich so zu fühlen.

Sie tranken ihren Tee in aller Stille: Sherlock sah nachndenklich aus und Molly stellte sich Fragen. Warum war er immer noch hier? Warum hatte er das alles in den letzten Tagen getan? Langeweile? Nein. Nicht einmal Sherlock konnte so etwas Kaltes tun. Aber was dann? Er war fast so, als ob er...

Schlag dir diese dummen Gedanken aus deinem Kopf, Molly Hooper, befahl sie sich selbst. Sherlock Holmes wr genauso so an dir interessiert wie an einer Melone. Was-

,,Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Piano spielen." sagte Sherlock.

_Was...ziemlich wenig ist?_

Sie blinzelte. ,,Oh ja. Ich hatte Musikunterricht, als ich jünger war. Ich singe auch." gab sie zu und wollte sich sofort dafür treten. _Großartig. Nun hat er noch mehr Munition, die er in seine Waffe stecken kann..._

,,Singen Sie für mich, Molly."

Sie riss erschrocken ihren Blick hoch um ihn anzusehen. ,,Wa- entschuldigen Sie, was?"

,,Singen Sie für mich." wiederholte er und seine Stimme, und plötzlich sehnte sie sich nach einer Decke, die sie vor dem Frieren bewahrte.

Sie schluckte schwer. Wie konnte sie das tun? Sie saß die Hälfte der Zeit stumm herum, während er mit ihr redete!

,,Sherlock, ich kann nicht-".

,,Bitte." sagte er sanft, und etwas in seinen Augen, das sie nicht definieren konnte, stahl ihr den Atem. ,,Bitte, Molly."

Oh, Gott.

Offenbar mochte Sherlock Holmes Melone.

Er wollte, dass sie für ihn sang. Er. Sherlock Holmes. Wollte, dass sie, Molly Hooper, für ihn sang.

Auch wenn sie sich innerlich geduckt hatte, ein anderer Teil von ihr flüsterte. _Mach schon! Zeig es ihm. Zeig ihm, dass du mehr bist als ein stammelnder Schwachkopf. Sogar wenn er denkt, dass es Müll ist, hast du es wenigstens versucht._

Sie fühlte sich wie ausgefranster Stoff, aber sie nickte. ,,In Ordnung, irgendwelche Wünsche?"

,,Nein, wählen Sie, was immer Sie wollen."

Sie nickte wieder und ging wie in Zeitlupe zum Klavier. Sie setzte sich hin, streckte die Finger, und dachte verzweifelt daran, was ihn wohl beeindrucken würde. Schließlich entschied sie sich, ehrlich zu ihr selbst zu sein. Und plötzlich wusste sie, was sie singen würde.

Sie atmete tief ein und positionierte ihre Finger. Sie sammelte all ihren Mut, sah ihn an und setzte die ersten Noten an.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
cause all that's waiting is regret  
don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
you lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive  
and now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?  
running 'round leaving scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
from the ice inside your soul  
so don't come back for me  
who do you think you are?_

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Melodie und die Worte Besitz von ihr ergreifen.

_I hear you're asking all around  
if I am anywhere to be found  
but I have grown too strong  
to ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half alive  
and now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?  
running 'round leaving scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
and tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
from the ice inside your soul  
so don't come back for me  
who do you think you are?_

Es gab nichts, dass sie jetzt in diesem Moment aufhalten konnte. Die sprachlose Molly Hooper war fort, ihren Platz hatte ein anderer Teil von ihr eingenommen, ein Teil der furchtlos und stark war, wenn sie sang. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn an.

_It took so long just to feel alright  
remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
and now you're back  
you don't get to get me back_

Es war zuviel, zu intensiv und so schloss sie ihre Augen wieder, und ihre Finger flogen blind und gut geübt über die Tasten.

_And who do you think you are?  
running around leaving scars  
collecting your jar of hearts  
and tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
from the ice inside your soul  
so don't come back for me  
don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you… are…_

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug als sie das Lied ausklingen ließ und öffnete ihre Augen, um ihn erneut anzusehen.

Sherlock starrte sie mit einem Ausdruck an, den er normalerweise nur trug, wenn er an einem besonders fazinierendem Fall arbeitete.

Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen losreißen. Es war ihr, als konnte er seine Augen nicht von ihren losreißen. Nach ein paar Minuten räusperte er sich. ,,Molly, das...war...erstaunlich."

Sie schon den Rausch in ihr beiseite und lächelte einfach. ,,Danke."

Er starrte sie noch immer an.

Sie wollte so sehr, dass er damit aufhörte.

Sie wollte so sehr, dass er damit nie aufhörte.

Er räusperte sich erneut und sah schließlich herunter, als müsste er sich erhob er sich langsam und stellte sich neben sie, sie auf ihre Füße ziehend.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und plötzlich schien es kaum genug Luft zum atmen zu geben.

,,Molly...es gibt etwas, dass ich Sie fragen möchte."

**tbc...**

* * *

Vielen Dank für die Kommentare, ich werde es weitergeben, dass die Geschichte gefällt. Sie hat übrigens noch einige Kapitel;)

Lg


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Sag es**

,,Ach ja?" erwiderte sie, und versuchte die Tatsache nicht zu sehr in ihr Bewusstsein dringen zu lassen, dass er SO nahe vor ihr stand. Außer als er sich bei ihr entschuldigt oder ihr gesagt hatte, dass er sie brauchte oder dafür gedankt, ihn gerettet zu haben...

Oh Gott, was passierte hier nur?

,,Warum setzen wir uns nicht hin?" schlug Sherlock vor, der bemerkte, dass sie blass geworden war.

Molly nickte und folgte ihm zum Sofa. Er wartete bis sie sich gesetzt hatte, und tat es ihr dann gleich.

Neben sie.

So nah, neben sie.

Oh Gott.

,,Was passiert hier?" platzte es aus ihr hervor.

,,Molly, beruhigen Sie sich."

,,Sie setzen sich, neben mich. Gleich neben mich."

,,Ihre deduktiven Fähigkeiten erstauen mich." Sein Ton war irgendwie...neckisch? Nicht sachlich? Nicht sarkastisch? Sie atmete tief ein. ,,Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, Sherlock."

,,Und das werden Sie auch nicht, wenn Sie mir erlauben, etwas zu sagen." erwiderte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

,,Richtig." Sie nahm einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, stieß ihn langsam wieder aus und wartete.

Er stand auf und wanderte umher. Schließlich drehte er sich zu ihr um.

,,Ich weiß, Sie fragen sich sicherlich, was hier vor sich geht. Ich will Sie nicht blosstellen. Unsere Zusammenkünfte waren meistens ...nun. Lassen Sie mich nur sagen, dass ich Sie nicht immer so behandelt habe, wie Sie es verdient haben."

Oh. Nach all dem, was sie getan hatte, und nach dieser Attacke, fühlte er sich schlecht wegen seines Verhaltens? Nun, sie hatte darüber nachgedacht, und so musste es doch sein, oder nicht? Sie warf ihm vor, ein Ekel zu sein, aber an der Attacke hatte er keine Schuld. Sicherlich wusste er das, oder?

"Sherlock…"

,,Bitte, Molly, lassen Sie mich weitermachen."

Sie nickte. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, was er sagen sollte, und wie. Nach einer Pause fuhr er fort.

,,Neben meinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten der Deduktion, habe ich üblicherweise nicht die Fähigkeiten gewisse Dinge zu verstehen...Gefühle. Ich war immer in der Lage meine Gefühle verschlossen zu halten, sie zu verstecken, damit sie nicht analysiert werden können. Bis Moriarty kam. Als er Sprengstoff an John befestigt hat, hat es geschmerzt. Als ich dachte, die Killer würden John, Mrs. Hidson und Lestrade töten, habe ich es wieder erfahren. Meinen Tod vorzutäuschen, die Dinge, die ich gesagt habe...und noch mehr. Aber mein ,,Tod" und alles, was dazu geführt hat...es hat mich geändert, Molly. Und ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, es wäre nicht so. Weil es mir Angst macht. Ich mag es nicht."

Molly war zu erstaunt, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Sherlock gab zu, dass er Gefühle hatte? Ihr gegenüber? Hatten Sie ihr im Krankenhaus etwas verabreicht, von dem sie ihr nicht erzählt hatten?

Es war möglich.

,,All das hat mich Dinge erkennen lassen, Molly. Und eines dieser Dinge ist ..was ich für Sie fühle."

Molly blinzelte. ,,Entschuldigung, wie sagten sie...was...haben Sie da gerade gesagt?"

Er lächelte einen kurzes überschäumendes Lächeln. ,,Ja, Molly, das ist es, was ich gesagt habe."

"Ich…"

,,Ich konnte es zuerst nicht verstehen, warum ich immer an Sie denken muss, mich frage, wer Sie sind, und was Sie machen. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wann es begann. Ich denke, es war, als Sie angegriffen wurden. Und obwohl ich es hatte, wollte ich dieses Gefühl nicht haben. Aber ich konnte es nicht verbannen."

Er sah von ihr weg, bevor wieder ihren Blick suchte. ,,Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, was es bedeutet, als ich sagte, sie hätten immer gezählt? HAben Sie sich niemals gefragt, warum ich Sie haben meine Traurigkeit sehen lassen?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. ,,Ich ...ich dachte es war...".

,,Ich dachte es ebenfalls zu der Zeit." sagte Sherlock sanft. ,,Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass es nicht so war."

Er setzte sich wieder neben Sie. ,,Sie haben mich verändert, Molly. Sie haben mir die Seiten des Menschseins gezeigt, die ich nie verstanden habe. Ich bin mir nicht einmal jetzt sicher, ob ich es tue. Aber zum ersten Mal...fühle ich mich, als könnte ich es."

Sie saß bewegungslos da und starrte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. Er konnte ihren Ausdruck kaum entschlüsseln.

,,Als Sie für mich gesungen haben...hat es Klick gemacht. Die Puzzleteile passen zusammen. Ich habe mich...ganz...gefühlt, irgendwie. Es war, als würde etwas aus mir herausgerissen und durch etwas neues ersetzt. Und ich bin wohl verrückt, es behalten zu wollen, aber ich will."

Er nahm ihre Hand ins eine . ,,Also Molly Hooper, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir auszugehen, auf ein richtiges Date. Morgen abend. Eines, auf dem ich Sie an einen netten Ort bringe und auf dem mich hoffentlich nicht wie der letzte Arsch aufführen werde?"

tbc...


	18. Chapter 18

**18. In dir verloren**

Molly machte ein schwaches Geräusch, das sowohl Panik, Betroffenheit oder Freude hätte sein können und selbst Sherlock hätte es nicht zuordnen können.

Dann sah sie ihn an wie eine Statue, sie blinzelte nicht einmal.

"Molly?"

,,Ich...haben Sie mich eben gefragt, ob ich mit Ihnen ausgehe? Auf ...ein richtiges Date?"

Nun gut, zumindest hatte sie das wichtigste begriffen. Wenn sie auch in einen Schockzustand gefallen war. Ein Punkt für Molly.

,,Ja."

Stille.

"Molly?"

,,Ah...ich..." _Oh Gott, Molly was tust du nur? In zehn Sekunden wird er denken, du wärst eine stammelnde Niete und seine Meinung ändern! Sag etwas! Irgendetwas!_

,,Ja!" kreischte sie.

Er hob eine Augenbraue.

,,Ich meine...ja, Sherlock." sagte sie, mit beinahe normaler Stimme. Eine Stimme, die erstaunlicherweise nicht stotterte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. ,,Ja, das wäre wunderbar. Meine Antwort lautet Ja."

Er lächelte schwach. Es war wohl mehr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. ,,Oh gut, ich war besorgt, ich hätte mich unwage ausgedrückt."

Molly lachte: ein zittriges, aber glückliches LAchen. Er ärgerte sie. Sherlock Holmes lächelte und ärgte sie und !

Sie notierte sich in Gedanken das anzurufen und sie zu bitten, was immer sie ihr auch gegeben hatte, bitte in hundertfacher Dosis hier in ihre Wohnung zu bringen.

,,Nun, da wir uns niedergelassen haben, brauchen Sie irgendetwas vom Markt? Ich gehe für dich zu Tescos." sagte er.

,,Oh nein, danke. Meine Freundin Diane hat alles schon mich erledigt. Sie bringt morgen Toby zurück."

,,Sie haben ihn sicherlich vermisst." sagte Sherlock.

Molly lächelte ,,Ja, aber glücklicherweise leistet mir bisher jemand Gesellschaft."

Er neigte seinen Kopf. ,,Wirklich? Wer?"

,,Oh, kommen Sie schon. Gehen Sie!" Molly lachte, nahm ihre Hand aus seinen und boxte ihn spielerisch. ,,Ich brauche ein Schläfchen und Sie müssen Moriarty finden."

Er nickte.

,,Ich werde Sie um sieben abholen, ist das in Ordnung? Sie werden nicht für drei weitere Tage ins St. Barts zurückkehren, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

Sie lachte. ,,Sie haben immer recht und Sie wissen das."

Über sein Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten. ,,Nicht immer. Es gibt immer etwas, das ich übersehe, bis es zu spät ist."

Molly verfluchte sich selbst. Sie reichte hinüber und nahm seine Hand.

,,Sie waren nicht zu spät, die Menschen zu retten, denen Sie etwas bedeuten." sagte sie sanft.

Er lächelte schwach. ,,Nein, das war nicht ich, nicht wahr?"

Sie drückte seine Hand und ließ sie los. ,,Nein. Nun, wohin gehen wir? Was sollte ich anziehen?"

,,Modisch, aber nicht formal. Und was den Ort betrifft: das darf ich nicht verraten."

,,Sie nehmen mich mit auf ein geheimnisvolles Date?"

,,Geheimnisse sind meine Spezialität, Molly."

Sie lächelte als sie aufstanden und zur Wohungstür gingen. Sie sah ihn schüchtern an, als sie sie öffnete.

,,Ich ...ich freue mich, Sherlock."

Er betrachtete sie für ein paar Sekunden. ,,Ich mich ebenfalls."

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste ihren Nacken. ,,Schreiben Sie mir, wenn etwas ist. Ansonsten sehen wir uns morgen abend."

,,Ja, bis morgen abend. Bis dann, Sherlock."

Er lächelte. ,,Bis dann."

Sie schloss die Tür, und er ging davon, sein Telefon herausziehend um ein Taxi zu rufen, während er versuchte das leichte Zittern seiner Hand zu ignorieren versuchte, und dabei scheiterte.

Er ging bis er das Taxi fand. Als er zur Videothek und anschließend zur Bakerstreet fuhr, presste er seine Finger zusammen bis sie schmerzten. Es beruhigte das Zittern , aber nicht konnte in diesem Moment dasselbe mit seinen Gedanken tun.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Molly eine annehmbare Singstimme hatte. Menschen, die etwas überhaupt nicht von Natur aus beherrschten, nahmen normalerweise davon Abstand es zu studieren.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass das Singen sie in jemand anderen verwandelte. Eine Molly, die stark und kraftvoll war, eine Molly die niemals um ihn herumdrucksen und stottern wü Molly, deren Stimme so wunderschön war, dass Engel ihre Köpfe aus den Wolken stecken würden, um sie singen zu hören.

Sie hatte ihn völlig gefangen genommen, während sie sang, und das erschreckte ihn.

Das war alles ein Teil des Plans. Von Moriartys Spiel. Wusste er, dass sie singen konnte?

Die beiden hatten nur drei Dates gehabt, hatte sie gesagt. Hatte sie es auf diese Weise auch für ,,Jim" gesungen? War er auch von ihrer Stimme bewegt gewesen?

Der Gedanke machte Sherlock beinahe krank.

Moriarty würde ihn für jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Er konnte es spüren. Er saß irgendwo und lachte darüber wie er alles inzeniert hatte. Wie in einem Film.

Sherlock ertappte sich dabei, sich zu wünschen, Moriarty hätte Popcorn gegessen, als er zuhörte...und wäre daran erstickt.

Er würde ihn nun mit seinen Gedanken allein lassen. All diesen Kram in seinem Kopf einschließen. So dachte der Bastard zumindest. Sherlock war wieder einmal dankbar, dass er, wenn er auch einen außerordentlich ordinären Verstand besaß, John zurseite hatte, der die Möglichkeit hatte, Dinge für ihn ausfindig zu machen.

Jetzt musste er musste erselbt versuchen, es John zuzuspielen, ohne dabei all zu offensichtlich zu sein.

Er müsste herausfinden wohin er Molly nehmen würde ( er war sich sicher, der Bastard würde sehr hilfreich sein), wie er sich verhalten sollte, und wie man ein Date beendete. Er musste auch versuchen, herauszufinden, wie er ihre aus seinem Kopf verbannen konnte.

So geisteskrank es auch war, er wollte sie wieder singen hören.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden. Er musste sich fokussieren.

Er durfte jetzt nicht ablenkbar sein. Später, wenn er alles für den Abend vorbereitet hätte, könnte er seine Gedanken wieder darauf richten. Aber wirklich, er war ratlos, ob das eine gute Idee war.

Tbc...


	19. Chapter 19

**19. EinMannArmee**

John war nicht da, als er zurü war er in der Apotheke um ein Magenmittel zu besorgen.

Sherlock setzte sich an seinen Laptop und begann _Jerry Maguire _zu sehen. Er war gerade zu dem Part gekommen, indem Jerry und Dorothy heirateten, und dabei seinen dritten Schokoriegel zu essen, als John geschäftig mit einer Tüte in der Hand in den Raum rauschte.

,,Oh, Sie sind zurück." grüßte John ihn ,,Wie geht's Molly?"

,,Ich bin froh zu Hause zu sein." sagte Sherlock und pausierte den Film. ,,Wussten Sie, dass Molly Klavier spielt?"

John setzte die Tüte ab und sich selbst auf einen Stuhl. ,,Nein, keine Ahnung. Ist sie gut?"

,,Sie ist außergewöhnlich. Und sie singt ebenfalls außergewöhnlich gut."

,,Wie bitte?" sagte John, nicht sicher, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Sherlock drehte ihm sein Gesicht gänzlich zu. ,,Hören Sie...John...es gibt etwas, dass ich Ihnen sagen möchte."

,,Über Moriarty? Haben Sie etwas gefunden?"

,,Noch nicht, aber ich denke ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg. Nein, es geht um Molly."

John schüttelte seinen Kopf. ,,Ich muss schon sagen, Sherlock, sie verhalten sich sehr merkwürdig. Normalerweise wären Sie dort draußen, Hinweise suchen-."

,,Ich bin auf der Suche nach Hinweisen."schnappte Sherlock. ,,Nur nicht in der gewohnten Weise."

,,Wenn Sie es sagen. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, könnte ich schwören, Moriarty schickt Ihnen Liebesbriefe."

_Tut er es?_ fragten Johns Augen.

Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf. ,,Nein, natürlich schickt er mir keine Liebesbriefe, seien Sie nicht albern. Um Liebesbriefe zu schreiben, müssen Sie der Liebe fähig sein."

,,Sie werden ein Experte in diesem Gebiet, wie es aussieht. Liebe, meine ich."

,,Nun ja...ich habe meine Gründe."

John seuftze. ,,Okay, entschuldigen Sie, sie sagten etwas über Molly?"

,,Ja, ich führe sie morgen abend aus."

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück und wartete.

Er hatte vermutet vier Sekunden warten zu müssen, aber es waren nur zwei und John sagte: ,,Entschuldigen Sie, haben Sie gerade gesagt, sie gehen aus? Mit Molly? Also wie man es bei einem Date tut? Meinen Sie das?"

,,Ja, ein Date. Guter Gott, soll ich eine kleine Karte für die ganze Welt hochhalten, damit sie es lesen und darüber hinweg kommen kann?" stöhnte Sherlock.

,,Sie gehen...Sie gehen...Sherlock, JIM MORIARTY IST DORT DRAUßEN IRGENDWO UND SIE GEHEN AUF EIN DATE?"

,,Wie schön, dass sie es billigen."

,,Ich ...nein, nein, ich billige es nicht, nicht ein kleines verdammtes bisschen. Was zur Hölle läuft nur schief bei Ihnen? Moriarty beiseite, Molly liebt sie, warum um Gottes Willen sollten Sie mit ihr auf eine Date gehen!"

,,Nun, sie hat mir ein paar Schritte voraus, aber ich will es ihr nicht vorhalten." sagte Sherlock ruhig, und John sprang um, um umherzuwandern. ,,Ich gehe mit ihr aus, weil...das genau ist, was ich tun will, in Ordnung? Es ist ja nicht so, dass mich irgendwer dazu überreden würde."

Ihre Augen trafen sich.

_Er tut es_?, fragte Johns Blick.

_Ja_, antwortete Sherlock.

John lachte. ,,Das ist Wahnsinn, Sherlock. Ausgerechnet SIE gehen auf ein Date. Warum tun Sie das nur? Warum Molly? Warum jetzt?"

,,Es ist einfach Zeit." sagte Sherlock ruhig. ,,Die Zeit, in der ich so tue, als ich hätte ich keine Gefühle sind vorbei. Es ist Zeit, dass da mehr Platz in meinen Leben hat, als Hartherzigkeit und Sarkasmus. Und Molly...sie ist mir wichtig, John. Auch wenn Sie das nie bemerkt haben."

John rieb sich das Kinn, fürs erste die ungewollte Anspielung ignorierend. ,,Ich hätte es vielleicht tun sollen...aber ich habe es abgetan. Ich meine, kommen Sie schon. Sie? Wie konnte das passieren?"

,,Sie wissen, dass ich Gefühle habe."

,,Ja, aber...für Molly? Flauschige Kuschel- Gefühle?"

,,Flauschige -was?"

,,Egal." sagte John hastig.

,,Romantik, Sherlock? Herzen und Blumen und Sex und Kichern? Von Ihnen?"

,,Es gab keinen Sex, danke vielmals. Ich sagte, ich nehme sie auf ein Date, nicht, dass ich sie wie meine persönliche Hure behandele. Es wird auch kein Kichern geben. Jedenfalls nicht von mir."

,,Aber warum Molly?"

,,Zur Hölle, hören Sie mir zu? Sie ist mir wichtig, John! Warum ist das so schwer zu verstehen?"

,,Weil Sie Sherlock Holmes sind, der denkt, dass Gefühle Müll sind!"

,,Ich dachte so, ja." korrigierte Sherlock ihn. ,,Nun, bin ich mir nicht ...mehr sicher."

John starrte ihn an. Sherlock nickte.

,,Lieben Sie sie?"

,,Nein, aber...ich lächele mit ihr. Wirklich. Ich mag es bei ihr zu sein. Sie hat für mich gesungen, John. Und danach hat sie nicht gestottert. Nun, weniger als sonst."

,,Aber sie liebt Sie, Sherlock. Wenn das nur, ich weiß nicht, irgendein Experiment ist, wird das verdammt böse enden."

,,Glauben Sie mir, ich habe nicht den Wunsch, Molly zu verletzen." sagte Sherlock, ein warnendes Glühen in seinen Augen. ,,Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Sie zu verletzten. Ich würde alles dafür tun, es nicht dazu kommen zu lassen."

John schenkte ihm ein leichtes Nicken. ,,Ich vertraue Ihnen, es ist nur...".

,,Es erscheint wahnsinnig, ich weiß." sagte Sherlock. ,,Aber glauben Sie mir, John: Ich weiß, was ich tue."

John atmete laut aus. ,,Gut. Das erklärt tatsächlich eine Menge. Das mit den Filmen und der Schokolade und all dem. Sie haben Recherche betrieben, wegen Molly, nicht um Moriarty zu finden."

,,Daran arbeite ich ebenfalls. Vertrauen Sie mir. Er ist noch nicht fertig mit ihr."

,,Mit Ihnen ist er definitiv noch nicht fertig. Und er hat noch niemanden umgebracht, also hat er es vor. Sogar ich kann soweit schlussfolgern."

,,Gute Arbeit, Sherlock." sagte Sherlock ironisch, und John prustete los.

,,Nun, das ist Wahnsinn, aber ich weiß, wie sie sind, wenn Sie sich sicher sind. Also lassen Sie mich nur wissen, wenn es etwas gibt, dass ich für Sie tun kann."

,,Wie mir beizubringen, wie man sich auf einem Date verhält?"

John schmunzelte. ,,Ich bin Arzt. Kein Vollbringer von Wundern."

,,Wenn Sie es sagen. Nun lassen Sie mich diesen Film zuende schauen und danach lassen Sie uns zu abend essen."

,,Oh, nun...ich...".

,,Noch nicht bereit für feste Nahrung?"

,,Nein." erwiderte John mit einer Grimasse. ,,In der Tat...". Er hastete davon.

Sherlock seufzte. John hatte es begriffen. Nun gut, ein wenig. Genug. Sherlock entschied sich nach dem Film die nächsten Schritte zu planen. Er drückte den PLAY-Knopf. ,,Nun gut, sehen wir mal was diesen zwei lächerlichen Personen noch so alles zustößt."

tbc...


	20. Chapter 20

**LovePlusOne**

Stunden später lag Sherlock im Bett, und tat das, was er am besten konnte und er begann es beinahe zu hassen.

Die Filme waren vorhersehbar gewesen. Sogar obwohl er zugeben musste, dass ein paar kleine Stellen ihn hatten lachen lassen. Nur ein wenig. Wenn das wirklich das war, was man Liebe nannte, wie bekam ein gewöhnlicher Mensch verdammtnochmal noch irgendetwas geregelt?

Unter dem Vorwand einige gute Stellen herauszuschreiben, und sie John zu zeigen, hatte er es geschaffte, John eine codierte Nachricht zu übermitteln, die seinem Freund eine groben Umriss von dem gab, was vor sich ging.

Nicht die ganze Geschichte: Ein paar Brocken. Technisch gesehen, hatte er niemandem von dem Spiel erzählt. Er hatte sichergestellt, dass er es nicht getan hatte. Aber John wusste nun, dass es sich um methodischen Wahnsinn handelte.

Er spielte außergewöhnlich gut auf Zeit, was nur von Vorteil sein konnte. Das letzte, was Sherlcok wollte, war dass Moriarty erfuhr, dass jemand etwas wusste, und einen Knall verursachte.

Morgen früh würde Moriarty anrufen. Er würde Instruktionen haben. Und Sherlock hätte Fragen. Im Moment wälzte er alles in seinem Kopf umher.

Er hatte verstanden, was Moritarty mit ,,richtiger Weg, falscher Zug" gemeint hatte. Er würde sie nicht töten. Aber was war genau sein Plan? Wie lange dachte er, würde Sherlock vortäuschen können, Molly zu mögen? All ihre Leben. Was war sein Plan?

Der Gedanke an Molly brachte die Erinnerungen aus ihrer Wohnung wieder, als sie gesungen hatte. In Ordnung, um ehrlich zu sein: es hatte etwas Aufrichtiges hinterlassen...in ihm. Aber das war Unsinn. Er konnte sich selbst durch soetwas wie Liebe nicht behindern. Auch wenn Molly ihm mehr als nur ins Auge gefallen war, er war nie verliebt gewesen und er würde damit jetzt nicht anfangen. Ganz ausgeschlossen.

Gut. Das war klargestellt.

Er drückte die Erinnerung an ihre Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Als er jedoch schlief, war es eine ganz andere Sache.

Sherlock wachte am nächsten Morgen durch den Klingeln seines Telefons auf.

,,Raus aus den Federn, Sherlock!" erklang Moriartys Stimme daraus ,,Heute ist der große Abend."

,,Ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst." sagte Sherlock, seine Augen mit seiner freien Hand reibend.

,,Klar, ich wette, dass sind Sie, sie schlauer Fuchs." Er konnte den Frohsinn in der Stimme des Mannes beinahe fühlen. Und das ließ ihn auf irgendetwas einschlagen wollen. Zum Beispiel Moriartys Gesicht.

,,Also, erzählen Sie mir über mein Date mit Molly. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben alles durchgeplant, nicht wahr?"

,,Darling, ich habe das ganze vor einer Woche geplant." säuselte Moriarty

,,Ich wette das haben Sie, **sie schlauer Fuchs.**" sagte Sherlock mit geheuchelter Süße.

Moriarty kicherte ,,Ich weiß, dass ist Ihr erstes Date. Sind Sie nervös?"

,,Nur weil ich nicht weiß, was Sie vorhaben."

,,Wegen dem Date oder im Allgemeinen?"

,,Wegen beidem, offentsichtlich."

,,Geduld, _fuzzy lumpkin_."sagte Moriarty.

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. ,,Ich muss sagen, ich weiß wie Sie denken, dass ich das alles durchziehen könnte."

,,Sie sind ein guter Schauspieler. Ich habe es gesehen. Tun sie einfach so, als würden Sie sich auf eine Filmrolle vorbereiten."

,,Welcher Film soll das sein: Sherlock Maguire oder Molly Hoopers Diary?"

,,Ohh, irgendjemand braucht einen Kaffee." grinste Moriarty. ,,Sie sind nicht gerade niedlich, wenn sie aufwachen, oder? Arme Molly, ich hoffe, sie werden nicht zu grob zu ihr sein."

Sherlocks zappelige Unruhe gefror unter dem eisigen Schauer, der seinen Rücken hinabwanderte. ,,Wenn Sie denken, dass ich heute abend Sex mit Molly haben werde, dann haben Sie sich gewaltig geirrt."

,,Natürlich nicht." sagte Moriarty indigniert ,,Idiot."

,,Gut."

,,Nicht auf ihrem ersten Date. Das würde alles ruinieren."

,,Nicht auf irgendeinem Date!"sagte Sherlock mit zusammenengebissenen Zähnen.

,,Ding, dong! Hallo? Bombeneinsatzkommando? Oh, entschuldigen Sie, zu spät!"

,,Hören Sie auf!" zischte Sherlock.

,,Nein, Sie hören auf, Sherlock. Sie werden tun, was ich sage, wenn ich es sage. Oder ….KAWUMM!"

,,Sie sind ohne Frage die kränkste, sadistischste Person, die ich unglücklicherweise jemals zu treffen gezwungen war."

,,Sie haben ,brilliant`vergessen." sagte Moriarty leise.

Sherlock stieß zischend Luft aus. Nach ein paar Sekunden seuftze er. ,,Warum tun Sie das? Was haben Sie davon mich eine romantische Beziehung mit Molly vortäuschen zu lassen?"

,,Mein Lieber, lassen Sie mich erklären. Nein, vergessen Sie das. Es ist ihr Job, es herauszufinden, wenn Sie so clever sind."

,,Nicht clever genug, um zu wissen, was ich mit Molly auf dem Date machen soll."sagte Sherlock missmutig.

,,Das ist einfach. Ein richtiges Date, erinnern Sie sich? Dinner und Tanzen."

,,Dinner und ...was?"

,,Tanzen?" Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, was absurder war: dass er tanzte, oder Molly.

,,Sie können doch tanzen, oder?"

,,Natürlich kann ich tanzen." schnappte Sherlock. Wie auch immer er die Tanzstunden als Kind durchgestanden hatte, an die Grundlagen konnte er sich erinnern.

Er hatte sie nicht von seiner Festplatte gelöscht. Vielleicht weil es seiner Mutter soviel bedeutet hatte...

,,Gut. Heute abend ist 80er Jahre-Nacht im Club Aquarium. Molly liiiiieebt die 80er Musik. Es setzt sie völlig unter Feuer, wissen Sie."

,,Sie meinen hoffentlich auf eine gute Art und Weise?" sagte Sherlock schelmisch.

,,Ich sagte Ihnen schon, spielen Sie mit und niemand wird unter Feuer gesetzt. Molly eingeschlossen."

,,In Ordnung. Was ist mit dem Dinner?"

,,Prinzessin von Shoreditch."

,,Ein Restaurant mit dem Wort ,,Prinzessin" im Namen. Entzückend."

,,Molly wird es so empfinden. Ich habe es Ihnen schon gesagt. Sie ist es, der in dieser Beziehung zählt."

,,Ein gute Örtlichkeit, hoffe ich."

,,Durchgängig vier Sterne, unweit vom Club, übrigens. Sehen Sie wie ausgesprochen gut ich das alles für sie geplant habe?"

,,Oh ja, wie kann ich Ihnen das jemals vergelten?"

,,Wir werden uns etwas überlegen, Sherlock."

,,Da bin ich mir sicher."

,,Ziehen Sie sich nett an. Sie versuchen dieses Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen, vergessen Sie das nicht."

,,Ich muss sie nicht gewinnen, das habe ich schon vor Monaten." sagte Sherlock. ,,Ich akzeptiere einfach ...nur nicht den Preis dafür."

,,Jetzt tun sie es. Und das heißt nicht, dass sie schlaff herumhängen dürfen. Deswegen gehen Frauen fremd."

,,**Wenn** wir tatsächlich eine **Beziehung** hätten, würde Molly mich nicht verlassen."sagte Sherlock wegwerfend.

,,Seien Sie sich nicht so sicher."

,,In Ordnung, ich werde nett für sie aussehen. Nicht dass ich etwas anderes vorhatte."

,,Wie bitte?"

,,Es ist schlimm genug, dass Sie mich zwingen, all das zu tun. Ich werde Molly in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit nicht leiden lassen."

,,Oh wie süß. Meine Güte, Toto, hat der Büchsenmann nach all dem tatsächlich ein Herz?" sagte Moriarty mit gespielter Atemlosigkeit.

,,Sie haben gesagt, ich hätte eins. Und dass Sie es aus mir herausbrennen werden."

,,Das habe ich. Aber wir beide sind zurück, weil mehr auf uns wartet. Was denken Sie, was das ist, Sherlock?"

,,Weil...niemand von uns beiden sterben wollte?"

,,Wegen des Spiels, Sherlock. Immer nur wegen des Spiels. Sie lieben es zu spielen. Kommen Sie schon, geben Sie es zu!"

,,Das einzige, das ich zugeben werde, ist, dass ich gerne meine Hände um ihre Kehle legen und festzudrücken würde!" sagte Sherlock giftig.

,,Mmh. All das Feuer für Molly aufheben?"

,,Was soll das alles? Was hat das alles für einen Sinn?"

,,Ich habe es Ihnen schon erklärt. Sie sollen Erfahrungen in der Liebe machen."

,,Es ist nicht real. Es wird niemals real sein. Also warum lassen Sie mich...".

_Oh._

,,Sie wollen nicht, dass ich so tue, als liebte ich Molly." sagte Sherlock dumpf. ,,Sie wollen, dass ich mich in sie **verliebe**."

,,Keine Anrufer mehr, wir haben einen Gewinner!"

,,Das wird niemals passieren, und das wissen Sie."

,,Wollen Sie ein paar Leben darauf verwetten?"

,,Sie können mich zwingen mit ihr auszugehen, aber sie können Liebe nicht erzwingen. Nicht bei mir, oder irgendwem."

,,Wie können Sie das wissen?" sagte Moriarty sanft. ,,Was wissen Sie über Liebe, außer eine große Show darüber abzuliefern, dass es sich um eine Schwäche handelt, die zu oridnär für den großen Sherlock Holmes ist?"

,,Ist das ihr Spiel? Sie wollen mich zwingen, zuzugeben, dass ich der Liebe fähig bin?"

,,Nein, ich will sie zwingen zuzugeben, dass sie verliebt sind. Wenn es passiert."

,,Das wird es nicht."

,,Ich denke, da liegen sie fa-halsch." sang Moriarty.

,,Das wird es nicht!" bestand Sherlock.

,,Okay, das wird es nicht. Sie haben recht, all diese Menschen jetzt töten? Oder wollen Sie sich von John und Mrs. Hudson verabschieden, bevor ich sie alle wegblase?"

,,NEIN!" schrie Sherlock.

,,Beruhigen Sie sich, Herzchen, sie werden John aufwecken. Und er hat es gerade so schwer. All diese Magenprobleme...".

,,Was tun sie mit John!"verlangte Sherlock zu wissen. ,,Wenn sie es wagen, ihn zu vergiften...".

,,Ganz ruhig. Ich werde ihn nicht töten oder verletzten. Noch nicht."

Sherlock fühlte sich, als wäre er in einem Netz gefangen, eine hungrige Spinne darin, die ihn hungrig anstarrte. Er kämpfte das Zittern in seinen Händen nieder. ,,Wenn ich tue, was Sie verlangen, wenn sie verlangen...".

,,Niemand wird verletzt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Jeder wird glücklich werden. Molly,John, ... Sogar Sie."

Sherlock seuftzte geschlagen.

,,Warum kämpfen Sie so sehr dagegen an. Sie werden es bestimmt mögen, verliebt zu sein."

,,Sogar, wenn es möglich wäre, dass ich mich verliebe, würde ich sicherlich daran zweifeln."

,,Sie haben wohl kaum eine Wahl, also zählt das nicht wirklich, denke ich. Wie auch immer, zurück zum Date."

Sherlock nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sie waren alle sicher...fürs was er zu tun hatte, war Moriarty zu überzeugen, dass er richtig lag, während er ihn ausfindig machen würde.

,,Fahren Sie fort."

,,,Seien Sie nett. So viel wie sie zustande bringen. Schenken Sie ihr Aufmerksamkeit, Komplimente: Sie wissen schon, all diese Dinge, die gewöhnliche Männer tun."

,,Natürlich."

,,Im Club fragen Sie sie nach einem Tanz, wenn der richtige Song anfängt."

,,Wie werde ich den richtigen Song erkennen?"

,,Guter Gott, sie sind ein hilfloses Lämmchen! Habe ich nicht gesagt, sie sollen ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenken? Sie werden es daran merken, wie sie reagiert."

,,Richtig."

,,Tanzen Sie während des Abends ein paar Songs mit ihr. Wenn Sie sie nach Hause nehmen, sagen Sie ihr, dass Sie es genossen haben. Fragen Sie sie nach dem nächsten ählen Sie ihr, dass Sie einen netten Ort für ein abendliches Picknick kennen. Geben Sie ihr einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Ein solider Kuss, aber nicht zu intensiv. Sie müssen es langsam angehen, damit es realistischer wirkt."

,,Sie verlangen wirklich nicht viel, nicht wahr?"

,,Nein. Oh, warten Sie, eine letzte Sache: Sehen Sie heute den Film. _Wie werde ich ihn los in zehn Tagen_. Und nun fort mit Ihnen. Ich kann es kaum abwarten, bis sieben Uhr!"

Die Leitung war tot.

Sherlock sah auf die Uhr. Genug Zeit, um die Gegend zu überprüfen. Er würde tun, sobald er er sich in der Lage fühlte aufzustehen. Währenddessen tat er das, was er in den vergangenen zwei Tagen schon hatte tun wollen. Er warf das Telefon zu Boden und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf.

Tbc...

* * *

***fuzzy lumpking ** ich weiß die genaue Übersetzung nicht, denke aber, dass es irgendeine Cartoonfigur ist. Wenn ich es weiß werde ich es korrigieren.

Lg


	21. Chapter 21

**21. About a girl**

Er stand dreissig Minuten später auf, und fuhr Johns Laptop hoch. Als John wenig später hereinkam, fand er Sherlock die Websites des Club Aquarium und des ,,Prinzessin von Shoreditch" durchstöbern.

,,Dahin nehmen Sie also Molly? Ein gutes Restaurant, habe ich gehört. Nicht wirklich-."

,,Nicht wirklich mein Gebiet, ja, ich weiß." sagte Sherlock abwesend. ,,Aber garnichts hiervon ist es, und so habe ich mich für ein traditionelles Date entschlossen, um damit den schlimmsten Part hinter mich zu bringen."

,,Sie silberzüngiger Teufel." sagte John sarkastisch.,,Ich weiß nicht, wie Frauen Ihnen widerstehen können."

Sherlock schnitt eine Grimasse. John betrachtete die Website des Clubs. ,,Ein Indoor- Swimmigpool. Nett. Heute abend ist die Achtziger-Jahre-Nacht, denke ich."

,,Ja, ich weiß." antwortete Sherlock, öffnete eine andere Website und steckte sein neues Telefon an den Laptop. ,,Molly liebt 80er-Musik. Ich lade etwas davon auf meine Telefon, damit ich es im Taxi hören kann."

John blinzelte. ,,Wow."

Sherlock sah hoch. ,,Was?"

,,Sie setzen wirklich alle Hebel in Bewegung, nicht wahr?"

,,John, solange wie Sie mich kennen, müssten Sie inzwischen wissen, dass ich nichts halbherzig tue. Ich habe mich entschieden, die Möglichkeit einer romantischen Beziehung zu untersuchen, etwas von dem ich dachte, ich würde es niemals tun, und bin nur so präzise, wie ich es bei der Untersuchung eines Falls wäre."

Johns Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie und er nickte. ,,Richtig. Wenn ich eines über Sie sagen kann kann, dann, dass Sie konsequent sind."

,,Zum größten Teil." murmelte Sherlock kryptisch. Er schenkte John all seine Aufmerksamkeit. ,,Wie geht es Ihnen?"

,,Tatsächlich besser, danke. Ich wusste nicht, was mir fehlte, verrückt, da ich ja Arzt bin. Aber es scheint vorbei zu sein."

**Ich weiß**, dachte Sherlock grimmig. _Moriartitis. _Aber er erwiderte einfach nur ,,Gut."

,,Ja, und wissen Sie was...ich habe heute abend selbst ein Date."

,,Wirklich?"Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Ein neues?"

,,Ja, ihr Name ist Mary. Sie ist Krankenschwester."

,,Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dann haben Sie jede Menge zu bereden." sagte Sherlock, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Laptop und sein Telefon lenkend.

Johns stierte ihn an. ,,Das ist alles?"

,,Das ist was?"

,,Keine höhnischen Bemerkungen? Keine geringschätzigen Dekuktionen? Sie haben sich...nett verhalten?Sherlock, ich glaube, sie wurden verhext." sagte John erstaunt.

Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf und drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Telefon. Duran Duran begann zu singen. ,,Gibt es etwas, dass ich wissen müsste?"

,,Nicht verhext, John." brummte Sherlock, als sein Freund fort war. ,,Verflucht."

tbc...


	22. Chapter 22

** 22. Like a virgin**

Sherlock studierte sich mit kritischem Auge im Spiegel. Dunkelblaues Hemd, schwarze Hosen, leicht nach Seife und Dampf riechend und Johns wenig nach Johns offensivem Cologne. Zwei Nikotinpflaster unter seinen Ärmeln angebracht, das Haar achtlos zerzaust, was Mollys vermutlich Fantasien, in denen sie es durch ihre Finger streifte, beflügeln würde. Zufrieden mit seiner Erscheinung, nahm er einen langen, tiefen Atemzug.

Er ging auf ein Date.

Ein Date.

EinDatemitMollyHooperDate.

Auf dem er sich ...gewöhnlich aufführen müsste. Nein. Er hatte sich nie gewöhnlich verhalten. Selbst wenn er es wollte, Molly würde es nicht mögen. Dezent sein, ja, aber nicht gewöhnlich. Sie hatte sich nicht in einen gewöhnlichen Mann verliebt. Nein. Aus einem abgründigen, unerklärlichen Grund, liebte sie ihn.

,,Möge Gott Ihrer Seele gnädig sein." murmelte er.

Er musste etwas beim Dinner zu sich nehmen, oder sie würde sich sehr gehemmt fühlen und das würde heikel werden.

Da er an diesem Tag, außer einem Schokoladenriegel, nichts zu sich genommen hatte, würde das kein Problem darstellen. Er übte in Gedanken ein paar Dinge ein, einige Fragen, die er ihr stellen konnte, und einige Antworten auf Fragen, die sie ihm wahrscheinlich stellen würde. Gut. Er so bereit für ein Date wie er nur sein konnte.

Er hatte es ansatzweise geschafft den Anruf eine Spur zu entlocken. Eine blockierte Nummer war lediglich ein Hindernis, aber kein totes Ende.

Und Moriarty hatte ihm gesagt, er solle versuchen, den Fall zu lösen, und so dachte er nicht daran, gegen ihr Abmachung zu verstoßen. Er war aus einer Wohngegend außerhalb Londons gekommen. Er würde morgen seine Untersuchungen weiterführen. Für jetzt war er ….oh, wie hatte John es ausgedrückt, als er ihm etwas von seinem Cologne gegeben hatte? ,,Dabei Ihre Date-Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren."

Dass seine anderen Jungfräulichkeiten auf dem Spiel standen…daran Sherlock wollte nicht einmal Er ging ins Wohnzimmer um Mantel, Schal und Schuhe zu holen, als er John bemerkte, der ebenfalls seine Jacke anzog und sich im Spiegel mit demselben kritischen Ausdruck betrachtete, den auch Sherlock kurz zuvor getragen hatte.

Sherlocks Augen überflogen ihn, beobachtend und schlussfolgernd.

Neues Hemd, steifgebügelt...Jacke war vor kurzem gereinigt worden...Socken ein wenig abgetragen, was bedeutete, dass er diesen Part vergessen hatte, die Hosen eng und die Schuhe poliert. Ein wenig Deodorant und ein Hauch von Cologne: er wollte gut riechen aber sich nicht sicher, ob sie nicht irgendeine Allergie oder einen bevorzugten Duft hatte.

Er hatte ein wenig mehr Aufwand als sonst betrieben. Vor mehr als zwei Stunden geduscht, vor mehr als dreißig Minuten zum Geldautomaten gegangen. Eine nervöse, eifrige Miene, die er zu verstecken versuchte…er dachte wirklich, dass sie die richtige war.

Gut. Meine Fähigkeiten gehen nicht gerade behutsam mit diesen ganzen Liebesangelegenheiten um, das ist mal sicher.

John lächelte ihn an. ,,Hier sind wir also. Der eingefleischte Junggeselle und der Wissenschaftsgeek- Detektive gehen beide auf ein Date."

,,So sieht es aus." antwortete Sherlock, der sich hinsetzte, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen. ,,Wohin nehmen Sie ihres?"

,,Dinner und Theater. Nicht so spannend wie das, was Sie planen."

,,Ich bezweifle, dass mein Date spannend werden wird."

,,Hey, Molly ist ein gutes Mädchen. Geben Sie ihr eine faire Chance, klar?"

,,Ich höre nichts anderes." seufzte Sherlock, stand auf und legte Mantel und Schal an. ,,Offensichtlich habe ich vor ihr eine ,faire Chance` zu geben, wie Sie es ausgedrückt haben, sonst würde ich wohl kaum mit ihr auf das erste Date meines Lebens gehen."

,,Ja, da haben Sie wohl recht." John sah hinunter und schien plötzlich unangenehm berührt. Er sah wieder auf. ,,Gibt es irgendetwas, das Sie wollen wollen?"

,,Über was?"

,,Also Sie wissen schon. Alles. Mit Frauen sprechen. Ihr einen Drink kaufen. Sex."

Oh, nicht das…

,,Weil, wenn Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben, ist es in Ordnung. Wirklich. Sie sind mein Freund. Ich bin Arzt-".

,,Danke, John, aber ich denke, ich kriege das hin."

,,Sicher? Ich weiß, dass Sie -"

Sherlock nahm John ins Visier. ,,Sie wissen, dass ich was?"

John wirkte nun noch unangenehmer berührt, aber bestimmt. ,,Ich weiß, dass Sie …es noch nie getan haben."

,,Wirklich? Wie wollen Sie das wissen?"

John schenkte ihm einen Blick, der deutlich sagte _,Ich bin nicht so verdammt dumm oder vergesslich_` und Sherlock seufzte.

,,Sehr schön, danke, Mycroft: er hat recht und Sie haben recht, nein, ich habe es noch nie **getan**, noch plane ich es heute Nacht zu **tun**. Aber wenn ich mich in der unwahrscheinlichen Lage befinde, einen Ratschlag zu benötigen, **wie man es tut**, werde ich es Sie sicherlich wissen lassen."

John hob seine Hände. ,,Okay, ich habe nur zu helfen versucht. Kein Grund deswegen wütend zu werden."

Sherlock seufzte. ,,Ich bin nervös, John." gab er zu. ,,Es hängt eine Menge davon ab."

,,Ich weiß." sagte John und schenkte ihm wieder diesen Blick. ,,Versuchen Sie einfach…".

,,Nicht ich zu sein?"

,,Nein, versuchen Sie offen zu sein. Liebe ist eine erstaunliche Sache, Sherlock, wenn Sie ihr eine Chance geben."

Sherlock wollte beinahe etwas über den Unsinn von sentimentalen Entgleisungen wie Liebe murmeln, zwang sich dann aber doch inne zu halten und sagte statt dessen ,,Danke, John."

,,Ich wünsche mir, dass es klappt, wirklich. Molly könnte gut für Sie sein." John klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

,,Ich hoffe, sie haben eine schöne Zeit."

Sherlock nickte. ,,Und ich hoffe, ihr Abend ist…".

,,Sherlock" warnte ihn John.

,,Keine komplette Zeitverschwendung." beendete Sherlock mit einem seichten Lächeln.

,,Das ist der Sherlock, den ich kenne und umhauen möchte." lachte John.

Sie verließen die Wohnung und warteten draußen auf ihre Taxis. Erstaunlicherweise regnete es an diesem Abend nicht und es war beinahe angenehm draußen. Ein Taxi hielt und Sherlock winkte John zu. ,,Das ist Ihres."

,,Wie wissen Sie das? Warum ist das wichtig?" fragte John neugierig.

,,Weil ich meines zeitgenau bestellt habe, so dass ich exakt um sieben bei Molly ankomme, mit diesem hier wäre ich schon sechs Uhr vierundfünfzig dort."

John schüttelte seinen Kopf. ,,Date oder kein Date, sie sind immer noch erstaunlich." Er nickte. ,,Ich bin dann weg."

,,Einen schönen Abend, John."

,,Einen schönen Abend, Sherlock. Grüßen Sie Molly von mir."

,,Sicher."

Als Sherlock beobachtete, wie er davonging, dachte er darüber nach, wie er am nächsten Tag an Johns Hilfe

gelangen sollte.

Aber nur ein paar Minuten. Dann hielt sein eigenes Taxi, in das er stieg. Das Gefühl, dass er nun noch einen weiteren Schritt auf ein finales Problem hin machte, überkam ihn.

Was die Lösung dieses Problems war, konnte er im Moment nicht sagen.

Tbc…


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Als ich sie dort stehen sah**

Auf seinem Weg zu Molly, hörte Sherlock zwei Duran-Duran-Songs, zwei von Madonna, ein Kajagoogoo-Song und einen Song von den Thomson-Zwillingen (sehr merkwürdig: keiner von beiden war ein Zwilling).

Achtziger-Musik schien sich zum größten Teil kaum von der Popmusik anderer Dekaden zu unterscheiden: Langweile mit gelegentlicher interessanten Entladungen.

Er fragte sich, warum Molly sie so gern mochte. Liebevolle Kindheitserinnerungen vielleicht? Machte es Sie glücklich Madonna darüber singen zu hören ein ,,material girl" zu sein oder Kajagoogoos Gejammer über Schüchternheit? Er vermutete, dass es auf gewöhnliche Menschen einen Reiz ausübte, ihren Kopf mit geistlosem Fluff aufzufüllen, dem Hirn eine Pause zu gönnen und einfach die Freude der Musik zu erfahren.

Er selbst tat es auf diese Weise: jedoch über klassische Musik und einige andere Kompositionen.

Eine der Songs, die Molly gesungen hatte: Der Text war nicht wichtig. Was wichtig gewesen war, war die Leidenschaft und die Kraft hinter der Musik, die Art wie das Keyboard eine Verlängerung ihrer selbst geworden war, und es so unmöglich machte, der Musiker von der Musik zu war diese Qualität, die er mit Molly teilte: und dieser Wesenszug, von dem er nicht erahnt hatte, dass sie ihn besaß, hatte seine aufrichtige, leidenschaftliche Antwort hervorgerufen.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich, das vernünftigste wäre es, sie niemals singen haben zu lassen oder es je wieder für ihn zu tun. Außer er wollte es nicht. Und wenn er sie nicht ließ, würde er sicherlich eine Anweisung von Moriarty bekommen, sie wieder darum zu bitten.

Er könnte sagen, dass Musik gut für die Seele sei oder eine ähnliche Äußerung, mit dieser kleinen fröhlichen Stimme, die er so oft benutzt hatte, seitdem das alles angefangen hatte. Zuviel von seinem Leben war nicht unter seiner Kontrolle, unter den gegeben Umständen. Jenseits dieser Kontrolle. Jenseits dieser Kontrolle...

Eine Zeile, die Valmont in ,,Gefährliche Liebschaften` benutzt hatte. Moriarty hatte ihm das alles unter geschoben...diesen Unsinn, in seinen Kopf, genau unter die Nase gerieben. Und er konnte es nicht löschen: noch nicht. Nicht bis das hier vorüber war. Und es schwelte und rankte sich durch seinen Geist wie Giftefeu. Noch ehe er wusste, was er getan hatte, ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Die jüngste Zugabe seiner Romantik-Film-Datenbank war der Film am Morgen gewesen.

Mädchen trifft Junge, Junge geht eine Wette ein, Mädchen versucht Junge davonzujagen, Junge nimmt alles, was sie ihm zu wirft und kehrt zurück, um sich mehr zu holen. Mädchen und Junge begreifen das falsche Spiel des anderen, werden wütend, sehen ein, dass sie sich lieben, und werden glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. ENDE.

Er wurde immer besser darin, den Filmen zu entnehmen, was Moriarty ihm beibringen wolle. Die Moral war diesmal? Er musste ertragen, was immer auch für nervige Frauendinge Molly tun würde. Er könnte damit umgehen eine Kisten voller Frauenprodukte zu sehen - das war eine Sache biologischer Notwendigkeit aber ...bei allem was gut und heilig war, würde er ein Bett mit Kuscheltieren teilen müssen?

Das Taxi hielt bei Mollys Wohnung, und Sherlock bat den Fahrer zu warten. Er nahm einen tiefen . Nur weil er die Geisel einer Romanze war, hieß das nicht, dass er durch ihre Tür treten würde wie ein geprügelter Hund.

Mit erhobenem Haupt und geradem Rücken ging er zu Mollys Tür, den arroganten und absurden Gedanken im Kopf, dass sie bestimmt eine magische Lampe gerieben hatte und jetzt noch zwei Wünsche übrig hatte.

Molly hörte die Türklingel und ihr Herz stoppte.

Er war war es. Ein Date mit Sherlock Holmes.

Sie wollte nicht, dass der Satz ,Ein Traum wird wahr` ihre Gedanken streifte, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern.

Wie konnte sie nicht so denken, wenn sie die letzten zwei Jahre damit verbracht hatte, auf ihn zu warten?

Sie hatte nur nie gedacht, dass so etwas wie dies hier jemals geschehen könnte. Jetzt geschah es. Er war hier.

Sie sah sich ein letztes Mal hastig im Spiegel an. Dunkelgrünes kurzärmeliges Top mit einer Empaire-Taille und geraden Ärmeln. Es floss über ihren Körper ohne irgendwo anzuhaften. Ein Schwarzes Hemd fiel ihr direkt bis über die Knie. Sie hatte Ballerinas Highheels vorgezogen: das letzte was sie wollte, war stolpern und hinfallen. Ein wenig Make-Up: einen Strich dunkelgrünen Lidschatten, ein wenig Mascara, leicht pinker Lippenstift, weil sie gelesen hatte, dass kleine Münder keine starken Farben tragen sollten. Ein leichter Hauch von Parfüm: eine Mischung aus Orchidee, Nachtjasmin und Sandelholz. Ihr Haar hing lose und offen in einem schimmerndem Vorhang um ihre Schultern.

Sie fand, dass sie gut aussah und hoffte, er sah es genauso. Aber wer wusste schon, was dieser wahnsinnig machende Mann wirklich dachte. Immerhin hatte sie ihr bestes getan.

Die Türklingel dröhnte wieder, und sie kraxelte durch den Flur, sich selbst zwingend ruhig zu bleiben, als sie die Tür öffnete.

Oh Gott. Er war ...umwerfend. Absolut erstaunlich umwerfend. Warum hatte er sie noch einmal gefragt? Er müsste mit einem Model zusammen sein, irgendeine Frau, die wie gemalt aussah, obwohl sie es nicht war, nicht mit ihr.

Nein! wies Sie sich selbst zurecht. Sie würde sich selbst nicht auf diese Weise runter machen. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sie aussah, wenn sie nicht schlimmer aussehen konnte, und er hatte sie danach gefragt auszugehen. Nichts dergleichen.

Er lächelte und sie lächelte zurück. ,,Hi, Sie." sagte sie.

_Neue Bluse. Rock nicht neu, aber seit Monaten hinten im Schrank. Neues Shampoo und Conditioner, Parfüm, das sie selten trug, angenehm, aber nicht überwältigend, was darauf schließen lässt, dass sie weiß, dass ich natürliche und weiche Düfte bevorzuge. Neue Lippenstiftfarbe, macht den Mund größer. Grüner Lidschatten soll ihren brauen Augen kontrastieren. Minimales Make-Up soll ihre Vorzüge hervorheben, aber nicht ihre Erscheinung verändern. Flache Schuhe statt Absätze, wohl wegen der Sicherheit, also war es ihr wichtiger vor mir nicht trottelig zu erscheinen, als sexy zu wirken. Hat nicht mehr das Gefühl, mehr zu sein zu müssen, als sie ist, wie sie es an Weihnachten getan hat. Weist auf Bequemlichkeit hin, aber auch den Wunsch, auch Anerkennung zu erhalten. Endgültiges Urteil: attraktive Erscheinung, ohne überzogen zu wirken._

Er stimmt dem zu. Nun musste das alles noch auf eine Art und Weise ausdrücken, die Sie verstehen würde.

,,Sie sehen großartig aus." erklärte er.

Sie errötete ein wenig und lächelte wieder. ,,Danke."

Er trat ein und half ihr mit dem Mantel. ,,Der Fahrer wartet. Ich hoffe, Sie sind hungrig?"

Sie nickte. ,,Bin ich. Ich habe doch gewusst, dass wir ein Dinner haben werden."

,,Wirklich?"

,,Sieben Uhr ist die Zeit für ein Dinner. Und sie sagten etwas von einem richtigen Date. Ein richtiges erstes Date beinhaltet ein Dinner."

,,Gut gemacht. Sollen wir?"fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Sie nahm ihn mit einem Grinsen. ,,Wir sollten."

Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. Wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Hauptakt!

Lg


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Nur weil**

Sie redeten ein wenig auf dem Weg zum Restaurant: über harmlose Dinge. Ihre Rückkehr zur Arbeit, seine Gedanken zum Fall, und die Tatsache, dass John an diesem Abend ebenfalls ein Date hatte. Molly schien sich für John zu freuen, was Sherlock zuerst für verrückt hielt: es war ja nicht so, dass ihr Glück von Johns Date abhing. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, dass dies Teil einer Freundschaft war: wenn dir jemand wichtig war, wolltest du dass dieser jemand glücklich war. Und während er keinen Nutzen für solche Dinge hatte, machten sie John glücklich, infolgedessen wollte er vermutlich, dass ihr Date gut verlaufen würde. Auch wenn er der Meinung war, dass das alles eine großer Fehler und kompletter Unsinn war.

John wünschte ihm ebenfalls, dass sein Date mit Molly gut verlaufen würde. Und Sherlock hatte das Gefühl, es war nicht nur, weil er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sherlock musste beinahe seufzen. Er hatte nicht den Luxus zu wählen. Sein Date mit Molly musste gut gehen. Oder sonst.

Für einen flüchtigen Augenblick stellte er sich vor, er würde ihr erzählen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, indirekt, wie er es bei John getan hatte, aber er verwarf die Idee als zu gefährlich. Molly war fähig Geheimnisse zu bewahren und Menschen zu täuschen, aber es war eine große Anstrengung gewesen, ihm dabei zu helfen, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, und er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie damit umgehen würde, die Ursache für all dies hier zu sein. Nicht weil sie daran schuld war: weil Moriarty ihm auftrug durch sie zu arbeiten. Und wenn Moriarty wusste, dass etwas nicht stimme war…dann sprach er dennoch nicht über die genauen Konsequenzen.

Und …er wollte sie nicht verletzten.

Er blinzelte. Das war….nun, nicht vollkommen untypisch für ihn, aber verdammt nahe dran. Er wusste, dass wenn er Moriarty erst einmal aufgehalten hatte, das Ganze ein schrecklicher Albtraum werden würde, dass Molly, wie Lestrade und John klar gemacht hatten, zu Grunde gerichtet wäre.

Er wusste nicht, ob ihre Freundschaft das tatsächlich überleben würde. Aber jetzt im Moment, in dem er sie neben sich sitzen saß, absolut glücklich darüber, dass sie einfach bei ihm sein konnte, erinnerte er sich an all die Male, in denen er unfreundlich gewesen war, daran, dass er es ausgenutzt hatte, dass sie ihn attraktiv fand, wie er sie in einen komplexen Plan hineingezogen hatte, um sein Leben zu retten, und sie gebeten, John dabei zuzusehen, wie er um ihn weinte, während sie wusste, dass er lebte…

Er …konnte es einfach nicht.

Und es tat ihm leid. Aufrichtig leid. Im Moment. Er sah sie an, und für einen kurzen Moment wünschte er sich, dass er sich in sie verlieben und ihr geben könnte, was sie sich wünschte, sie glücklich machen und sie ihn im Gegenzug glücklich lassen machen. Nicht auf gewöhnliche Wiese, genau genommen, aber, nun….durch ihre eigenen Versionen des Glücks.

Seite an Seite im Labor arbeiten, und im St. Barths Autopsieergebnisse und Mordmovtive über einem Kaffee diskutierend, sie nicht länger stotternd und immer die falschen Dinge zu falschen Zeit sagend, ihre Finger, die sich streiften, wenn sie nach derselben Petrischale griffen…

,,Sherlock?"

Er zuckte leicht zusammen und sah Molly, von der Wendung seiner Gedanken erschrocken an. Für diesen Moment, diesen einen Moment, waren seine Gedanken über Molly, seine eigenen gewesen und er hatte dabei an was gedacht?

Nein. Das war Moriartys Fehler. Diese verdammten Filme, dieser ganze heimtückische Plot…er hatte niemals vorher solche Gedanken gehabt. Moriarty kannte seinen Verstand, wusste wie er arbeitete, und dieses Gewächs in seinen Kopf wuchs und rankte sich schleichend, und begann ihn zu erdrücken. Das war alles.

,,Entschuldigen Sie." sagte er, und schaffte es dabei, schwach zu lächeln.

,,Sind Sie in Ordnung?"

,,Ja, alles gut."

,,Wenn Sie…haben Sie." Molly verstummte.

,,Habe ich was?"

,,Ihre Meinung geändert?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. ,,Was? Hierüber? Warum um Gottes Willen sollte ich?"

,,Sie…für eine Minute wirkten Sie so …traurig. Verloren."

,,Verloren." wiederholte er.

,,Ja. Als wüssten Sie nicht, warum Sie hier sind oder was Sie tun sollen."

Sie starrte ihn mit diesem forschendem, besorgtem Blick an, den sie ihm auch damals im St. Barth zugeworfen hatte.

_,,Sind Sie okay? Und sagen Sie nicht, sie sind es, weil ich weiß, was heißt traurig zu gucken, wenn man denkt, niemand sieht es." _

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. ,,Ich…Molly…ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. ,,Was? Sie haben nie…".

,,Nein." sagte er leise, flach.

,,Oh." Sie schien ein paar Sekunden abzuwägen. Dann hob sich ihr Gesicht und sie lächelte.

,,Also bin ich ihr erstes, richtiges Date? Ihr erstes Date überhaupt?"

,,Ja."

Sie sah aus, als würde sie vor Freude gleich platzen. Nicht schwer zu begreifen. Es implizierte unübertreffbare Bedeutung und Wichtigkeit.

Sie hatte seine Hilfslosigkeit wahrgenommen, die ihn an diesem Abend nervös machte. Etwas Perfekteres hätte er nicht sagen könne. Und es war zufällig die Wahrheit.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte, war, dass sie sich herüber lehnte und seinen Nacken küsste. ,,Danke."

,,Für was?"

,,Einfach nur…dafür, dass Sie mir diese Chance geben. Dafür, dass Sie Sie selbst sind." sagte sie lächelnd.

Die Aufrichtigkeit und das Glück in ihrem Blick machten, dass er sich schmutzig fühlte und ihm beinahe übel wurde.

Ihm wurde bewusst, egal was passierte, er würde einen ehrlichen, aufrechten Versuch unternehmen, ihr einen perfekten Abend zu bereiten. Etwas, von dem er, wenn es vorüber war, bei seinem Leben schwören konnte, dass es aufrichtig gemeint gewesen war. Er konnte ihr nicht viel geben. Aber das diese eine Sache, dieses kleine Wunder würde er für Molly Hooper wahr werden lassen. Weil sie es verdiente.

Er erwiderte er Lächeln, und fand, dass es ihn nicht mehr ganz so mitnahm, jetzt, da er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

,,**Danke**, Molly." sagte er leise.

Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig. ,,Wofür?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf sachte, immer noch lächelnd. ,,Dafür, dass Sie sie selbst sind."

Tbc…

* * *

Liebe/r peaches 91, danke für die Resonanz. Ich habe da leider eine kleine Konzentrationschwäche, und vergesse oft Wörter beim Schreiben,udn beim Lesen fällt es mir ganicht mehr auf. Danke für den Hinweis, ich benutze jetzt wieder weil da die Rechtschreibprüfung besser ist. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht mehr ganz so viele Fehler. Vielen lieben Dank für die Resonanz. Das bedeutet mir viel, auch wenn es nicht meine eigene Geschichte ist;)

Vielen Dank auch an die anderen reviewer!

Wenn euch die Story gefällt, dann könnt ihr Nocturnias ja auch ein Kommie dalassen!

Liebe Grüße


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Dich kennenzulernen**

Molly gab ein kleines begeistertes Quietschen von sich, als sie vorm Restaurant hielten.,, Oh! Ich wollte hier immer schon einmal essen!" sagte sie glücklich. Sie sah ihn an. ,,Woher wussten Sie das?"

_Ein kleiner Irrer hat es mir gesagt._ ,,Ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe mir nur gedacht, sie würden es mögen." sagte Sherlock. ,,Entgegengesetzt der öffentlichen Meinung weiß ich nicht **alles**."

Sie senkte schüchtern ihren Blick. ,,Sie kennen mich in mancher Hinsicht ziemlich gut."

Er unterdrückte seinen Drang ihr zu sagen, dass es leicht zu erraten war, dass sie auf solch niedliche Dinge stand. Niedlich. Aber sie war eine Pathologin. Sie führte Autopsien durch. Warum war ihm nie vorher aufgefallen, dass das eine eigenartige Kombination war? Er würde sie später danach fragen.

Er half ihr beim Aussteigen und begleitete sie zur Tür, die er mit einem Lächeln öffnete. Ein perfekter Gentleman.

Er hörte das leise Klicken der Kamera, in einiger Entfernung hinter ihnen, nicht.

,,Prinzessin von Shoreditch" war eine gute Örtlichkeit, hatte Moriarty gesagt. Poliertes dunkles Holz, lackiert in einem modernem Design, Tische und Stühle auf eine Art und Weise arrangiert, die andere Menschen wohl als behaglich empfunden hätten. Der _Maitre_ hatte hatte sie lächelnd zu einem Tisch geführt, der wie Sherlock es gewünscht hatte, in hinteren Teil lag. Molly wusste, dass er sich im allgemeinen nichts aus Menschen machte, und so störte es sie nicht besonders. Sie war ohnehin nicht scharf darauf, inmitten einer Menschenmenge zu essen.

Kaum, da der Kellner sie begrüßt hatte, schlug Sherlock mit einem Schwenker die Weinkarte auf. Er überprüfte die Karte für genau drei Sekunden bevor er sie wieder zuschnappen ließ. ,,Gut, wir nehmen eine Flasche aus Ihrem Jahrgang von 2008, Inniskillin Riesling Eiswein, bitte." bat er den Kellner.

,,Exzellente Wahl, Sir." Der Mann schenkte Ihnen Wasser ein und verließ sie.

Molly schluckte schwer, und sah hinunter auf ihre eigene Weinkarte. Er hatte soeben eine Flasche Wein bestellt, die siebzig Pfund kostete. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr, schloss hastig ihre Weinkarte und griff nach der Speisekarte.

,,Ist das eine akzeptable Wahl, ja?" fragte er und sie sah auf um seinem Blick zu begegnen.

,,Oh, ich liebe Riesling. Er ist nur...bisschen teuer, dieser eine." sagte sie mit einem leicht nervösen Lachen.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Und?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nichts. Es klingt köstlich, danke."

,,Sie sind nicht gewohnt, gut behandelt zu werden, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise. Es war keine Frage.

Molly fühlte, wie ihre Wangen zu brennen begannen und sie wünschte sich, sich unter dem Tisch verstecken zu können. ,,Ich habe tatsächlich nicht gerade dutzende Verehrer." sagte sie, ebenfalls ruhig. ,,Die meisten hatte ich während meiner Uni-Zeit. Ein Großteil der Studenten hat normalerweise nicht soviel Geld. Gut, die Reichen schon, aber ich wollte nie einen von ihnen daten. Sie suchen immer nur nach etwas Hübschem, das sie an ihrem Arm tragen können, wie eine Rolex, und sie werfen dich sofort weg, wenn ein jüngeres Mädchen mit größeren Brüsten ihren Weg kreuzt."

Er blinzelte: ob vor Überraschung über ihre Offenherzigkeit oder wegen der Information an sich, dessen war sie sich nicht sicher.

,,Geld ist kein Grund, Sie nicht ordentlich zu behandeln, Molly." sagte er freundlich.

,,Oh, es gab einen, der es getan hat. Einen ganz speziell, aber offensichtlich hat es nicht funktioniert." sagte sie, und verfluchte sich dafür, wie ein Tölpel klischeehaft mit ihren Beziehungsproblemen aufzufahren.

,,Entschuldigen Sie." sagte sie schnell. ,,Ich weiß ich habe mich gerade wie eine von diesen Frauen angehört, die sie verabscheuen, weil ich von meinem Ex geredet habe. Ich ….habe nur das Gefühl, ich kann Ihnen alles erzählen, weil sie wie ein Freund für mich sind."

Er starrte sie wieder mit diesem Blick an: der Blick, der versuchte, etwas zu verstehen, das ihn überrascht hatte. ,,Sie haben nicht die ganze Zeit darüber geplappert, Molly. Unterschätzen Sie mich nicht, bitte, auch wenn ich Ihnen wohl jeden Grund dazu gegeben habe. Und ich bin froh, dass Sie sich mit mir wohl fühlen."

,,Nun, **so weit** würde ich nun auch wieder nicht gehen." sagte sie, schlug aber sogleich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Sherlock starrte sie an und brach in Gelächter aus.

,,Oh mein Gott, entschuldigen Sie...".

,,Keine Entschuldigungen." sagte er, als sein Lachen sich gelegt hatte. ,,Sie sind ehrlich. Ich will Sie lieber ehrlich, als dass Sie sich ihren Weg durch irgendein imaginäres Minenfeld suchen müssen."

Molly konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihren Kopf in Verwunderung zu schütteln. ,,In Ordnung. Ich werde weiterhin einen Narren aus mir machen."

Er lächelte. ,,Bitte, **soweit** sollten sie es nicht treiben, Molly."sagte er trocken, und plötzlich war sie es, die auflachen musste.

Der Wein wurde serviert, nachdem sie das übliche Korkenschnüffeln* hinter sich gebracht hatten und die Gläser aufgefüllt worden waren, bestellte Sherlock eine Vorspeise (nachdem er Molly konsultiert hatte), wartete darauf, dass der Kellner verschwand und hob sein Glas. ,,Darauf, dass wir wir sind."

Sie lächelte und stieß mit ihm an. ,,Darauf, dass wir wir sind."

Der Riesling war fantastisch, kühl und süß, mit einer Note Vanille und Aprikose. Er glitt wie flüssige Zärtlichkeit ihre Zunge hinunter. Sie sah wieder auf ihre Speisekarte hinunter und er folgte ihrem Beispiel. Dieses Mal für fünf Sekunden. Dann schloss er sie wieder und sah sie an. ,,Gut, haben Sie sich entschieden?"

,,Oh, noch nicht. Es sieht alles so gut aus."

Insgeheim fand Sherlock, dass nur vier Gerichte im Entferntesten gut ausgesehen hatten, aber er gab seine Meinung nicht kund. Er machte sich nicht viel aus Essen, Essen war langweilig und es bremste ihn beim Arbeiten aus, also war es nicht wirklich die Schuld des Restaurants.

Der Kellner kehrte einen Moment später zurück und lächelte. ,,Sie möchten bestellen?"

Sherlock sah Molly an, die sich schnell entschied. ,,Ich hätte gern den Braten vom Devon-Lamm, bitte."

,,Und Sie, Sir?"

,,Dasselbe, bitte."

Der Kellner nickte und sammelte ihre Speisekarten ein. Sherlock sah Molly überrascht an. ,,Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie Lamm mögen, Molly."

Sie sah ebenfalls überrascht aus. ,,Warum hätten sie auch? Wir haben nie zusammen gegessen."

Er senkte seinen Blick. ,,Das ist wahr. Aber darum geht es bei Dates, richtig? Dinge zu lernen?"

Er sah auf und fand ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. ,,Ja."

,,Werden Sie ihre Geschichte zu ende erzählen? Über den Mann von der Uni?"

Molly starrte ihn an. ,,Warum?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Es könnte mir helfen, nicht dieselben Fehler zu machen?"

Sie lächelte abermals. Es verwirrte ihn. ,,Was?"

,,Das war...das war sehr nett, Sherlock."

Oh. Emotionalität. Nun, die gehörte wohl auch zu Dates. Er lächelte. Wieviel man lächeln musste, auf einem Date...

Molly nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. ,,Douglas und ich haben beide Medizin studiert. Er wollte Arzt werden, eine eigene Familienpraxis eröffnen. Wir haben uns ein Jahr lang getroffen und dann fragte er mich, ob ich ihn heiraten will. Kurz danach, begann ich Dinge zu bemerken, Dinge, die - nun- wenn ich Sie gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie vermutlich innerhalb von zwei Minuten, begriffen. Aber Liebe macht blind und ich habe ihn geliebt. Er hatte schon vorher darüber gewitzelt, wie unsere Familie aussehen würde: er wollte, dass ich zu Hause bleibe und die Kinder großziehe, während er arbeiten geht. Das war nicht das, was ich für mich selbst wollte. Ich hatte an der Uni zu lange und zu hart gearbeitet, um das alles einfach aufzugeben. Und so habe ich mit ihm gebrochen."

Sherlock betrachtete sie neugierig. ,,Sie wollen keine Kinder?"

,,Es ist nicht so, dass ich Kinder nicht mag: Ich will nur selbst keine haben. Als ich jünger war, habe ich an die Möglichkeit gedacht, aber ...". Sie sah weg.

Sie erschrak, als er für eine Sekunde sachte die Hand auf ihren Arm legte, bevor er sie wieder zurückzog. ,,Es ist nicht schlimm, dass Sie keine Kinder haben wollen."

Sie schaffte es zu lachen. ,,Sagen Sie das meiner Mum!"

,,Soll ich?" erwiderte er mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, und sie musste noch lauter auflachen.

,,Wissen Sie was, das ist erstaunlich." sagte sie, nachdem sich ihr Lachen beruhigt hatte.

,,Was ist?"

,,Ich habe nur gerade gemerkt...dass ich Spaß mit Ihnen habe."

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,...Danke?"

,,Nein, ich meinte nur...ich wusste nicht, dass sie so witzig sein können. Brilliant ja und sie haben so eine Präsenz an sich. Etwas, das jeden innehalten lassen möchte, um Sie für einen Moment zu betrachten. Aber sie können auch witzig sein. Die meisten Menschen bekommen das nicht mit. Und sie lassen es sich entgehen."

Ein Blick, den sie nicht entschlüsseln konnte, legte sich über sein Gesicht. ,,Danke, Molly." sagte er, und für einen Moment glaubte sie, einen Ton, eine Nuance rauer als sonst, in seiner Stimme vernommen zu haben.

Sie errötete ein wenig und unterdrückte den Drang ihren Blick zu senken. Sein merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck verschwand in einem anderen, beinahe...glücklichem?

Molly wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sherlock schon.

Es handelte sich um eine kleine, bedeutsame Angelegenheit.

Molly Hooper hatte nicht gestottert.

Tbc...

* * *

*eine Art der Weinprobe, man riecht am Korken der Weinflasche (man korrigiere mich, wenn ich mich irre)

* * *

Ich bedanke mich für die Resonanz.

Willkommen und viel Spaß, jedem, der sich hierhin verirrt hat und hängengeblieben ist:)

Lg


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Mir geht es gut**

Sherlock saß in der Toilette auf einem zugeklappten Klodeckel, seine Arme und Beine verschränkt. Es war ein wenig unkomfortabel, aber er brauchte diesen Anschein von Privatsphäre und Ruhe zum denken.

Als er beschlossen hatte, alles was er aufrichtig geben konnte, zu geben, um mit Molly eine angenehme Zeit zu verbringen, war etwas sehr merkwürdiges geschehen. Er verbrachte eine angenehme Zeit mit ihr.

Sie war nicht Irene Adler. Aber sie war auch nicht Sally Donovan. Nein, wenn er sie mit irgendwem vergleichen musste, mit dem er jemals bereitwillig längere Zeit gesprochen hatte, dann war es …

John.

Sherlock blinzelte. Woher war das gekommen?

Analyse.

John war sein Freund. John war zutiefst loyal und ihm zugetan, was immer auch geschah. Er hatte seine Karriere und sogar sein Leben für ihn riskiert. Und auch Molly wäre dazu bereit.

John erinnerte ihn daran, dass er tatsächlich ein Mensch war und würde er auch noch so klägliche Versuche unternehmen sich wie einer zu verhalten , wenn es nötig war. Auf ihre eigene Weise, tat Molly das auch.

John war freundlich, geduldig und versöhnlich. Auch Molly war es.

Schlussfolgerung: John und Molly teilten sich einige grundlegende .

Sekundäre Analyse: vielleicht sollte Molly John daten? Nein. Sie liebte** ihn**. John liebte ihn auch, aber nicht diese ...fuzzy lumpkin- Art*. Sherlock lächelte reumütig, darüber wie dieser grässliche Satz dabei war, sich für immer auf seiner Festplatte einzunisten. John liebte ihn...weil...nun...er sein bester Freund war.

Ungeachtet seines üblichen Gehabes, sah John das Gute in ihm. Er bewunderte und brauchte ihn, so wie Sherlock ihn brauchte und John ihm wichtig war.

Ausweitung der Sekundäranalyse: brauchte Molly ihn dann auch? Liebte sie ihn aus denselben Gründen? War sie ihm schon wichtig? Könnte ihm, infolgedessen, Molly wichtiger werden und er sie brauchen?

Endgültige Schlussfolgerung: Antwort unbekannt.

Sherlock rieb seine Augen. Das alles schien über eine logische Schiefstellung hinauszugehen. Es verwandelte sich in eine emotionale Lawine.

Er hatte ihr während des Dinners die typischen Fragen gestellt: Warum sie eine Pathologin geworden war, wie sie im St. Barth gelandet war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die aufgekratzte Molly selbst der Deduktion mit großer Freude zugetan war. Natürlich konnte sie es nicht annähernd mit seinen Fähigkeiten aufnehmen, aber sie liebte es, die Mysterien des Todes zu entschlüsseln. Die Wissenschaft, die darin lag.

Fragen stellen und Antworten erhalten, das war etwas, das Sherlock nur zu gut beherrschte.

Es war eine ruhige, friedliche Arbeit, auf eine makrabe Weise, hatte Molly erklärt. Sie musste sich nicht mit den Lebenden befassen. Sie hatte ein paar Freunde und ihre Katze, und das schien ihr genug. Nun gut. Abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen, das wie ein großer Elefant, zwischen ihnen saß, und über das niemand von ihnen sprach. Sie selbst bemerkte es nicht, aber ihre Antworten erzählten ihm etwas anderes. Etwas, dass sie nicht gesagt hatte. Irgendetwas, irgendwo, hatte Molly Hooper tief verletzt.

Vielleicht der Tod ihres Vaters: ihn dabei zu sehen, wie er Fröhlichkeit vortäuschte, während er auf seinen letzten Atemzug wartete. Dinge, die ihre Spuren hinterlassen hatten, bewusst oder anderweitig.

Er würde sie danach ein anderes Mal fragen. Heute nach wollte er nur, dass sie glücklich war: dass sie diese Nacht als etwas im Gedächtnis behielt, das sie wertschätzen und nicht verdammen würde, wenn all das hier vorbei war.

Romantische Beziehungen führten Freundschaften ganz selbstverständlich auf eine andere Ebene. Auch wenn diese Romanze nicht echt wahr, vielleicht würde ihre Freundschaft stark genug sein, das zu überleben, was kommen würde. Vielleicht wäre ihr Fähigkeit zu vergeben- ihre Liebe - stark genug, ihn von dieser Schuld freizusprechen. Auch wenn er wusste, dass eigentlich nichts davon seine Schuld war, wusste er doch, das Emotionen nicht auf diese Weise funktionierten.

Er stellte erschrocken fest, dass er sich lang genug hier drinnen aufgehalten hatte. Er wusch seine Hände und machte auf den Weg zurück zum Tisch. Als er näher kam, sah er sie finster auf ihr Handy starren. Dann steckte sie es in ihre Handtasche zurück.

,,Alles in Ordnung?"

,,Ja, alles gut." sagte sie und lächelte ihn ab. Er suchte sie ab. Nein. Sie meinte es ernst. Aber sie hatte mit diesem düsteren Blick auf ihr Telefon gestarrt. Er schob es beiseite. Wenn sie wollte, dass er es wusste, würde sie es ihm erzählen.

Sie hatte ihr drittes Glas Wein geleert und lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück. ,,Das war exzellent, danke."

,,Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Der Kellner brachte ihnen die Rechnung, und Sherlock überprüfte sie für genau zwei Sekunden bevor er dem Mann seine Karte gab. ,,Gut, sind Sie bereit für den zweiten Teil?"

,,Und der zweite Teil ist...lassen Sie mich raten. Eine weitere Überraschung."

Er lächelte. ,,Ja, aber ich denke, es wird Ihnen gefallen."

,,Ich habe einen fantastischen Abend. Ganz sicher wird es das."

,,Haben Sie zufällig Ihren Raumanzug dabei?" fragte er impulsiv.

Sie sah verwirrt aus. ,,Raumanzug?"

,,Ja. Wissen Sie, falls wir zum Mond fliegen."

Molly kicherte. Er war wirklich erstaunlich witzig, wenn er sich nicht wie ein Arsch aufführte.

,,Zu spät." sagte sie. ,,Ich bin über den Mond hinaus."

Sherlock ächzte.

,,Zuviel?" fragte sie lächelnd.

,,Noch etwas Schmalz oben drauf?" sagte er. Aber er lächelte zurück.

Der Kellner kehrte mit der Karte und der Rechnung zurück. Sherlock unterschrieb sie, verstaute seine Kopie in seiner Tasche und erhob sich, um Molly in ihren Mantel zu helfen.

Molly fühlte sich ein wenig beschwipst, als sie aufrecht stand, und so griff sie nach dem Tisch.

Nur dass sie die Tischdecke und nicht den Tisch packte, diese zu rutschen begann und als sie ihre Balance wiederfand, diese zur Hälfte runter geholt hatte, und das Geschirr, die Gläser und das Besteck klirrend und krachend zu Boden beförderte.

Das gesamte Restaurant hielt inne. Und starrte. Und applaudierte.

Molly wollte sich irgendwo verstecken und nie wieder hervorkommen. Oh, warum konnte sie nicht einmal funktionieren, ohne etwas Dummes anzustellen?

Sie seufzte und sah Sherlock an, wartete darauf, einen irritierten Gesichtsausdruck zu finden. ,,Oh Gott, entschuldigung, ich kann...äh..". Ihre Stimme verebbte als der Kellner zu hingerauscht kam um ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordung wäre, während er damit begann aufzuräumen.

Sherlock, stellte sie fest, sah nicht irritiert aus. Er versuchte nicht zu lachen und scheiterte.

Als sie seine Reaktion bemerkte, zuckte Molly mit den Schultern, mit einer Gelassenheit und einer Verwegenheit, die sie wohl ihrem Weinrausch verdankte.

,,Sie mögen dramatische Abgänge?" sagte sie und lachte ebenfalls los.

Sherlock holte erneut seine Brieftasche hervor und gab dem Kellner Bares. ,,Das sollte es abdecken, denke ich."

Er stellte sich fürsorglich neben Molly und, half ihr mit einer Würde, für die sie ihn nur noch mehr liebte, in ihren Mantel. Er warf sich seinen über und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. ,,Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?"

Sie tat einen hastigen Atemzug, nahm aber langsam seine Hand, fühlte seine kühlen Finger sich um ihre winden. Er verbeugte sich leicht gen Speisesaal, und Molly machte einen schnellen Knicks, und sie rannten beinahe zur Tür, Molly kichernd, als sie los gingen.

Als sie draußen standen und auf das Taxi warteten, immer noch die Hand des anderen haltend, sah Molly zu ihm auf. ,,Sherlock?"

,,Ja, Molly?"

,,Sie waren nicht verärgert." sagte sie. ,,Ich war mir sicher, sie würden genervt sein, oder mich auffordern nicht so ungeschickt zu sein...".

Sherlock seufzte, und streckte seine andere Hand aus, um ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, eine einfache Geste, bei der Molly meinte, explodieren zu müssen. Dann schenkte er ihr ein aufrichtiges, liebevolles Lächeln.

,,Molly, sie haben nicht einmal gestottert, seitdem ich Sie heute Abend abgeholt habe." sagte er. ,,Warum wegen etwas Geschirr wütend werden, wenn Sie solche Fortschritte machen?"

Er lachte in sich hinein. ,,Mit ihnen lerne ich, mich auf das Wesentliche zu beschränken."

tbc..

* **fuzzy lumpkin: **Die Autorin sagt, dass es irgendetwas albernes, selbsterfundenes im Sinne von ,, Schatzi" bedeutet, da ich aber gerade ratlos bin, was ich stattdessen benutzen soll, lasse ich das englische Wort erst einmal dort stehen.

Ich finde dieses Kapitel zum dahinschmelzen...:)


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Liege ich falsch?**

Im Club Aquarium war einiges los, aber er war nicht brechend voll, er wirkte lebendig, aber nicht überwältigend. Vermutlich weil es nicht Wochenende war. Er beobachtete Molly sorgfältig als sie ihn erreichten, unsicher, ob sie jemals in einem Club gewesen war, oder über sie ihn überhaupt mochte.

,,Tanzen." flüsterte sie so zart, dass er sie fast nicht hören konnte. Dann drehte sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu, dass vor Aufregung zu glühen schien. ,,Ich war seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr tanzen. Ich meine...wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht zu...". sagte sie schnell, und fragte sich, ob sie dabei war, diesen Blick zu ernten, diesen einen wortlosen Blick, der in diesem Augenblick sagen würde: _Ich bin Sherlock Holmes und ich tanze nicht._

,,Nun, ich bin bestimmt nicht hier, um mit Ihnen Scrabble zu spielen." erwiderte er mit einem Schmunzeln. Es wurde einfacher, merkte er. Einfacher, nicht mehr mit hämischen scharfzüngigen Kommentaren um sich zu werfen, seinen Verstand auf eine freundlichere Art und Weise zu nutzen.

Sie grinste. ,,Sie mögen Scrabble?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Ich mache mir nichts aus Brettspielen, obwohl es bei diesem einen gerade noch tolerabel ist, wenn man es mit jemandem spielt, dessen I.Q. größer als der eines Brotkorbs ist."

,,Also keine Runde mit Anderson, meinen Sie?" bot Molly an, und wurde beinahe ekstatisch als er darauf mit einem reichen, warmen Glucksen antwortete.

,,Manchmal begreifen sie schnell, Molly Hooper." Er bezahlte den Eintritt und führte sie hinein.

Erst als sie durch die Tür getreten waren und die Umgebung betrachteten, bemerkte er, dass er ihre Hand genommen hatte. Er starrte schockiert auf ihre umschlungenen Finger. Wie hatte er das tun können, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken? Es waren doch nur ein Glas Wein und zwei Nikotinpflaster gewesen!

Molly reckte ihren Hals, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und sah in den hinteren Bereich. ,,Ich kann dahinten einen guten Tisch sehen." erklärte sie ihm und er nickte und wies die Richtung, ihre Hand immer noch in seiner, weil er wusste, dass er sie an diesem Punkt nicht einfach fallen lassen konnte.

Ihre Hand war warm und weich und nicht vollkommen unangenehm in seiner. Das interessanteste war, dass sie nicht nervös war oder großes Aufsehen darum machte, dass sie sich an der Hand hielten. Sie hatte vollkommen natürlich und instinktiv reagiert.

Auf dieselbe Weise, wie er zu Begin ihre Hand genommen hatte.

Sherlock ertappte sich plötzlich dabei, sich wünschen, etwas anderes würde seine Gedanken in Beschlag nehmen. Etwas anderes, als Gedanken daran, was er getan hatte, oder wie sie sich fühlte. Etwas, dass keine Glocken in seinem Kopf klingeln ließ.

Als sie den Tisch erreicht hatte und er sie auf ihren Stuhl hatte Platz nehmen lassen, fragte er ,, Was möchten Sie trinken?"

,,Ah, Tom Collins, bitte."

Er nickte und steuerte die Bar an. Molly beobachtete ihn als er davonging, die schneidige und elegante Figur bewundernd, die er abgab. Man könnte sie in einen dunklen Raum mit tausend Männern stecken, sie würde immer noch wissen, welcher davon er war. So fühlte es sich zumindest an.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Die drei Gläser Wein lungerten noch immer irgendwo in ihrem Stoffwechsel herum. Sie hatte einen absolut erstaunlichen Abend mit ihm. Es ging über alles hinaus, was sie sich jemals erhofft hatte. Auch wenn man bedachte, dass sie nicht gestottert hatte, so verließen doch oft Dinge ihren Mund, die sie zusammenzucken ließen, sobald sie ausgesprochen waren. Aber er hatte amüsiert reagiert, ein wenig sarkastisch. Es war wie ein, nun, ein richtiges Date. Mit jemand anderem als Sherlock Holmes.

Aber er war es. Es war verwirrend und merkwürdig. Aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte es einfach nur genießen, bei ihm zu sein und ihm mehr von der Frau zeigen, die ihn schließlich dazu gebracht hatte, sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Eine Frau, deren Intellekt kein Gegenstück zu seinem war, aber klug genug, gut dazu zu passen: wer würde zu ihm stehen, egal was wäre? Wer könnte sein Lachen und seine Leidenschaft für die Musik gleichermaßen aufrühren? Wer könnte ihn vollkommen und bedingungslos für den Rest ihrer Tage lieben? Molly wusste, dass sie diese Frau sein konnte. Und sie alles in ihrer Macht stehendde tun würde, es ihm zu zeigen.

Während er auf ihre Drinks wartete, spaltete Sherlock sein Hirn in zwei Teile. Die eine Hälfte analysierte einige Personen in der Nähe, alles über sie deduzierend, was er erfassen konnte. Die andere Häfte dachte über Molly nach. Und Moriarty. Und sich selbst.

Moriarty würde offensichtlich nicht aufhören, bevor Sherlock sich verliebt hatte. Sherlock wusste, dass es ihm unmöglich war sich zu verlieben. Es konnte nicht sein. Wie konnte er es auf sich beruhen lassen?

Er musste einen angemessenen Zeitraum vergehen lassen, und dann vorgeben, sich in Molly verliebt zu haben. Aber das bedeutete mehr Dates. Und das, was Moriary vorausgesetzt .

Sherlock Holmes, der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective, war dabei, von einem Psychopaten Namens Jim Moriarty dazu gezwungen zu werden, seine Jungfräulichkeit an Dr. Molly Hooper zu verlieren. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wollte er würgen. Nicht wegen Molly. Zu wissen, dass er gezwungen sein würde, dass all das erzwungen war...das machte ihn krank.

Er mochte es nicht, sich krank zu fühlen. Er mochte es nicht überhaupt, irgendetwas zu fühlen, für gewöhnlich. Aber es war da, dieses Gefühl, wie ein kleiner schwarzer Mann, der im Keller umherschlich.

Freude, Zweifel, Schmerz: sie alle hatten kürzlich bei ihm vorbeigeschaut. Seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, von allen isoliert zu sein, die ihm wichtig waren, außer Molly...

Da war es wieder. Molly war ihm wichtig.

Er seuftze. Es hatte keinen Zweck etwas anderes vorzutäuschen. Molly war ihm wichtig. Sie waren Freunde. War das nicht auch einTeil des Grunds gewesen, warum er ihr alles zu erzählen versucht hatte?

Sherlock war dabei einen Seiltanz zu vollziehen, und er sich nicht sicher, ob dies nicht zum Fall führen würde.

Er zwang sich innezuhalten, diesen Teil seines Hirns anzuhalten. Heute abend ging es nicht im brilliante Deduktionen und messerscharfe Beweisführung. Es ging um Molly. Molly war diejenige, die zählte.

_Sie ist es, die in dieser Beziehung zählt, _hatte Moriarty ihm erklärt.

Er hätte ihm gerne ins Gesicht geschlagen. Wiederholt.

Wie zur Hölle hatte Moriarty ihn gekannt, bevor er selbst es getan hatte?

Oh, richtig. Sie waren gleich.

Sherlocks Blick verdüsterte sich. Wenn sie gleich waren, dann bedeutete das...

,,Bitte sehr, Sir." sagte er Baarkeeper fröhlich und überreichte ihm zwei Tom Collins.

,,Danke." schaffte Sherlock es zu sagen. ,,Behalten Sie mich im Auge."

,,Ja, Sir."

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zurück zu Molly und ihrem perfekten Date.

Tbc...


	28. Chapter 28

**28. Grausam**

Sie lächelte und dankte ihm, als er ihr den Drink reichte. Er sah, dass sie sein Glas begutachtete und dabei zu bemerken schien, dass er dasselbe bestellt hatte.

,,Erschien mir einfacher." bemerkte er mit einem Schulterzucken.

In diesem Moment kamen zwei Mädchen auf Sherlock zu. ,,Entschuldigen Sie" sagte das eine ,,Sind Sie nicht...".

Sherlock überflog sie mit seinem Blick.

_Uni-Studenten. Hauptfach Design. Hauptfach Datenverarbeitung. Die Datenverarbeitung hat ihren dritten Drink, das Design ihren fünften, weswegen sie das Ansprechen übernommen hat. Reiche Familien, attraktiv, gewohnt, beachtet zu werden. Raucher, Ecxtasy-Konsumenten. Partymäuse, die denken, sich mit mir sehen zu lassen, würde ihnen etwas zum angeben liefern. Zwei Schritte davon entfernt, die Uni nicht zu bestehen. Ihre kombinierten Hirne würden das Äquivalent zu einem Viertel von Mollys bilden. Endgültige Schlussfolgerung: abstoßend._

_,,_Sind Sie wer? Leonardo DiCaprio? Der König von Schottland?" fragte Sherlock verächtlich.

Das blonde Mädchen, das gesprochen hatte, blinzelte. ,,Sherlock Holmes…".

,,Ah, gut, Sie sind immerhin fähig das Offensichtliche festzustellen." Er lehnte sich zurück und faltete seine Hände auf seinem Schoss und Molly zuckte zusammen, in dem Wissen, was nun kommen würde.

Das Mädchen blinzelte ihn dümmlich an und entschied dann, dass es Zeit war, ihre natürlichen Vorzüge spielen zu lassen. Sie lächelte. ,,Wir sind Riesenfans von Ihnen. Sie sind so…".

,,Ein genialer Geek!" meldete sich das andere Mädchen zu Wort.

,,Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie so denken, meine Damen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Sherlock süßlich. Zu süßlich, wusste Molly. Sie war in dem Dilemma gefangen, es sowohl lustig zu finden, als auch Mitleid mit den Mädchen zu haben. Sie wusste, was es hieß, Sherlock Holmes Rage ausgesetzt zu sein.

,,Wir wollten nur sehen, ob wir etwas deduzieren könnten und sie sagen uns dann, wie gut es war." sagte die Blonde.

,,Oh?" sagte Sherlock leise und gefährlich.

,,Sherlock." Molly war unruhig.

,,Nein, nein, es ist faszinierend." sagte Sherlock und lächelte wieder, aber es war kein gefälliges Lächeln. ,,Ihr denkt, ihr wärt clever, nicht wahr? Denkt, ihr könnt euch Dinge ausrechnen? Nun, lasst mich für euch zuerst ein wenig deduzieren."

,,Sherlock!" sagte Molly, obwohl sie wusste, sie konnte in an diesem Punkt nicht mehr aufhalten. Sie hatte recht. Er erhob sich, die beiden überragend, die ihn mit geweiteten Augen und angespannten Kiefern anstarrten.

,,Ich sehe zwei Mädchen, die es gewohnt sind, von Jungs die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Welche der Meinung sind, ein Augenklimpern genüge, um zu bekommen, was immer sie wollen. Die damit prahlen möchten, wie clever und hübsch sie sind. Und wäre es nicht großartig, bei ihren anderen kleinen Freudinnen damit anzugeben, vom großen Sherlock Holmes gerühmt worden zu sein? Ich sehe Mädchen, die begierig sind, hungrig, oberflächliche Schnepfen, die kaum genug funktionierende Gehirnzellen haben, um all dies hier, selbst in geistiger Zusammenarbeit, zu begreifen. Aber wenn ihr etwas deduzieren wollt, warum beginnt ihr nicht mit dem Offensichtlichen, nämlich, dass ich ein Date habe und meine Ruhe gelassen werden möchte?"

Die Augen der Mädchen weiteten sich noch mehr und sie sahen aus, als wollten sie vor Wut und Kränkung in Tränen ausbrechen.

,,Nein?" fragte er sanft. ,,Dann ab mit euch! War mir wirklich ein Vergnügen."

,,Bastard!" stieß die Brünette hervor. ,,Leck mich, Sherlock Holmes!"

,,Sie sollten sich mit ihren Angeboten zurückhalten. Wir sind uns gerade erst begegnet." entgegnete er kühl.

Nach einem weiteren wütenden Starren, stürmten die beiden davon. Sherlock seufzte. ,,Schießen Sie los." sagte er zu Molly, als er sich gesetzt hatte, den Blick halb abgewandt.

Auch Molly seufzte. ,,Sherlock, war das wirklich nötig? Sie waren harmlose angetrunkene Mädchen, die für sie geschwärmt haben."

,,Ich kann Dummköpfe nicht ausstehen, Molly. Das wissen Sie. Ich kann es nicht einfach abstellen, wie einen Wasserhahn."

,,Ich weiß." Sie senkte ihren Blick. ,,Es ist nur….ich weiß, sie sagen es wie sie es meinen. Es verletzt die Menschen."

Er war es, der sie nun ansah. ,,Die Wahrheit ist nicht immer nett, Molly." sagte er sanft.

,,Ja." sagte sie traurig. ,,Ich erinnere mich."

Ihr Blick erzählte ihm, dass sie sich an ihre eigene Version seiner Wahrheit erinnerte.

_,,Ihr Mund ist jetzt zu klein …offensichtlich um die Größe ihrer Brüste und ihres Mundes zu kompensieren…"._

_Verdammt. _

Er seufzte wieder. ,,Ich bin manchmal furchtbar, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte. ,,Aber sie sind auch fähig nette Wahrheiten auszudrücken. Warum nicht mehr davon?"

,,Weil es bei den meisten Menschen nichts nettes zu kommentieren gibt, und ich schere mich nicht darum, was sie denken."

Sie blickte nach unten. ,,Ich habe Sie enttäuscht." sagte Sherlock.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nicht direkt. Sie sind wie Sie sind, Sherlock. Wenn ich das nicht akzeptieren kann, darf ich mit Ihnen nichts zu schaffen haben."

Er blinzelte alarmiert. Das klang potentiell gefährlich. ,,Können Sie es akzeptieren?" fragte er vorsichtig, leise.

Sie sah überrascht auf. ,,Natürlich kann ich das. Ich habe es schon vor einiger Zeit getan. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es mich nicht beunruhigt."

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Das war der erste Schritt, um zu verhindern, dass er das Date ruinierte. Er musste das richtige sagen, schnell. ,,Molly…ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals ein besserer Mensch sein werde. Aber für sie werde ich es versuchen."

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal und lächelte. ,,Danke." sagte sie sanft.

,,Verzeihen Sie mir mein Verhalten? Ich verspreche, dass ich heute Abend, keine weiteren Mädchen dazu bringe, heulend davonzulaufen." sagte er und sie lachte auf.

,,Ich werde Ihnen immer verzeihen, Sherlock." Sie lächelte wieder. ,,Verrückt von mir, aber so ist es."

,,Dann bin ich nur noch gücklicher, Sie an meiner Seite zu haben." sagte er sanft, ihre Hand an seine Lippen hebend und sie küssend.

Er fühlte ihren Puls hochschießen wie einen Ferrarimotor, das Weiten ihrer Pupillen. Sie stieß einen zittrigen Atemzug aus.

_Aufs höchste erregt. Nur durch das hier. Bemerkenswert._

Er ließ seine Hand langsam sinken, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu nehmen. Dann schenkte er ihr das strahlenste Lächeln, das er hatte. ,,Gut, jetzt, da ich es überwunden habe, mich wie ein Arsch aufzuführen, können wir dazu zurückkehren, einen schönen Abend miteinander zu verbringen?"

Tbc…


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Ain't nobody**

Sie nickte, sein Lächeln erwidernd. Er lehnte sich zurück, diesmal entspannt, zufrieden damit, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie an ihrem Drink nippte und sich in der Musik verlor.

Molly wusste nur zu gut, dass er sie beobachte. Es war nicht zu übersehen. Seine Augen schnitten tiefer als Diamanten, wenn sie jemanden studierten. Vielleicht war die Trunkenheit dafür verantwortlich, oder vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach an seinen Blick gewöhnt, aber es störte sie nicht. Sie ließ ihn sie studieren. Er wusste wahrscheinlich schon alles über sie. Er wollte, dass sie sie selbst war, also würde sie ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Sherlock wusste, dass Molly seinen analysierenden Blick bemerkte. Aber es schien sie nicht zu stören. Vermutlich der Alkohol, oder sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, von ihm auseinandergenommen zu werden. So oder so, war es ...merkwürdig sie, einmal ganz sie selbst, unter der Lupe zu haben. Aber angenehm. Fast, als hätte sie sich ihm ergeben: dem, was er war.

Er knurrte innerlich. Ihm ergeben. Was für ein verdammter romantischer Unsinn war das?

Er war dabei, Moriarty zum hundertsten Mal zu verfluchen, als der aktuelle Song endete und ein neuer begann.

Molly veränderte sich, als sie ihn hörte. Ihr ganzer Körper knisterte vor Aufregung, Erinnerung und Verlangen.

Das war es also.

,,Molly, würden Sie gerne tanzen?"

Sie sah ihn an, und er konnte kaum all die Emotionen entschlüsseln, die ihm entgegenkamen. Aber sie sagte schlicht ,,Ja, bitte." mit einer leicht wackeligen Stimme.

Und so erhob er sich, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zur Tanzfläche.

Der Song hatte einen langsamen Beat, und so zog er sie näher, die Arme um ihren Hüften, ihre Arme auf seinen Schultern ruhend, mit ihren Händen lose hinter seinem Nacken verflochten.

Nun erlebte Sherlock seine nächste Überraschung. Molly Hooper konnte tanzen.

Sie wog sich ihm perfekt entgegen, ohne irgendeine Hemmung, ihren Körper in seinen einpassend, als wäre es immer so gewesen. Sie schloss ihre Augen, offensichtlich um sich auf die Musik zu fokussieren und sein Gegenüber zu spüren.

Neugierig, ob es wohl einen Unterschied machen würde, folgte er ihrem Beispiel.

Und entdeckte zu seiner Zufriedenheit und Bestürzung, dass es das tat.

Er seuftze und drückte sie an sich, ein seltsame Ruhe legte sich über war nicht seine Schuld, irgendetwas, von dem hier. Er wurde gezwungen. Es war jenseits seiner Kontrolle. Es würde für alle besser sein, es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Und so ließ er es.

Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, dem Songtext seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Worte waren Hinweise, Waffen, so hörte er zu.

_Mühelos erobert, so war es nun einmal._

_Es geschah wie von selbst, und so wusste ich nicht, dass es Liebe war. _

_Das nächste, was ich fühlte, warst du, fest im Arm_

_Was sollte ich tun? Ich ließ mich fallen_

_Und nun fliegen wir durch die Sterne_

_Ich hoffe diese Nacht wird niemals enden._

_Ich habe auf dich gewartet_

_So lange Zeit. _

_Ich wusste genau, was ich tun würde,_

_wenn ich deinen Song höre_

_Du hast mein Herz mit deinen Küssen gefüllt_

_Du gabst mir Freiheit_

_Du wusstest, ich könnte nicht widerstehen_

_Ich brauchte jemanden_

_Und nun fliegen wir durch die Sterne _

_Ich hoffe diese Nacht dauert ewig._

_Oh, oh, oh, OH:_

_Es gibt niemanden_

_Der mich besser liebt_

_Der mich glücklich macht_

_Der mich auf diese Weise lieben lässt_

_Es gibt niemanden_

_Der mich so liebt wie du._

_Oh, Sie sind in der Tat der Teufel, _dachte Sherlock, seine Gedanken an Moriarty gerichtet, als er die Augen öffnete, auch wenn dieser Mann seine Gedanken nicht hören konnte. Es hätte kein passender Song sein können, wenn der Teufel ihn selbst geschrieben hätte. Hatte Moriarty von diesem Song gewusst? Hatte er es arrangiert, dass er gespielt wurde? Sherlock wusste es nicht, aber es erschien ihm verdächtig. Nun. Mitgefangen, mitgehangen.… er hielt Molly nahe bei sich und tanzte weiter. Jetzt sang diese Frau:

_Ich warte bis die Nacht kommt  
Und dich zu mir bringt _

_Kann nicht fassen, dass ich die Eine bin_

_Ich war so allein_

_Ich fühle, was niemand sonst fühlen kann_

_Ich muss träumen_

_Dieser Traum soll wahr werden_

_Ich brauche dieses Gefühl_

_Ich setze meinen Wunsch auf einen Stern _

_Und hoffe, dass er wahr wird._

_Oh, oh, oh, OH:_

_Es gibt niemanden_

_Der mich besser liebt_

_Der mich glücklich macht_

_Der mich auf diese Weise lieben lässt_

_Es gibt niemanden_

_Der mich so lieben könnte wie du..._

Molly öffnete die Augen und sah in seine.

Sie lächelte.

Sie schien in einer anderen Welt zu sein. Er konnte ihr Glück beinahe berühren, ihr Verlangen schmecken.

_Erst legst du deine Arme um mich,_

_dann umgibst du mich mit deinem Charme_

_Ich kann der süßen Hingabe nicht widerstehen  
Oh, meine Nächte sind warm und zart  
Wir starren einander in die Augen  
Und was wir sehen, ist keine Überraschung  
Habe das Gefühl einen Schatz zu hüten_

_Einer Liebe, so tief, kaum zu ermessen_

_Es gibt niemanden_

_Der mich besser liebt_

_Der mich glücklich macht_

_Der mich auf diese Weise lieben lässt_

_Es gibt niemanden_

_Der mich so lieben könnte wie du..._

Die Musik spielte noch immer, aber Sherlock hörte nicht mehr auf die Worte.

Er wusste alles, was er wissen musste.

Nichts zählte in diesem Moment, außer dass Mollys Bewegungen und ihre Atemzügen mit seinen synchron waren.

Er würde Moriarty aufhalten. Und seine Freundschaft mit Molly würde überleben. Er konnte es jetzt nicht erklären, wie er das wissen konnte. Aber er tat es.

Und für erste...würde er Vertrauen in seinen Instinkt statt in seinen Intellekt setzen.

_Tbc..._

"**Ain't Nobody," by Rufus and Chaka Khan, 1983, Warner Bros Records**


	30. Chapter 30

**30. All the things I've done **

Molly lächelte ihm zu, als der Song endete. ,,Danke."

,,War mir ein Vergnügen." erwiderte er. ,,Wollen wir fürs erste zu unseren Drinks zurückkehren?"

Sie nickte, und sie gingen zum Tisch zurück.

_Fürs Erste_, hatte er gesagt. Das implizierte, dass er später vorhatte mit ihr zu tanzen. Dieser Gedanke machte sie lächerlich glücklich.

Er zog seinen Stuhl näher an ihren, so dass sie besser reden konnten. ,,Wie geht's ihrem Rücken? Er heilt gut ab, nehme ich an?"

Sie nickte. ,,Ja, danke. Und nun, wie sie sehen können, verschwinden die blauen Flecken...".

Sherlock starrte sie an. Er hatte ihr Gesicht natürlich betrachtet. Aber es war ihm einfach nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Molly kein Makeup benutzt hatte, um sie zu überdecken. Die meisten Frauen hätten hätten es vermutlich getan. Warum sie nicht?

,,Molly, verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich das frage, aber -".

,,Sie wollen wissen, warum ich mein Gesicht nicht verschleiere." beendete sie für ihn ,,Die Blutergüsse."

,,Ja."

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. ,,Weil...sie zu bedecken, sich wie eine Lüge anfühlen würde. Als würde ich mich davor verstecken. Wenn er mich sehen könnte, würde er glauben, dass er mich dazu gebracht hat, mich zu schämen oder mich nieder gerungen hat. Und das werde ich ihm nicht zulassen."

Sherlock starrte sie an, auf diese Art und Weise, wie er sie auch an diesem Abend angesehen hatte, als er ihr erklärt hatte, sie zu brauchen: das Gesicht still aber mit einem getriebenen Ausdruck in seinen hellen Augen.

Sie lachte leicht. ,,Ich weiß, es klingt vermutlich dumm...".

,,Nein." sagte er, in seiner Stimme plötzlich eine Härte und Wut, die nicht ihr galt. ,,Nein, ist es nicht."

Sherlock starrte sie weiter an, als hätte er sie noch nie ganz betrachtet. Und vermutlich hatte er es noch nie. Wie ging nochmal dieser ,Tori Amos`-Song? Molly dachte nach. ,,Teile von mir, die du nie gesehen hast?"

Sie fühlte plötzlich nervös. Hatte sie zu viel gesagt? Sie betraten gefährliche Gefilde, indem sie über Moriarty redeten. Das war wirklich nicht das, was sie sich für ihr erstes Date vorgestellt hatte. Aber wenn er ihr zuhören wollte...

Sherlock schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf als würde er seine Klarheit wiedererlangen wollen, und lächelte sie an. ,,Nun, lassen sie uns ein anderes Mal über ihn reden, nicht wahr? Er ist nicht gerade das beste Thema für eine Unterhaltung."

Molly lachte. Er stellte fest, dass er es mochte, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Normalerweise brachte er Menschen dazu, verachtungsvoll oder wütend zu werden. Nicht zum lachen.

,,Wie wäre es mit einem weiteren Drink?" fragte er, und sie hob ihre Augenbrauen.

,,Sherlock Holmes, versuchen Sie, mich betrunken zu machen, um die Situation auszunutzen?" neckte sie ihn.

Er hob als Erwiderung ebenfalls seine Augenbrauen. ,,Auf keinen Fall, Molly Hooper."

,,Oh." sagte sie zu beiden Teilen erleichtert und enttäuscht. ,,Nun, gut." fügte sie hinzu, in dem Versuch ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Er erhob sich und wandte sich zur Seite, und neigte sich hinunter, um ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

,,Ein Gentleman nutzt weder eine Dame aus, noch er verführt er sie auf dem ersten Date. Auf weiteren Dates, jedoch, kann die Lage eine völlig andere sein."

Damit strich er mit seiner Hand über ihren Nacken und ging zurück zur Bar, eine verblüffte, erregte Molly in seinem Kielwasser.

Molly beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er davonging. Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, um klar zu werden, weil sie nicht wirklich gehört haben konnte, was sie glaubte, ihn gesagt haben zu hören.

Sie verführen? Er? Sie?

_Durchatmen_, Molly, befahl sie sich selbst.

Während er dort stand, sah sie ihn seinen Kopf scharf drehen und folgte seinem Blick. Er sah die beiden Mädchen an, an denen er vorher seine Gehässigkeit ausgelassen hatte. Während sie ihn beobachtete, gab er dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen und sprach über eine Minute mit ihm. Der Barkeeper nickte, als Sherlock ihm eine Notiz überreichte. Der Barkeeper mixte schnell zwei Drinks und rief weiteres Personal herbei, die sie den zwei Mädchen brachten.

Molly beobachtete verwirrt und irritiert, wie der Kellner die Mädchen erreichte, sie die Drinks nahmen und langsam ihre Gläser hoben, den Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

Sherlock hob seines im Gegenzug, und kehrte dann zu Molly zurück, die zurückstarrte, als verfolge sie ein Tennismatch.

,,Was sollte das?" fragte sie ihn als er ihre Drinks hinstellte und sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

,,Oh, nur eine kleine Wiedergutmachung." war seine Antwort.

,,Wie um Himmels willen haben sie das geschafft?"

Er sah sie an und grinste. ,,Ich habe ihn gesagt, dass sie in der Tat erstaunliche Deduktionsfähigkeiten haben. Ich bin ein echter Mistkerl."

Molly spuckte beinahe ihren Drink über ihn, als sie in Lachen ausbrach.

Tbc...


	31. Chapter 31

**31. Paparazzi**

Sie waren von ihrem Tisch auf das Sofa umgezogen. Es gab keine Berührungen, aber sie saßen nahe beieinander, nippten an ihrem Wasser, und erzählten sich gegenseitig Stück für Stück aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie hatten zwei weitere Male getanzt. Einmal zu "Is Your Love Strong Enough?" von Brian Ferry und das andere Mal zu "Come On, Eileen" von der Band mit dem eigentümlichen Namen ,,Dexys Midnight Runners."

Sherlock wusste nicht das grinste über beide Songs und so hatte er den D.J. gefragt. Es war jetzt nahe Mitternacht, und Molly zeigte Anzeichen von Müdigkeit.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihre kurz, mit einem Lächeln. ,,Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie etwas Schlaf vertragen."

Sie nickte schuldbewusst. ,,Es tut mir leid. Ich könnte keine schönere Zeit mit Ihnen verbringen. Ich habe nur nicht mehr geschlafen seit…seitdem es passiert ist."

Er nickte. ,,Es ist in Ordnung, dass Sie schlafen wollen. Na dann. Wollen wir Sie nach Hause bringen, bevor Sie ihren Glanz verlieren oder sich in einen Tölpel verwandeln?"

Sie kicherte. ,,Danke, nobler Herr."

Er erhob sich und hielt ihre seine Hand hin. ,,Werte Dame." sagte er mit spöttischen Ernst, und Molly musste wieder auflachen, als sie ihm ihre Hand gab und er sie auf die Füße zog.

Er hatte die Rechnung schon beglichen, und nachdem er Molly in ihren Mantel geholfen hatte, warf er sich seinen eigenen über. Sie schien ein wenig zu schwanken, vermutlich aufgrund der Kombination aus Alkohol und Ermüdung, und er nahm abermals ihre Hand, noch bevor er es bemerkte.

Und starrte sie wieder an. Wann war das passiert? Wie? Er hatte nie in seinem Leben instinktiv die Hand von irgendwem umfasst. Ok, zumindest nicht, seitdem er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war. Und nun nahm er, Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hoopers Hand in seine, als hätte er nie etwas anderes in seinem Leben getan.

Verdammte Scheißgefühle, Romantik und Zuneigung. Verfluchter Scheißmoriarty.

Er hatte den Abend ehrlich genossen. Und obwohl er, intellektuell gesehen, einen gewissenhaften Einsatz gezeigt hatte, war das Ausmaß an Vergnügen die wahre Überraschung gewesen.

Zu dumm.

Gewöhnliche Menschen genossen Dates. Nicht er, der klugscheißende Consulting Detective. Und nun tat er es doch.

Sherlock fügte die Information zu seiner schon großen mentalen Datei ,_Denke später darüber nach_` hinzu und ging mit Molly in Richtung Ausgang. Merkwürdigerweise beruhigten ihre umschlungenen Finger seine innere Aufruhr. Entspannt und zufrieden traten sie hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft Londons.

Und wurden unmittelbar von einem Blitzlicht einer Kamera geblendet, die genau vor ihnen dreimal los ging.

,,Lächeln!"rief eine vertraute Frauenstimme mit einer heimtückischen Fröhlichkeit, während schon das nächste Foto geschossen wurde.

Sherlock senkte den Arm, den er reflexartig hoch gerissen hatte und öffnete seine Augen um die selbstgefällig grinsende Gestalt vor ihm anzustarren. Er presste seine Lippen für einen Moment leicht aufeinander, bevor er das Wort ergriff.

,,Kitty Riley. Und hier ist der Fan der ersten Stunde, den ich vor langer Zeit verloren zu haben glaubte."

Kitty senkte die Kamera und lächelte wieder, diesmal ein wirkliches Lächeln. ,,Keine Chance, Sherlock Holmes. Nicht, wenn sie mir etwas derart interessantes liefern."

,,Ja, augenscheinlich hat niemand in London etwas besseres zu tun, als mich zu verfolgen, während ich ausgehe. Und mit ,niemand` meine ich Sie."

,,Meine Güte, wie schnell sie beleidigt sind." sagte Kitty ,,Ich dachte mir, sie wären glücklich: am Ende haben Sie es also doch geschafft ein Date mit jemand anderen als ihrem ledigen Mitbewohner zu bekommen."

Ihre Augen flitzten zu Molly. ,,Wie viel haben sie hierfür bezahlt?" fragte Kitty Sherlock höhnisch.

Sherlock war drauf und dran eine wütende Bemerkung zu machen, aber Molly kam ihm zuvor. ,,Er hat mich nicht bezahlt. Er könnte jederzeit ein Date bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen."

Kitty hob ihre Augenbrauen ,,Oh, ihr kleines Kätzchen hat Klauen, nicht wahr?"

,,Das habe ich. Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihnen auch meine scharfen spitzen Zähne zeige?" fragte Molly, zog ihre Hand aus Sherlocks und stellte sich direkt vor die Reporterin.

,,Molly." sagte Sherlock behutsam, und belegte sie mit einem besorgten Blick.

,,Das ist also Molly? Nun, Molly, warum ersparen sie mit nicht den Ärger, und erzählen mir, wer sie sind?" fragte Kitty süßlich. ,,Es gibt keinen Grund, uns wegen ihm gegenseitig auf die Füße zu treten."

,,Oh, ich denke doch," sagte Molly sanft, Kitty langsam umrundend, die sie sorgsam beobachtete.

,,Sie dürften nämlich noch nicht wissen, wer ich bin, aber ich weiß wer sie sind. Sie sind die Reporterin, die eine Menge dreckige Lügen über Sherlock hat drucken lassen: die der Welt erzählt hat, dass er ein Betrüger sei. Sie waren so begierig darauf, beachtet zu werden, dass Sie Ihre eigene Mutter für eine Titelstory verkauft hätten. Und sogar jetzt, nachdem bewiesen wurde, dass der Mann, der die Kinder entführt hatte, nicht Sherlock Holmes ist, würden sie immer noch nichts lieber tun, als ihn als großen Schwindler zu entlarven."

Molly trat wieder vor sie. Und obwohl sie nur einen Zoll größer als die Frau vor ihr war, überragte sie sie auf irgendeine Weise.

,,Nun, Miss Riley, lassen Sie mich mich Ihnen vorstellen. Mein Name ist Molly Kathleen Hooper. Ich bin Pathologin am St. Bart's Krankenhaus. Und nur so nebenbei, Zwei ,,O`s" im Hooper, für den Fall dass Sie nur mit Rechtschreibprüfung richtig zu buchstabieren in der Lage sind. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass ich ein friedvoller Mensch bin, Miststück, ansonsten könnten sie einen Artikel darüber schreiben, dass ich dafür verhaftet wurde, Ihnen eine rein zuhauen."

Kitty tat einen zögerlichen Schritt zurück, ihren Blick an Molly gehaftet. Molly fühlte sich komplett ruhig, außer dass ein hartes Funkeln in ihren Augen war, das Sherlock sofort bemerkte. Er hatte Moriarty ähnliche Blicke zugeworfen. Kitty Riley kannte diesen Blick ebenfalls: von Johns Gesicht, nachdem Sherlock Holmes ,gestorben` war.

,,Und nun verschwinden Sie von hier, bevor ich einen Sinneswandel habe." sagte Molly mit gesenkter, leicht stählerner Stimme.

Kitty bewegte sich langsam rückwärts, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. ,,Sie haben mich nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen, Sherlock Holmes und Molly HOOper." feixte sie. ,,Ich werde sie beide beobachten."

,,Danke für die Warnung. Es war **wirklich nett**, sie zu treffen." sagte Molly mit einem eigenem falschen süßlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. ,,Und falls sie je einen Autopsieraum von Innen sehen wollen, ich kann es für sie arrangieren...".

Kitty drehte sich herum und floh.

Sherlock stieß den Atem hervor, den er angehalten hatte, und sah Molly an.

Sie seufzte und hob ihre Hand. ,,Bitte, nicht. Belehren Sie mich nicht darüber, dass ich ihr Blut in Wallung gebracht und ihr alle möglichen Sorten von Munition gegeben habe und die Geschichte deswegen nie ein Ende nehmen wird. Es wird sowieso geschehen. Es gibt Dinge, die ich dulden kann, und Dinge, die ich nicht dulden kann, und diese Frau gehört eindeutig zu den nicht duldbaren Dingen. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass irgendjemand in meiner Gegenwart so von Ihnen spricht." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. ,,Niemand."

Durch Sherlocks Erinnerung blitzte plötzlich eine lebhafte Erinnerung aus der Reichenbach-Nacht: er hörte John sagen, dass es gegen das Gesetz war dem Chief Super Intendent eine reinzuhauen.

Wie John, in der Tat.

Sherlock lächelte. ,,Sie haben in der Tat scharfe, spitze Zähne, Molly Kathleen Hooper."

Sie lächelte schüchtern und senkte dabei den Blick, als sei sie peinlich berührt. Es war vielmehr charmant. Er hatte nie erahnt, wie kämpferisch sie sein konnte.

_Wieviel gibt es noch, das ich nicht von dir weiß, Molly Hooper?_

Er trat an ihre Seite und strich mit seine Fingern flüchtig über ihren Nacken. ,,Gut. Wollen wir gehen?"

Sie berührte kurz seine Hand und lächelte. ,,Ja, gehen wir."

Er war merkwürdig still als sie im Taxi zurück fuhren. Gut, vielleicht nicht merkwürdig, denn er konnte innerhalb eines Lidschlags zwischen völliger Ruhe und manischen Gerede wechseln. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass er tief in Gedanken war, und so ließ Molly ihn in Ruhe, einfach glücklich bei ihm sein zu können.

,,Wofür steht er?" fragte er plötzlich.

Sie blinzelte. ,,Verzeihung?"

,,Kathleen. Ihr Zweitname. Nach wem wurden sie benannt?"

,,Oh." Molly sah kurz hinunter. ,,Er steht für Kathleen aus ,,Sturmhöhe". Meine Mutter hat dieses Buch geliebt."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. ,,Es gibt keine Kathleen in ,,Sturmhöhe"."

,,Nun..nein. Aber ...sehen Sie, sie hörte den Kate Bush Song ,,Wuthering Height." und sie liebte ihn, aber sie hat den Text missverstanden. Sie dachte, sie würde ,,Ich bin's , Kathleen" singen. Erst als sie das Buch gelesen hat, hat sie ihren Fehler bemerkt, aber sie mochte den Namen so sehr, also hat sie behalten."

Er nickte langsam. Es schien etwas in seinen Gedanken zu formen, aber Molly hatte keine Ahnung, was.

Er verfiel wieder ins Schweigen. Nach einer Weile wurde es sogar ihr zu viel, obwohl sie war normalerweise selbst ziemlich still war. ,,Sherlock...".

Er löste seinen Blick ruckartig vom Fenster, und legte ihn auf ihr Gesicht. ,,Ja?"

,,Vielen Dank für diesen Abend." sagte sie leise. ,,Ich hatte ...eine fantastische Zeit."

Er nickte. ,,Fantastisch." wiederholte er, als hätte er das Wort nie zuvor gehört und würde es auf seiner Zunge ausprobieren, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gefiel. Anscheinend tat es das, denn er lächelte. ,,Ich bin froh darüber. Ich habe ihre Gesellschaft sehr genossen."

Sie lächelte zurück, etwas nervös wegen seines beinahe sachlichen Auftretens. Hatte sie eine Grenze übertreten, indem sie es ihm erzählt hatte, oder war es schlicht Höflichkeit?

Das Taxi hielt vor ihrer Wohnung. Sherlock stieg aus und öffnete die Tür für sie, anschließend begleitete er sie zur Eingangstür. Er war immer noch still. Molly quälten noch mehr Bedenken. Oh, Gott. Würde er ihr nun erklären, dass dies hier etwas einmaliges war? Hatte sie ihn zu Tode gelangweilt? War er...

,,Molly, ich würde sie gerne morgen Abend wieder ausführen, wenn Sie wollen."

Ooooooh...

Er lächelte. Ein warmes, offenes Lächeln.

Ihr Herz schmolz.

,,Sehr gerne, Sherlock."

,,Gut, ich kenne einen hübschen Ort für ein abendliches Picknick. Sagen wir wieder sieben Uhr?"

,,Das ist gut."

,,Gut, sorgen Sie dafür, dass Sie hungrig sind." Seine Worte klangen unschuldig, aber in seinen Augen war etwas, das jenseits davon war.

Plötzlich fiel ihr das Atmen schwer. ,,Ich ..werde hungrig sein."

Er lächelte wieder, ein flüchtiges Lächeln, das verschwand, als er auf sie zu trat, mit einem neugierigen, beinahe kindlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er umgriff ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, und studierte sie wie ein seltenes Buch, das er gleich öffnen würde. Molly starrte ihm in die Augen, fühlte ihr Herz hart gegen ihre Rippen schlagen, wie ein Tier, das einen Weg aus seinem Käfig suchte.

Er näherte sich auf den geringst-möglichen Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste sie langsam und vorsichtig.

Mollys Welt explodierte.

Er küsste sie. Er, Sherlock Holmes, küsste sie.

OhGottOhGottOhGott...

Es fühlte sich unglaublich, umwerfend GUT an.

Sie hob ihre Hände, ließ sie auf seinen Schultern ruhen und versuchte jedes Detail von ihm zu kosten: die weiche Kühle seiner Lippen, der matte Duft seines Colognes und den Geschmack des Tom Collins, die leicht kratzige Wärme seines Mantels und die feingliedrige Kraft seiner Schultern.

Es war zu schnell vorbei: es hätte Stunden dauern können und es wäre ihr nicht genug gewesen. Er löste sich sanft, seine Augen öffnend, um gleich darauf in ihre zu starren. Sie lächelte und plötzlich schien die ganze Welt in einer einfachen Geste der Freude eingefangen.

Er ließ seine Hände sinken, nahm ihre in seine und drückte sie. ,,Gute Nacht, Molly."

,,Gute Nacht, Sherlock."

Er wartete bis sie drinnen war und die Tür geschlossen hatte, dann kehrte er zum Taxi zurück, seinen Kopf mit so vielen Gedanken angefüllt, dass kaum genug Platz vorhanden zu sein schien. Er musste nach Hause gehen und jedes Detail Zoll für Zoll ordnen."

Er stieg wieder in den hinteren Teil des Taxis und schloss die Tür. War das nur Einbildung oder hatte er ein leises, klickendes Geräusch gehört, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte?

,,Bringen Sie mich in die 221 B Bakerstreet, bitte." sagte er und untersuchte dann die Wand, die ihm vom Fahrer abtrennte. Etwas war anders.

,,Sicher, Sir." frohlockte der Fahrer, ihm langsam sein Gesicht zuwendend.

Sherlock sprang in seinem Sitz zurück, sein Herz wie ein Presslufthammer schlagend.

Jim Moriarty lächelte. ,,Lassen Sie uns eine malerische Route nehmen."

tbc...


	32. Chapter 32

**32. The killing moon**

* * *

Moriarty entfernte sich langsam von Mollys Wohnung.

Sherlock schlug mit der Faust nach der Absperrung. Aber alles, was es ihm einbrachte, waren schmerzende Hände.

,,Nein."sagte Moriarty schlicht, während er fuhr.

Sherlock versuchte es am Türgriff. Auch das war vergebens.

,,Nicht schon wieder." sagte Moriarty.

Sherlock holte seine Browning hervor.

,,Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das riskieren wollen, Schätzchen?"

Sherlock senkte langsam die Waffe. Moriarty lächelte.

,,Gut. Ich ziehe es wirklich vor, wenn Sie sich benehmen, damit ich ihre Leute nicht sofort wegblasen muss. Das ist wirklich mühsam. Macht es so schwer, sich zu entspannen. Wo wir schon von Entspannung sprechen, warum tun sie es nicht? Wenn ich Sie tot sehen wollte, wären Sie es längst."

,,Was wollen Sie?" fragte Sherlock gerade heraus, die Waffe in seinem Griff auf seinem Schoss bettend.

,,Nur ein kleiner Plausch, das ist alles. Übrigens, ihr Date verlief blendend. Bravo."

,,Ich hatte keine Wahl, oder?"

Moriarty lachte in sich hinein. ,,Oh, Sherlock. Sie hatte eine Reihe an Wahlmöglichkeiten. Sie haben sie immer noch. Es ist nur so, dass wir beide wissen, welche Wahl sie treffen werden, noch bevor sie es überhaupt tun. Sagen Sie es mir im Vertrauen: war es eine solche Mühsal mit Molly auszugehen?"

,,Die Mühsal ist ihr kranke, verdrehte Art Amor zu spielen. Sie wissen, dass Sie nicht gewinnen werden."

,,Oh, da widerspreche ich."

,,Sie würden es tun, nur um der Sache willen."

,,Falsch, Sherlock. Ich will meine Zeit genau wie sie nicht länger verschwenden."

,,Warum tun sie das alles dann?"

,,Das habe ich Ihnen schon erklärt."

,,Ja, ja, damit ich Erfahrungen in der Liebe machen kann." sagte Sherlock herablassend ,,Aber warum? Warum ist das so wichtig für sie?"

,,Wollen Sie mich veralbern? Sie, der große Detective, der seine Gefühle in einem Raum tief in seinem Geistespalast einschließt. Verstehen Sie wirklich nicht, warum ich will, dass Sie sich verlieben?"

Sherlock wurde still.

_,,Wir sind gleich, Sie und ich."_

,,**Sie **haben sich einst verliebt." sagte er leise. ,,Und ich habe es nicht, und sie können es nicht ertragen, dass ich Ihnen das voraus habe."

Moriarty schwieg für einen Moment. Dann : ,,Wir beide müssen auf derselben Seite stehen, Sie und ich."

,,Sie haben sich verliebt und Sie hassen sich dafür." fuhr Sherlock unbarmherzig vor.

,,ICH WOLLTE ES NICHT!" schrie Moriarty plötzlich, wobei das Auto ein wenig abschwenkte. Seine Hände umgriffen das Lenkrad fest, bevor er seine Selbstkontrolle wieder erlangte. ,,Niemals. Ich wollte mich nie verlieben. Ein dummer, schwacher Aussetzer. Es hätte nicht möglich sein sollen. Aber das war es."

,,Sie werden mit verzeihen, wenn ich mir mein Mitgefühl spare." sagte Sherlock kalt. ,,Und wie zur Hölle haben Sie sich verliebt? Sie lieben niemanden außer sich selbst."

,,Auch ein Dämon kann sterben, Sherlock. Und ein Dämon kann sich ebenfalls verlieben. Ohne Licht gibt es keine Dunkelheit. Und will ihr Mitgefühl nicht. Ich will, dass es Ihnen passiert. Und das wird es."

,,Sie versuchen sich selbst davon zu überzeugen."

,,Nein. Ich brauche keine Überzeugung. Die ist ihre Aufgabe. Vorläufig. Aber es wird sich ändern, Sherlock. Sie werden den Schritt vom Zweifel über das Erstaunen zur Akzeptanz gehen, ähnlich den vier Stufen der Trauer, war es nicht so?

Sherlock seufzte. ,,Ich werde mich nicht verlieben."

,,Oh, sie werden es, wenn auch, unter großen Protest, nicht wahr? Machen Sie sich nichts draus. Ich würde das auch nicht einfach so hinnehmen, wenn ich sie wäre. Aber sie werden. Es wird geschehen, bevor sie es wissen."

Sherlock starrte ihn wütend an. ,,Was macht Sie dessen so sicher?"

,,Weil wir gleich sind, erinnern Sie sich? Ich bin Sie, und Sie sind ich. Und wenn ein Dämon lieben kann, dann kann es ein Engel ebenfalls."

,,Ich bin kein Engel." sagte Sherlock mit harter, abgehackter Stimme.

,,Nahe genug dran. Und egal wie oft sie sagen, dass sie dazu nicht fähig sind, ich weiß, dass Sie es können. Weil ich ihr kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis kenne, Sherlock. Ich weiß warum sie das alles in ihrem Geistespalast verschlossen haben. Und ich hasse es sooo sehr, ihre Seifenblase platzen zu lassen, aber Daddy hat den Schlüssel. Hören Sie mich anklopfen? Weil ich hereinkommen werde." Sherlock blitzte ihn abermals an, und Moriarty lächelte.

,,Kämpfen Sie nicht dagegen an, Sherlock. ,,Es wird einfacher für jeden von uns, wenn sie sich einfach hingeben."

,,Es gibt nichts zu bekämpfen." sagte Sherlock wütend. ,,Es gibt da nur eine ausgeprägte Abwesenheit von Gefühlen, der ich mich hingeben kann."

,,Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht ganz wahr ist."

Sherlock lehnte sich mit einem weiteren Seufzer zurück.

,,Nun gut, genug geplaudert. Es ist Zeit Sie nach Hause zu bringen. Oh, das Picknick. Finden Sie einen netten Platz für sie. Treiben Sie etwas Wein und Schokolade auf. Frauen lieben das, wissen Sie. Dann...oh ich weiß nicht: kuscheln sie, schauen Sie in die Sterne oder so was. Und machen Sie etwas draus. Bearbeiten Sie sie ein wenig, aber nicht zu viel. Es ist noch nicht Zeit, ihren Status zu ändern."

,,Und danach?" fragte Sherlock ruhig, den Köder ignorierend.

,,Bringen Sie sie nach Hause, Idiot. Diesmal bleiben Sie auf einen Tee. Bearbeiten Sie sie weiter. Sie kehrt morgen zur Arbeit zurück und sie hat die Frühschicht. Sagen Sie ihr, dass Sie vorbeischauen. Und wenn Sie das tun, fragen Sie sie nach Date Nummer drei für den nächsten Abend.

Eine Pause entstand. ,,Was wie aussehen wird?"

Moriarty schüttelte seinen Kopf. ,,Später, mein Lieber, nun ist ,das ,Morgen` wichtiger. Am besten fangen Sie damit an, mich zu finden. Oder zumindest Hinweise zu sammeln. Sie können doch nicht zulassen, dass ihre große Romanze Ihnen zu sehr zu Kopf steigt!"

,,Nein, das können wir nicht." stimmte Sherlock sarkastisch zu.

,,Das ist für den Moment alles. Wir haben wenig Zeit. Ich dachte, ich spiele einen Song für sie. Ein weiteres großartiges Lied für ihren Soundtrack."

Sherlock setzte sich kerzengerade auf. ,,Mein Soundtrack."

,,Nun gut, Ihrer und Mollys. Jeder gute Film braucht einen guten Soundtrack, Sherlock. Also, psst. Hören Sie zu."

Sherlock schloss für eine Sekunde seine Augen, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst. Er öffnete sie wieder und lehnte sich zurück, als die Musik zu spielen begann.

watch?v=aX1PwkgwsG0

_Unter dem traurigen Mond hab` ich dich gesehen  
So bald wirst du mich zu dir nehmen_

_Hoch in deine Arme_

_Zu spät dich anzuflehen oder es abzuwenden_

_Obwohl ich weiß, dass es sein muss_

_Die Zeit zu töten_

_Widerwillig mein_

_Die Fügung_

_Gegen deinen Willen_

_Durch Dick und Dünn_

_Er wird warten bis_

_Bis du dich ihr hingibst_

_In sternenklarer Nacht sah sie dich_

_So grausam hast du sie geküsst_

_Deine Lippen eine magische Welt_

_Dein Himmel mit Juwelen gespickt_

_Der tötende Mond_

_Kommt nur zu bald_

_Die Fügung_

_Gegen deinen Willen_

_Durch Dick und Dünn_

_Er wird warten_

_Bis du dich ihr selbst hingibst_

Als sie vor der 221 Bakerstreet standen, verharrte Sherlock still und bewegungslos, bis der Song endete. Dann fragte er leise: ,,Irgendwelche anderen Instruktionen?"

,,Ja, ein weiterer Film. Sehen sie _Nick and Nora- Soundtrack einer Nacht._ Und am Morgen wird ein Päckchen für sie eintreffen. Keine Sorge: darin werden Anweisungen sein. Gute Nacht, **Romeo**."

Das Klicken ertönte wieder. Sherlock stieg aus dem Taxi und knallte die Tür so laut zu wie er konnte. Es raste davon und er sah ihm mit verengten Augen und ruhelosem Geist hinterher.

Tbc...

* * *

"_The Killing Moon" by Echo & the Bunnymen, 1984, Korova Records. Some lyrics slightly modified to better fit the story. No copyright infringement intended._


	33. Chapter 33

**33. What's the story, morning glory?**

Dass er alles zugeben müsste, Moriarty erklären, dass er recht gehabt hatte? Oder würde er ihn zwingen Molly alles zu erzählen?

Er seufzte und rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen. Wie bei allen Spielen von Moriarty würde er es vermutlich erst wissen, bis es beinahe zu spät war. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie die Sache geendete hatte (höchstwahrscheinlich schlecht), ein Hinweis darauf, wen auch immer Moriarty geliebt hatte, würde ihm weitere Hinweise liefern können.

Aber Moriarty würde ihm kaum einen Wink diesbezüglich geben, das wusste er.

Heute Nacht, in diesem einen Augenblick, hatte Moriarty beinahe …menschlich gewirkt. Lediglich wie ein wütender Mann, der es beinahe zu vermissen schien, dass er einmal gefühlt hatte. Ein erschreckender Gedanke.

Sherlocks Gedanken wandten sich wieder Molly zu. Er hätte gelogen, wenn er hätte zugeben müssen, dass diese Nacht nicht auf irgendeine Weise etwas in ihm hinterlassen hätte.

Die Mühe sich für einen Abend angemessen normal zu verhalten hatte ihn erschöpft. Dennoch hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen seine Worte und sein Handeln etwas Müheloses gehabt hatten. Es war gut gewesen, eine Molly vor sich zu haben, die sich nicht mehr davor fürchtete mit ihm zu sprechen: eine Molly, die einfach sie selbst war. In einer Welt voller Posen, Manipulation und rücksichtsloser Ambitionen, war Molly wie ruhiges Wasser nach einem Sturm.

Er hätte wieder lügen müssen, wenn er behauptet hätte, dass dies nicht reizvolles an sich hatte.

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er sich an den Vorfall mit Kitty Riley erinnerte. Molly hatte mehr von dem gezeigt, was sie eigentlich ausmachte. Offenbar machten sie nur die Gefühle für ihn nervös und ließen sie herum stammeln, dieser Zustand des Schwebens, in den er sie seit beinahe zwei Jahren versetzte.

Einmal hatte er seine Absichten erklärt und sie ausgeführt, und die daraus resultierende Veränderung hatte ihr Stammeln beendet. Die Hoffnung, die sie nie verlassen hatte, war erfüllt worden.

Merkwürdig? Vielleicht. Aber in den letzten sechs Monaten hatte er gelernt, dass bei Molly mehr dahinter steckte. Er hatte die eine Tatsache nicht beachtet: man nie wusste, wenn Dinge gelegen kamen.

Nein, es war die Methode, mit die ihn dazu brachte, es ungern zu tun. Aber diese Unwilligkeit würde Moriarty nicht stoppen. Er würde es. Er war mitten drin, Pläne für seinen Untersuchungen am nächsten Tag zu machen und das anstehende Date mit Molly, als John vor der Tür stand.

,,Es ist offen." rief er.

John kam herein, und rieb seine Arme geistesabwesend, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen und verriegelt hatte. ,,Mann, es wurde recht kühl gegen Ende. Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht zu lange gehen mussten."

,,Mmm." sagte Sherlock, die Finger auf seiner Brust aufgetürmt.

John setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber dem Sofa. ,,Gut. Sie haben Ihr erstes Date offensichtlich überstanden." kommentierte er mit einem Lächeln.

Sherlock blickte ihn flüchtig an. ,,Sie mögen Sie wirklich. Diese Mary."

,,Sie erinnern sich an ihren Namen?"

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Diese eine schien mir die Mühe wert."

,,Ja." sagte John ,,Das ist sie."

Sherlock sah ihn vorsichtig an. ,,Sie sind schon verliebt."

,,Was? Nun, ich weiß nicht...".

,,Oh ja. Sie sind. Sie haben sie zweimal geküsst: nein, dreimal. Und ich meine keine Küsse auf den Nacken."

,,Woher wissen Sie das...ach, vergessen Sie's."

,,Die Farbe ihrer Lippen."

John blinzelte. ,,Was ist mit meinen Lippen?"

,,Sie tragen ihren Lippenstift. Zuviel für einen Kuss, aber nicht genug für vier."

John wischte sich mit den Fingern über die Lippen und runzelte die Stirn. ,,Warum mache ich mir eigentlich die Mühe, noch immer zu fragen."

,,So können Sie mir erzählen wie erstaunlich ich bin?" fragte Sherlock.

,,Sie müssen Ihr ohnehin schon überladenes Ego nicht noch weiter auffüllen." sagte John kopfschüttelnd. Er streckte sich. ,,In Ordnung, haben Sie mir etwas zu erzählen?"

,,Ihnen was zu erzählen?"

John rollte mit den Augen. ,,Mir was erzählen, fragt er. Ihr **Date**, Sherlock. Das erste Date ihres gesamten Lebens. **Wie** lief es?"

,,Oh, das Date." sagte Sherlock. ,,Es lief...". Seine Augen wanderten für ein paar Sekunden hin und her. ,,Gut. Es lief gut.

John blinzelte ,,Gut."

,,Ja, gut."

,,Ihr erstes Date überhaupt, und es lief nur **gut**?"

Sherlock seufzte. ,,Was wollen Sie, eine komplette Zusammenfassung?"

John verschränkte seine Arme. ,,Ja."

Sherlock setzte sich auf, verschränkte seine Arme ebenfalls und gab John die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seines Blicks. ,,Nun, lassen Sie uns sehen. Wir hatten Dinner, und Molly hat sich dabei in einen milden Rausch getrunken, was dazu führte, dass sie die Tischdecke herunterzog und nahezu sämtliches Geschirr zu Boden warf, was ihr eine leidenschaftliche Beifallsbekundung einbrachte. Dann sind wir tanzen gegangen, wo ich indessen zwei Studentinnen beleidigt habe, bis sie in Tränen aufgelöst davongestürmt sind, was Molly so sehr beunruhigt hat, dass es beinahe unseren Abend ruiniert hat, bis ich mich entschuldigt habe und später bei den besagten Mädchen Wiedergutmachung geleistet habe. Dann verließen wir den Club, nur um gleich darauf auf, mit einer Kamera schwer bewaffnete, Kitty Riley zu treffen, die einige unhöfliche Kommentare von sich gab, was zur Folge hatte, dass Molly – wie war noch einmal der Ausdruck? - ach ja: dass Molly ihr wildkatzengleich mit Prügel drohte, sowie ihr den Autopsieraum im St. Barts von innen zu zeigen, woraufhin sich unsere rasende Reporterin hastig davonmachte. Ich brachte Molly nach Hause und gab ihr den zweiten romantischen Kuss in meines ganzen Lebens, und danach fragte ich sie, ob sie morgen abend mit mir ausgehen wolle. Dann stieg ich ins Taxi nur um zu entdecken, dass der Fahrer Moriarty in Verkleidung war, der wollte, dass mir meine ,,große Romanze" nicht länger zu Kopf steigt und ich anfange nach ihm zu suchen, dann ließ er mich heraus und so höflich wie er ist, hat er mir den Fahrpreis nicht berechnet."

John blinzelte. Mehrmals. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber es kam nichts heraus.

Sherlock lächelte. ,,Und wie war **Ihr** Date?"

John blinzelte abermals und fand endlich seine Stimme wieder. ,,Gewöhnlich. Es war gewöhnlich, es war recht...ereignislos."

Sherlock nickte. ,,Soviel hatte ich schon deduziert."

,,Gottseidank." murmelte John im Flüsterton.

,,Was?"

,,Nichts."

Sherlock grinste selbstgefällig. ,,Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, ich tue nichts halbherzig."

,,Und sie meinten es verdammt nochmal ernst." John runzelte die Stirn. ,,Einen Augenblick: Haben Sie gerade gesagt, Moriarty war ihr Taxifahrer? Und er weiß das von Molly und Ihnen?"

,,Ja."

,,Ist sie sicher?"

,,Für den Moment scheint es so." antwortete Sherlock.

,,Was ist mit Ihnen? Und was ist mit später?"

,,Es wäre wohl besser, ihn dann zur Strecke zu bringen, als jetzt, oder nicht? Nur nebenbei, ich brache ihre Hilfe bei der Angelegenheit morgen."

John nickte. ,,Ja, sicher. Haben Sie irgendwelche Hinweise?"

Sherlocks Gesicht war für einen Moment undeutbar. Dann zwinkerte er. ,,Ich habe immer Hinweise, John."

,,Nett von Ihnen mir das vorher mitzuteilen." murrte John. Aber er zwinkerte zurück.

,,Ich war auf einem Date."

,,Und das für eine verdammt lange Zeit, Sherlock, bringt Sie das nicht aus dem Konzept?"

,,Ich kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Molly zu daten, mich aus dem Konzept bringt, ja. Aber dafür erwartet mich eine großzügige Entlohung."

_Zum Beispiel, Leben retten._

,,Nun, ich habe es Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, ich denke, sie tun etwas sehr verrücktes, aber sie bringen irgendwie immer alles zu einem ...guten Ende."

,,Gut?"

,,Ich bin froh, dass Sie eine gute Zeit mit Molly hatten."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. ,,Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

John lächelte. ,,Das müssen Sie nicht. Und sie haben es auch nicht abgestritten."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern.

,,Nun, ich gehe ins Bett." John erhob und streckte sich. ,,Ich sehe sie dann morgen früh."

,,Gute Nacht, John."

,,Gute Nacht, Sherlock."

John war nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als Sherlock abermals sprach. ,,John?"

John drehte sich herum. ,,Ja?"

Sherlocks Augen schweiften für eine Sekunde durch den Raum, bevor er seinen traf. ,,Ich hatte sie. Eine gute Zeit mit Molly."

John lächelte. ,,Sehen Sie. War das so schwer zuzugeben?"

Er wartete nicht auf die Antwort, lachte nur ein wenig und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer.

Sherlock sah ihn davongehen, ein Schatten in seinem Gesicht. _Härter als du dir vorstellen kannst._

Tbc..


	34. 34 1984 Big Brother

**34. 1984 Big Brother**

Sherlock erwachte am nächsten Morgen rastlos und getrieben...mit anderen Worten, als sein normales Selbst. Nachdem er drei Nikotinpflaster angebracht hatte, lächelte er. Wer hat gesagt, dass du Herz und Kopf nicht trennen kannst? Er machte dabei eine außergewöhnlich gute Figur. Moriarty am Tag jagen, des nachts Molly daten...es schien nicht zu schwierig zu sein. Warum bereitete es den meisten Menschen solche Probleme?

Oh, ja. Er war nicht die meisten Menschen.

Für einen Mann, der vom größten kriminellen Genie des Jahrhunderts in LE LIASON DANGEREUSE mit der ehemals stammelnden, auf verwirrende Weise, in ihn verliebte Pathologin, gezwungen wurde, war sein Leben im Moment ziemlich gut.

Das einzige Haar in der Suppe war die Art und Weise wie er in der Zeit danach mit Molly umgehen würde. Gut. Um ehrlich zu sein. Aber freundlich? Nicht auf seine übliche Weise freundlich zu sein, diejenige, die John verärgerte, sondern wahrhaft, gewöhnliche Leute-freundlich? Es wäre nicht gut. Aber irgendwann wäre es in Ordnung. Vielleicht könnte er Molly helfen einen guten Kerl zu finden, damit sie glücklich würde.

Bei dem Gedanken an Molly an der Seite eines anderen Mannes zwickte es ihm ein wenig im Magen. Offenbar musste er etwas essen. Er hatte am Abend zuvor nur ein Drittel seines Dinners zu sich genommen. Nachdem sie sich für die Tag fertig gemacht hatten? Aber später war das Picknick mit Molly. Nun, ein Snack würde nicht schaden.

_Genug über Essen nachgedacht_, ermahnte er sich selbst. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, derart hungrig zu sein. Er hatte es vorher ignoriert: er würde es wieder tun. Ende der Geschichte.

Er gerade stieg die Treppe hinunter, als er die Türklingel vernahm. Er unterschrieb für das Päckchen, eine Box in braunem Packpapier, sein Name und seine Adresse sauber darauf geschrieben, ohne Absender. Er legte es auf den Tisch und machte Platz neben dem Mikroskop frei. Studierte es vorsichtig. Die Handschrift war diesmal anders. Keine wirkliche Überraschung. Was wirklich ihn wirklich faszinierte war, dass er vom Äußeren nicht auf den Inhalt im Innern schlussfolgern konnte.

Er öffnete es langsam, methodisch. Im Innern befanden sich drei andere Boxen verschiedener Größen, jede anders verpackt. Er öffnete die kleinste zuerst, die einen roten Plastikjuwel und eine CD enthielt. Mit einem Permanentmarker und in derselben Handschrift in Rot geschrieben, stand dort: "Sherlock & Molly: Offizieller Soundtrack."

Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen, sorgsam das Kästchen öffnend und die CD untersuchend. Zufrieden, legte er sie das Kästchen zurück und legte das Kästchen mit der Schriftseite nach unten auf seinen Laptop.

Die zweite Box enthielt eine große Schachtel See's Chocolate. Eine Grußkarte auf deren Oberseite stand: _Süßes für jemand Süßen. Nur für deine Lippen. Du willst sie gleich kosten, nicht wahr?_

Er runzelte die Stirn. Gut, es war nur Schokolade. Sein Körper würde den Zucker schnell genug verarbeiten. Und er war hungrig. Er wusste, dass es sie sicher war: Moriarty wollte ihn nicht verletzten oder tot sehen, zumindest jetzt noch nicht.

Er öffnete die Box und überflog den Inhalt. Vier dutzend Stücke, allesamt dunkle Schokolade. Er würde sich nicht die Mühe geben sich zu fragen, wie Moriarty wissen konnte, dass er dunkle Schokolade favorisierte, lieber nahm er es zur Kenntnis, dass sie gewisse Vorlieben teilten. Er wählte ein Stück aus, befühlte es und schnüffelte daran. Aprikosencreme. Hastig steckte er es in den Mund, schloss seine Augen, analysierte den Geschmack. Sie war ziemlich gut. Er öffnete seine Augen und langte wieder in die Packung. Bis er realisierte, dass er vier Stück gegessen hatte. Er blinzelte. Nun, gut, er hielt sich nur an die Anweisung, oder etwa nicht?

Er schloss die Schachtel und versteckte sie im Wohnzimmer, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die letzte Schachtel. An diesem Punkt betrat John mit einem Gähnen den Raum. ,,Morgen."

,,Ah, gut, dass Sie auf sind. Wir gehen in fünfzehn Minuten."

John blinzelte. ,,Ich hatte noch nicht mal Tee und Frühstück."

John hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Zwanzig Minuten?"

,,Dreißig." schnappte John. Er sah zur Box und hielt inne. ,,Was ist das?"

,,Ein wenig Fan-Post von Moriarty."

John blinzelte wieder. ,,Ooo...kay. Machen Sie mal halb lang,während ich mir einen Kaffee mache."

,,Ich dachte, Sie wollten Tee."

,,Jetzt NICHT mehr." sagte John schmallippig, auf die Küche zu steuernd. ,,Und ich sollte etwas in den Kaffee hineintun."

Sherlock wartete, bis er mit seinem Kaffee zurückkehrte, bevor er die letzte Box öffnete. Diese eine enthielt einen Plastiktüte von Tesco's. Ein wenig feucht. Sherlock befühlte vorsichtig die Tüte mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dann öffnete er sie. Innen war eine weitere Tü 's. Darin war ein Boulevardblatt. Die _Sun_. Auf der Titelseite war ein Foto von ihm, mit Molly an seiner Seite, Hand in Hand. _Genialer Detective an neuem Fall: ein Date, _war die Schlagzeile.

,,Oh, Jesus." seufzte John.

Sherlock schenkte ihm einen Seitenblick, dann blätterte er die Zeitung bis zur Story durch und begann zu lesen.

_Sherlock Holmes an seinem bisher anspruchsvollsten Fall: Eine Studie der Liebe, exklusiv von Kitty Riley._

_Tut mir leid zu sagen, Ladies und Gentlemen: der geniale Geek Sherlock Holmes ist offenbar nicht mehr zu haben. Holmes, früherer Liebling sowohl Kriminalpolizei als auch der Presse, bevor ihn der Richard Brook/Jim Moriarty Vorfall vom Podest gestoßen hat, hat offensichtlich beschlossen seine Untersuchungen auf ein neues Projekt zu lenken: Eine Romanze. Sein Partner in diesem Fall? Nicht der Junggeselle John Watson, so erstaunlich es auch anmutet. _

_Die glückliche betreffende Person ist eine Miss Molly Kathleen Hooper, eine Pathologin am Saint Bartholome`s Krankenhaus, die vor ihrer Arbeit im St. Bart's die Oxfort Universität besucht hat, und vermutlich die heimliche Komplizin Holmes, die ihm half seinen Tod im letzten Jahr vorzutäuschen, obwohl bisher keine stichhaltigen Beweise vorliegen._

John hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Molly hat Oxford besucht? Wussten Sie das?"

,,Nein." sagte Sherlock abwesend, und las weiter.

_Obwohl Holmes offiziell Anfang des Jahres von allen Missetaten freigesprochen wurde, verbleiben Fragen. Wo ist `Jim Moriarty`? ist die wohl die dringenste von allen. Ist das alles nur ein Teil eines größeren Spiels zwischen den beiden? Könnte der ,,Reichenbach-Held" trotzdem in Wahrheit ein Bösewicht sein?_

_Aber halt, der Plot verdichtet sich. Diese Reporterin hat erfahren, dass diese Wildkatze Molly Hooper seit mehr als zwei Jahren in Gesellschaft der fabelhafen Bakerstreet-Boys gewesen ist. Unser Romeo Sherlock hat sie tatsächlich bei mehr als einer Gelegenheit im Labor und in der Kantine aufgesucht._

,,Was zum …Wildkatze` Molly Hooper? ,Romeo` Sherlock Holmes? Jesus, Sherlock, sie will Sie immer noch hängen sehen, nach all dieser Zeit." sagte John wütend.

"Shh," Sherlock sagte Sherlock leise und las weiter.

_Die große Frage ist natürlich, wie lange das schon so geht. Hatten die beiden die ganze Zeit ein heimliches Stellddichein? Oder nahm die Romanze ihren zarten Anfang, nachdem ein dankbarer Holmes durch Molly Hoopers Hilfe gerettet und entlastet wurde, wenn es wirklich sie war?Und warum haben sie sich entschieden mit ihrer Beziehung an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen? Nur keine Angst, liebe Leser: Kitty Riley wird der Sache auf der Spur bleiben. Verfolgen Sie weitere Entwicklungen sobald sie stattfinden, exklusiv in der **SUN!**_

Sherlock legte die Zeitung langsam und vorsichtig zusammen und legte sie auf den Tisch.

John schnaubte ,,Die hat Nerven, nicht wahr?" fragte er und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

,,Nicht überraschend. Sie fühlt sich, als müsste sie sich reinwaschen. Nachdem bewiesen war, dass ich nicht der Kidnapper war, war sie bloßgestellt. Sie hat sich noch mehr zur Idiotin gemacht, als sich herausstellte, dass es keinen Richard Brook gab."

,,Ja, wenn wir Moriarty nur geschnappt hätten, wäre nichts von dem passiert." Johns Blick verdüsterte sich. ,,Sherlock, wir müssen ihn diesmal lebend bekommen. Das ist einzige Weg, die übrigen Zweifel aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es gibt dort draußen noch immer zu viele Menschen, die glauben, dass es eine Art Plan zwischen Ihnen beiden gab, oder immer noch gibt."

,,Und ich habe Ihnen schon einmal erklärt, mich schert nicht, was die Leute sagen."

,,Sie sollten sich darum scheren, was immer auch sein neuer Plan ist, denn er kann Sie ins Gefängnis bringen, oder schlimmer!" schnappte John.

Sherlock senkte den Blick. ,,Ja, nun, wir werden sehen, wie wir das vermeiden können. Auf der Flucht zu sein, mit ihnen in Handschellen gelegt, ist nicht meine Vorstellung davon, eine gute Zeit zu haben."

Er lächelte zaghaft. John gab ihm das Lächeln zurück, bevor er abermals die Stirn runzelte. ,,Sie wissen, was das bedeutet, nicht? Molly könnte gejagt werden. Sie könnte in Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn die dort denken, Sie müssten ihr Image schützen...".

,,Das ist vorher nicht passiert, und das wird es nun auch nicht."

,,Wie können Sie das wissen." begann John und hielt dann inne. ,,Natürlich, Mycroft."

,,Nun, ich hatte nicht vor, Molly um ihren Job und ihre Lizenz zu bringen, oder ins Gefängnis, um mir das Leben zu retten." sagte Sherlock empört.

,,Wundertäter, Mycroft Holmes." sagte John. ,,Zu dumm, dass er uns nicht helfen kann."

,,Ich brauche seine Hilfe nicht." schnappte Sherlock und ging seinen Mantel holen. John folgte ihm, blieb am Fenster stehen und sah düster hinaus. ,,Jetzt zumindest noch nicht." murrte Sherlock.

,,Ja wirklich? Sie werden das vielleicht überdenken wollen, wenn sich eine einmalige Gelegenheit bietet."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.

,,Wovon reden Sie?"

John zog den Vorhang zurück als Sherlock zu Fenster herüberkam. Ein schnittiges schwarzes Auto mit verdunkelten Scheiben war vor der 221 B. stehen geblieben.

Sherlocks Telefon klingelte. Er antwortete mit einem Seufzen. ,,Guten Morgen, Bruderherz. Wie geht es dir? Führst du uns zum Frühstück aus?"

,,Steigt ins Auto, ihr beide, bitte." sagte Mycroft seidig. ,,Und du wirst doch, was auch immer du für Beweise du bisher gesammelt hast, mitbringen, nicht wahr?"

"Mycroft-"

"Exzellent. Das Auto wartet... wir sehen uns in Kürze,** Romeo**."

Mycroft beendete den Anruf. Sherlock nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

John sah ihn an. ,,Sind Sie-"-

,,Ja."

,,Bin ich-".

,,Ja."

,,Soviel zum Frühstück." seuftze John.

Sherlock warf sich seinen Mantel über. ,,Soviel zu ,zuerst nach Moriarty suchen`."

Nachdem er ein paar Gegenstände zusammengesucht hatte, verließen sie die Wohung und stiegen in das wartende Auto, als ob sie bald einem Erschießungskommando gegenübertreten müssten.

Tbc...

* * *

Hiermit bedanke ich mich für eure Kommentare! Schön, dass es euch gefällt!

Liebe Grüße


	35. Chapter 35

**35. Der Außenseiter**

* * *

Mycroft wartete im Büro auf sie, hinter seinem Schreibtisch an einer Tasse Tee nippend. Auf einem Servierwagen in der Nähe eines Stuhls befanden sich eine Kanne Tee mit zwei Tassen, ein leerer Teller und ein weiterer, der Toast, Würstchen, Gebäck und frisch geschnittenes Brot bereit hielt. Kaum einen Augenblick später saß John auf dem Stuhl und begann seinen Teller aufzufüllen, kurz innehaltend, um Mycroft zu zunicken. ,,Danke sehr."

Mycroft neigte sachte seinen Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Bruder zu. ,,Nun, dann, kleiner Bruder. Vielleicht wärst du so freundlich, zu erklären, warum, während Moriarty nach deinem Blut dürstet, du dich entscheidest, dass dies der perfekte Zeitpunkt ist, um ein romantisches Spiel zu beginnen."

Sherlock legte die verlangten Gegenstände vor Mycroft nieder, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. ,,Ich spiele **ganz und garnicht**."

,,Wirklich." sagte Mycroft ruhig. ,,Dann muss ich diese Fotographie von dir vor dem Club Aquarium, Händchen haltend mit Doktor Hooper, wohl als Fälschung betrachten?"

Sherlock senkte seinen Blick und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

,,Das dachte ich mir. Zeit, mir eine Erklärung abzuliefern, Sherlock."

,,Es gibt nichts zu erklären" sagte Sherlock mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

,,Oh, ich bin da anderer Meinung." Mycroft sah zu ihm hinüber und runzelte die Stirn. ,,Was ist das in deiner Tasche? Eine neues Telefon?"

,,Ja."

Mycroft setzte seine Tasse ab und streckte seine Hand aus.

Sherlock blinzelte. ,,Was?"

,,Händige mir dein Telefon aus, bitte."

,,Warum?" fragte Sherlock unruhig.

Mycroft spannte seine Finger an. ,,Sherlock."

Sherlock hielt ihm das Telefon langsam hin. Mycroft nahm es, drehte es vorsichtig in seiner Hand, als würde er einen seltenen Vogel untersuchen. Dann legte er es vor sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah seinen Bruder mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

,,Lächerliche Wahl für ein neues Telefon." sagte Mycroft mild. ,,Nun, dann, ich werde mir einen Überblick über die Informationen verschaffen und denke, dass ihr euch beide währenddessen hinsetzen und der Stille huldigen solltet."

Während er sprach, erhob er sich und bedeutete John zu an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, während er Sherlock das Zeichen gab, ihm zu folgen. Sherlock sah ihn an. Mycroft machte eine ungeduldige Geste. Sherlock bewegte sich in die Mitte des Raums und Mycroft drückte sachte einen Knopf. Schubert's _Der Tod und das Mädchen_ begann zu spielen.

Sherlock warf Mycroft einen Blick zu, in dem Anerkennung, aber auch Unruhe lag, aber er folgte ihm, während sie lautlos in den anliegenden Raum glitten.

Die Tür schloss sich lautlos hinter ihnen. Mycroft drehte Sherlock sein Gesicht zu. ,,Nun. Ich schätze, wir haben achtzig Sekunden, bevor Moriarty misstrauisch wird. Erzähl mir alles, was dir möglich ist, und faß dich kurz."

Eine Minute später, sah John sie wiederkommen. Mycroft glitt zurück hinter seinen Schreibtisch, und Sherlock setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl, ohne ein Geräusch die Tasse Tee anhebend. Mycroft überflog die Gegenstände vor ihm: ein Bild von Mollys Rücken, das Lestrade ihm gegeben hatte, das _Love Story _- Video, Sherlocks Kopie der _Sun_ und die Tüten. Er stellte die Musik leiser, aber nicht aus.

Er griff zu seinem Tischtelefon und drückte einen Knopf. ,,Bringen Sie mir die Akte von Doktor Hooper. Und ändern Sie ihren Status auf Grad Zwei. Aktiv."

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. ,,Ich denke kaum, dass das notwendig ist." sagte er und steckte sein Telefon wieder ein.

,,Doktor Hooper ist offenbar im Visier. Und wenn nicht jetzt, dann später. Sie wurde benutzt, um dir eine Warnung zu sein, Sherlock, und wenn Moriarty genug davon hat, aus ihr den Überbringer dieser Warnung zu machen, ist sie noch immer in Gefahr. Entschuldige **bitte,** wenn ich dein neu entdecktes Liebesleben verkompliziere. Nun. Hat er dich besucht?"

,,Er war der Taxifahrer letzte Nacht, als wir den Club verlassen haben." gab Sherlock zu. Mycroft lächelte süffisant. ,,Kein Zweifel, du warst zu berauscht von Doktor Hooper, um es zu bemerken. Und?"

,,Und er erklärte mir, dass ich nach ihm suchen solle, und dass meine ,,große Romanze" mir nicht zu Kopf steigen solle."

,,Klingt nach einem guten Rat, von einem Wahnsinnigen." Mycroft verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust. ,,Warum sie, Sherlock. Von all den Möglichkeiten, warum hast du dich für ein Date mit Doktor Hooper entschieden?"

,,Du hast offensichtlich Kenntnis von Möglichkeiten, die mir verborgen sind." sagte Sherlock gerade heraus.

,,Du hättest an vielen Orte gehen und eine Frau treffen können. Und doch hast du dich für sie entschieden. Ist es, weil du vertraut mit ihr bist? Sie dich ins Labor lässt, dir irgendjemandes nekrotische Hand in einem Einmachglas mit nach Hause gibt? Weil ihr euch gegenseitig kennt und du viele Dinge überspringen kannst, du die ganz besonders langweilig und nervtötend an einer Beziehung findest?"

Sherlock sah hinunter. Mycroft starrte ihn an. ,,Guter Gott."

John sagte nichts, auch weil sein Mund mit seinem Frühstück angefüllt war, aber er beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam. Er wusste besser als jeder andere, wie die beiden waren, wenn sie sich zusammen in einem Raum befanden.

,,Du tust so, als ob eine solche Abweichung meinerseits in der Angelegenheit ein unvorstellbares Ereignis wäre." sagte Sherlock.

Mycroft hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Ja. Das hätte es sein sollen. Das einzige Interesse, das du jemals an Frauen gezeigt hast, war an Irene Adler, und wir beide wissen, was das wirklich war. Nein, nein. Das hier ist anders. Doktor Hooper ist ...dir wichtig. Warum?"

Sherlock blinzelte. ,,Sie eine Freundin. Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet, schon vergessen?"

,,Sich zu sorgen, ist kein Vorteil, Sherlock. Das habe ich dir schon einmal erklärt. Natürlich, wann hast du je auf mich gehört, hmm?"

,,In jedem Fall." fuhr Mycroft sanft fort ,,Musst du Moriarty finden, bevor, was immer er auch plant, weiter geht, als das hier. Der Kopie der _Sun_ nach zu urteilen, denke ich, du hast schon eine Idee, wo du zu suchen hast?"

,,Ja." sagte Sherlock.

Mycroft nickte. ,,Gut, gut. Halt mich auf dem laufenden, das wirst du doch?"

,,Natürlich." sagte Sherlock gefällig.

John beendete sein Essen und runzelte die Stirn. ,,Warten Sie einen Augenblick. Sie wissen, wo Sie suchen müssen? Aufgrund der Zeitung, die er geschickt hat?"

Beide wandten ihm ihren Blick zu. ,,Ja," sagten beide einstimmig.

,,Wie können Sie das wissen?"

Sherlock tippte in sein Telefon während er sprach.

,,Die Tüten, John. Die eine war feucht, die andere trocken. Die feuchte Tüte ist von Tescco. Die trockene von Sainsbury. Die feuchte Tüte roch leicht nach industriellen Ausdünstungen, was die Feuchtigkeit unterstreicht. Die feuchte hatte im Innern Spuren von Schmutz, Schmutz, der winzige Mengen von Sägemehl und Metall aufwies. In einem laufenden Betrieb, würde so etwas nicht auf dem Boden liegen lassen, ohne, dass es sofort beim Putzen weggeräumt würde. Sie kam aus einem verlassenen Gebäude, höchstwahrscheinlich ein eine ehemalige Fabrik, die Feuchtigkeit weist auf eine Niederschlagsstärke hin, die wir letzte Nacht in London nicht hatten, also ist von einem Ort außerhalb Londons, aber nicht so weit entfernt, dass es schwierig gewesen wäre, eine Kopie dieses Klatschblatts aufzutreiben, und es innerhalb des gegebenen Zeitrahmens zu verschicken. Also suchen wir nach einem Ort innerhalb einer annehmbaren Distanz, die den Kriterien der beiden Supermärkte und einer in der Nähe gelegenen verlassenen Fabrik entspricht und...".

Sherlock lächelte und hielt das Telefon hoch. ,,Hier haben wie sie."

John blinzelte. Mycroft lächelte beinahe.

,,Gut, ihr solltet euch auf den Weg machen." sagte er.

,,Ja, dennoch ein reizendes Wiedersehen." antwortete Sherlock.

John nickte und stand auf. ,,Nochmals danke für das Frühstück."

,,Es war mir ein Vergnügen, John." sagte Mycroft.

Sie waren drei Schritte von der Tür entfernt, als er wieder sprach. ,,Und Sherlock?"

Sherlock sah zurück. ,,Ja, Mycroft?"

,,Lass es mich wissen, wenn du ein gutes Buch zum Thema Sex brauchst. Ich werde dir eines schicken lassen."

John zwang sich, nicht zu lachen, als sie hinausgingen.

Mycroft dankte der Assistentin, die ihm Doktor Hoopers Akte brachte. Er öffnete sie und starrte, ohne sie zu sehen.

Sherlock sah anscheinend nicht, was für alle anderen so offensichtlich war. Aber andererseits waren Gefühle dieser Art ein unbekanntes Territorium für seinen Bruder. Mycroft schüttelte seinen Kopf und betrachtete die Fotos von ihr. Ziemlich gewöhnlich, aber nicht unattraktiv. Da war etwas in ihren Augen, entschied er, ein Funken von etwas - verstörendem. Als könne sie damit Licht an einen dunklen Ort dringen lassen.

Sherlock wusste es noch nicht, aber er war dabei sich in Molly Hooper zu verlieben.

Möge Gott uns allen gnädig sein.

Mycroft schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann zu lesen.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. We can work it out**

* * *

Vier Stunden nach ihren Treffen mit Mycroft kehrten Sherlock und John in die Wohnung zurück.

Nun, zurückkehren war ein milder Ausdruck.

Sherlock stürmte zurück, warf sich in seinen Lieblingssessel und fuhr mit dem Schmollen fort.

John setzte sich an den Tisch, öffnete seinen Laptop und wartete darauf, dass Mount Sherlock ausbrach.

Er musste nur dreiundzwanzig Sekunden warten.

,,Nichts!" schrie Sherlock der Luft entgegen.

,,Es war nicht ,nichts`, Sie haben einen Hinweis gefunden." argumentiere John.

Sherlock schnaubte, die zwei Stück Papier wieder aus seiner Tasche ziehend. ,,Zwei Stunden, John. Zwei Stunden habe ich gesucht."

,,Sie?"

,,In Ordnung, **wir**. Der Punkt ist, alles was wir gefunden haben ist ...das hier."

Er schüttelte die Papiere in Johns Richtung. Eines sagte _,,Es wird",_ das andere _,,Wärmer" _und sie kratzten an Sherlocks Nerven. Höhnisch, stichelnd, und es gab nichts hilfreiches zu deduzieren, außer, dass er richtig gelegen hatte und _er_ aus irgendeinem Grund dort gewesen war.

Aber warum? Eine schmutzige verlassene Fabrik war nicht Moriartys Stil.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Vielleicht...vielleicht war der Hinweis darin selbst. Aber er war sich noch nicht sicher, was es bedeutete.

,,Sherlock, Sie wissen doch, wie sehr Sie die Dinge immer anpacken. Wenn es nur ein paar Stunden dauern würde, wäre es nicht Moriarty, oder?"

,,Nein," fuhr Sherlock fort. ,,Er liebt diese kleinen Spielchen, ,,Jim von der IT" oder schwul zu spielen...".

Sherlock schoss in seinem Sitz hoch, und die wenige Farbe in seinem Gesicht wich daraus.

John starrte ihn an. Er kannte diesen Blick. ,,Sherlock?"

,,Ich bin ein Idiot." flüsterte er.

,,Was?"fragte John perplex.

Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf heftig, und drehte seinen Stuhl um John im Blickfeld zu haben. ,,Wann haben wir Moriarty das erste Mal getroffen?"

John runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. ,,Ähm, im Labor, nicht wahr? Er kam herein mit...".

Sherlock hob seine Augenbrauen.

,,Oh, mein Gott." sagte John leise.

,,Er kam mit Molly herein." beendete Sherlock den Satz. ,,Molly ist mit ihm auf drei Dates gegangen, John. Danach hat sie es abgebrochen, und ich bin mir sicher, es war, weil ich ihr erzählt habe, er sei schwul. Aber warum? Er brauchte Molly nicht, um in das Labor zu gelangen. Er hätte jederzeit hineinkommen können, unter dem Vorwand, nach den Computern sehen zu müssen. Er hätte sie beobachten können, John: nach einer Gelegenheit suchen, Dinge über mich herauszufinden, um einen ,Einblick` in mich zu bekommen. Er hätte Jim ,das Mädchen für alles` für Mrs. Hudson spielen können, oder einen Sherlock hassenden Sympathisanten gegenüber Donovan. Er hätte sogar Dr. Jim, der Kriegsveteran sein können, um Sie kennen zu lernen. Er hat Molly gewählt. Warum?"

,,Weil sie still und bescheiden ist?" riet John.

,,Sehr nahe dran, aber nicht nahe genug." murmelte Sherlock. ,,Aber er musste sie nicht daten. Er hätte ein Dutzend andere Vorwände haben können, um in meine Nähe zu gelangen. Stattdessen hat er sie gedatet und schwul getan, wohlwissend, dass ich ihr das erzählen und sie mir glauben würde, um dann mit ihm zu brechen. Und er wollte mich wissen lassen, dass er es wissen wollte. Was heißt...".

John wartete. Sherlock sagte nichts. ,,Was was heißt?"

,,Was bedeutet, dass er einen Beweis hinterlassen hat, irgendwie hat er eine Information an Molly weitergegeben, die sie selbst nicht als bedeutsam erachtet hat."

John nickte. ,,Ja, das macht irgendwie Sinn."

,,Es macht vollkommen Sinn."

,,Aber wie finden wir das heraus, Sherlock? Das ist ewig her, und Molly hat keinen...Geistespalast. Wie wollen Sie wissen, dass sich sich daran erinnern wird, was immer es auch ist?"

,,Das tue ich nicht." erwiderte Sherlock ,,Aber ich werde sie fragen."

John stierte ihn an. ,,Sie fragen. Sie werden sie nach ihren Dates mit Moriarty fragen. Auf **Ihrem** Date mit ihr?"

,,Ja, natürlich."

,,Wann? Wann werden Sie das tun? Während sie das Picknick haben? `_Molly, bitte reichen Sie mir den Proscuiutto, und nur so nebenbei, ich muss alles darüber wissen, was Moriarty gesagt und getan hat, während er mit Ihnen zusammen war.` _Oder werden Sie es noch eindrucksvoller und mit etwas mehr Stil tun, während Sie ihr das Oberteil aufknöpfen?"

Sherlock stierte John jetzt fassungslos an. ,,Was?

,,TIMING, Sherlock?" erinnerte John ihn erbittert.

,,Oh, nun, ich - ". Er stockte.

,,Ganz genau." sagte John nachdrücklich.

Hmm. Das wäre ein wenig problematisch. Sie zu früh am Abend zu fragen, würde ihr vermutlich das Date ruinieren. Sie zu spät zu fragen, würde es ...im nach hinein ruinieren. Irgendwo gab es ein Fenster: der perfekte Zeitrahmen um sie zu fragen. Nach dem Dinner, aber vor dem Dessert? Nachdem Dessert, aber vor dem Knutschen? Nachdem Knutschen, aber bevor sie zu ihrer Wohnung zurückgingen? In ihrer Wohnung, bevor sie rummachten?

,,Ich glaube das verdammt nochmal nicht." brach John in seine Analyse.

Sherlock sah düster drein. ,,Was?"

,,Sie sitzen dort und PLANEN, wann die beste Zeit ist, um heute Abend mit ihr über ihn zu reden, nicht wahr?"

,,Ja." sagte Sherlock. ,,Ist das nicht das Beste, was ich tun kann?"

,,Nein, Sherlock, ist es nicht. Fragen Sie sie morgen tagsüber, nicht auf Ihrem verdammten Date!"

,,Mit Leben, die möglicherweise am seidenen Faden hängen?" fragte Sherlock beißend ,,Wenn es das Problem lösen würde, würde ich sie fragen, während ich Sex mit ihr habe, John!"

John sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. ,,In Ordnung. Machen Sie so weiter und ruinieren Sie Ihr Date. Und machen Sie mir keine Vorwürfe wenn Molly zu weinen anfängt und sie mitten im Holland zurück lässt!" Sie griff nach seinem Mantel.

,,Wohin gehen Sie?"

,,Raus. Ich brauche Luft."

,,Wir waren gerade erst unter draußen."

,,Ich brauche noch mehr frische Luft."

,,Sie sind auf dem Weg zu ihr, nicht wahr? Dieser Mary."

,,Und wenn es so wäre?" schnappte John, nach seinem Schlüssel suchend. ,,Sehen Sie, Sherlock, ich weiß, dass das wichtig ist, aber es scheint nicht so, als würde eine Nacht ins Gewicht fallen. Ist es das wirklich wert, dass Molly und Sie einen Krach haben?"

,,Es ist es wert, dass Sie und ich einen Krach haben, also würde ich sagen, ja, das ist es." sagte Sherlock.

,,In Ordnung, wissen Sie was? Sie haben recht. Das haben Sie doch überlicherweise, nicht wahr? Also ziehen Sie einfach ihre kleine Deduktionsnummer und Ihr kaltes Durchkalkulieren durch, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist."

,,John...".

John fand seine Schlüssel. ,,Ich **sagte**, Sie haben Recht."

,,Warum sind Sie dann noch immer wütend?"

,,Weil ich es nicht mag!"

,,Gut, ebenso wenig ich ich, ich danke Ihnen vielmals." stieß Sherlock hervor.

,,Ich sehe Sie später. Ich gehe mit Mary Mittagessen." Er steuerte auf die Tür zu.

,,Wollen Sie, dass ich Ihnen Ratschläge darüber gebe, welche Gesprächsthemen zu welchem Zeitpunkt angemessen sind?" rief Sherlock ihm hinterher, nachdem er sich gefasst hatte.

Als John gegangen war, schoss Sherlock aus seinem Sitz hoch, öffnete die Schachtel mit der Schokolade und aß mehr als vier Aprikosencreme-Pralinen.

Er warf den Deckel mit einem finsteren Blick zurück.

Moriarty hatte recht. Schokolade **ließ** ihn sich besser fühlen.

* * *

tbc...


	37. Frag das Meer

**37. Frag das Meer**

* * *

Nachdem er die Schokolade gegessen hatte, bekam Sherlock den nächsten Text von Moriarty.

_Guter Junge. Sie sollten wirklich jeden Morgen etwas davon essen. Sooo köstlich und vergnüglich!_

Sherlock schnaubte. Moriarty wäre ein perfekter Wortführer für See's Candy. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, welchen Effekt die Schokolade auf ihn hatte, wenn überhaupt, aber er könnte sie immer im Labor des St. Barts analysieren. Er kannte sich mit Giften aus (nun, es hatte da dieses eine gegeben, aber das war nicht seine Schuld gewesen) und Moriarty war definitiv nicht dabei ihn zu vergiften.

Ein paar Minuten später, bekam er einen Text von Molly.

_Haben Sie es gesehen?_

_Ja_. antwortete er. _Stört es Sie?_

_Nur, dass sie ein absolutes Miststück ist_, war Mollys Antwort, und ein Ecke seines Mundes zog sich nach oben.

_Miststück, Kitty Riley._

_Ich stimme Ihnen zu. Bis sieben Uhr?_

_Ja, ich freue mich. _

_Ich auch. Bis dann. SH._

Sherlock setzte sich mit der _Sherlock & Molly: Offizieller Soundtrack_- CD an Johns Laptop. Er steckte sie hinein und öffnete Johns CD-Player, um die Songs einzulesen.

Die meisten waren ihm schon bekannt. Es gab jedoch zwei, die es nicht waren. ,,It's love" von King's X, und ,,Charlotte Sometimes " von ,The Cure`. Er drückte ,,Play" für ,,It's Love" , lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

_Ich, _

_ich sitze da, und sehe auf mein Leben zurück_

_Und ich habe noch soviel zu lernen_

_Und soviel zu sehen und zu tun_

_Es ist Liebe_

_Die alles zusammenhält_

_Ich musste dich einfach wissen lassen_

_Dass es Liebe ist_

_Die das Wetter bezwingt_

_Und die auch alles verschwinden lassen wird_

_Ich,_

_Ich sitze am Strand_

_Fühle den Wind_

_Fühle deine Hand_

_In allem_

_Da ist ein Schiff auf dem Ozean_

_Und ich kann mich entscheiden_

_Ob ich es mag_

_Es ist Liebe_

_Die alles zusammenhält_

_Ich musste dich einfach wissen lassen_

_Dass es Liebe ist_

_Die das Wetter bezwingt_

_Und die auch alles verschwinden lassen wird._

_Liebe. Liebe. Liebe. _

Gut. Das war einfach herauszufinden. Es war eine Versicherung und eine Warnung. `_Es ist Liebe, die das Wetter bezwingt, und die auch alles verschwinden lassen wird.` Richtig. _Dass er sich in Molly verliebte war Voraussetzung dafür, dass die Bomben nicht hochgingen - und würde sie davon abhalten, hochzugehen.

,,Schon begriffen." bellte er in sein Telefon. Er spielte den anderen Song. Und runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sich nie wirklich für ,,The Cure" interessiert: zuviel Gejammer, zu Emo für seinen Geschmack. Er hatte diesen Song nie zuvor gehört und war nicht in der Lage die Bedeutung des gesamten Textes zu erfassen. Molly war _Charlotte Sometimes_: Diesen Teil hatte er. Aber war sie eine Träumerin oder einer der Tänzerinnen? Hätte er sie seine ,,ängstliche Prinzessin" nennen sollen? Es passte auf eine Art und Weise.

_,,Sie weinte um ein Mädchen, um ein Mädchen, das viele Jahre zuvor starb_...". Wer war dieses Mädchen? Und was bedeutete dies _,,Eine Mauer aus Träumen um sie herum_" ? Molly hatte keine Mauern, wenn es nach ihm ging. Sie war an Transparenz kaum zu überbieten, als sei sie aus Glas.

_Glas, versiegelt und hübsch... _

,,Ich mag The Cure nicht besonders." sagte er laut.

Ein Text._ Molly tut es. Und sie ist es..._

,,Sie ist es, die in dieser Beziehung zählt, ja, ich weiß." schnappte Sherlock.

Und dann machte es Klick.

Sie war es, die in dieser Beziehung zählte.

_Sie liegen falsch, das wissen Sie. Sie zählen. Sie haben immer gezählt und ich habe Ihnen stets vertraut._

_Verdammt._

,,Sie wussten es." sagte er hohl. ,,Sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewusst, nicht wahr?"

Ein weiterer Text. _Guter Junge. Daddy ist so stolz auf Sie._

,,Ich bin es, den Sie wollen." fuhr Sherlock fort. ,,Können Sie sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

_Sie kennen die Antwort darauf. Aber das ist ein süßes Angebot. Sehen Sie. Ich habe Ihnen ja gesagt, dass Liebe einfach ist._

,,Ich bin NICHT verliebt." schrie Sherlock, und sprang auf seine Füße ,,Ich bin es nicht und ich werde niemals verliebt sein! HÖREN SIE AUF DAMIT! SOFORT!"

Er konnte sich nur knapp davon abhalten, das Telefon so hart wie möglich gegen die Wand schleudern. Er taumelte zurück, schwer atmend, das Telefon in seinem eisernen Griff.

_Schätzchen. Entspannen Sie sich, sie regen sich wegen rein garnichts auf. Morgen werde ich Ihnen einen weiteren Hinweis geben, um mich zu finden. Also reißen Sie sich zusammen und kommen Sie runter. Sie haben heute Abend ein Date, schon vergessen?_

,,Als würde ich das vergessen können." knurrte Sherlock.

_Ganz ruhig, Großer. Sie haben ein bildschönes Picknick zu planen._

,,VERSCHWINDEN SIE!" schrie Sherlock.

Das Telefon verstummte.

Er setzte sich zurück in den Sessel, faltete seine Finger und befahl seinem Körper, sich zu beruhigen. Nach ein paar Minuten fühlte er sich besser. Er nahm die CD und brachte sie in sein Zimmer. Dann begann er nachzudenken.

Er musste Lestrade anrufen, bevor er ihn wieder vorführte.

Er musste das Date sie beim Picknick essen würden, was er tragen würde. Er musste einen Picknickkorb auftreiben. Er hatte eine geeignete Decke und John hatte einen kleinen transportablen CD-Player.

Er musste diesen Film besorgen.

Er musste essen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er weil er in den letzten Tagen fast garnichts gegessen hatte.

Nun hatte er eine Liste. Wütend zu werden löste keines der Probleme, auch wenn er sich jetzt besser fühlte. Es war Zeit, sich an die Arbeit zu machen.

Als John zurückkehrte, hatte Sherlock all seine Punkte abgearbeitet und war am Ende des Filmes angelangt. Er drückte auf Stopp und sah seinen besten Freund an.

,,Ein langes Mittagessen."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. ,, Wir waren spazieren und saßen danach noch etwas draußen. Ihre Schicht war vorbei."

Sherlock nickte. ,,Alles in Ordnung?"

John nickte. ,,Ja, entschuldigen Sie. Diese ganze Situation mit Moriarty hat mich ein wenig überrannt."

,,Warum? Er ist nicht hinter Ihnen her."

,,Nein...er ist nur hinter meinem besten Freund und anderen Freunden her. Können Sie nicht, nur einmal, damit aufhören, so verdammt begriffsstutzig zu sein?"

Sherlock seufzte. ,,Ich beneide Sie so sehr, John."

John setzte sich und seufzte ebenfalls. ,,Was ist es diesmal? Wieder einmal mein ordinärer, beschränkter Verstand?"

,,Niemand erwartet von Ihnen die ganze Zeit Dinge. Niemand ist enttäuscht von Ihnen oder wütend auf Sie, niemand will, dass Sie Dinge tun, Dinge sind, die Sie nicht sind. Sie haben keinen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden: niemand stellt Forderungen an Sie, und versucht Sie mit aller Gewalt in eine vorgefertigte Form zu pressen."

John starrte ihn an. ,,Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sie nicht über Molly sprechen?"

,,Nein, das tue ich nicht. Molly liebt mich wie ich bin, aber ich verärgere sie, wie ich jeden anderen verärgere. Ich habe eine Gabe, John. Eine einzigartige Gabe, die Menschen die Zähne zusammebeißen zu lassen und in die Flucht zu schlagen." Er sah John in die Augen. ,,Außer Ihnen, Molly, Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade. Und sogar sie alle tun es von Zeit zu Zeit. Aber sie kommen zurück. Danke dafür."

John wirkte geplättet. Er räusperte sich, versuchte zu sprechen und scheiterte, versuchte es wieder. ,,Ja, nun, gern geschehen. Was zur Hölle haben Sie mit Sherlock Holmes getan, weil er nicht so redet."

Sherlock lachte nur auf. ,,Wie war das Mittagessen mit Mary?"

,,Gut. Es war...wirklich gut."

,,Definitiv verknallt." grinste Sherlock.

,,Ja, ich denke...es könnte so sein. Und es fühlt sich fantastisch an." John lächelte. ,,Ich will, dass Sie sie bald kennenlernen. Vielleicht ein Doppeldate?"

Sherlock schaffte es kaum, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen und nicht irgendetwas über Doppeldates und Romantik und Emotionalität vom Stapel zu lassen.

,,Ich bin mir sicher, Molly hätte das gerne."

,,Darf ich fragen, wie es ihr geht? Hat sie die Zeitung schon gelesen?"

,,Ja, sie schert sich nicht darum. Nannte Kitty Riley tatsächlich ein ,,absolutes Miststück"."

,,Nun, Molly ist ein schlaues Mädchen." grinste John. ,,Doktor? Oxford? Spielt Klavier und singt? Was wissen wir immer noch nicht über sie?"

Sherlock tat einen tiefen, nachdenklichen Atemzug. ,,Was überhaupt?"

tbc...

* * *

Anhang:

"It's Love," by King's X, copyright 1990

_I,_

_I sit in a chair reflecting back upon my life_

_And I have so much yet to learn_

_And so much yet to see and do_

_It's love_

_That holds it all together_

_I just had to let you know _

_That it's love _

_That's holding back the weather_

_And the same will let it go_

_I,_

_I sit on the beach _

_Feeling the wind _

_Feeling your hand_

_In all _

_There's a ship on the ocean_

_And I can't decide _

_If I like it_

_It's love_

_That holds it all together_

_I just had to let you know_

_That it's love _

_That's holding back the weather_

_And the same will let it go_

_LoveLoveLove_

* * *

"Charlotte Sometimes" by the Cure, copyright 1981.

_all the faces  
all the voices blur  
change to one face  
change to one voice  
prepare yourself for bed  
the light seems bright  
and glares on white walls  
all the sounds of  
charlotte sometimes  
into the night with  
charlotte sometimes_

night after night she lay alone in bed  
her eyes so open to the dark  
the streets all looked so strange  
they seemed so far away  
but charlotte did not cry

the people seemed so close  
playing expressionless games  
the people seemed  
so close  
so many  
different names...

sometimes i'm dreaming  
where all the other people dance  
sometimes i'm dreaming  
charlotte sometimes  
sometimes i'm dreaming  
expressionless the trance  
sometimes i'm dreaming  
so many different names  
sometimes i'm dreaming  
the sounds all stay the same  
sometimes i'm dreaming  
she hopes to open shadowed eyes  
on a different world  
come to me  
scared princess  
charlotte sometimes

on that bleak track  
(see the sun is gone again)  
the tears were pouring down her face  
she was crying and crying for a girl  
who died so many years before...

sometimes i dream  
where all the other people dance  
sometimes i dream  
charlotte sometimes  
sometimes i dream  
the sounds all stay the same  
sometimes i'm dreaming  
there are so many different names  
sometimes i dream  
sometimes i dream...

charlotte sometimes crying for herself  
charlotte sometimes dreams a wall around herself  
but it's always with love  
with so much love it looks like  
everything else  
of charlotte sometimes  
so far away  
glass sealed and pretty  
charlotte sometimes


	38. Chapter 38

**38. Über dich herausgefunden**

* * *

Sherlock streckte sich auf seinem Rücken auf der Decke aus, dankbar, dass es ein recht warm, klarer Abend war. Molly, die still neben ihm saß, schien hin-und her gerissen und zu verwirrt, um zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Er half ihr, indem er hoch reichte und sie sanft hinunterzog, sie gegen sich schmiegend, ihm zugewandt. Sie machte eine Geräusch, dass er als Seufzer der Zufriedenheit erkannte und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust. Er sah auf zu ihr runter. Ihre Atmung war langsam, ihr Körper entspannt, ein Lächeln vollkommener Glücksseligkeit auf ihrem Gesicht.

Er war perplex. Wie? Sie wusste ebenso gut wie jeder, wie er war: tatsächlich sogar besser als die meisten es taten. Wie konnte sie so glücklich sein? Wie konnte diese leise, freundliche Frau so vollkommen zufrieden an seiner Seite sein? Er hätte ebenso gut John fragen können, wie er ihn ertrug. Er kannte die Antwort. Er konnte es nur nicht wirklich verstehen, konnte es kaum glauben.

Molly war immer nett. Sherlock war kaum jemals taktvoll. Sie war geduldig, er war intolerant. Sie war klug, er war...nun, kein fairer Vergleich. Und doch liebte Molly ihn, zutiefst und bedenkenlos. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass, wenn er ihr erklärte, ihre Hilfe dabei zu brauchen, durch ein Feuer zu gehen, sie hätte ihm geholfen. Das musste Liebe sein, vermutete er. Er hatte...nun...sich um John gesorgt, Mrs. Hudson und Lestrade. Darum war er ,,gestorben". Er war gestorben, damit sie leben konnten. Er mochte Gefühle nicht, verstand sie nicht immer. Üblicherweise nicht. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hatte er sie. Für die, die Moriarty seine Freunde genannt hatte.

_Gut. Plus One*, _dachte er, wieder zu Molly hinab blickend. Molly war seine geheime Waffe im Kampf gegen Moriarty gewesen, in dem es um sein Leben gegangen war. So zumindest hatte er gedacht. Nun war alles nur noch ein wirres Netz.

Mollys Hand wanderte nach oben, um über seinem Herzen zu verweilen, und riss ihn aus seiner Selbstbeobachtung.

,,Es war köstlich." sagte sie und bewegte ihren Kopf so, dass sie nach oben blicken konnte.

,,Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen gefallen hat. Ich hätte Sie jedoch vorher fragen sollen, was sie gerne essen."

,,Sie haben das großartig gemacht." sagte sie. ,,Ich war nur froh, sie einmal essen zu sehen!"

,,Denkt jeder, ich würde mich selbst zu Tode hungern?"fragte Sherlock mit einem leisen Lachen.

,,Nun, Sie essen nicht viel, oder oft, soviel ich gesehen habe. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie nicht krank werden. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich nicht schlecht dabei gefühlt, mich voll zustopfen!"

,,Sie haben sich wohl kaum voll gestopft, Molly." sagte er amüsiert.

,,Nun, es hat sich jedenfalls so angefühlt." sagte sie, und fühlte sich dabei verlegen und ein wenig dumm, weil sie es ausgesprochen hatte. Wirklich, wer sagte schon solche Dinge auf seinem Date?

Aber das war nicht irgendein Mann, mit dem sie sich traf. Dies war Sherlock, der sie seit zwei Jahren kannte, der ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie zählte, der ihr Freund war. Molly würde sich nicht selbst zensieren. Er würde es nicht hinnehmen und der mühevolle Versuch, ihn zum Narren zu halten, würde sie auslaugen. Außerdem würde es niemals funktionieren. Sie würde einfach nur sie selbst sein. Selbst wenn er schreiend davon laufen würde,Tatsache war, dass er ihr bisher nicht mehr Hoffnung gegeben hatte, als sie entgegen nehmen hatte wollen.

Er lächelte sie an, ein neugieriges, offenes Lächeln, das sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte...

_Oh Gott._

Sherlock drehte sich zur Seite, neben sie, seine Augen ihr Gesicht suchend, als könnte dies eine Frage beantworten.

Er streckte eine Hand aus, langsam seine langen Finger durch ihr Haar streichend, bevor er sich ihr leicht entgegen lehnte...

Und plötzlich inne hielt.

,,Sherlock?" fragte sie beunruhigt.

Er lächelte. ,,Entschuldigung. Furchtbares Timing, aber ich muss auf die Toilette. Bin gleich zurück."

,,Oh." sagte Molly als er sich erhob.

Er sah zu ihr hinunter. ,,Ich bin froh, dass Sie hungrig waren, Molly." sagte er in seinem Ton, der sie erschauern ließ.

Sie nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, als er davonging.

Sobald er außer Hörweite war, zog Sherlock blitzschnell sein Telefon hervor und machte einen Anruf.

,,Ja?" fragte Mycroft süßlich, als er ran ging. ,,Du scheinst eine großartige Zeit zu haben. Warum rufst du mich in der Mitte deines Dates an? Brauchst du einen Rat? Sehr schön. Erst musst du deine Lippen auf ihre...".

,,Ruf deine Hunde zurück, Mycroft." schnappte Sherlock.

,,Meine Hunde?"

,,Deine Männer, Mycroft. Drei Männer beobachten uns und ich weiß zufällig, dass es sich um ein paar deiner treuen Spürhunde handelt."

,,Das hast du erst jetzt bemerkt? Du **bist **liebestrunken."

,,Sei nicht albern. Ich habe sie vorher bemerkt, aber das hat keine Rolle gespielt."

,,Oh? Und warum tut es das jetzt? Sind du und Doktor Hooper dabei, **es **im Holland Park **zu tun**?"

,, .Zurück." befahl Sherlock.

Eine Pause. ,,Ich habe sie in eine andere Ecke des Parks gehen lassen, für den Moment."

,,Gut." presste Sherlock hervor, wohlwissend, dass das Mycroft ihm nicht weiter entgegenkommen würde.

,,Und Sherlock?"

**,,Ja?"**

,,Du wirst dich doch schützen, nicht wahr? Du als Vater ist das letzte, worüber ich mir Sorgen machen sollte."

Sherlock klappte das Telefon geräuschvoll zu.

Molly wartete geduldig, ihre Augen auf den Himmel gerichtet, ihre Zähne in ihrer Unterlippe verbissen, etwas suchend. Sie schoss hoch, als er wieder kam, sich ans Herz greifend.

,,Oh, Sie sind immer so leise." sagte sie lächelnd.

,,Entschuldigen Sie." erklärte er, und legte sich neben sie. Nun, das war eine ebenso gute Zeit wie jede andere. ,,Ich wollte sie nicht wie eine ängstliche Prinzessin dastehen lassen."

Molly wurde bleich und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie sah beunruhigt aus. Nein. Verängstigt.

Er runzelte die Stirn. ,,Molly?"

Sie setzte sich abrupt auf, die Arme um sich legend, und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Er setzte sich auf, legte seine Arme um sie und drehte sie zu sich herum. ,,Molly? Was ist los?"

Sie atmete zittrig ein. ,,Er...er hat mich einmal so genannt."

_Klick._

Nun, er hatte es angefangen. Es war das beste den Anfang, den er gemacht hatte, zu nutzen.

,,Ich weiß Sie wussten es nicht...aber es...erinnert mich an ihn. Es hat lange gedauert bis ich wieder in der Lage war den Song wieder zu hören...ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie ,,The Cure" mögen. Das gilt für sie beide." Sie erschauerte abermals.

,,Es tut mir leid." sagte er sanft, und hielt sie fest, bis er spürte, dass die Anspannung ein wenig gewichen war. ,,Wollen Sie mir davon erzählen?"

,,Sie...sie wollen, dass ich Ihnen von ihm erzähle? Jetzt?"

,,Es scheint sie offenbar sehr zu beunruhigen. Bitte, ich will es verstehen." sagte er freundlich, ihre Arme liebkosend.

Sie senkte ihren Blick und Sherlock dachte, sie würde sich weigern. Er wartete, und nach einer langen Pause sprach sie.

,,In Ordnung."

Er manövrierte sie so, dass sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gepresst saß, seine Beine um ihre ruhend, weil er ahnte, dass es einfacher für sie würde, wenn sie ihn dabei nicht ansehen musste. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie, sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel drückend.

Ihre Stimme war leise und zaghaft. ,,Er hat angefangen, mir auf meinem Blog zu schreiben. Er hat über Dinge gepostet ...nun..eigentlich über Sie. Wie dumm ich wäre, mich nach Ihnen zu sehnen. Ich hatte gedacht, niemand würde meinen Blog lesen, es war mehr ein Tagebuch, aber irgendwie hat er es gefunden. Er...er sagte, dass ich eine süße Nase hätte und fragte mich, ob wir einen Kaffee trinken gehen. Also haben wir uns in der Kantine getroffen."

Sherlock nickte. All das wusste er bereits. Er hatte Mollys Blog gelesen, nachdem alles abgeklungen war. Aber es nicht der Zeitpunkt ihr das zu erzählen, um die Sache zu beschleunigen. Sie waren noch immer auf einem Date. Und wenn sie noch unruhiger und nervöser würde, könnte sie den entscheidenden Hinweis überspringen.

,,Er war...". Sie hielt inne. ,,Er war liebenswürdig, klug, freundlich. Er hat es geschafft, dass ich mich wie die erstaunlichste Frau der Welt fühle. Das bin ich nicht, aber ich habe mich so gefühlt." Ihre belegte Stimme klang schmerzvoll.

,,Er kam wenig später zu mir in die Wohnung, und Toby hat ihn geliebt. Wir haben _Glee_ geguckt und er sagte, er würde es lieben. Wir haben uns weiter bei der Arbeit getroffen: Kaffee, Mittagessen. Auf unserem zweiten wirklichen Date hat er mich zum Dinner ausgeführt, dann sind wir tanzen gewesen. Er ist ein großartiger Tänzer. Jedoch nicht so gut wie Sie. Er war...er hat sich immer umgesehen, als würde er nach jemandem suchen, oder erwarten, dass uns jemand sieht. Das war eigenartig."

Sherlock nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. ,,Über welche Dinge haben Sie sich unterhalten?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Arbeit. Schule. Die typischen Dinge, über die man redet, wenn man für jemanden schwärmt und ihn besser kennenlernen möchte."

,,Was erzählte er über seine Familie?"

,,Dass er das einzige Kind war, und beide Eltern tot. Dass sie viel umgezogen sind, merkwürdige Jobs angenommen haben."

,,Und Arbeit?"

,,Er wurde im St. Barts angestellt, eine Woche bevor uns getroffen haben. Er hatte mich gesehen, war aber zu ängstlich sich mir zu nähern. Dann hat er meinen Blog gefunden und obwohl ich für sie geschwärmt habe, hat er es riskiert, mich nach einem Treffen zu fragen."

Sherlock nickte. ,, Was passierte, nachdem sie tanzen waren?"

,,Er brachte mich nach Hause, kam herein. Ich...ich wollte ihn beeindrucken. Ich wusste, wie sehr er Theater und Musik liebte, also habe ich für ihn gesungen. Und es war ...merkwürdig."

,,Wie das?"

,,Nun, danach hat er mich angestarrt, als hätte er mich nie zuvor gesehen, niemals zuvor eine Frau gesehen. Er sagte mir, wie erstaunlich ich wäre und ich dachte wirklich, dass er es so meinte. Aber etwas daran störte ihn. Ich weiß nicht was. Dann haben wir, ah, ein wenig rumgemacht, und dann sagte er, er müsse gehen. Er hat mir einen Gute Nacht-Kuss gegeben und gesagt, dass er sich wirklich auf das nächste Date freut, er hätte eine Überraschung für mich. Als er dabei war zu gehen, sah ich eine Spinne und schrie auf."

Sherlock hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Sie schneiden toten Menschen auf, Molly."

,,Tote Menschen sind keine lebenden Spinnen, danke auch."

,,Vermerkt. Bitte, machen Sie nur weiter."

,,Wie auch immer. Er hat sie getötet. Ich dankte ihm, sagte ihm, dass es mir leid tue, mich wie ein Mädchen auf zuführen. Aber er lachte nur und küsste mich wieder. Er sagte: ,,meine ängstliche Prinzessin." Dann haben wir mehr als zehn Minuten über The Cure diskutiert und er ist gegangen."

Molly hörte hier auf. Sherlock wartete. ,,Und was dann?"

Sie zögerte.

Er küsste sie auf den Scheitel. ,,Ich bin hier, Molly. Er ist es nicht."

,,Aber er ist dort irgendwo draußen." murmelte sie. ,,Er wartet. Wie eine geräuschlose geduldige Spinne."

Er blinzelte. Da war eine ebenso treffende Beschreibung Moriartys wie die, die er vor Gericht gegeben hatte.

,,Ich **werde** ihn finden." sagte Sherlock und küsste sie wieder.

Sie nickte nahm einen abgehackten Atemzug. ,,Am Tag unseres dritten Dates haben Sie ihn getroffen. Und Sie haben mir erzählt, dass er schwul sei und all diese anderen Dinge. Ich war...ich...ich war so wütend auf Sie. Aber ich wusste, dass Sie recht hatten, weil sie fast immer recht haben. Also habe ich mich entschlossen, das Ganze an dem Abend nach dem Dinner abzubrechen. Wir hatten dann unser Dinner, und er war immer noch erstaunlich süß. Ich hasste es. Ich hasste Sie ebenfalls. Dafür, dass Sie alles ruiniert hatten. Aber es war nicht fair Sie dafür zu hassen, dass Sie ehrlich waren. Vielleicht Ihnen eine rein zuhauen, wegen Ihrer Grausamkeit, aber nicht Sie zu hassen."

Molly spürte, dass sein Mund sich zu seinem leichten Lächeln verzog.

,,Und so hat er mich nach Hause genommen, und als wir vor der Tür standen, habe ich ihm erzählt, dass es das beste wäre, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen würden. Er fragte mich warum...nun, ich wusste nicht, was ich hier als erstes sagen sollte. Ich konnte nicht sagen ,,weil Sherlock' mir gesagt hat, du wärst schwul". Also habe ich ihm erklärt, dass ich noch nicht über Sie hinweg wäre, und noch nicht bereit für etwas Neues. Und dann wurde es merkwürdig."

Sherlocks Umarmung wurde fester. ,,Wie?"

,,Er ...er sagte, er wüsste es...dass Sie es wären. Dass Sie vermutlich etwas zu mir gesagt hätten, wie zum Beispiel, dass er schwul sei. Ich habe protestiert, aber er schüttelte den Kopf. Er sagte, er kenne den wahren Grund, warum das hier geschah. Er wirkte ...traurig. Als hätte ich sein Herz gebrochen. Ist das nicht wahnsinnig?"

Sherlock erwiderte nichts. Er wurde sehr still.

,,Er ...er sagte, er verstehe es, dass es in Ordnung sei. Er...".

Sie zitterte.

,,Molly." sagte Sherlock sanft, sie so fest haltend, dass sie sich fühlte, nichts in der Welt könne diese Umarmung durchdringen und sie verletzen.

,,Er sagte...er sagte, er hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Engel einen Dämonen nicht lieben kann. Am wenigsten, wenn der Engel schon einen anderen Engel liebte. Aber auch Engel und Dämonen machen dieselben Fehler in der Liebe."

Sherlock fühlte wie eine kalte Welle des Grauens ihn auf die offene See hinaus trieb und ihn wieder zurückzog.

,,Dann küsste er meine Hand und sagte: ,,Leben Sie wohl, Molly Hooper". Dann ist er gegangen. Ich habe ein paar Mal versucht ihn danach zu kontaktieren. Er machte mir Angst, aber ich machte mir auch Sorgen um ihn. Aber er hat nie geantwortet. Und dann...nun...".

Sie seufzte. ,,So ...jetzt wissen Sie es."

,,Ja." sagte er sanft. _Ja, das tue ich._

Tbc..

* * *

The line about angels is derived from the song "Sea Breezes," originally by Roxy Music, remade by Siouxsie & the Banshees. "But even angels they make the same mistakes in love."

"A Noiseless Patient Spider" is a poem by Walt Whitman from Leaves of Grass, 1867.

* * *

*bezieht sich auf den Song ,Love Plus One`


	39. Chapter 39

**39. Die Chemie zwischen uns**

* * *

Sherlocks Verstand raste. Aber in welche Richtung er sich auch wandte, welchen Weg er auch einschlug, immer schien sich eine Tür zu öffnen, die lediglich eine weitere freigab und keine von ihnen führte zu irgendetwas, außer noch mehr Fragen und Orte, an denen er schon gewesen war.

Es war Molly, in die sich Moriarty 'dumm und gewöhnlich` verliebt hatte. Er war dabei nicht vom Ausmaß seines sadistischen Extrems abgewichen, dessen ganze Komplexität Sherlock gerade zu begreifen begann. Das Verstörenste war: Warum wollte Moriarty ihn das wissen lassen?

Es war nicht nur, um ihm seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen.

Moriarty tat niemals etwas ohne tiefere, dunklere Absicht. Und diese Absichten galt es herauszufinden.

Er begriff es nicht. Wenn Moriarty Molly geliebt hatte, warum wollte er, dass er sie ebenfalls liebte? Moriarty schien ihm nicht wie der Typ Mann, der sein Spielzeug gerne teilte, und alles was er aus einem bestimmten Grund tat, löste in ihm sein eigenes perverses Freudenfeuer aus.

Es gab einen Plan, ein Ende des Films, und er musste herausfinden, welches, rechtzeitig, um das alles aufzuhalten.

Das Geräusch von Mollys Schniefen führte ihn wieder aus seinem Verstand heraus, zurück in die Wirklichkeit, die bei allen Absichten und Aufgaben noch immer ein Date mit einer Frau war, die keine Ahnung hatte, was sich hinter dem Vorhang abspielte.

Die Analyse würde warten müssen.

Er manövrierte sie wieder so, dass sie sich niederlegten, er auf dem Rücken und sie auf ihrer Seite, wie zuvor, ihr Gesicht an seinem Nacken und seiner Schulter vergraben, und er hielt sie einfach, als ihr Schniefen zu Schluchzern anschwollen und sie ein wenig weinte.

Er hatte das noch nie für irgendjemanden getan und es war eine merkwürdige Mischung an Gefühlen. Er fühlte sich hilflos, aber das taten vermutlich viele Männer in einer Situation wie dieser. Er fühlte sich unsicher. Er war es nicht gewohnt anwesend zu sein, wenn jemand weinte, nicht bei jemandem, den er zu trösten versuchen musste . Er hatte in seinem Leben reichlich Menschen zum Weinen gebracht und es hatte ihn nicht sonderlich getroffen. Das alles war nur temporär. Sie würden in Ordnung sein. Er hatte einen Fall zu lösen. So hatte er es immer rationalisiert.

Molly war anders. Sie bedeutete ihm etwas. Und sogar ohne Moriarty, der seine Fäden zog, hätte er sich verpflichtet gefühlt ...etwas zu tun. Die Tatsache, dass er so manipuliert wurde, wie eine Puppe zu agieren, machte es sowohl einfacher, aber auch härter Molly zu trösten. Und das letzte Gefühl, Mitleid, war etwas, das er in diesem Ausmaß nicht mehr kennengelernt hatte, bevor er John getroffen hatte. John und seine regelmäßigen bissigen Erinnerungen an das richtige **Timing** , seine **,nicht gut`s**, sein ,er könne wenigstens **versuchen** keine **Maschine** zu sein`. Und Molly, auch sie erinnerte ihn regelmäßig an seine Menschlichkeit. Die **furchtbaren Dinge**, die er immer sagte. **Jedes Mal. Immer. **

Nein, nicht immer, nicht heute Nacht.

Nach über zwei Minuten beruhigte sie sich, und wischte mit den Fingern über die Augen. ,,Danke." sagte sie mit einem Schniefen, und schniefte noch einmal. ,,Ich weiß, wie hart das für Sie gewesen sein muss."

,,Was meinen Sie?"

Sie lächelte matt. ,,Jemanden zu trösten. Einer solchen Menge von Gefühlen ausgesetzt zu sein."

,,Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus." sagte Sherlock ohne Humor. ,,Es ist in Ordnung, Molly."

,,Aber Sie -".

,,Molly." unterbrach er sie freundlich, ein Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche ziehend und es ihr reichend. ,,Es ist in Ordnung. Und nun trocknen Sie ihre Augen und putzen Sie ihre Nase."

Sie dankte ihm und gehorchte, und auf einmal fühlte sie sich klein und befangen dabei, ihre Nase vor ihm zu putzen, aber es half ihren benebelten Kopf frei zubekommen und dieses Pochen hinter ihren Augen zu vertreiben. Sie legte es sorgsam zusammen, als sie fertig war, steckte es in ihre Tasche, und versuchte nicht währenddessen die ganze Zeit zu betonen, dass sie es ihm zurückgäbe, sobald sie es gewaschen habe. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er es verzweifelt zurück haben wollte.

Sie ließ ihren Kopf mit einem Seufzer wieder an seine Schulter sinken.

,,Habe ich es ruiniert?" fragte er und hob seine rechte Hand um ihr Haar zu streicheln.

,,Was ruiniert?"

,,Unser Date? Ich denke nicht, dass es sowohl üblich als auch ratsam ist, jemanden auf einem Date zum Weinen zu bringen."

Molly lachte, wieder mit einem Schniefen. ,,Nein. Sie waren perfekt."

,,Perfekt." wiederholte er langsam. ,,Molly, ich bin vieles, aber perfekt bin ich nicht."

,,Für mich sind Sie das." sagte sie sanft, und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

Sherlock spürte eine ihm fremde Wortlosigkeit. Niemand in seinem Leben hatte ihm jemals gesagt, dass er ihn für perfekt hielt. Niemals und besonders nicht mit diesem Ausdruck der Bewunderung in den Augen.

Sie bemerkte seine Verwirrung und lächelte wieder. ,,Sie könnten einfach Danke sagen."

,,Danke." sagte er, das ,D` langsam hochziehend, wie er es an diesem einem Tag im Labor getan hatte, als sie ihn verwirrt hatte.

Sie sah hinunter. ,,Ich habe niemandem jemals die ganze Geschichte erzählt." Ihr Ton klang wie ein Geständnis. ,,Nicht einmal der Polizei. Ich habe Lestrade die wichtigsten Dinge erzählt, aber nicht die Details. Ich schwöre, ich würde mit niemandem jemals darüber reden, was passiert ist."

Sherlock sah plötzlich ein wenig zerknirscht aus. ,,Sie haben es _mir_ erzählt."

Sie sah in seine Augen, eine offensichtliche Überraschung in ihrem Gesicht, die er nicht verstand. ,,Sie haben mich auch gefragt."

,,Sicher haben andere -".

,,**Sie** haben mich danach gefragt." sagte sie leise, und jetzt verstand er.

,,Sie sind nicht wütend deswegen? Dass ich Sie zum Weinen gebracht habe?"

,,Das haben nicht Sie getan. Er war es. Die Erinnerungen wohl eher. Und nein, ich bin nicht wütend. Sie...Sie sind wer Sie sind, Sherlock. Ich habe Ihnen das vorher gesagt: Ich kann es akzeptieren, ich bin nicht gezwungen mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein. Und ich habe nicht vor, damit aufzuhören, mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein. Moriarty oder kein Moriarty."

Die Stärke und Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn vor Überraschung die Augenbrauen heben. Er drehte sie sanft auf den Rücken und lehnte sich über sie, ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand umfassend, in ihre Augen starrend, deutliche Verwirrung in seinen eigenen.

,,Wer **bist **du, Molly Hooper?" fragte er mit neugieriger Zärtlichkeit.

Sie schaffte es nicht zu kichern. Stattdessen streckte sie eine Hand aus, griff in sein lockiges schwarzes Haar und zog sein Gesicht sanft zu sich hinunter, ihre Augen glühend von einem inneren Licht, ihre Lippen in einem schelmischen Lächeln verzogen.

,,Warum küsst du mich nicht und findest es heraus?"

Ihre Münder trafen sich und er fühlte wie sich ihr Puls beschleunigte. Ihr Kuss vertiefte sich, und Sherlock fühlte wie sein eigener Puls sich beschleunigte.

Definitiv nicht ruiniert.

Er keuchte beinahe auf, als Molly die Außenlinien seiner Unterlippe mit ihrer Zunge streifte.

Als sie die besagte Unterlippe sanft zwischen ihre Lippen nahm und daran saugte, vernahm er ein ein leises Stöhnen und stellte schockiert fest, dass es von ihm gekommen war.

Verliefen Küsse immer so? Wo hatte sie gelernt, so zu küssen?

Übung, offensichtlich mit Instinkt gepaart.

Nach dem zu urteilen, wie sein Körper reagierte, schien er ebenfalls solche Instinkte zu besitzen.

_Verlangen. _Etwas, das er selten gekostet und dem er niemals nachgegeben hatte, ausgenommen dieses einen Kusses an der Uni, Jahre zuvor.

Wenn er in der Vergangenheit Verlangen gekostet hatte, war er immer davor geflohen. Er wusste, wohin das führte. Getrübtes Urteilsvermögen, zügellose Emotionen, neurochemische Veränderungen im Gehirn, die Wollust und Bindung verursachten. Er hatte nie der Gnade des sexuellen Heptagramms***** ausgesetzt sein wollen: Testoteron, Östrogen, Adrenalin, Dopamin, Serotonin, Oxytoxin und Vasopressin. Der Mangel an Kontrolle, der Mangel an Vernunft, die sie verursachten, war erschreckend.

Nun war er hier, um beinahe neun Uhr abends, in einem abgelegenen Teil des Holland Parks, machte mit Molly herum und erfuhr einen Neurotransmitterüberschuss, der drohte sein fein eingestimmtes, rasiermesserscharfes Hirn in Pudding zu verwandeln.

Er hätte das nicht erfahren sollen. Er hätte aber all das erhaben sein sollen. Aber das Einzige, das Sherlock Holmes in diesem Moment erhob, war Molly Hooper, die unter ihn lag, ihn küsste und berührte und ihr bestes versuchte, ihn in einen hormonbenebelten Siebzehnjährigen zu verwandeln.

Und irgendwie, trotz allem, was Sherlock dachte über sich zu wissen, war sie erfolgreich.

Er verstand nicht, warum er diese alarmierende, heftige Erregung in sich hatte. Und das alles aufgrund irgendwelcher kranken Launen des kriminellen wahnsinnigen Genies Jim Moriarty.

Noch schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass er genau wegen dieses kranken Superhirns, nicht tun konnte, was er tun wollte: er konnte sich Molly nicht entziehen und in seinen geistigen Palast fliehen, um sich zu beruhigen, seinen Körper und Verstand wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.

Moriartys Worte aus dem Taxi kamen mit aller Grausamkeit zurück: _Bekämpfen Sie es nicht, Sherlock. Es wird einfacher für Sie sein, wenn Sie sich einfach hingeben._

Wie konnte er sich all dem hingeben...diesem Wahnsinn!

Sherlock sank immer mehr und war dabei die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Er wollte so sehr, damit aufhören, Molly zu küssen.

Er wollte so sehr, dass er nicht damit aufhörte, Molly zu küssen.

Der Konflikt peinigte ihn mehr, als eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

Nicht, dass er eine wirkliche Chance auf eine Entscheidung hatte.

Wenn er die Sorte Mensch gewesen wäre, der sich nicht um die Leben anderer scherte wäre er nicht in dieser Situation. Aber er war es. Und das war es, was ihn nicht wie Moriarty sein ließ.

Moriarty hätte sich niemals in eine solche Situation bringen lassen, um Menschen vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Er hätte sie sterben lassen und darüber gelacht.

Die einzigen Menschen, die Moriarty halfen, waren die, die sich obszöne Mengen an Geld von ihm erhofften.

Es gab niemanden, den Moriarty um Hilfe bitten konnte, einfach, weil er war wie er war.

Er, Sherlock, mochte Moriarty von Intellekt her gleichgestellt sein, aber er verfügte über etwas, das Moriarty nicht hatte und niemals haben würde.

Er hatte Menschen wie John, und Molly, und Lestrade und Mrs. Hudson.

Er selbst zählte ebenso.

Sherlock wusste nicht wie er, wenn das alles vorüber war, Molly all die Dinge vermitteln konnte, die er aufrichtig für sie empfunden hatte, mit ihr erfahren hatte. Aber um ihretwillen, um seinetwillen, er würde es versuchen.

Im Moment lockte ihn eine Woge der Leidenschaft, eine Strömung, deren Zerren er nicht länger standhalten konnte. Er sprang in die Fluten seines Verlangens, nicht länger erfüllt von Angst, sondern von seinem Vertrauen gegenüber Molly und der Gewissheit, dass ihn dieses Vertrauen ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise beschützen würde.

Tbc...

* * *

*bezieht sich vermutlich auf das spirituelle Siebeneck der Liebe, das der Göttin der Liebe (Venus) zugeordnet ist und sich auf sieben Planeten bezieht. Sherlock hat mit Neurochemie aber viel mehr am Hut als mit Astrologie ^_°

Ich hoffe, das war jetzt kein Quark. :)

Liebe Grüße

* * *

Falls ihr euch wundert, dass ich gerade so viel poste. Ich will einfach nur soviel übersetzen wie ich kann, solange ich noch etwas zeit dazu habe;)


	40. Chapter 40

**40. Körper**

* * *

_Bitte...bitte...bitte, lass mich nicht aufwachen und das alles einen Traum sein. _

Das war der einzige Gedanke, der durch Mollys Kopf strömte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es keiner war, wusste, dass sie nicht zu Hause im Bett lag und schlief, es fühlte sich wie einer an.

Dieser Moment hatte die wunderschöne, gelassene Atmosphäre, die sie normalerweise nur in ihrem Träumen erlebte, wenn sie glücklich genug war, von ihm zu träumen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, glücklicher zu sein, irgendetwas zu erleben, dass perfekter war, als sein Körper an ihrem und ihren Mund, der ihren bewegte.

Er war nicht erfahren: es war offensichtlich, nicht auf diese unangenehme Art wie sie es bei manchen Männern in der Vergangenheit erlebt hatte. Aber er machte es mehr als wieder wett, mit seiner Neugier und seinem Enthusiasmus. Er küsste sie, als würde er von ihr lernen: lernen, was sie mochte, wie sie es mochte, um es dann zu imitieren. Sich das nehmend, was sie mit ihm tat und es ihr zurückgebend. Es war so süß, dass es ihr im Herzen weh tat, aber sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte, dass dies hier für ihn war.

Sie zog sich zurück, gerade genug, um ihre Zungenspitze in einen feuchten Winkel seines Mundes zu schieben. Eine Welle des Stolzes und der Lust durchfuhr sie, als er wieder aufstöhnte, lauter als zuvor. Ein Zittern rieselte durch ihn hindurch. Sie fühlte ihn an ihrem Bein hart werden und keuchte in seinen Mund, außer sich, dass sie der Grund dafür war. Sie, die kleine Molly Hooper, die jeder für schüchtern und still hielt. Sie schaffte es, dass Sherlock Holmes sich öffnete.

Der Gedanke brachte sie innerlich zum Grinsen. Nun, sagte man nicht, dass stille Wasser tief waren, und man sich vor ihnen in Acht nehmen müsste?

Sein Mund fing ihren wieder auf, diesmal härter, mutiger und fordernder. Sie gab ihm mit ihrem Kuss, was er verlangte, ihre Hände seinen Mantel beiseite schiebend, ihre Finger an die Knöpfe seines Hemds gleitend. Sie unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch ihre Finger vom Zittern abzuhalten, als sie langsam die Knöpfe löste, unter sein Hemd fuhr, ihre warmen Handflächen auf seine bloßen Haut legte, und es ein wenig zurückzog.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, ihn anzusehen, während ihre zitternden Hände auf seiner Brust ruhten. Sie hatte niemals, niemals gedacht, dass sie ihn jemals auf diese Weise sehen, fühlen würde. Es war so intensiv, dass sie beinahe vor Glück weinen wollte.

Er war so blass, aber sie kannte das bereits von der vorgetäuschten Autopsie und der Behandlung eines Schnitts danach.

Aber so unglaublich schön.

Sie tat einen zittrigen Atemzug, dagegen ankämpfend sich nicht aufzulösen. Wie sollte sie das erklären? Er würde sie für eine Idiotin halten, würde nicht verstehen, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden so sehr berühren zu wollen, dass man innerlich beinahe daran zugrunde ging. Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie es schaffte keck genug zu sein ihn an sich zu ziehen und ihn zu küssen. Vielleicht war diese Stärke aus lang unterdrücktem, verzweifeltem Verlangen geboren.

"Molly?"

Er untersuchte sie: versuchte den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu entziffern. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen sachte, ihn wieder küssend, verzweifelt, freudig, ihr Körper und ihr Geist und Herz schwebten empor, so hoch hinauf in den Himmel, dass sie daran zweifelte, je wieder den Boden zu erreichen.

Sie konnte die festen Muskeln und die nahe Abwesenheit von Haar unter ihrer Berührung spüren. Sie drückte ihre Fingerspitzen an ihn, seine Brust abwandernd, fest auf seine Brustwarzen drückend, als würde sie Blindenschrift ertasten, dann fester zudrückend, als er hörbar einatmete.

Sein Mund küsste einen Pfad ihre Wange hinab, hinauf auf ihren Nacken, jedes Mal kurz innehaltend, als wolle er herausfinden, ob ihre Haut an jeder Stelle anders schmeckte. Als er seine Zunge gegen ihre Halsschlagader presste, war es an ihr aufzukeuchen, und aufzustöhnen, als er federleichte Küsse an den Grund ihrer Kehle platzierte.

Sie drückte sich hoch, ihm entgegen, und die entstehende Hitze umhüllte sie beide.

Sherlock fühlte sich, als würde er das alles von außerhalb beobachten, wie einen Traum. Das war nicht er. Und doch war er es. Alles in ihm schmerzte vor Verlangen. Die Vernunft hatte ihm im Stich gelassen:hatte ihre Koffer gepackt und war geflohen, unauffindbar, ihn in einem Löwenkäfig zurücklassend. Er hätte ebenso versuchen können, eine Felslawine mit einem Regenschirm aufzuhalten.

Er hatte nicht gewusst, was ihn erwartete, wenn er sie küsste. Küsste sie ihn? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Es war jedoch definitiv ein Kuss. Richtig. Als sie sich geküsst hatten, hatte er nicht gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Aber was auch immer es auch war, das hier war es nicht_._ Dieses ...Gefühl. Diese Leidenschaft. Dieses Verlangen. Weil sie es war. Nicht, weil sie es war. Sein Körper schmerzte und der primitive, instinktive Teil von ihm hatte die Fähigkeit zur höheren Vernunft fort gedrängelt und schrie danach befriedigt zu werden. Das hier. Verlangen. Jetzt. Er war pure, unverfälschte Begierde, und alles was er wollte, war sie.

Was ihn aufhielt war: 1. Dies war nicht die richtige Zeit, und 2. Dies war nicht der richtige Ort. Moriarty sparte ihr erstes Mal offensichtlich für etwas ganz besonderes auf. Und sogar wenn er sich nicht an seine Anordnungen gehalten hätte, hätte Sherlock nicht gewollt, dass sein- ihr- erstes Mal im Holland Park stattfand, während Mycrofts Männer um sie herum schlichen.

Vielleicht war er altmodisch, aber selbst wenn er dazu gezwungen würde, das hier zu tun, so wollte er immer noch, dass alles stimmte.

Die Rückkehr der Vernunft machte es nicht automatisch leichter aufzuhören. Aber er hörte auf, entzog sich, um auf sie hinabzublicken, ihre dunklen Augen weit offen und ihn anstarrend, sie beide außer Atem und aufgewühlt.

"Sherlock?" fragte Molly verwirrt und besorgt.

Sherlock blinzelte. Sie sah verwirrt und besorgt aus. Und warum war sie verwirrt und besorgt?

_Oh._

Er lächelte um sie zu beruhigen und drückte ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen. ,,Hast du bemerkt, dass wir uns inmitten eines öffentlichen Parks befinden?" fragte er trocken.

Molly errötete und lachte. ,,Oh, ja. Ich hatte, ich hatte es ein wenig vergessen."

,,Ein wenig?" lächelte er selbstgefällig und schloss seine Knöpfe.

,,Nun, dir erging nicht besser." schoss sie zurück, setzte sich auf und richtete ihr Bluse und ihr Haar.

,,Richtig." sagte er, und machte sich sorgfältig zurecht. ,,Irgendwer hat mich aus dem Konzept gebracht."

,,**Dich **aus dem Konzept gebracht? Sherlock Holmes. Das ,,irgendwer" muss furchtbar gut gewesen sein." zog Molly ihn auf.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Ja."

Sie lächelte. Sherlock fuhr fort. ,,Da du morgen früh in der Arbeit sein musst, sollten wir dich vielleicht besser nach Hause bringen?"

Sie nickte und machte sich daran ihm dabei zu helfen, die Sachen zusammen zuräumen.

Molly musste aufs Klo, bevor sie gingen und Sherlock wartete vor dem kleinen öffentlichen Gebäude auf sie. Sobald er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht mehr hören konnte, ging er ein paar Schritte und holte sein Telefon hervor. ,,Ring, ring." flüsterte er hinein.

Das Telefon klingelte keine zehn Sekunden später. Er drückte hastig den Knopf. ,,Warum?" fragte er ohne Vorrede.

,,Warum was, Don Juan?" fragte Moriarty süßlich.

,,Warum wollten Sie mich wissen lassen, dass es Molly war. Sie hassen es Schwäche zuzugeben, und sie haben es nicht nur getan, sie haben mir auch gezeigt, wer sie dazu gebracht hat."

,,Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass wir auf gleicher Höhe stehen, habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie zählt. Ich habe ihnen so viele hilfreiche Dinge gesagt, Sherlock. Aber hö-ören Sie zu?" brüstete sich Moriarty.

,,Sie haben einen anderen Grund. Einen Grund warum sie wollen, dass ich es weiß und warum sie wollen, dass ich sie lieben lerne. Wohin führt das alles?"

,,Das darf ich doch nicht verraten. Ein weiteres fantastisches Date, nur so nebenbei. Mir wurde ein wenig heiß und nur die Vorstellung von ihnen beiden brachte mich ganz durcheinander. Wau!"

,,Hören Sie auf." sagte Sherlock wütend.

,,Ich wusste immer, dass Sie es in sich haben. Und ich wusste, dass Molly besonders ist. Schade, dass Sie es nie getan haben. Aber wenn, dann wäre ich nie in der Lage gewesen, dieses wunderbare Spiel zu spielen."

,,Aufhören." zischte Sherlock.

,,Sie haben es gefühlt, nicht wahr? Den Schmerz. Das Verlangen. Sie wollten sie. Kommen Sie schon. Sagen Sie es."

Sherlock presste seine Lippen aufeinander.

,,**Sagen** Sie es." befahl Moriarty boshaft.

,,Ich wollte sie." sagte Sherlock flach. ,,Zufrieden?"

,,Wie köstlich. Es zuzugeben ist der erste Schritt, Sherlock. Einer geschafft, drei folgen noch."

,,Drei Schritte? Und dann was?"

,,Und dann endet der Film, Dummerchen."

,,Wie?" fragte Sherlock scharf. ,,Wie wird er enden?"

Moriarty lachte. ,,Oh, Sherlock, das ist eine ihrer Schwächen. Sie wollen immer etwas überspringen. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Diesmal werden sie den Prozess durchlaufen und ihre Erfahrungen machen. Sind Sie aufgeregt?"

,,Aufgeregt ist nicht das richtige Wort." spie Sherlock aus.

,,Oohh - Seien Sie nicht so. Ich werde Ihnen morgen einen weiteren Hinweis geben. Und morgen werden Sie Molly nach einem weiteren Date fragen, erinnern Sie sich? Nach Date Nummer Drei."

Sherlock sah düster drein. Da war etwas Bedeutsames, das er nicht begriff. ,,Was ist so besonders an einem dritten Date?"

Moriarty ächzte tatsächlich. ,,Wie können Sie nur so...egal. Das dritte Date, mein Lieber, ist das traditionelle Date um Sex zu haben."

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich und seine Kehle war mit einem Mal trocken. ,,Sie haben gesagt, es wäre noch nicht an der Zeit...".

,,Das galt für heute Abend. Natürlich war es das nicht. Versuchen Sie durchzuhalten, ja? Vielleicht kann Ihnen ihr Bruder dieses Buch ja doch schicken."

Sherlock wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte.

,,Denken Sie nur." flüsterte Moriarty. ,,Zwei Nächte noch und sie werden es wissen. Sie werden wissen, was Sex bedeutet. Es ist so gut, Sherlock. Sie haben wirklich etwas verpasst. Ich tue es, Miss Adler tut es, aber sie haben es nie getan. So unfair. Aber bald. Bald werden Sie ein stöhnendes Durcheinander sein, Molly umschlingend wie eine geschmeidige Katze, bar jeden rationalen Gedankens."

,,Nein." sagte Sherlock leise. ,,Tun Sie das nicht."

,,Warum flehen Sie? Sie flehen nicht, schon vergessen? Oh, entschuldigen Sie, das können Sie nach ihren_ Fall nicht _mehr behaupten. Sparen sie sich ihr Flehen für Molly."

,,Ich kann das nicht TUN." flüsterte Sherlock, und hasste den bittenden Ton in seiner eigenen Stimme.

,,Doch, das können Sie. Beenden sie Ihr Leiden, Sherlock, beenden Sie Mollys. Sie hat Sie so lange geliebt und sie wurde so sehr verletzt. Machen Sie sie glücklich wie in einem dieser Filme."

,,Sie glücklich machen, damit Sie sie töten können." sagte Sherlock hohl. ,,Was für ein großartiger Anreiz für mich **unser Leiden zu beenden**."

Moriarty seufzte. ,,Okay, ich wollte Ihnen das eigentlich noch nicht sagen, ABER, wenn Sie so besorgt sind, werde ich es tun, damit Sie sich besser fühlen. Spielen Sie mit und ich verspreche, ich werde Molly nicht töten."

,,Ein Versprechen? Von Ihnen?" lachte Sherlock bitter auf.

,,Wann habe ich Ihnen je explizit ein Versprechen gegeben, Sherlock? Niemals. Aber nun mache ich eins."

,,Ich habe ohnehin keine Wahl, wenn ich verhindern möchte, dass sie Menschen in die Luft jagen.

,,Genau. Und nun reißen Sie sich zusammen und geben Sie Ihren kleinen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich, da Molly nun sicher ist. Wir reden morgen weiter."

Die Leitung war tot. Sherlock steckte sein Telefon wieder ein, gerade als Molly auftauchte.

Sie trat neben ihn, lächelnd, und lehnte sich nach oben um seinen Nacken zu küssen. ,,Bist du in Ordnung?"

Sherlock nickte, und sah mit einem merkwürdigen heiteren Lächeln zur ihr hinunter. ,,Ja."

tbc...


	41. Chapter 41

**41. Entfaltung**

* * *

Im Taxi überraschte er sie damit, dass er die Arme um sie legte. Nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen hatte. Sie hätte sich an ihn gekuschelt, wann immer ihm danach wäre. Sie fühlte sich warm und satt und so unerträglich glücklich.

,,Machen Sie das Radio an, bitte." bat Sherlock den Fahrer, und fühlte Mollys Lächeln an sich. Er bevorzugte im Taxi Stille oder Konversation, weil er üblicherweise an einen Fall dachte, oder darüber redete, wenn er in einem saß. Aber dieses Mal, war das Gegenteil der Fall. Moriarty hatte anscheinend ein Taxi für überall gemietet, wo Sherlock sich mit Molly hinwandte, und die Musik war ein Hinweis. Wenigstens fuhr nicht er selbst dieses Mal.

,,Ja, Sir." antwortete der Fahrer, und ein paar Sekunden später setzte eine leicht knirschende, melancholische Gitarre ein.

_Driving faster in my car_

_Falling farther from just we are_

_Smoke a cigarette_

_And lie some more_

_These conversations kill_

_Driving faster in my car_

_Time to take her home_

_Her dizzy head, his conscience laden_

_Time to take a ride_

_It leaves today, no conversation_

_Time to take her home_

_Her dizzy head, his conscience laden_

_Time too way too long, too way too long, too way too long_

_Too much walking shoes worn thin_

_Too much tripping and my soul's worn thin_

_Time to catch a ride, it leaves today_

_Her name is what it means_

_Too much walking shoes worn thin_

_Time to take her home_

_Her dizzy head, his conscience laden_

_Time to take a ride_

_It leaves today, no conversation_

_Time to take her home_

_Her dizzy head, his conscience laden_

_Time too way too long, too way too long, too way too long_

_Conversations kill_

_Conversations kill_

_Conversations kill_

Molly hatte den ganzen Song mit sanfter Stimme mitgesungen. Als er endete, drehte er sich zu ihr um. ,,Was war das für ein Song?"

,,Big Empty von den Stone Temple Pilots." antwortete sie. ,,Mochtest du ihn?"

,,Auf eine Art und Weise schon. Ich habe mir nie etwas aus Populärmusik gemacht, aber in letzter Zeit ist sie zunehmend interessanter für mich geworden."

Sie gluckste. ,,Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bringe dir schlechte Gewohnheiten bei. Wir werden etwas Brahms oder Ravel hören müssen, um es wieder gut zu machen. Ich kann dir bald etwas vorspielen, wenn du magst."

Er schluckte hart. ,,Ja."

Als sie an der Wohnung ankamen und vor ihrer Tür standen, sah Molly unsicher zu ihm auf. ,,Willst du hereinkommen? Ich werde erst in ein oder zwei Stunden ins Bett gehen."

Er nickte und ließ sie ihn hereinführen. Toby kam augenblicklich auf sie zu gestürmt.

,,Toby, das hier ist Sherlock. Sei nett." sagte Molly mit einem Lächeln. ,,Ich gehe das Teewasser aufsetzen, in Ordnung."

,,Ja." sagte er abwesend, Toby beobachtend.

Toby kam näher und beschnüffelte ihn, und tat es noch einmal. Offenbar mochte er, was er roch, weil er sich in Kreisen um Sherlocks Bein rieb. Sherlock streckte zögerlich seine Hand aus, um ihn zu streicheln, und machte dabei eine merkwürdig-tröstende Erfahrung. Tobys Fell war so fein und weich, und er begann zu schnurren. Das hatte noch viel mehr Beruhigendes.

Als der Tee fertig war, saßen sie auf dem Sofa und Molly machte etwas klassische Musik an. Vivaldis _L'autunno. _Sherlock lächelte. ,, ,**Die Vier Jahreszeiten` **ist eines der ersten Konzerte, die ich gelernt habe."

Molly lächelte. ,,Es sind exzellente Stücke. Der ,Sommer` ist mein Liebling. Lass mich raten; deiner ist ,Der Winter`."

Er neigte seinen Kopf und nippte an seinem Tee. ,,Sehr gut."

,,Sommer und Winter." sinnierte Molly und nippte dabei an ihrem.,,Zwei Gegensätze. Das Heranwachsen des Lebens und seine Auslöschung."

Sherlock stellte seine Tasse auf dem Couchtisch ab und betrachtete sie. ,,Aber beide erfüllen einen Zweck."

Sie setzte ihre Tasse ab und fing seinen Blick auf. ,,Und zusammen sind sie Teil eines größeren Plans. Sie sind nicht nur komplementär, sie brauchen einander um zu existieren."

Sie starrten sich für einen langen Moment an. Die Spannung knisterte in der Luft wie unsichtbarer Blitzschlag.

Innerhalb von zehn Sekunden waren sie ein Gewirr aus Gliedmaßen, Vivaldi und der Tee vergessen.

Es gab vieles, dass er wusste, und so manches, von dem er dachte, es zu wissen. Und dann gab es da noch Dinge, die er nicht wusste, und Sherlock hatte kein Problem damit. Festplattenspeicher also doch am Ende. Aber wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, in welche Kategorie dieser Moment fiel, hätte er es nicht sagen können.

Er wusste, dass er Molly küsste.

Er wusste nicht, warum er es so sehr genoss.

Es war Moriartys Wirken, dieser kleine Film, dieser Akt. Er war nur der Hauptdarsteller, der Heuchler, er spielte ein Stück auf einer Bühne, gebaut aus einer Meisterschaft der Lügen. Einer sorgsam gefertigten Vorstellung, mit einem Drehbuch der besten Intentionen.

Warum dann fühlte es sich so wirklich an?

Weil Moriarty wieder einmal recht gehabt hatte. Er hatte Molly gewollt. Er hatte sie vorhin gewollt, und er wollte sie jetzt. Er konnte es nicht glauben, aber er hatte es zu akzeptieren. Es war das, was übrig blieb, so unmöglich es auch schien.

Er hätte sagen können, dass es einfach Biologie war.

Sein Körper reagierte auf einen Stimulus. Wenn jemand ihn schlug (unwahrscheinlich, aber möglich), reagierte er. Wenn er Dautil-Pfeffer aß (dasselbe), reagierte er. Wenn sich eine attraktive Frau innerhalb des spärlichen Raums eines Sofas an ihn presste, mit ihrer Zunge in seinem Mund und ihren Fingern, seinen Körper abwandernd, so reagierte er.

All das stimmte. Es gab da nur ein Problem.

Er hatte sie schon gewollt, als er neben ihr auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, und sie sich nicht einmal berührt hatten.

Er hatte dieses Knistern in der Luft gespürt, die statische Ladung, die ihm und _Die Frau_ eingehüllt hatte.

Natürlich hatte er es unerwidert gelassen.

_Die Frau_ war außergewöhnlich. Ihre Anziehung war zum größten Teil mental gewesen, mit geistigen Funken, die auf den Körper übergegangen waren.

Molly war nicht so. Aber es gab unbestreitbar Dinge, die sie besonders machten. Ihre Gabe und ihre Leidenschaft für die Musik, ihr Glaube an ihn, ihre Freundschaft, egal wie furchtbar er sich in der Vergangenheit aufgeführt hatte. Die Frau war eigennützig, fähig grausam zu sein, mörderisch und gefühllos. Sie war auf der falschen Seite des Codes an ihm dran gewesen.

Molly war, in diesem Sinne, alles was _Die Frau_ nicht war.

Wenn er die Frau wegen ihres Verstands begehrt hatte, wegen was begehrte er dann Molly?

,,Sherlock?" flüsterte Molly in diesem Moment.

Er zog aus seinem Verstand in seinen Körper zurück, um zu entdecken, dass er und Molly hüftaufwärts unbekleidet waren und es lähmte ihn vor Überraschung. Hatte er so lange nachgedacht, oder war sie dermaßen schnell?

Sie presste sich wieder an ihn, ihre kleinen Brüste schmiegten sich in ihren grünen Spitzen-Bra und fühlten sich warm und weich an seiner Brust an. Sein Blut verwandelte sich plötzlich in einen Ozean, der mit tösenden betäubenden Wellen auf seinen Kopf einhämmerte. Ihr Haar liebkoste seine Schulter, als sie sich über ihn lehnte. Er hatte es auf diese Weise nur an Weihnachten in dem Jahr gesehen, als sie die Leiche der Frau identifiziert hatten.

,,Sherlock?"

Dieses Mal war es eine Frage, und sie klang nicht glücklich. Herrje, was hatte er getan? Sein Verstand raste wütend.

Johns Stimme platzte in seinen Verstand. ,,TIMING?"

_Oh, richtig._ Dies war möglicherweise nicht die beste Zeit einen Analyseversuch zu starten, auch wenn er währenddessen die ganze Zeit an sie denken würde.

Er fühlte ihre Hand an seine Hosen greifen, und einem Mal verlor der Versuch zu denken an Bedeutung.

Molly konnte ihm sagen, wohin sein Verstand gewandert war.

Und sie nahm keinen Anstoß daran...nicht wirklich. Sie wusste sehr gut, mit wem sie herummachte. Aber sie gab ihm keine Chance sich weiterhin in seinem enormen Gehirn zurückzuziehen.

Als sie ihn das zweite Mal wegtreten fühlte, wurde sie nicht wütend. Sie schmollte nicht, sie stand nicht auf und begann darüber zu heulen, dass er millionen Meilen entfernt war.

Nein, Molly Hooper hatte ein wenig mehr Klasse als das, und ein wenig mehr Verständnis darüber, wie der Verstand dieses Mannes aussah. Also verschaffte sie sich auf die beste Weise Geltung, die sie kannte: auf eine Weise, Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, der bei einem ordentlichen Mann mit Puls niemals versagte.

Sie umgriff seinen Penis durch seine Hose.

Er keuchte auf.

,,Hallo." schnurrte sie. ,,Was haben wir da?"

Wenn er zu denken in der Lage gewesen wäre, dann hätte er eine kleine Klugscheißer-Antwort wie, _als ob sie das nicht wüsste, _von sich gegeben. Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

So wie es aussah, konnte er nur schlucken. Hart.

Ihre schlanken Finger bearbeiteten schnell den Reisverschluss und sie glitt mit ihrer Hand hinein. Oh, der Vorteil kleiner Hände! Ein Teil von ihr konnte ihre Mutter ausrufen hören ,,Molly Elisabeth Hooper! Du Flittchen!" Aber der andere Teil von ihr vernahm seinen stoßweisen Atem, und, nun, warum sollte sie ihre Mum im Kopf haben, wenn sie das hören konnte?

Oh ja. Oh Gott, ja. Hier war er.

Hart und heiß und schwer und geschmeidig in ihrer Hand, sich langsam wie eine Walküre, in einem Wald aus weichen Locken erhebend. Er fühlte sich himmlisch an.

Ihre andere Hand öffnete seinen Gürtel und den Knopf seiner Hose, um besseren Zugang zu haben.

,,Molly." sagte er und sie lächelte über die raue Kante seiner Stimme.

Sie befreite ihn von seinen Boxer und streichelte ihn, nutzte dabei jedes bisschen Finesse, Erfahrung und Wissen, das sie besaß, und wurde belohnt, als er scharf aufstöhnte und seine Lippen verzog. ,,Molly." keuchte er.

"Shh," befahl sie, presste ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, drückte ihn streichelnd, bis er stöhnte. Sie verschlang seinen Atem in ihrem Mund und zog ihn dann zurück, um ihn anzusehen.

Seine Wangen waren gerötet, seine Pupillen geweitet, seine Augen glänzten. Sie konnte seinen Puls beinahe in seiner Kehle pochen sehen. Für den Moment hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Als Molly langsam ihren Weg seine Brust hinunter küsste, dachte Sherlock etwas sagen zu müssen, aber er kam bei seinem Leben nicht darauf, was das sein sollte, und das plötzliche Rauschen von Blut in seine unteren Extremitäten, brachte seinen Körper zum schmerzen, und so beschloss er, dass es einfach das Beste war, nicht mehr zu versuchen, darüber nachzudenken. Die Empfindungen waren beinahe zuviel, um sie zu verarbeiten, und so schloss er seine Augen, um seine Konzentration einzudämmen, und zwang sich seinen Atem ein wenig zu stabilisieren.

Darum gab er sich nie hin. So viele Empfindungen, so viel Gefühl... es konnte ihn zerstören.

Moriarty hatte sich nicht klar ausgedrückt, aber Sherlock hatte gewusst, was er meinte, als er von Sherlocks schmutzigen, kleinen Geheimnis sprach. Es war nicht so, dass er zur Leidenschaft nicht fähig war, wie so viele dachten. Es war vielmehr so, dass er zu _zuviel_ Leidenschaft fähig war. Er hatte Enthaltsamkeit geübt, damit es ihn nicht überwältigen konnte. Und Moriarty hatte, ohne zu fragen, den Schlüssel benutzt, um die Tür zu seinem geistigen Palast zu öffnen, in seinen Zufluchtsort zu stürmen und all sein Porzellan zu zerbrechen, während er hindurchging.

Sherlock hasste es. Hasste es der Gnade von irgendetwas ausgesetzt zu sein, aber am meisten der eines Gefühls. Es demontierte ihn, machte ihn schutzlos, und nahm ihm das, was ihm am wichtigsten war. Er fühlte sich wütend und hilflos, trotz der Geräusche der Lust, die seinen Mund verließen und der Hitze in seinem Körper. Er wurde vergewaltigt; es war gegen sein Willen und durch genötigte Zustimmung erzwungen, mit einer unschuldigen Molly in der Mitte, nicht als Urheberin sondern als Grund, auf eine Weise, die ihn am meisten schmerzte.

_Gut gespielt, du Bastard_, dachte er, als sie wieder zudrückte, einen weiteren Seufzer aus ihm herauszerrend.

Er fühlte ihre Lippen auf sich und seine Augen rissen im Schock auf.

Sie fing seinen Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf, bevor sie sie schloss und seine Hitze in die kühle Süße ihres Mundes sog. Hatte er sich beinahe unter der Berührung ihrer Hand aufgelöst, so war dies hier dabei, ihn zu zerstören. Er fühlte sich, als hielte er ein Stromkabel. Er konnte es nicht mehr festhalten, aber ebenso wenig war es ihm möglich, es los zulassen.

Ihre weichen Lippen bewegten sich auf und ab, langsam, das Tempo in feinen Abstufungen erhöhend, ihn eng umgebend. Großer Gott, er hatte nie eine solch grundlegende Wonne empfunden. Nicht einmal das Kokain hatte ihn diese einzigartige Art von Glücksempfindung gegeben, die peinigende Qual in sich trug.

Sie spielte mit ihm, wie mit einem Instrument und sie gab ein Konzert der Ekstase. Er schloss seine Augen wieder und ihm entwich ein leises Seufzen.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte dagegen ankämpfen, aber er wusste, dass es nutzlos war. Er hatte den Punkt jeglichen Widerstand längst überschritten. Sein Ticket war bezahlt, sein Taschen gepackt und es blieb ihm nichts übrig, als an Bord zu gehen und die Fahrt hinter sich zu bringen.

Und so stöhnte Sherlock auf, krümmte sich ihr entgegen und als sein Höhepunkt kam, keuchte er ihren Namen, tauschte seine Verzweiflung gegen den Taumel ein, weil Vergnügen Schmerz vorzuziehen war. Er entließ sich in ihren Mund als sie die letzten Noten auf ihm anstimmte, nicht länger im Rhythmus, sondern **a piacere***, und die Symphonie beendend, die sein Leben lang ausgeharrt hatte, unter seinem tollen Herzschlag gespielt zu werden.

Tbc...

* * *

"Big Empty" by Stone Temple Pilots, copyright 1994 Atlantic Records

*ein musikalischer Begriff, siehe wikipedia!:)


	42. Chapter 42

**42. Let's talk about Sex**

* * *

Als er langsam von seinem hormonellen Hoch hinabstieg und sein Blut sich von seiner Leistengegend in sein Gehirn umverteilte, öffnete er benommen seine Augen, um Molly vorzufinden, die ihm einen Kuss auf seine Hüfte drückte, und ihm mit einem verruchten Lächeln auf ihren Lippen und einem Funkeln in ihren Augen ansah.

,,Ich mochte das zweite Dessert." sagte sie, und er lachte.

,,Wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass es erstaunlich war, klänge das zu sehr nach einem Klischee?" fragte Sherlock.

,,Gelegentlich habe ich gerne ein wenig Klischee." sagte sie, richtete sich auf, um sich halb auf ihn zu legen, halb gegen die Front des Sofas gedrückt.

,,Gut, weil ich nicht sicher bin, ob ich im Moment zu einem originellen Gedanken in der Lage bin." Er legte seine Arme um sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.

Molly lachte leise. ,,Jetzt weißt du worüber alle so einen Tumult machen."

,,Das geht über einen Tumult hinaus. Das war ein ohrenbetäubender Chor."

Sie wandte sich ein wenig hoch, um hinunter in sein Gesicht zu blicken. ,,Ich bin froh, dass du es mochtest."

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Du meinst, es gibt Männer, die das nicht mögen?"

,,Die meisten, aber nicht alle."

,,Ich finde das unglaublich. Wie kann ein Mann das nicht mögen? Es war, als kläre man einen Jahrzehnte alten Dreifach-Mord auf."

Molly brach in Lachen aus ,,Sherlock Holmes, du bist der einzige Mann, den ich jemals getroffen habe, der einen Orgasmus beim Oral-Sex mit einer Aufklärung eines Mordes vergleicht!"

,,Mit einem Jahrzehnte alten Dreifach-Mord." korrigierte er, und grinste, als sie ihm ihre Zunge herausstreckte.

Ihr Humor verschwand und sie streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm das Haar aus der Stirn zu streichen. ,,Sherlock, ich will nicht, dass du einen falschen Eindruck hiervon bekommst, aber...es könnte an der Zeit sein, dass wir uns unterhalten."

Gottseidank, war Sherlock, in diesem Moment, Sherlock, und die Worte ,,uns unterhalten" ließen ihn nicht durchdrehen.

,,In Ordnung."

Molly sah hinunter und trotz all dem was sie an diesem Abend schon mit ihm angestellt hatte, errötete sie ein wenig. ,,Ich weiß, dass du nie...dass du an all das hier nicht gewohnt bist. Und ich habe dich...nun... irgendwie vorhin damit behelligt. Aber ich will, dass du weißt, mit dem, wie weit …Sex tatsächlich geht, können wir uns soviel Zeit lassen, wie du benötigst."

Er blinzelte überrascht. Sie fuhr fort.

,,Normalerweise würde ich nicht...ich würde, das was ich getan habe, mit einem Mann nicht so schnell tun. Aber wir beide kennen uns seit Jahren, und wir sind Freunde...".

,,Molly, wenn du dir Sorgen darüber machst, die Hure von Babylon in der Horizontale zu sein, ist die Antwort: Nein." erklärte Sherlock ihr trocken.

,,Nein, danke, das ist es nicht. Es ist ...nun...die Dinge laufen zwischen uns ziemlich gut, und ich denke, wir sollten das jetzt besprechen, bevor wir an dem Punkt ankommen."

,,Oh." sagte er leise.

,,Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich clean bin; ich teste mich zweimal im Jahr im Labor. Ich kann dir die Aufzeichnungen zeigen, wenn du sie sehen willst...".

,,Das ist nicht nötig. Ich vertraue dir."

Sie senkte den Blick abermals. ,,Oh, danke. Also, ich bin, ah, ich verhüte, ich tue es seit Jahren. Es hilft wirklich mit den Hormonen."

,,Natürlich." stimmte er zu, ,,Also...was du mir gerade erklärst, ist...".

,,Also, was sexuell übertragbare Krankheiten und Schwangerschaft angeht, gibt es kein Problem, von mir aus können wir jederzeit Sex haben." Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an, als ob sie darauf wartete, dass er etwas sagte.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. Was sagte sie da? Sie wusste, dass er Jungfrau war, also keine Gefahr durch übertragbare Krankheiten bestand? Sie nahm irgendetwas, am wahrscheinlichsten eine Pille oder etwas implantiertes; Molly wusste, was sie tat. Was also blieb übrig?

_Oh. _

,,Ich habe mit niemandem eine Nadel geteilt, und es ist ...eine Weile her, seit ich irgendeine Art von Droge genommen habe." erklärte er ihr. ,,Wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst, ist es jedoch in Ordnung, wenn du mich im St. Barts testest."

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, ich vertraue dir auch. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du zu schlau bist, um das zu...aber es ist immer das beste sich absolut sicher zu sein."

,,Ich verstehe." versicherte er.

Es entstand eine Pause zwischen ihnen, eine Pause, die zu einem dicken, hartnäckigen Nebel anwuchs.

,,Du hast die Narben gesehen." sagte er ,,Als du mich für die vorgetäuschte Autopsie in die Leichenhalle gebracht hast."

,,Ja."

,,Du hast mich deswegen nie anders behandelt."

,,Warum sollte ich? Ich habe mir gedacht, du wärst zu schlau, um ein Junkie zu sein. Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht verurteilen."

Er sah zu ihr auf, in ihre dunklen Augen, so ernst und mild, und fühlte einen plötzlichen, furchtbaren, unerwarteten Stich von Schuld.

Er deduzierte Menschen fast so oft wie er atmete, und mit diesen Deduktionen kamen Schlussfolgerungen und Urteile. Er plante es weder, noch konnte er es kontrollieren. Das war einfach er. Und hier war sie. Sie sah ihn mit derselben Liebe an, die sie immer für ihn empfunden hatte, unabhängig davon, ob er sich mit Kokain zugedröhnt oder Meth zum Frühstück gegessen hatte.

Er hatte immer gedacht so ziemlich jedem überlegen zu Überlegenheit machte mehr aus, als nur Intelligenz. Er mochte diese Erkenntnis nicht, aber es nicht zu mögen, machte es nicht weniger wahr.

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und seufzte. ,,Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich dich nicht verdiene, Molly Hooper." erklärte er, mit seinen Lippen ihre streifend.

,,Dann ist es ein Glück für dich, dass ich eine masochistische Ader habe." sagte sie und grinste, als er auflachte.

Sie küsste ihn und seufzte. ,,So sehr ich das auch genieße, ich muss morgen früh wieder in die Arbeit."

Er nickte und betrachtete fasziniert, wie sie seine Kleidung richtete, dann aufstand und sich streckte.

Er erhob sich ebenfalls, und fühlte sich aus irgendeinem Grund merkwürdig. Es brauchte einen Moment um es zu begreifen. Sie hatte ihn nicht **wirklich **bedrängt. Hatte ihn nicht entkleidet - oder sich selbst. Sie schickte ihn nach Hause ohne ihn um irgendetwas gebeten zu haben. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er darüber denken sollte.

,,Molly...".

,,Ja?"

,,Du hast nicht...". Er hielt inne, unsicher wie er, das was in seinem Kopf war, ausdrücken sollte.

Sie lächelte. ,,Es ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte, dass dieser Abend für dich ist."

,,Oh."

Sie lächelte wieder, sich nach oben lehnend um ihn zu küssen. ,,Wir haben jede Menge Zeit dafür."

_Nein, haben wir nicht, _dachte er, aber natürlich konnte er ihr das nicht sagen. Stattdessen sagte er. ,,Ich würde gerne morgen im St. Barts vorbeikommen, um dich zu sehen."

,,Das würde mich sehr freuen."

Er warf sich seinen Mantel und Schal über und rief ein Taxi. Als er sein Telefon zurücksteckte, schlang Molly ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinem Nacken und seiner Brust.

Oh. Ihr war nach ...Kuscheln? Nach Schmusen? Er war sich sicher, wie er es nennen sollte, aber er tat ihr den Gefallen, sein Kinn auf ihrem Scheitel bettend.

Es war ...nicht unangenehm.

Er lehnte sich hinunter um sie zu küssen, ein langsamer freundlicher Kuss, der etwas bekräftigen und nicht anregen wollte, und als er endete seufzte sie glücklich. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie in den letzten Tagen glücklicher gewesen war, als während der Rest der Zeit, in der sie sich zusammengetan hatten, und er musste nicht deduzieren, dass er der Grund dafür war.

Die Blutergüsse auf ihrem Gesicht waren beinahe abgeheilt, und ihr Rücken würde in ein paar Wochen wieder in Ordnung sein. Aber diesen beide Dinge wogen nichts im Vergleich zu den Narben, die er, bildlich gesehen, gezwungen sein würde, auf ihrem Herzen zu hinterlassen. Es verärgerte ihn und wieder ihn an und ja, es machte ihn ein wenig traurig, darüber nachzudenken. Weswegen er versuchte, es zu vermeiden.

Der Taxifahrer drückte auf die Hupe, und zusammen gingen sie zur Tür. ,,Danke Molly. Ich hatte einen ...reizvollen Abend." sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Sie schmunzelte ein wenig. ,,Ich auch. Ich sehe dich dann Morgen. Gute Nacht, Sherlock."

,,Gute Nacht, Molly." sagte er leise, und gab ihr einen letzten kurzen Kuss, bevor er ging.

Tbc...


	43. Chapter 43

**43. So emotional**

Auf seinem Weg nach Hause bekam er einen Text von Moriarty. _War es so gut für Sie wie es für mich war?_

Sherlock kämpfte gegen seine Wut an. Er hatte gewusst, dass solange sie noch keinen wirklichen Verkehr gehabt hätten, für Moriarty alles in Ordnung wäre, was auch immer es war. Tatsächlich, mehr als in Ordnung. Er erwartete noch mehr Spott, aber dies blieb die einzige Nachricht, die er bekam. Er vermutete Moriarty hielt das für ausreichend. Soweit es ihn betraf, war es **mehr** als genug.

Zuviel.

Zu Hause fand er Milch, Bacon, Bohnen, Cornflakes, Orangensaft, Brot und...Erdbeermarmelade im Kühlschrank und auf der Anrichte vor. Warum all diese Frühstücksartikel? War John dabei ein großes Frühstück vorzubereiten? Er wusste, dass Sherlock nicht viel aß...

Eine Notiz auf dem Tresen. _Bei Mary. Spät zurück. John._

Keine wirkliche Überraschung. Aber all das Essen. Was...

_Oh._

Nun, es musste früher oder später so kommen. Er war sich nur nicht gänzlich sicher, wann ,,später" sein würde. Nicht heute Abend, der Notiz nach, aber vielleicht am nächsten Abend?

In diesem Moment kam John herein, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und etwas federndes in seinem Schritt, ungeachtet dessen, dass es elf Uhr nachts war. ,,Abend, Sherlock." grüßte er ihn.

,,Es ist in der Tat Abend." erwiderte Sherlock. ,,Wie ich sehe, waren Sie einkaufen."

,,Was? Oh ja: ein wenig auffüllen, wissen Sie. Nicht jeder mag es, tagelang auf Nahrung zu verzichten."

,,Das ist wohl kaum ein Auffüllen." sagte Sherlock mild, und John senkte den Blick.

,,Ja, das ist wohl wahr. Ähm...richtig. Die Sache ist...".

,,Sie wollen, dass Mary die Nacht hier verbringt."

John nickte. ,,Ja, ich wollte mich mit Ihnen diesbezüglich abstimmen."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Es macht keinen Unterschied für mich, an welchen Morgen ihr romantisches Leben meine Arbeit unterbricht."

,,Reizend. Mary freut sich auch sehr darauf, Sie kennenzulernen." sagte John bissig.

Sherlock sah überrascht auf. ,,Also geht es darum?"

,,Nun, mehr oder weniger...verdammter Mist. Sehen Sie, Mary hat ein paar Freunde, die bald in der Stadt sein werden, und sie hat ihnen gesagt, sie könnten ihre Wohnung für das Wochenende haben. Also...".

,,Also haben Sie ihr angeboten, hier zubleiben." vollendete Sherlock.

,,Ich habe erwähnt, dass sie es vielleicht könnte. Ich wollte Sie zuerst fragen. Sie kann in ein Hotel gehen, aber es erschien mir wie eine Verschwendung, da sie und ich ...verbundener werden."

,,Es ist in Ordnung." sagte Sherlock. ,,Wann war es jemals nicht in Ordnung für mich, wenn Sie eine Frau hier hatten?"

John sah ihn groß an.

Sherlock seufzte.

,,Sehen Sie, Mary ist...mir wichtig, okay? Und Sie sind es auch. Ich will wirklich, dass Sie miteinander -".

,,Wird sie die ganze Zeit reden, während sie hier ist?"

,,Also bitte, um meinetwillen, versuchen Sie...".

,,Nicht ich zu sein, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin?"

,,Nur ein wenig."

,,Ich sehe, was ich tun kann."

John seufzte.

,,Was? Das war eine vollkommenen adäquate Antwort."

,,Ja, ich denke, von Ihnen ist sie das. Danke." sagte John.

Sherlock nickte.

,,Wie war ihr Date mit Molly?"

,,Es war ...gut."

John lachte. ,,Sie sind wieder vorsätzlich wage."

,,Bin ich das?"

,,Sie wissen, dass sie es sind. Das heißt also...". John sah ihn an und seine Augen weiteten sich. ,,Verdammte Scheiße."

,,Was?"

John grinste. ,,Sherlock Holmes. Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass Sie es in sich haben. Gratulation."

,,Von was reden sie da?" fragte Sherlock verärgert.

,,Sie. Sie und Molly waren heute Nacht ungezogen." John lehnte sich gegen die Wand und griente über Sherlocks heillose Verwirrung.

,,Woher wussten sie das?" fragte Sherlock, vollkommen geplättet und sich dabei fühlend, als hätte sich der Spieß durch eine gewaltige Ungerechtigkeit des Universums herumgedreht.

,,Verrate ich nicht." Johns Grienen wuchs ein noch wenig mehr an.

,,Oh, kommen Sie schon! Sie müssen es mir erklären. Ich erkläre es Ihnen immer."

,,Nein. Ich lasse Sie das selbst herausfinden."

Sherlock stieß vor Verärgerung laut aus ,,In Ordnung."

,,Danke, dass Sie mir trotz allem zustimmen." fügte John hinzu, und Sherlock verengte seine Augen.

,,Wie auch immer, was sind Ihre Pläne für morgen? Molly wieder sehen?"

Sherlock nickte. ,,Sie geht morgen früh wieder in ihre Schicht. Ich habe gesagt, ich würde dort einen Stopp einlegen. Und...ich denke Moriarty wird mir morgen einen weiteren Hinweise geben."

John sah düster drein. ,,Warum denken Sie das?"

,,Weil er es mag, sie hier und da in meine Dates einzustreuen."

John schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Richtig. Nun, ich kann Ihnen aushelfen, falls nötig.""

,,Ja. Sobald ich herausgefunden habe, was er getan hat, werden wir beginnen."

John runzelte die Stirn. ,,Sherlock...was spielt er da? Er hatte niemanden getötet, niemanden entführt, nichts in die Luft gesprengt...das macht mir als alles andere Sorgen. Nicht was er tut, sondern das, was er nicht tut."

,,Ich bin mir sicher, er hat eine Menge Dinge getan, von denen Sie nichts wissen." sagte Sherlock, und gab Sherlock _Den Blick_.

,,Ja. Sie haben sicherlich recht. Aber wissen Sie was er im Schilde führt?"fragte John, _Den Blick_ zurückgebend.

,,Ich habe meine Vermutungen." sagte Sherlock leise.

,,Und was werden Sie deswegen unternehmen?"

Sherlock sah ihn an. ,,Was ich deswegen unternehmen werde? Was zur Hölle denken Sie? Ich werde ihn aufhalten, das ist es was ich tun werde. Was sollte das für eine idiotische Frage sein?"

,,Okay, immer mit der Ruhe." sagte John, und hob seine Hände leicht an. ,,Guter Gott, Sie waren in den letzten Tagen so reizbar. Alles in Ordnung mit Molly?"

,,Sie haben offenbar deduziert, dass heute Nacht **etwas geschehen** ist, also ist es gleichermaßen offensichtlich, dass mit Molly und mir alles in Ordnung ist." sagte Sherlock frostig.

,,Jesus, beruhigen Sie sich. Haben Sie...".

,,Nein." sagte Sherlock flach.

John öffnete seinen Mund wieder.

,,Und das ebenfalls nicht."

,,In Ordnung...".

Beide senkten für einen Moment ihre Blicke. Sherlock seufzte.

,,Das ist alles neu für mich, John. Gefühle: nun gut, sie zuzulassen. Mich nicht von ihnen abzugrenzen. Es ist manchmal ein wenig überwältigend."

John nickte. ,,Ich verstehe, was sie sagen."

Sherlock war John dankbar, dass er nicht gesagt hatte. ,,Ich weiß wie Sie sich fühlen", weil er es offensichtlich nicht konnte. Er konnte das alles selbst nicht einmal verstehen.

,,Ich gehe dann schlafen." erklärte John. ,,Sehe ich sie morgen früh?"

Sherlock nickte. ,,John?"

,,Ja?"

,,Machen Sie uns morgen Frühstück?"

John blinzelte.

,,Nun, Sie wollen üben, nicht wahr?"

John lachte auf. ,,Ich weiß wie man kocht, Sherlock. Aber ich werde uns Frühstück machen. Es ist gut sie hungrig zu sehen und wie ein normaler Mensch essen."

Sherlock runzelte leicht die Stirn, aber nickte. ,,Gut. Gute Nacht, John."

,,Nacht, Sherlock. Oh, und Sherlock?"

,,Ja?"

,,Sie wollen vielleicht Molly das nächste Mal daran erinnern, ihren Reisverschluss wieder ganz zu zumachen?" sagte John mit einem riesigen, dämlichen Grinsen.

Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ Sherlock, der nach unten sah, fluchte und seinen Reißverschluss ganz nach oben zog, während Johns Gelächter im Flur verhallte.

Als John gegangen war, ging Sherlock zu der Schachtel mit der Schokolade. Er öffnete sie und nahm eine Praline mit Cremefüllung heraus. Er biss hinein und hielt sie nach oben ins Licht, drehte sie, sah aber nichts ungewöhnliches. Er aß sie, setzte sich dann hin und dachte nach.

Er aß sieben weitere Pralinen, verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen, ein wenig mit der Süße und dem Zucker kämpfend, aber er bekam sie hinunter. Zweimal soviel auf einmal als er sonst zu sich genommen hatte, und in Kombination, anstatt nur eine Geschmacksrichtung.

Dann holte er einen kleinen Beutel für Beweismittel, steckte zwei der Pralinen hinein, und diesen wieder in seine Manteltasche.

Mal sehen, was das mit dir macht.

Er versteckte die Pralinen wieder und ging zu Bett.

* * *

Molly Hooper war, zumeist jedenfalls, immer eine vernünftige Frau gewesen. Sie verbrachte ihre freien Abende nicht in Bars, um sich sinnlos zu betrinken, mit fremden Männern zu vögeln, nur um es am Morgen danach zu bereuen. Sie verbrachte nicht zahllose Stunden damit ihre Traumhochzeit zu planen, oder aufreizende, nuttige Kleider in Kaufhäusern anzuprobieren. Sie wusste, was sie war, und fand es normalerweise völlig in Ordnung. Die normale, ehrliche Molly zu sein.

Aber nun war sie diese Frau nicht, nicht ganz. Sie war die Frau, die Sherlock Holmes ausführte, die ihn leidenschaftlich küsste, und die ihn geradezu aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte (Dank Euch, Ex-Freunde und Buch von Shelia Wensley, das sie sich im Alter von Sechszehn ausgeliehen hatte) und sie hatte sich nie in ihrem Leben so glorreich_ weiblich _und stark gefühlt.

Als sie sich also an diesem Morgen für die Arbeit fertig machte, hatte sie nur ein paar klitzekleine Veränderungen an sich vorgenommen.

Nur um ihr Glück widerzuspiegeln, natürlich.

Ihr Haar war zu beiden Seiten ihres Gesichts zu zwei schlanken, herabhängenden Ranken hochgesteckt.

Sie hatte sich all ihre Pullies und Hosen angesehen und einfach nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

Sie hatte ein langes, loses schwarzes Hemd mit einem passendem dunkel lila Top gewählt.

Sie hatte die kleinen Diamantohrringe angelegt, einen Hauch Pastell-Lidschatten und eine seidig glänzende Schicht Lippenstift, den sie auf ihrem ersten Date getragen hatte.

Als sie in den Spiegel sah, musste sie grinsen.

Als sie dann erst einmal im St. Barts war, konnte sie nicht umhin, dort hinein schlendern, und die neugierigen und die wenigen bewundernden Blicke zu ignorieren.

Sie holte ihren iPod, Ihre Ohrstöpsel und ihre erste Leiche heraus. Sie wechselte zu einem Remix von ,,Not myself Tonight." und griff zu einem Skalpell.

Heute würde ein fantastischer Tag werden.

Tbc...


	44. Chapter 44

**44. Enthüllt**

* * *

Sherlock platzte in die Leichenhalle.  
,,Molly, ich brauche -."  
Er hielt inne, als er sie sah.  
Sie war wunderschön.  
Sie lächelte ihn warm und mit einer Spur von Übermut an.,,Du brauchst was?" flüsterte sie und wanderte zu ihm hinüber.  
Wie hatte er es überhaupt in Betracht ziehen können, gegen das, was sie in ihm auslöste, ankämpfen zu wollen?  
Er wollte nicht dagegen ankämpfen.  
Der einzige Weg eine Versuchung loszuwerden, war es sich ihr zu ergeben.  
Er ergab sich.  
,,Dich." flüsterte er zurück und zog sie an sich.  
Sein Mund fand ihren, heiß und voller Verlangen.  
Moriarty war vergessen. Die Vernunft war vergessen.  
Er musste sie haben. Jetzt. Hier.  
Er ging rückwärts, gerade genug, um die Tür zu schließen und das Licht auszumachen. Das einzige Glühen kam von dem Licht, das durch die kleinen Fenster in der Tür fiel.  
,,Sherlock." flüsterte sie.  
Er zog sie wieder an sich, seine Lippen fanden ihren Nacken und bissen in das zarte Fleisch, ließen sie aufstöhnen. Er zog sie zu einem Autopsietisch und half ihr darauf. Er riss ihr den Schlüpfer herunter, und befreite sich selbst von seiner Hose, so schnell es seine zitternden Hände zuließen.  
Er ließ sich auf sie sinken und sie umschlang ihn.  
Beide stöhnten auf, als er in sie eindrang, langsam in sie stoßend.  
Er begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, sie beide seufzend und stöhnend, Arme und Beine verschlungen.  
Er wollte mehr und mehr von ihr, und konnte kaum den Drang befriedigen sich genug anzutreiben.  
Sie schrie seinen Namen leise heraus, heiser, ihr gesamter Körper seinen umfassend, ihre Spasmen und ihr Beben zu viel, um zu widerstehen. Er stöhnte in ihren Nacken.  
Und er war am Rande der Explosion.  
"Sherlock?"  
Er bewegte sich weiter in ihr, ohne von irgendetwas Notiz zu nehmen.  
"Sherlock?"  
Sein Namen aus ihrem Mund erregte ihn noch mehr, und ließ ihn wieder aufstöhnen. Er wollte sie auflösen, sie schreien lassen...  
"SHERLOCK!"  
Sherlock keuchte und riss sich aus dem Schlaf.  
Er bemerkte, dass er schwitzte, sein Herz hämmerte, und sein Puls pochte...  
Und dass der weltweit einzige Consulting Detective gerade einen Orgasmus im Schlaf gehabt hatte.  
Und dass John Watson gerade an seine Tür hämmerte.  
,,Sherlock! Antworten Sie, sind Sie okay?"  
,,Ja." schaffte er es zu keuchen. ,,Ich bin in Ordnung."  
,,Sind Sie sicher? Sie waren ziemlich laut am Stöhnen...".  
,,Ich bin in ORDNUNG!" schrie Sherlock beinahe.  
,,In Ordnung, in Ordnung." antwortete John. Sherlock hörte seine Schritte leiser werden, und John murmeln. ,,Da ist wohl jemand reizbar...". …,,ich nenne keine Namen, wohlgemerkt...".  
Nachdem John gegangen war, stabilisierte sich Sherlocks Herzklopfen, und seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.  
Er hatte keinen nächtlichen Orgasmus mehr gehabt, seit er ein Teenager gewesen war.  
Er griff zögerlich nach unten und schob eine Hand in seine Pyjama-Hose.  
Ja, kein Irrtum. Ein Orgasmus. Er war feucht und glitschig und ein süßer Geruch von Moschus stieg in seine Nase.  
Ach du Scheiße.  
Siebenunddreißig Jahre alt und du hast einen...wie nannten die meisten Menschen das? Ach ja: einen feuchten Traum.  
Das war eine angemessene Beschreibung.  
Das irrsinnige an der Sache war, sich nur an den Traum zu erinnern, machte es ihm unmöglich wieder hart zu werden.  
Seine Finger zuckten dort, wo er sich berührte nervös auf.  
Sein Herz versuchte zu entscheiden ob er es beschleunigen sollte, oder nicht.  
Es wäre so einfach.  
Er war dank des Traums schon durcheinander: was für ein Unterschied wäre es, es noch ein wenig mehr zu sein?  
Er würde etwas über Sex lernen. Würde er nicht gleich in der nächsten Nacht Sex mit Molly haben? Warum nicht noch ein wenig etwas über seinen Körper erfahren, bevor das alles passierte? Moriarty ließ ihn das alles tun. Nichts davon stand unter seiner Kontrolle. Warum dagegen ankämpfen? Warum sich nicht selbst gehen lassen, sich dem Drang ergeben, den Hunger und die Freude des Fleisches erfahren?  
Seine Finger zitterten. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.  
Er war fast hart und sehr scharf und es schmerzte und er wollte nicht, dass es schmerzte.  
Es wäre so einfach.  
Nein.  
Er konnte nicht.  
Wenn er das nun tun würde, würde er Moriarty auf einem komplett anderen Level gewinnen lassen.  
Er wusste, was er mit Molly zu tun haben würde. Das war die eine Sache.  
Aber sich selbst in diesen speziellen Abgrund fallen zu lassen würde ihn eine Grenze überschreiten lassen, die Sherlock nicht überschreiten wollte.  
Sein Verdacht hatte sich nun endgültig bestätigt. Er würde die ganze Wahrheit erkennen, wenn er die Schokolade im Labor analysierte.  
Er zog seine Hand behutsam zurück und lag einfach auf dem Bett, bis er sich selbst so gut wie möglich unter Kontrolle hatte. Seine Hingabe der letzten Nacht hatte die Dinge auf jeden Fall einen Gang höher geschaltet. Tatsächlich mehr als einen.  
Und er würde Molly später noch in der Wirklichkeit treffen. Und er müsste an diesem Morgen noch mehr Schokolade essen. Und sein Körper schmerzte noch immer und er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch aushielt.  
Das Telefon schien ihn über ihn zu spotten, obwohl es ruhig dalag.  
,,Nein." schnappte er ihm entgegen.  
Es gab nur eine Sache zu tun.  
Sherlock stand auf und nahm eine Dusche.  
Eine sehr kalte Dusche.  
Nachdem sich angezogen hatte, herauskam und ins Wohnzimmer ging, hörte er John in der Küche werkeln.  
Sein Telefon piepte. Ein Text.  
_Sparen Sie sie sich für ihre Freundin auf, mein flauschiger Schatz? Soooo bewundernswert._  
Er ließ das Telefon zuschnappen und warf sich aufs Sofa um nachzudenken.  
John Watson kannte Sherlock Holmes nun nahezu drei Jahre.  
In all dieser Zeit, mit Ausnahme von Irene Adler, hatte Sherlock kein sexuelles Interesse irgendeiner Art an irgendeiner Frau gezeigt.  
John hatte, als sie in diesem irrsinnigen Moment am Pool Moriarty zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten, den fruchtbaren, verrückten Drang gehabt, Sherlock und Moriarty zu erklären, endlich aufeinander zusteigen und es hinter sich zu bringen.  
Dies hier war vollkommen anders.  
Jetzt war Sherlock dabei Molly zu daten, etwas...mit Molly zu tun, und ...nun. Entweder hatte Sherlock einen feuchten Traum oder er hatte einen abgewehrt. Und vielleicht wurde er irgendwie dazu gezwungen sich mit Molly einzulassen, aber John glaubte nicht, dass das was er vorhin gehört hatte, die Ursache eines Zwangs war.  
Nachdem er sich von Sherlocks Tür entfernt hatte, hatte John genau erkannt, um welche Geräusche dieses Stöhnen gewesen waren. Er war nicht Sherlock Holmes, aber er kannte Sexgeräusche, wenn er sie hörte.  
Es war peinlich. Aber amüsant.  
Und verrückt.  
Was tat man noch einmal genau, nachdem man seinen besten Freund und vormals asexuellen Mitbewohner auf diese Weise stöhnen gehört hatte?  
Wenn man John Watson war, und der Mitbewohner Sherlock Holmes, begann man offensichtlich damit, Frühstück zu zubereiten.  
Frühstück war eine ruhige Angelegenheit, mit Sherlock, der die Überschriften nach irgendwelchen Spuren einer schnüffelnden Kitty Riley absuchte, und John, der versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er etwas sagen sollte, oder nicht, nun, irgendetwas.  
Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
,,Sherlock, sind Sie in Ordnung?"  
Sherlock blinzelte. ,,Ja. Warum sollte ich nicht?"  
,,Nun, sie schienen ein wenig...".  
,,Gereizt, ich glaube, das ist das Wort, dass sie schon das zweite Mal benutzen?"  
,,Ja, das, und..."  
,,Und was?" Sherlocks Stimme war leise und seine Augen sagten. Ich denke nicht, dass sie das tun wollen.  
,,Nichts." antwortete John.  
Stille.  
,,Ich meine, es ist nicht schlimmes daran." begann John und Sherlock ächzte.  
,,Es ist vollkommen normal einen Sexualtrieb zu haben." fuhr John fort.  
,,Ich danke Ihnen, John. Nun werde ich keine schlaflosen Nächte mehr damit verbringen, mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen."  
,,Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Sie sich peinlich berührt fühlen."  
,,Ich bin nicht peinlich berührt. Wenn irgendwer peinlich berührt ist, dann sind Sie es."  
,,Ich? Ich bin nicht peinlich berührt."  
,,Gut. Können wir diese Diskussion jetzt beenden?"  
,,Natürlich." sagte John artig.  
,,In Ordnung."  
Stille.  
,,Ich könnte Ihnen einen Reihe von Websites empfehlen, wenn Sie...":  
Sherlock riss die Zeitung herunter und sah ihn finster an, bevor er davon stampfte.  
,,Das Frühstück steht für sie bereit!" rief John ihm hinterher.  
Stille.  
John grinste. Sherlock mit dem Thema Sex aufzuziehen war vielleicht falsch, aber es machte solchen Spaß.

* * *

Molly hatte ihre erste Autopsie beendet und begann gerade ihre zweite. Sie holte den Mann heraus und entfernte die Abdeckung.  
Sie sah seinen Körper hinunter.  
Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszuschreien.  
Als wieder zu denken in der Lage war, rief sie Lestrade an.  
Dann schickte sie Sherlock einen Text.  
Dieser Mann war ein Ex-Freund von vor über fünf Jahren.  
Und er hatte ein ,,S&M" in seine Brust geritzt. Genau über seinem Herz.  
Molly musste nicht Sherlock sein, um darin einen Hinweis zu erkennen.  
Einen sehr bösen Hinweis.

Tbc...


	45. Chapter 45

** willst du von mir?**

* * *

Sherlock hatte gerade seine heimliche Mahlzeit aus zwei weiteren Pralinen beendet und die Schachtel beiseite geschafft, als das Telefon fanfarenartig einen Song von sich gab.

,,Kiss, kiss Mollys lips!"

Und verstummte dann.

Er starrte es überrascht an. Dann seufzte er. Moriarty hatte offenbar entschieden sich die Arbeitsweise _Der Frau _anzueignen. Oder hatte sie sich ihn als Beispiel genommen?

Er öffnete das Telefon. Ja. Ein Text von Molly.

_Komm ins St. Barts. Jetzt. Ich brauche dich. Molly._

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sich an den Traum erinnerte. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig berauscht und war sich unsicher, wie er antworten sollte. Sie konnten es noch nicht tun, auch wenn sein Körper mehr als bereit war und versuchte selbst jetzt ihn dazu zu überreden, dementsprechend zu handeln. Wie sollte er hiermit umgehen? Vielleicht war etwas neckische Flirterei der beste Weg.

_Sollten wir nicht bis zum dritten Date warten?) SH_

John kam nur einen Moment später herein und sah sich verwirrt um. ,,Haben Sie etwas gehört? Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas...".

"Kiss, kiss, Molly's lips!"

,,Das hier?" erkundigte sich Sherlock monoton.

,,Ja, das."

_Nicht auf diese Weise. Ein Körper. Mit einer Nachricht darauf. Molly._

Sherlock spürte das Adrenalin in sich hochschießen.

_Wir sind auf dem Weg. SH_

John runzelte die Stirn, als er den Blick in Sherlocks Gesicht bemerkte. ,,Was geht hier vor?"

,,Moriarty. Er hat Molly ein kleines Geschenk und mir einen Hinweis geschickt. Lassen Sie uns gehen."

John seufzte. ,,Wenigstens sind wir zum frühstücken gekommen."

Sherlock sah gedankenvoll aus dem Taxifenster. Es schien als wäre ihre Glückssträhne in Bezug auf ausbleibende Morde seitens Moriartys nun vorbei. Er hatte Molly getextet, um an mehr Details zu gelangen, aber sie hatte nicht geantwortet. Was mehrere Gründe haben konnte. Keine davon beunruhigten ihn.

,,Es ist beschissen, nicht wahr?" murmelte John.

Sherlock wandte sich fahrig um, um ihn anzusehen. ,,Was?"

,,Moriarty. Sie haben sich endlich entschieden eine Freundin zu haben und sie ist zufällig die Frau, die ihr Leben gerettet hat, und er hat offensichtlich bei ihnen beiden mit gemischt."

,,Molly ist nicht meine Freundin." schnappte Sherlock, in der Erinnerung an Moriartys Seitenhieb,

John blinzelte. ,,O...kay. Dann ist sie was?"

,,Sie ist." begann Sherlock und verstummte auf befremdliche Weise.

John starrte ihn an. Sherlock fand keine Worte? Nicht das erste Mal diese Woche, dass John genau fragte, was hier vor sich ging, und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht das letzte mal sein würde.

,,Sie ist jemand, der möglicherweise in Gefahr ist, das ist, was sie ist." sagte Sherlock nach einem Moment.

,,Richtig. Deswegen haben Sie sie seit sechs Tagen beinahe jeden Tag gesehen und sind mit zerwühltem Haar und halb geschlossenem Reißverschluss nach Hause gekommen. Sie beschützen sie. Ja. Sehr nobel von Ihnen."

Sherlock warf ihm einen hastigen Blick zu, und blinzelte. ,,Sagten Sie sechs Tage?"

,,Ja. Molly wurde vor sechs Tagen angegriffen. Ist das wichtig?"

,,Ja."

,,In welcher Weise?"fragte John.

Sherlock seufzte. ,,Morgen sind es sieben Tage."

,,Richtig."

,,Eine Woche, seit das alles begonnen hat."

,,Ja."

,,Und morgen ist...".

John sah düster drein, und setzte so viele Teile zusammen, wie er konnte, war sich aber immer noch nicht sicher. ,,Ihr drittes Date?" riet er auf gut Glück.

,,Ja, aber das ist nicht alles."

,,Was habe ich vergessen?"

,,Was geschah in einer Woche, John? Was ist das bekannteste Ereignis aller Zeiten, das in exakt einer Woche stattfand?"

John dachte nach. ,,Gott erschuf die Welt?"fragte er.

,,Gute Antwort. Ja." flüsterte Sherlock.

,,Also hat Moriarty eine neue Welt für Sie erschaffen? Für Sie und Molly?"

,,Ja."

,;Aber was bedeutet das? Dass Gott die Welt erschaffen hat, war eine gute Sache, Sherlock. Und Molly ist gut. Moriarty ist nicht gut. Er tut nichts, das nur annähernd gut ist."

,,Oh, John." seufzte Sherlock, und wandte sich dem Fenster wieder zu. ,,Sogar ein Dämon kann sich nach dem Himmel sehnen."

Lestrade wartete in der Leichenhalle, als Sherlock ankam. John hatte sich entschieden, sich Kaffee zu holen, obwohl er gerade Frühstück gehabt hatte, und steuerte auf die Kantine zu.

Sherlock wusste, dass dies der Code für ,,Ich will in Wirklichkeit mit Mary sprechen." war, aber er beließ es dabei.

Sherlock ging mit großen Schritten auf die Leiche zu. ,,Wo ist Molly? Und warum haben Sie mich nicht angerufen, als sie am Tatort angekommen sind?"

Lestrade starrte ihn an. ,,Entschuldigen Sie, sind Sie Police Officer geworden, als ich nicht hingesehen habe? Sherlock, ich muss Sie nicht anrufen, jedes Mal wenn jemand ermordet wurde. Ich** bin** der Detective Inspector, wissen Sie."

,,Oh? Ohne Hinweise, ohne Waffe, ohne Mörder? Wie weit, dachten Sie, kommen sie auf sich selbst gestellt?" fragte Sherlock. ,,Und jetzt, wo ist Molly?"

,,Sie ist etwas analysieren gegangen. Sehen Sie, Sherlock, mir macht diese Sache mit Molly und Ihnen nichts aus: ich freue mich für sie, wirklich. Aber es ist **mein** Job sie zu kontaktieren, wenn und wann ich denke, dass es notwendig ist. Sie sollten zu so etwas nicht von ihrer Freundin hinzugezogen werden."

,,Sie ist NICHT meine Freundin!" schnappte Sherlock. ,,Warum versteht nur niemand, dass Molly Hooper, genau genommen, nicht meine Freundin ist!"

Er hielt, von seinem Ausbruch, der Wut und der Angst in seiner Stimme alarmiert, inne. Lestrade sah ihn, erstaunlicherweise, nicht an, außer über seine Schulter. Sherlock drehte sich herum...

Und sah besagte Nicht-Freundin ihn durch die offene Tür anstarren, einen angeschlagenen Blick in ihrem Gesicht.

,,Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge für eine Gewebeprobe besorgen." sagte Molly leise. ,,Ich werde in ein paar Minuten zurück sein."

Als sie gegangen war, drehte sich Sherlock langsam um, um Lestrade vorzufinden, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Anwiderung und Irritation ansah.

,,Gut gemacht, Sie Genie."sagte er trocken.

,,Das ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit, Lestrade." sagte Sherlock.

,,Vielleicht nicht, aber Molly ist eine Freundin, und irrsinnigerweise sind Sie das auch. Sehen Sie. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie Angst haben, oder ob jemand Ihnen in die Suppe gespuckt hat oder sonst was. Aber ich weiß, dass diese Frau wegen ihnen überglücklich ist, und egal, was sie in ihren Augen ist oder nicht ist, sie hat etwas anderes gedacht und Sie haben gerade ihre Gefühle verletzt. Ich gehe jetzt einen Kaffee und möglicherweise einen Donut holen, und werde in fünfzehn Minuten zurück sein. Obwohl ich das gerade nicht tun sollte, aber so Gott helfe mir, ich will Ihnen helfen. Also hören Sie auf, so ein Idiot zu sein und bringen Sie es in Ordnung, ja?"

Lestrade ging und ließ Sherlock zurück, der ihm erstaunt hinterher sah.

Sein Telefon piepte.

_Bringen Sie das wieder in Ordnung. Wie auch immer. Und halten Sie Ihren beschissenen Mund._

Sherlock seufzte.

Wenn Moriarty fluchte, dann war er wirklich wütend. Jetzt waren drei Menschen wegen ihm aufgebracht, und sobald Lestrade es John erzählte, wären es vier. Vielleicht sollte er noch schnell Anderson und Donovan herschaffen, wenn er schon einmal dabei war und einen offiziellen _,,Ich bin stinksauer auf Sherlock."_ Club eröffnen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, warum er so heftig darauf reagiert hatte, als Molly als seine Freundin bezeichnet worden war. Nun, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass all dies Moriartys Spiel war, geschah es so schnell, dass es ihn daran erinnerte, dass letzten Endes etwas Schlimmes passieren würde, fühlte er sich gefangen und manipuliert, und er war seit über zwei oder drei Tagen mit einer derzeit unbekannten Substanz voll gepumpt.

Keine Vernunft.

Und er hatte auch Angst. Weil er um sein kleines dreckiges Geheimnis wusste, selbst wenn Moriaty es auch tat. Etwas, dass er gerade erst zu begreifen begonnen hatte und sich nur schwer ein zu gestehen vermochte. Das unmögliche, irrsinnige daran war, dass er es nicht vollkommen erklären konnte, Schokolade hin, Schokolade her.

Er hatte bis zu einem gewissen Grad ...Gefühl für Molly, von dem er nie gedacht hatte, es haben zu können.

Er hatte im Moment keine Zeit es zu analysieren. Er musste sich überlegen, was er Molly sagte, und zwar schnell.

Als sie ein paar Minuten später zurück kam, machte sie ihren Standpunkt klar, indem sie seinen Blick mied. Sie ging an ihm vorüber, als ob er nicht existierte und legte ihre Ausrüstung nieder.

Er seufzte. ,,Molly...".

,,Du musst nichts sagen. Wahrscheinlich besser, wenn du es überhaupt nicht getan hättest." sagte sie kühl.

,,Molly, was ich gesagt habe -".

,,Du schuldest mir keine Erklärung." sagte sie, ihre Stimme von kühl auf kalt herabsinkend. ,,Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich deine Freundin oder irgendwie sowas."

,,Nein, das bist du nicht." stimmte er zu, und ging zu ihr hinüber. ,,Aber das heißt nicht, dass du es nicht eines Tages sein könntest, oder nicht?"

Sie seufzte. ,,Sherlock...".

,,Ich habe Angst, Molly. Da hast du deine Erklärung. Ich habe nie in meinem Leben für irgendjemanden soviel gefühlt, wie für dich. Ich denke an dich, ich träume von dir, ich rieche an meiner Kleidung, nachdem ich bei dir war und offen gestanden, macht es mir ein wenig Angst."

Sie starrte ihn mit fragenden, geweiteten Augen an. ,,Aber...du weißt ich...wie ich für dich empfinde. Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals verletzten würde, oder dir Angst machen."

,,Ja. Das weiß ich. Aber das hält es nicht auf. Ich empfinde so viel, Molly. Es überwältigt mich. Es erstaunt mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, verstehe nicht, wie Menschen damit klar kommen und nicht davon hinabgezogen werden."

Sie senkte den Blick. ,,Willst ...willst du das hier beenden? Ist es Zu viel?"

Er drückte sanft mit einer Hand ihren Kopf nach oben und legte seinen Arm um sie. ,,Nein. Aber es wird Begleiterscheinungen geben, eine davon ist, dass ich verrückt spiele. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Glaub mir, Molly, dich zu verletzten ist das letzte, was ich will."

Sie nickte.

,,Ich werde dich wahrscheinlich noch mehrmals um Verzeihung bitten müssen." fuhr er fort. ,,Du …..darfst mich einfach nicht aufgeben. Ich weiß, ich kann ein gedankenloser Idiot sein, aber du bist mir wichtig. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Molly lächelte ihn an. ,,Das wirst du nicht. Solange du mit mir redest, wie du es gerade getan hast, wirst du das nicht."

Sherlock lächelte zurück. ,,Nur so nebenbei, du siehst hübsch aus. Für jemand besonderen herausgeputzt?"

,,Für mich, mich selbst...und möglicherweise für dich."

,,Möglicherweise?" fragte Sherlock.

,,Nun, das hängt davon ab -".

,,Von was?"

,,Ob du mich küsst, oder nicht."

Er schlang seinen anderen Arm um sie, neigte seinen Kopf über sie und küsste sie, und überließ sich einfach der schlichten Freude sie zu fühlen, zu riechen und zu schmecken, ohne den Versuch zu starten, irgendetwas zu analysieren, nur um zu sehen, dass er es konnte. Es war hart. Sehr hart. Aber schließlich schlug er die Schlacht erfolgreich genug, um sich im Kuss zu verlieren.

Ein geräuschvolles Husten erklang von der Tür und riss sie aus dem Kuss, aber Sherlock bewegte sich nicht. Er festigte sogar seinen Griff um Molly. ,,Ja, John? Detective Inspector?" fragte er mild.

,,Sherlock, Molly, ich bin froh, dass sie sich vertragen haben und sie nun das neue Mordmysterien- Dream-Team sind. Aber wenn sie mit dem Knutschen fertig sind, haben wir da drüben eine Leiche, die es zu beschauen gilt."erinnerte Lestrade unverblümt.

Molly kicherte und Sherlock schmunzelte. ,,Sicher, Detective Inspector." antwortete er liebenswürdig, Molly freigebend, so dass sie zum Tisch hinübergehen konnten. Lestrade murmelte etwas wie ,,Knutschen in einer Leichenhalle" und ,,offenbar für einander gemacht" und schnaubte ein wenig.

John starrte sie nur an. Dann endlich, als Sherlock ihn ansah, lächelte er.

Das war Wahnsinn, kompletter Irrsinn.

Und wäre Moriarty nicht gewesen, hätte John nicht glücklicher sein können.

Tbc...

"Molly's Lips," by Nirvana, copyright 1991, Sub Pop Records


	46. Chapter 46

Ach ja...ich habe in Kapitel 44 leider bei einem Satz die Zeit verwechselt. Sherlock hatte erst vor die Schokolade zu analysieren, denn er tut es ja erst in diesem Kapitel! Hab´s korrigiert. Viel Spaß noch. :)

* * *

**46. Selbstkontrolle**

* * *

,,Richtig." sagte Sherlock knapp, nach unten starrend. ,,Das Opfer -."

,,Ist mein Freund." sagte Molly und zuckte zusammen, als Sherlock und John sie erstaunt anblickten. ,,Nein, Entschuldigung, ich meine, er war mein Freund, vor über fünf Jahren."

,,Nun, das rückt die Dinge in ein komplett anderes Licht." murmelte Sherlock. ,,Erzähl mir die ganze Geschichte mit ihm." sagte er zu Molly, während er damit begann langsam prüfend und deduzierend umher zugehen

,,Wir...haben und auf einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung im Krankenhaus getroffen. Er fragte mich, ob ich mit ihm ausgehe, also haben wir uns verabredet. Wir haben uns ungefähr sechs Monate getroffen."

,,Und dann hat er es beendet." murmelte Sherlock, noch immer die Leiche betrachtend.

Molly konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es fröstelte ihr ein wenig. ,,Wie kannst du das wissen, dass er...".

,,Liege ich falsch?"

,,Nein, aber...".

,,Molly, willst du diese Unterhaltung wirklich vor John und Lestrade führen?" fragte Sherlock trocken, jedoch nicht auf die gemeine Art.

,,Ist es relevant?" fragte Lestrade stirnrunzelnd?

,,Nein." sagte Sherlock. ,,Was jedoch relevant **ist**, ist die Tatsache, dass dies einer von Mollys Ex-Freunden ist und die Buchstaben, die genau über dem Herz eingeritzt wurden."

Er sah schließlich zu ihr hoch. ,,Wann hast du diesen Mann zuletzt gesehen?"

,,Sein Name ist...war...Alden Wodehouse, und es war vor drei Tagen."

,,Du hast deinen Ex-Freund vor drei Tagen gesehen und hast es mir nicht erzählt?" fragte Sherlock ungläubig. Dies ließ ihn irgendwie...etwas ...etwas fühlen, das er nicht gewohnt war...oh. Verdammt.

,,Es war eine zufällige Begegnung. Ich habe ihn nicht angerufen oder ähnliches, Sherlock. Und nur so nebenbei, ich bin nicht deine Freundin, schon vergessen?" fragte sie, noch immer ein wenig verletzt, obwohl sie ihm vergeben hatte. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. ,,Komm schon, bist du eifersüchtig?"

,,Natürlich bin ich nicht eifersüchtig." konterte er.

,,Weil du dich eifersüchtig aufführst." erklärte Molly.

,,Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig." sagte Sherlock wütend.

,,Du führst dich tatsächlich ein wenig eifersüchtig auf." sagte John verblüfft, und Sherlock sah ihn düster an.

,,Leute!" schnappte Lestrade. ,,Der Fall, bitte?"

,,Also hast du ihn vor drei Tagen gesehen. Und jetzt ist er tot. Wie viel Ex-Freunde hast du noch, die sich in London aufhalten?" fragte Sherlock Molly.

Molly runzelte die Stirn. ,,Zwei, von denen ich weiß. Aber würden sie in Gefahr sein?"

,,Warum war Walden Wodehouse in Gefahr?"

,,Ich weiß es nicht. Ich...oh!" stieß Molly hervor. ,,Ich weiß nicht, ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat, aber er...als ich ihn wiedergesehen habe, an dem Tag, nachdem ich wieder zu Hause war, im Laden, haben wir ein wenig geplaudert, er erzählte mir, dass ich gut aussähe...damit hatte es dann jedoch auch schon ein Ende."

,,Du hast gut ausgesehen, mit Blutergüssen im Gesicht? Er hat geflirtet weil er dachte, du wärst verletzlich. Vielleicht hatte es für dich damit ein Ende, aber nicht für Moriarty." sagte Sherlock. ,,Er hatte Grund anzunehmen, dass dieser Mann versuchen würde dich ausfindig zu machen, und das gefiel ihm nicht."

,,Aber warum?"fragte Lestrade.

,,Vielleicht will er nicht, dass ich irgendwelche Konkurrenz um Mollys Zuneigung bekomme."

,,Aber er war nicht...du hast nicht...ich meine, warum sollte es ihn kümmern? Und wie konnte er davon wissen? Du hast mich am Abend vorher nach einem Date gefragt, und wir waren noch nicht auf unser Date gegangen!" stieß Molly verwirrt hervor.

,,Ja, Sherlock, warum? Wie?" fragte Lestrade.

,,Ich weiß es noch nicht. Er könnte auch aus irgendeinem Grund versuchen all deine Ex-Freunde loszuwerden."

,,Warum sollte er DAS tun?" keuchte Molly.

,,Noch einmal. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Ich muss noch ein paar Tests durchführen. Toxikologie, und den ganzen Rest. Ich will mir, was seine Todesursache betrifft, sicher sein."

John blinzelte. ,,Sherlock, er wurde erschossen. Ein guter, sauberer Schuss."

,,Ja, aber ich muss wissen, ob er schon tot war, bevor er erschossen wurde. Auf den Wunden von den Schnitten war Blut."

,,Und tote Menschen bluten nicht." vollendete John.

,,Also war er am Leben, als es getan wurde."

,,Oh, Gott." sagte Molly leise.

Sherlock sah sie an. ,,Das ist jetzt nicht die Zeit, um durchzudrehen, Molly."

,,Gut, wie wäre es, wenn du mich wissen lässt, welcher Zeitpunkt dafür angemessen wäre?" schnappte sie.

Er schockierte alle, indem er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. ,,Moriarty ist der gefährlichste Mann der Welt. Er ist clever, er ist geisteskrank, und aus irgendeinem Grund hat er Interesse an unserer Beziehung gefunden, was das über dem Herzen eingeritzte S&M auf der Brust des Opfers beweist. Es ist wichtig, dass du dich zusammenreißt, Molly, weil ich meine Freundin hierbei nicht draufgehen lassen kann."

Die Stille im Raum war brüllend.

Molly war die Erste, die sie brach. ,,Aber du...hast gesagt...".

,,Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Also belassen wir es dabei, dass ,eines Tages` _heute_ ist und wir einfach weitermachen, ja?"

Sie starrte ihn an. Sie verstand nichts von alldem: wie konnte er seine Meinung derartig ändern, jetzt? Und vollkommen unbekümmert darüber vor John und Greg Lestrade diskutieren?

Aber...so blödsinnig es war, wie irrsinnig es auch war...ihn ,,meine Freundin..." sagen zu hören...

,,Ich verstehe dich nicht." sagte sie, völlig in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Er lächelte. ,,Ich verstehe mich in letzter Zeit selbst nicht einmal."

,,Das ist alles wirklich fantastisch, aber um Himmels willen, können Sie beide sich wieder auf den Fall konzentrieren?" fragte Lestrade frustriert. ,,Oder muss ich sie voneinander trennen, als wären Sie in der Grundschule?"

_Freundin._

Etwas, von dem sie niemals gedacht hatte, es Sherlock Holmes sagen zu hören, und ganz bestimmt nicht zu ihr.

Wenn er sie nicht gerade darum gebeten hätte, nicht drauf zugehen, wäre sie es vermutlich**, **wenn sie den Mord mit der,,meine-Freundin" - Angelegenheit kombiniert hätte, noch viel rascher.

Es war furchtbar, schrecklich falsch, sich glücklich zu fühlen, mit einem toten Ex-Freund in ihrer Leichenhalle, während der faszinierendste Mann der Welt in ihrer Leichenhalle war und ihr eine irrsinnige Frage inmitten einer polizeilichen Mordermittlung gestellt hatte.

Aber ein Teil von ihr war es.

Molly sah ihn an, und wußte, dass, da sie mit ihm zusammen zu sein sein wollte, und mit zusammen zu sein niemals normal sein würde, es nur eines gab, das sie sagen konnte. Sie lächelte.

,,Ja. Das wäre wundervoll. Danke. Meine Antwort ist Ja."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, entließ ihre Schultern aus seinem Griff und drehte sich zu Lestrade. ,,Schon erledigt! Wirklich, Lestrade, worüber regen Sie sich so auf?"

Nachdem Sherlock seine Schlußfolgerungen beendet und Molly einige Proben für die Analyse vorbereitet hatte, überredete Sherlock sie, ihnen Tee, Chips und Gebäck zu besorgen. Sie sah ihn verwundert an.

,,Du ißt nicht, während du arbeitest."

Er traf ihren Blick. ,,Kann ich meine Meinung nicht ändern?" Er senkte seine Stimme um ein paar Nuancen. ,,Kann ich nicht hungrig sein?"

John verlagerte sich auf seinem Stuhl und ignorierte die versteckte Anspielung. Guter Gott. Sherlock Holmes machte eine versteckte Anspielung. Die Welt war am **durchdrehen**.

,,Ich denke, ich gehe dann auch." sagte er. Er wollte Mary noch einmal anrufen: sie hatte das erste Mal nicht geantwortet.

Molly sah irgendwie nervös aus, was wohl Sherlocks Intention gewesen war. ,,In Ordnung. Bin bald zurück. Ich treff´dich dann im Labor." sagte sie und verschwand.

Sherlock nahm die Proben mit sich ins Labor, legte sie nieder, zückte sein Telefon und schickte John einen Text.

_Halte sie für mindestens eine halbe Stunde auf. SH._

_Wie?_

_Sagen Sie, sie brauchen Rat wegen Mary. SH._

_Brauche ich nicht._

_Denken Sie sich etwas aus. Ich muss etwas privates analysieren. SH._

_In Ordnung._

Lestrade war für eine Besprechung ins Revier zurückgekehrt und erwartete ihren Bericht. Schließlich allein, zog Sherlock die Tüte mit der Schokolade hervor und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Er wartete ungeduldig auf die Ergebnisse und als er sie vor sich hatte, blinzelte er. Mehrmals. Und dann wurde er wütend.

Er hatte gewußt, dass Moriarty ihm etwas verabreichte. Er hatte einige Vermutungen gehabt. Aber nichts hatte ihn hierauf vorbereitet.

_Testosteron. 3, 4-Methylendioxy-N-Methylamphetamin*.Tetrahydrocannabinol. Sildenafil Citrat. Arginin- Vasopressin. L-3, 4 -Dihydroxyphenylalanin._

Moriarty würde ihn nicht mit einer Bombe töten. Er würde ihn mit hormongetränkten, glücksstrebendern lustpeinigenden, bindungsverursachenden, cremegefüllen Pralinen umbringen.

Er riss wütend sein Telefon hervor. ,,Ich würde Sie gerne sprechen." zischte er.

Als das Telefon klingelte, riss er es auf. ,,Was zur Hölle denken Sie, spielen Sie da!" zischte er.

,,OH. Sind Sie endlich dazugekommen, nachzusehen, was in ihren Süßigkeiten ist?" fragte Moriarty. ,,Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf diese Dinger. Sie haben einen solch **liebevollen** Effekt auf Sie!"

,,Versuchen Sie mich zu töten?" verlangte Sherlock zu wissen ,,Sie haben eine halbe Apotheke in die Schokolade getan!"

,,Beruhigen Sie sich. Ich war sehr vorsichtig mit den Dosierungen und Kombinationen, und das wissen Sie. Natürlich, habe ich mir überlegt, dass sie daran ein paar Tage essen. Aber Sie haben sich entschieden, bis an die Grenzen zu gehen, nicht wahr? Sich ein bißchen was zu gönnen? Die Reihenfolge durcheinander zu bringen? Wie viele haben Sie gegessen?"

,,Acht letzte Nacht, und zwei heute morgen."

,,Stop, Halt! Ganz ruhig, Brauner. Nun, sie werden vermutlich in Ordnung sein. Sie haben bei Drogen eine hohe Toleranzgrenze. Obwohl ich Ihnen den Rat gebe, ihnen ein wenig zu entsagen. Sie werden noch neurotischer und emotionaler als sie schon waren. Geiler auch. Aber das haben Sie ja schon gefühlt. Und sie wissen, was ich in Bezug auf all das das sagen werde, nicht wahr?"

,,Ja, sie werden mir erklären, dass ich es einfach geschehen lassen und genießen soll."

,,Natürlich."

,,Warum setzen Sie mich derart unter Drogen? Ich habe alles getan, was Sie von mir verlangt haben." sagte Sherlock wütend.

,,Natürlich haben Sie das. Aber ich habe es für Sie getan, mein Lieber."

,,Für mich? Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten das zu hören." knurrte Sherlock.

,,Sie sind es nicht gewohnt, Gefühl zu zulassen. Sie haben es immer weggesperrt. Wozu ist das gut? Ich helfe Ihnen, sich selbst zu befreien. Sie waren nervös wegen ihrer Rolle des Liebhabers. Ich habe Ihnen das Werkzeug gegeben, mit dem sie es schaffen können. Ihre Emotionen zu steigern. Sich zu öffnen, weniger gehemmt und zugänglicher zu sein. Sehen Sie es einfach als Vitaminkur, Sherlock. Liebesvitamine."

,,Ich werde keine weiteren davon essen. Nicht jetzt, niemals."

,,Sie haben nicht wirklich etwas in der Hand, um zu verhandeln, nicht wahr?" sagte Moriarty bissig. ,,Ich denke nicht. Also werden Sie sie weiterhin essen, bis ich zufrieden bin."

,,Zufrieden womit?"

,,Damit, dass sie keine weiteren mehr brauchen, Idiot. Lassen Sie sie morgen aus. Danach essen Sie vier am Tag."

,,Nein."

,,Sie haben mich heute schon einmal wütend gemacht. Sie wollen das wirklich nicht noch einmal tun."

,,Haben Sie nicht **genug **getan?" fragte Sherlock.

,,Nein. Habe ich nicht. Und nun hören Sie auf mit dem Gegreine und Gejammer. Es ist jenseits Ihrer Kontrolle. Nur so nebenbei, haben sie herausgefunden, was Sie über den Körper wissen müssen?"

,,Nicht ganz, und das wissen Sie. Molly macht gerade ein paar Tests."

,,Ah ja. Ihre Deduktionen und ihre Analysen. Sie geben solch ein hübsches Paar ab. Guter Job beim Vertragen übrigens. Es ist wundervoll zu wissen, dass nicht alles, was Sie ihr erzählt haben, eine Lüge war. Und sie haben den Hinweis erfaßt, dass sie ihre Freundin sein soll. Ich war etwas besorgt, als Sie ihren kleinen Anfall hatten. Was für eine Drama-Queen Sie waren. Aber ein Mann wie Sie fickt keine Frau, mit der er keine ordentliche Beziehung führt. Also mußten wir es so machen."

,,Ich verabscheue Sie." flüsterte Sherlock.

,,Natürlich tun Sie das. Sie hassen es zu fühlen und ich zwinge Sie dazu. Ist das nicht fabelhaft? Nun, Molly wird in ein paar Minuten mit John zurückkommen, also sollten wir Schluss machen. Fragen Sie Molly für morgen Abend nach einem Date. Und packen Sie eine Tasche, weil sie wissen, was jetzt kommt. Sie werden bei ihr die Nacht verbringen."

,,Warum kann sie die Nacht nicht in meiner Wohnung verbringen?" fragte Sherlock wütend.

,,Wenn Sie wollen. Aber erinnern Sie sich, John hat seine neue, wunderhübsche Freundin übers Wochenende da. Wollen Sie wirklich ihr erstes Mal mit Molly in derselben Wohnung haben, wo Doktor John und Krankenschwester Mary es ebenfalls **tun** werden."

Sherlock seuftze.

,,Ich denke nicht. Willkommen in der weiten, wundervollen Welt des Sex, Sherlock. Und nun empfangen Sie den aufziehenden Verlust ihrer Jungfräulichkeit mit offenen Armen und machen Sie Pläne. Nach ihren Untersuchungen, natürlich. Ciao fürs Erste!"

Sherlock fragte sich wieder einmal kurz, ob Moriarty irgendwen in die Luft sprengen würde, wenn er das Telefon an die Wand warf.

Tbc...

* * *

**Kleiner Exkurs der Autorin;)  
**

**Testosteron:** männliches Sexualhormon. Verursacht Aggression, Sexualtrieb, stimuliert den Appetit

**3, 4-Methylenedioxy-N-Methylamphetamin**: Ecstasy, verursacht inneren Frieden, Euphorie und sexuelle Erregung

**Tetrahydrocannabinol: **THC, Wirkstoff in Canabis, Wirkungen: Entspannung, gesteigerter Appetit, reduzierte Aggressionen

**Sildenafilcitrat: **Viagra. Verbessert Sexualfunktionen; wenn mit Ecstasy kombiniert, führt es zur einer ,,Sextase", kompensiert erektile Dysfunktion, die vom Gebrauch von Opiaten herrühren können. Verringert auch die Ausfallzeit nach der Ejakulation.

**Arginine Vasopressin**: beeinflusst die Paarbindung

**L-3, 4-Dihydroxyphenylalanin**: eine psychoaktive, dopamin-verwandte Droge, die die Bluthirnschranke passieren kann, wozu normales Dopamin nicht in der Lage ist. Erhöht die Dopamin-Konzentration, womit Stimmungsänderungen einhergehen. Dopamin ist das Hormon, durch das gute Laune verursacht.


	47. Chapter 47

**47. Let it ride**

* * *

Kaum eine Stunde später, als Sherlock und John dabei waren, sich auf eine andere Suche zu begeben, hielt Molly ihn auf, indem sie ihn am Ärmel berührte. ,,Gibst du mir ein paar Minuten, bevor du davonrennst?"

,,Ich habe zu tun, Molly."

,,Ja, aber das ist wichtig."

,,Genau wie die Arbeit."

,,Sherlock, ich frage nicht nach Stunden, ich frage vielleicht nach zehn Minuten."

Er hielt sich selbst von dem Kommentar ab, das er normalerweise von sich gegeben hätte. Es war nicht an der Zeit für einen weiteren Kampf. Und er müsste morgen Abend ohnehin mit ihr sprechen...

_Oh._

Der Text, den er verschickt hatte, kam mit rasiermesserscharfer Klarheit zurück.

Er implizierte Sex auf ihrem dritten Date.

Was morgen Abend war.

Nun ja. Nun.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. ,,Entschuldige. Mach weiter."

,,Ich werde, ah, ich bin dann unten." sagte John hastig. ,,Mach`s gut, Molly. Bis später."

,,Mach`s gut, John." antwortete sie, wartete bis er gegangen war und drehte sich zu Sherlock zurück.

,,Was du in deinem Text gesagt hast. Es klang nach einem Scherz. Aber du machst keine Scherze. Du warst vorhin irgendwie anders, also weiß ich es nicht. War das nun ein Scherz, oder nicht?"

Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er antwortete. ,,Was, wenn es keiner war? Und was, wenn ich dich gerne morgen Abend sehen würde?"

Molly fühlte ihre Herzfrequenz hochschnellen und ein Erröten berührte ihre Wangen, aber sie schaffte es ihre Stimme leise und aufrecht zu halten. ,,Bist du dir sicher, Sherlock? Vor weniger als zwei Stunden hast du aufgebracht erklärt, dass ich nicht deine Freundin bin, dann plötzlich hast du entschieden, dass ich es bin. Das ist nichts, das du deinen Stimmungsschwankungen unterwerfen kannst."

,,Ich weiß. Das tue ich nicht." Er zog sie näher und starrte intensiv in ihre Augen. ,,Wie du treffend gesagt hast, wir kennen uns seit Jahren. Wir sind Freunde, die ihre Freundschaft auf eine andere Ebene ausweiten. Wir vertrauen einander und es ist etwas, das wir beide wollen. Ich verstehe nicht, welchen Sinn es haben sollte, die Dinge hinauszuzögern, oder ?"

Sie schüttelte sachte den Kopf, ihr Atem vom Blick seiner Augen gefangen. ,,In ...in Ordnung. Nun dann, deine...deine Wohnung oder meine?" fragte sie und begriff wie klischeehaft sie dabei klang. Sie stöhnte innerlich. _Gut gemacht, Molly. _

Glücklicherweise nahm Sherlock ihre Worte für bare Münze.

,,Deine wäre am Besten geeignet, denke ich. John hat Mary übers Wochenende eingeladen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn ich die Nacht ebenfalls bei dir verbringe. Ach ja, sie werden mit uns auf ein Doppeldate gehen. Ich denke Samstagabend bringen wir es hinter uns, und ich werde sicherlich besser darin sein, nett zu ihr zu sein, wenn du dabei bist. Ist das akzeptabel?" Er hielt inne und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

,,Was? Oh. Ja. Und abermals Ja.." sagte Molly. Das Ausmaß der Situation wählte diesen Augenblick, um ihr wie ein riesiger sprichwörtlicher Ziegelstein auf den Kopf zu fallen.

Sex. Sie würde morgen Abend Sex haben. Mit Sherlock Holmes. Und er würde es nicht einfach tun und dann davonlaufen wie ein, zwei andere Kerle, die sie gekannt hatte. Nein, er war ihr Freund und würde die Nacht über bleiben. Oh, großer Gott. Es wäre gut, wenn sie sich ihre Panik für später aufhob, weil sie sie dann brauchen würde.

Er lächelte. ,,Gut. Gehen wir morgen Abend zuerst essen, sollen wir? Ich verstehe, dass es ratsam ist ein Menge Energie dafür zu haben, und ich bin vorhin ziemlich hungrig gewesen."

,,Da bist du nicht der Einzige." sagte Molly leise, und fühlte sich schwach vom Anblick seines Gesichts.

,,Ich werde dir genaueres texten. Die übliche Zeit?"

,,Ja."

,,Gut. Ich werde dir auch texten, wenn wir etwas herausfinden. Versuch dir in der Zwischenzeit keine Sorgen zu machen. Was auch immer Moriarty plant, ich denke, dass du sicher bist."

,,Und was ist mit dir?" fragte sie zaghaft.

,,Ich werde nie sicher sein, Molly. Bis er für immer aufgehalten wurde."

,,Ich weiß. Sei...sei einfach vorsichtig, ja?"

,,Ich bin immer vorsichtig."

Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen.

,,In Ordnung, fast immer."

,,Gut. Nun, ich werde dann bald von dir hören."

,,Heute Abend auf jeden Fall."

Sie rückte an ihn heran, und ihre Lippen fanden sich fließend, leicht, und Sherlock fühlte eine vertraute Kombination aus Verlangen und Unbehagen. Da war ein ständiges Tauziehen in ihm; jedes Mal, wenn er Molly auf diese sexuelle Art berührte, ging es darum, zu gewinnen und nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Wenn er es geschehen ließ, blieb das Unbehagen, und wenn er versuchte, sich selbst herunterzufahren, verweilte noch immer das Verlangen in ihm. Es schien, als könne er keinen Frieden finden: ob es sein eigenes Verlangen war, oder nicht, konnte er nicht sagen. Er er vermutete, dass es das war.

Als der Kuss endete, lächelte sie ihn an. ,,Dann mach weiter. Ich bin nicht so dumm, dich von deiner Arbeit abzuhalten."

,,Es spricht für dich, dass ich noch immer nicht gegangen bin, Molly Hooper." sagte er mit einem hastigen Grinsen. ,,Wir bleiben in Kontakt."

Mit einem Drücken ihrer Hand war er verschwunden.

Die Taxifahrt war die ersten Minuten über still, was, so wie Sherlock John einschätzte die Grenze dessen war, was er aushielt. Aber zehn Minuten später hatte John ihn damit überrascht, immer noch kein Wort gesagt zu haben. Er seuftze. In Ordnung.

,,Machen Sie schon." forderte Sherlock seinen besten Freund auf.

,,Was machen?"fragte John.

,,Sagen Sie etwas. Fragen Sie. Etwas. Alles ist im Moment der Stille vorzuziehen."

**,,**Das ist neu für Sie.``sagte John mit einem Lächeln. ,,In Ordnung: haben Sie irgendeine Ahnung was Sie da tun?"

,,In Bezug auf was?"

,,In Bezug auf Molly, Sie Idiot." sagte John.

,,Ja."

,,Sind Sie sicher? Sie schienen...".

,,Gereizt?"

,,Aufgedreht, in den letzten Tagen. Nicht normal aufgedreht. Das hier ist anders. Ist es Molly?"

,,Sie hat auch damit zu tun." antwortete Sherlock.

,,Also was mussten Sie untersuchen?"

,,Ein kleines Geschenk von Moriarty."

,,Was ist es?"

,,Pralinen."

,,Vergiftet?"

,,Nein."

,,Warum Süßigkeiten? Was treibt er da für ein Spiel?"

,,Anscheinend ein romantisches."

,,Was?"

,,Aus irgendeinem Grund will er, dass ich mit Molly zusammen bin."

,,Das ist wahnsinnig."

,,Bedenken Sie den Ursprung."antwortete Sherlock vage.

,,Sherlock, verstehen Sie, dass, wenn Sie auch aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund richtig liegen, es zu funktionieren scheint? Sie sind wütend, Sie sind eifersüchtig, sie sind verknallt...".

,,Bin ich nicht."

,,Die Zeichen meines Magic Eight Balls deuten auf ein Ja hin, Sherlock."

,,Dann liegt ihr Magic Eight Ball falsch. Sie sollten ohnehin keinen hellseherischen Rat von einem Kinderspielzeug zu Rate ziehen. Oder von überhaupt irgendwem, wenn wir schon dabei sind."

,,Ich muss nicht hellsichtig sein, oder Sie, um zu wissen, wenn ich Eifersucht vor mir habe. Oder um zu wissen, dass das Mollys Lippenstift auf Ihren Lippen ist."

Sherlock wischte sich über die Lippen und seuftze. ,,Was wollen Sie mir genau damit sagen, John?"

,,Ich weiß nicht. Dass es Wahnsinn ist? Dass Sie nicht durchdrehen und vor Molly davonlaufen sollen, vielleicht? Wir alle haben Angst, Sherlock. Aber das sollte Sie nicht aufhalten. Sie müssen die Angst spüren und es trotzdem tun."

,,Sie sollten das auf ein Poster drucken lassen. Sie würden ein Vermögen machen." sagte Sherlock trocken.

"Sherlock…"

,,Ich laufe nicht vor Molly davon. Wenn ich das täte, würde ich nicht mit ihr die morgige Nacht in ihrer Wohnung verbringen."

John sah verblüfft aus. Seine Augen weiteten sich so weit sie es vermochten.

,,Oh, und ich habe erwähnt, dass wir Samstagabend auf ein Doppeldate gehen." erwähnte Sherlock mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

John räusperte sich. ,,Nun. Das ist, ah, großartig, Sherlock. Wirklich gut."

Sherlock neigte seinen Kopf.

,,Also, werden Sie...".

,,Einen neuen Spitznamen brauchen?" fragte Sherlock mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

,,Das ist nicht mein Spitzname für Sie."

,,Was ist Ihr Spitzname für mich?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. ,,Unerträgliche Nervensäge?"

Sherlock lachte.

* * *

Tbc...


	48. Chapter 48

**48. Who will save your soul**

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später kehrten sie mit zwei weiteren Notizen in die Wohnung zurück. _Wärmer_, und _Doc_. John hatte Sherlock die Bugs Bunny - Anspielung erklärt, der fragte, was am Ende passierte. Als er von den Dingen erzählte, die auf Elmer für seine Liebenswürdigkeit gegenüber Bugs zurückschlugen, rollte Sherlock beinahe mit den Augen. Moriarty wurde Tag für Tag verrückter, wie es aussah.

Sherlock hielt eine Karte an die Wand und steckte eine rote Pinnnadel auf die Fundorte der zwei Hinweise.: die verlassene Fabrik und der Ort, an dem Alden Woodhouse Leiche gefunden worden war. Es würde mehr Hinweise geben, da war er sich sicher. Moriarty würde sich wahrscheinlich einen wirklich guten für den Zeitpunkt aufheben, an dem ,,Die Jungfrau" nicht mehr wäre.

Er saß vor Johns Laptop. John war gerade erst duschen gegangen. Er würde heute Nacht zu hause bleiben, sagte er , und _in der Wohnung herumhängen_. Das Herumhängen stellte sich als als ,Er wollte vor Marys Besuch putzen!` heraus. Sherlock hatte Molly mehrere Texte geschrieben und Antworten erhalten. Sie _hing heute abend in der Wohnung __ab. _ hatte sie erzählt, was, wie er wusste der Code für ,,Die Wohnung aufräumen" war. Es war auf eine Art und Weise amüsant, dass sie und John denselben Code benutzten. Und es war auch seltsam tröstend. Er würde sie morgen abend um sieben Uhr abholen: Sie würden Dinner im Angelos haben. Sherlock würde auch an diesem Abend nirgendwo sonst mehr hingehen, entschied er, um etwas Zeit zu haben, um über das Spiel nachzudenken...

Das Spiel. Moriarty und seine abscheuliches Telefon, an das er gekettet war. Moriarty, der alles hören konnte, was Sherlock sagte, alles vernahm, was zu ihm gesagt wurde. Moriarty, der gehört hatte, wie er mit Molly herum gemacht hatte, der, seine erste orale Erfahrung mitangehört und ihn in seinem Bett stöhnen gehört hatte: ob Moriarty jedoch dachte, ob Sherlock masturbiert oder einen nächtlichen Orgasmus gehabt hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Vermutlich wusste er, dass es ein Traum gewesen war, und warum es keine Masturbation gewesen sein konnte.

Und nun würde er dabei zuhören wie Molly und er ...seinen Status änderten.

Seine erste komplette sexuelle Erfahrung würde angetastet, beschmutzt werden. Es widerte ihn an, sowohl um Mollys als auch um seinetwillen.

Dies war eine weitere Grenze, die Sherlock nicht zu übertreten bereit war.

Das bedeutete, dass er Moriarty überreden musste, ihm zu erlauben, das Handy auszuschalten, während er und Molly intim waren.

Wie?

Etwas in seinem Verstand machte schließlich Klick: Moriarty hatte, darüber geredet, dass er etwas zum verhandeln bräuchte.

Sherlock dachte ein paar Minuten nach.

Er kam zu zwei Schlussfolgerungen.

Er hatte nicht viel, das war wahr. Aber er war nicht gänzlich ohne Ressourcen.

Sherlock holte sich einen Stift, etwas Papier und setzte sich hin, um sich einen Moment zu besinnen. Er schrieb ein paar Zeilen, strich eine heraus, und schrieb noch ein paar weitere. Er gab die erste Zeile bei Google ein und überflog die Ergebnisse. Das dritte Ergebnis ließ ihn innehalten, dann klickte er auf den Link. Er lauschte der Musik, dachte über den Text nach. Ja. Das würde vollauf genügen.

Er kaufte den Song, verband sein Handy mit dem Laptop und lud es darauf. Dann wanderte er durch die Wohnung, auf der Suche nach drei speziellen Gegenständen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, fertigte er daraus, was er benötigte.

Dann griff er nach seinem Telefon. ,,Ring, ring."

Als das Telefon klingelte, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. ,,Lassen Sie uns eine Runde drehen, sollen wir?"

,,Jetzt?"

,,Schlechter Zeitpunkt? Tüfteln Sie gerade etwas aus, um anderer Leute Leben zu manipulieren?"

,,Immer." sagte Moriarty mit einem Lachen. ,,Aber Sie wissen, wie besonders Sie sind. Ich werde Sie in zwanzig Minuten abholen. Sie müssen sich nicht für mich herausputzen."

,,Gut. Ich warte." sagte Sherlock knapp.

Er kritzelte eine Notiz für John nieder, Minuten bevor Moriarty fällig war, und schlüpfte nach draußen, sein Handy und sein Druckmittel in seiner Jackentasche.

Als Moriarty ankam, stieg Sherlock ins Taxi. Moriarty entfernte schlängelte sich langsam von der Wohnung aus in den Verkehr. Sherlock hob seine Augenbrauen.

,,Keine Musik heute?"

,,Ja, aber nicht für Sie." Moriarty drückte einen Knopf auf einem Telefon, und eine Minute später piepte Sherlocks. ,,Schicken Sie das Molly."

Sherlock sah hinunter. Eine MP3. ,,What do you want from me?" von jemandem namens Adam Lambert.

,,Es ist sooo relevant." antwortete Moriarty auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. ,,Sehr emotional. Sie wird es verschlingen wie etwas Süßes, keine Sorge."

,,Sie scheinen ein wahrer Experte auf dem Gebiet der Romantik zu sein. Wie kommt es dazu? Waren Sie als Teenager ein paar Tage gelangweilt?"

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. Warum sind Sie so gemein? Ich bin ein Experte auf vielen Gebieten, wie Sie. Nur auf wesentlich mehr Gebieten. Sie haben ihre Studien vernachlässigt, und jetzt fällt es auf sie zurück und sucht sie heim. Ist es hart für Sie, das zuzugeben?"

,,Ich weiß alles, was wichtig ist." sagte Sherlock.

,,Fa-halsch, Mary-Lou. Aber Sie sind clever, also ist es nicht zu spät für sie, dazu zu lernen. Mit ein wenig Hilfe meinerseits, natürlich. Und nun. Sie wollten mich sehen, und ich denke nicht, weil sie einen Ratschlag in Bezug auf Sex wollen. Sie haben immerhin John und Mycroft dafür. Sicher wollen Sie Mycrofts Angebot ihnen ein Buch zu geben, nicht annehmen? Sie werden so unbeholfen sein. Andererseits, Molly weiß, dass Sie Jungfrau sind, und sie liebt Sie, also wird sie ekstatisch sein, egal wie furchtbar sie sind. Ein Glück für Sie."

,,Ich habe etwas für Sie." erklärte Sherlock ruhig.

Moriarty strahlte ihn an. ,,Für mich? Was ist es?"

,,Ein Song für den Soundtrack."

,,OH. Nun, das habe ich nicht erwartet." gab Moriarty zu. ,,Los! Machen Sie weiter."

Sherlock nahm sein Telefon heraus und drückte auf Play, um den Song abzuspielen.

Als er vorbei war, seufzte Moriarty. ,,Meine Güte, sie sind dramatisch geworden, nicht wahr? Fühlen Sie wirklich so?"

,,Ja."

Er war für einen solch langen Moment still, dass Sherlock sich fragte, ob er falsch gelegen hatte. Aber schließlich fragte Moriarty. ,,Was wollen Sie?"

,,Privatsphäre. Wenn ich bei Molly bin. Ich will nur, dass nur sie und ich zusammen sind."

,,Ooh. Sie heimlicher Romantiker. Sie wollen nicht, dass ich zuhöre, wenn Sie und Molly Bisamratten-Liebe* machen."

,,Nein." sagte Sherlock.

,,Sie verlangen viel, Sherlock. Und das wissen Sie. Was bieten Sie mir noch an?"

Sherlock zog langsam das Objekt, das er hergestellt hatte, aus seiner Tasche und hielt es hoch.

Moriarty starrte ihn an.

,,Sie denken wirklich, dass Sie das tun können?"

,,Ja. Und Sie ebenfalls."

,,Sie sind wirklich gewillt, es zu tun?"

,,Sind **Sie** taub, oder habe **ich **gestottert?"fragte Sherlock kalt.

Moriarty atmete laut aus. Amüsiert.

,,Sie wollen mich, schon vergessen? Sie wollen dass ich Erfahrungen in der Leidenschaft mache, mich verliebe. Das wird Ihnen helfen, ihren Wunsch erfüllt zu bekommen."

Eine Pause. ,,Aber es ist nicht das, was Sie wollen."

,,Was ich will, ist Sie aufhalten. Das wird nicht geschehen, bis wir näher am Ende des Spiels sind. Das wird mir helfen, dem Ende näher zu kommen. Also kommt es uns beiden zu Gute."

,,Sie schmücken es so schön heraus, Sherlock. Sie wissen, was es bedeutet, wenn Sie das tun. Es gibt keinen Reset-Knopf, kein Hin- und Her wie in der Grundschule. Ich werde es bedingungslos und ohne Vorbehalt erwarten. Also frage ich Sie ein letztes Mal: Sind Sie sicher?"

Sherlock starrte ihn nur an. ,,Ja."

Moriarty wurde wieder still. ,,In Ordnung."

Sherlock hielt seinen Seufzer der Erleichterung zurück.

,,Wenn Sie dabei sind, in Mollys süßen, liebenden Armen zu liegen, können Sie das Handy ausschalten. Aber nicht länger als sechs Stunden am Stück, jedes Mal wenn Sie dabei sind, aufreizend zu werden. Und ich muss Ihnen nicht erklären, was passieren wird, wenn Sie versuchen mich auszutricksen, oder?"

,,Nein. Aber sie haben es ohnehin getan."

,,Natürlich. Da. Haben Sie ihre Abmachung."

Sherlock nickte.

Als sie die Bakerstreet ansteuerten, fragte Moriarty. ,,Stört es Sie?"

,,,Stört mich was?"

,,Dass Sie das tun müssen? Dass ich Sie dazu zwinge, sich zu verkaufen wie eine billige Hure?"

,,Das tun sie nicht. Es ist meine Entscheidung. Ich habe wegen Ihnen viel schlechtere Entscheidungen getroffen, also, merkwürdig genug, aber nein."

"Touché, Pussycat."

Das Taxi hielt in der 221B und Sherlock griff nach dem Türgriff, als Moriaty wieder sprach.

,,Lassen Sie es auf dem Sitz. Ich werde es heute Nacht unter mein Kopfkissen legen. Was für süße Träume ich haben werde!"

,,Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass Sie geisteskrank sind?" fragte Sherlock und legte es wie befohlen nieder.

,,Sie Schmeichler. Gehen Sie, verbringen Sie einen netten kleinen Abend zu Hause. Oh, Ihre letzte Nacht als Jungfrau werden Sie mit Doktor John verbringen. Wie heimelig. Buona notte, Casanova!"

Als er die Tür schloss, warf Sherlock einen letzten, flüchtigen Blick auf das, was er innen hinterlassen hatte.

Eine weiße Flagge.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Er hatte, vielleicht, das eine Übel gegen das andere eingetauscht. Aber seine Entscheidung gab ihm etwas Frieden.

John kam aus der Dusche, trat ein und fand eine Notiz von Sherlock. Darauf stand nur. _Bald zurück. SH._

John seufzte. Zu wissen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, aber die Details nicht zu kennen, machte ihn verrückt. Aber wenn er eines tat, dann war es seinem besten Freund zu vertrauen.

Sherlock gab ihm mehr Hinweise, auch wenn es sich um kleine, unschuldig klingende Bemerkungen handelte. Zugleich war Sherlock sehr vorsichtig ihm nicht alles zu erzählen. Und John wusste, dass er abgehört wurde: wusste, dass er seine Gründe hatte. Wusste, dass es etwas mit Molly zu tun hatte. Aber was?

Wie weit würde Sherlock bei dieser Sache mit Molly gehen, und warum?

Sherlock ging nicht auf Dates. Hatte keine Frauen, Liebhaber...verdammt, er hatte ja kaum**Freunde**. Und plötzlich hatte er eine Beziehung?

Nichts machte Sinn.

John hoffte aufrichtig, dass es kein böses Ende nehmen würde, aber sie sprachen hier von Moriarty.

Dieser Mann war unzurechnungsfähig. Womit auch immer er Sherlock erpresste, es war ernst. Vermutlich todernst. Und John konnte ihm nicht genug helfen. Genau wie er ihn nicht vor dem verdammten Fall hatte bewahren können.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, nein. Er würde einen Weg finden. Er würde sich die Dinge zurechtreimen, so gut er es vermochte. Er konnte Sherlock unmöglich enttäuschen.

Er warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm mit der Empfangsbestätigung auf seinem Laptop und runzelte die Stirn. Er ging darauf zu und sah ihn an.

Seine Augenbrauen kräuselte sich vor Verwirrung. Und Erstaunen. Sherlock hörte...Linkin Park?

Sherlock, Molly in der Leichenhalle knutschend? Während einer Mordermittlung? Sherlock, der plante ….Sex zu haben?

Niemals?

John fragte sich, ob er es einfach aufgeben, jetzt überschnappen und sich seine geistige Klarheit für später aufheben sollte.

Als Sherlock zurück kam, war John dabei Staub zu wischen. Der Raum hatte einen starken Geruch nach Zitronenpolitur.

,,Alles in Ordnung?" fragte John.

,,So in Ordnung, wie es sein kann." sagte Sherlock ruhig, als er sich aufs Sofa setzte. Zu ruhig.

,,Seit wann mögen Sie Linkin Park?" fragte John, dem Laptop zunickend.

,,Tue ich nicht."

,,Sie haben einen ihrer Songs gekauft."

,,Ja."

,,Als Geschenk?"

,,Eine Art." murmelte Sherlock.

John sah ihn ungläubig an. Verblüfft. Ihn befiel eine Ahnung. _Für ihn? _formte er mit seinem Mund.

Sherlock nickte.

Das beantwortete keine seiner Fragen. Es warf nur noch mehr auf.

,,Sie klingen nicht sehr glücklich für einen Mann, der eine Freundin hat, bei der er die morgige Nacht verbringen wird." kommentierte John.

,,Es geht zurzeit viel in meinem Kopf vor." sagte Sherlock.

_Kannst du mir davon erzählen?_

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. _Noch nicht._

,,Sherlock , wie weit werden Sie bei der Sache mit Molly gehen?"

Sherlocks Blick war unlesbar. ,,Soweit, wie bei jeder Angelegenheit. Ganz bis zum Ende."

,,Und was ist das Ende?"fragte John.

,,Das weiß ich noch nicht, oder? Sie ist gerade erst meine Freundin geworden. Nicht einmal ich kann die Zukunft vorhersagen."

,,Nein, ich schätze nicht." antwortete John.

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück und studierte ihn. ,,Nun, haben Sie mir nicht angeboten, mir ein paar Tipps in Sachen Sex zu geben?"

Johns Bewegungen froren ein und die Dose mit der Politur fiel mit einem dumpfen Knall zu Boden.

,,Ich bin ziemlich nervös, wissen Sie." sagte Sherlock und sah ihn ernst an. ,,Besonders was Oralsex betrifft. Vielleicht könnten Sie mir demonstrieren, wie man es macht. Es erfordert ein gewisses Maß an Zungenfertigkeit, nicht wahr?"

John schluckte. ,,Ähm...".

Sherlock schenkte ihm ein riesiges, dämliches Grinsen.

John schüttelte seinen Kopf und begann zu lachen. ,,Sie haben sich einen Spaß erlaubt."

,,Natürlich. Ich musste mich noch für den Reißverschluss revanchieren."

Johns Lachen ging in ein Brüllen über und Sherlock lachte in sich hinein.

Für einen Moment war alles in Ordnung in der 221 B Bakerstreet.


	49. Chapter 49

**49. Ist deine Liebe stark genug?**

* * *

Molly stand gedankenversunken an einem Autopsietisch und berührte geistesabwesend ihr Haar. Sie hatte für den Moment genug Leichen untersucht. Jetzt wartete Schreibtischarbeit auf sie oder sie könnte eine Pause machen. Verdammt, so spät wie es war, hätte sie im Prinzip zu Mittagessen können, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Im Moment schien stehen und denken jedoch alles zu sein, wozu sie in der Lage war.

Heute Abend war es soweit.

Heute Abend, würde sie, Molly Kathleen Hooper, Sex mit Sherlock Holmes haben.

Sie kannte ihn seit drei Jahren, sie war nun seine Freundin - und sie kannte seinen Zweitnamen nicht.

Nun da sie wo sie aufhörte darüber nachzudenken, was wusste sie eigentlich genau von Sherlock Holmes?

Er war erstaunlich. Er war brillant, scharfsinnig, ehrlich, grausam, leicht gereizt, loyal, sarkastisch, schnell, und stark. Oh, und hinreißend. Unglaublich hinreißend.

Sie schnaubte. Er klang nach einem Charakter aus einem verdammten Film, wenn sie es so ausdrückte.

Sie kannte einiges, das er tatsächlich aß. Sie wusste, wie er schmeckte, wenn sie ihn küsste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn er die Arme um sie legte. Sie wusste, nach einiger Übung, ein falsches Lächeln von einem richtigen zu unterscheiden. Sie wusste, wer ihn als Freund betrachtete, und wen er als Freund betrachtete.

Er hatte Drogen genommen. Der größte kriminelle Wahnsinnige der Welt war hinter ihm her. Und möglicherweise, hinter ihr.

Molly fröstelte.

Sie wusste, dass sie zählte. Dass er ihr vertraute.

Konnte sie ihm trauen?

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wütend auf sich selbst, dafür, dass sie diesen Gedanken hatte. Natürlich konnte sie das. Es war unmöglich, dass er mit ihr in dieser Beziehung spielte. Er hatte nie zuvor irgendwen gehabt. Sie war die Erste. Sie war besonders.

Er hatte ihr einen Song geschickt. ,,What do you want from me?" vom American Idol-Gewinner Adam Lambert. Es hatte sie überrascht. Es schien dem Sherlock, den sie gekannt hatte, nicht ähnlich zu sehen. Natürlich betraf dies Dates und Küssen und Freundinnen haben ebenso, also war es nun mal so, vermutete sie.

Der Text passte perfekt zu ihrem Streit, ihrer Versöhnung und ihrer Situation im Allgemeinen.

Sie wusste, was sie von Sherlock wollte. Aber was wollte er von ihr?

Sich keine Sorgen zu machen, war angesichts ihrer Initialen, die in die Brust eines toten Mannes geritzt waren, sehr hart.

Auch wenn Sherlock nicht müde wurde ihr zu versichern, dass sie sicher sei, hatte er vorher falsch gelegen. Was wenn er wieder falsch lag? Der Gedanke daran, sich herumzudrehen und einen verkleideten Moriarty zu sehen, machte ihr Angst.

Aber was konnte sie tun?

Sie war mit dem Mann zusammen, in den sie ungefähr genauso lang hoffnungslos verliebt gewesen war, wie sie ihn kannte, und es machte ihr Angst.

Offenbar brauchte sie professionelle Hilfe.

Nein. Sherlock würde sagen, dass es klug war, zu hinterfragen. Er war sicherlich nicht derjenige, der sich in eine Angelegenheit stürzte, ohne sie vorher eingehend zu analysieren. Er würde sicherlich seine Augenbrauen heben und sie fragen, was sie deduziert hätte, mit **dieser Stimme**.

Dieser Gedanke entlockte ihr ein Kichern.

Nein. Sie würde die Angst nicht gewinnen lassen. Und alles was sie über Sherlock wissen wollte, würde sie ihn einfach fragen. Er würde es ihr erzählen.

Er würde Moriarty finden und alles wäre in Ordnung.

Das war** ihre gemeinsame **Nacht, und nichts, **niemand**, würde sie ruinieren.

"Doktor Hooper?"

Molly erstarrte. Sie hatte diese Stimme bisher nur dreimal gehört, aber nach dem ersten Mal hatte sie gewusst, sie würde sie nie wieder vergessen.

Langsam wandte sie sich um.

Und fand sich selbst Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Mycroft Holmes.

Er lächelte sie an, den für ihn typischen Regenschirm mit einer Hand umgriffen.

,,Dürfte ich vielleicht kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"

* * *

_Dreißig Minuten früher..._

Sherlock lächelte als er Mycroft den Text schickte. Es war ein bittersüßes Lächeln, aber trotz alledem ein Lächeln.

_Du wirst nach heute abend einen neuen Spitznamen für mich brauchen, geschätzter Bruder.. SH_

Er wartete auf das Klingeln des Telefons, neugierig, ob Moriarty für jede Person, die ihn kontaktierte eigene Text- und Klingeltöne zugeordnet hatte.

Kein Anruf.

Fünf Minuten vergingen.

Nicht einmal ein Text.

_Hat all dein Kaffeegebäck deine Gedanken träge gemacht? Ich habe gesagt, ich werde einen neuen Spitznamen brauchen. SH._

Keine Antwort.

Zehn Minuten vergingen.

Fünfzehn.

Sherlock schnaubte. In Ordnung. Wenn er es auf diese Weise haben wollte...

Er rief Mycroft an.

Mycroft antwortete innerhalb von zwei Sekunden. ,,Nicht jetzt, Sherlock. Ich fühle mich ein wenig krank und muss dringend zu einem Doktor."

Mycroft legte auf.

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich alarmiert.

Eine Minute später stand er draußen und wartete auf sein Taxi.

* * *

_Dreißig Minuten später..._

_Scheiße. Ruhig bleiben, Molly. _

Molly nahm einen tiefen, wenn auch leicht zittrigen, Atemzug. Sie hatte Mycroft Holmes schon um sich gehabt: als er wegen Der Frau in die Leichenhalle gekommen war, und als sie Sherlock geholfen hatte, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Er war höflich gewesen, respektvoll, all das, was sie sich immer bei Sherlock gewünscht hatte. Außer etwas, das in seinen Augen zu finden war, etwas, das sie von Sherlocks unterschied.

Warum war er hier?

,,Warum sind Sie hier?" entfuhr es ihr.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen.

_Nein, nein. Du kannst es doch besser, verdammt._

,,Nein, warten Sie. Erlauben Sie mir zu...deduzieren." sagte Molly, überrascht davon, wie beherrscht sie klang. Vielleicht sammelte sie gerade ihren inneren Sherlock.

Mycroft schien amüsiert, aber er sprach nicht.

,,Es ist wegen Sherlock. Oder mir und Sherlock, um genau zu sein. Sie reden nicht mit ihm, weil sie denken es würde zu nichts führen. Also sind Sie zu mir gekommen, in der Absicht,, mich um etwas zu bitten oder Informationen zu bekommen. Aber sie sind Mycroft Holmes. Sie wußten vermutlich schon alles, was sie benötigen, schon als sie meinen Pferdeschwanz im Blick hatten. Vielleicht sogar schon bevor sie hineingekommen sind. Sie billigen unsere Beziehung wahrscheinlich nicht."

Mycroft sah beeindruckt aus. ,,Und?"

Molly zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Mehr habe ich nicht. Entschuldigung."

,,Dennoch sind Sie scharfsinniger, als ich Ihnen zugestanden hätte, Doktor Hooper."

,,Bitte, nennen Sie mich Molly, Mycroft." sagte sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln. ,,Wenn wir schon eine Meinungsverschiedenheit wegen Ihres Bruders und meines Freunds haben, dann sollten wir wenigstens per du sein."

Er neigte seinen Kopf. ,, Wie Sie wünschen...Molly. Sie lagen zum größten Teil richtig. Diese Liaison, so charmant wie sie in der Theorie ist, ist zum scheitern verurteilt. Meine Mißbilligung hat nichts mit Ihnen persönlich zu tun. Ich kenne meinen Bruder; ich weiß zu was er fähig ist und zu was nicht. Und das, so bedauernswert es für Sie sein mag, ist etwas, zu dem er nicht fähig ist. Nicht für lange."

,,Wie können Sie sich dessen so sicher sein? Er hat es nie zuvor versucht." sagte Molly.

,,Genau. Es gibt Gründe, Molly: sehr vernünftige Gründe warum mein Bruder sich nie mit romantischen Angelegenheiten befasst hat. Gefühl ist ein chemischer Defekt. Es ist verwirrend und gefährlich. Es ist definitiv kein Vorteil. Und obwohl sie Sherlock wirklich...wichtig sind, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wieder zu Sinnen kommt. Und wenn er das tut, kann ich Ihnen versichern, wird ihre Beziehung vorüber sein und sie werden wieder einmal ein gebrochenes Herz mit sich herumtragen."

Molly fühlte, dass sie trotz ihrer Entschlossenheit wütend wurde. ,,Sie wissen nicht alles über ihn. Sie haben nie gedacht, dass er es so weit schafft. Sie könnten auch mit dem unrecht haben, zu was er fähig ist."

,,So gern ich Ihnen um Ihretwillen glauben würde, ich kann es nicht. Das hier ist destruktiv und könnte ihm schaden. Und Ihnen wird es definitiv schaden. Ich gebe Ihnen den dringenden Rat es jetzt zu beenden und Ihnen beiden den Schmerz zu ersparen."

Molly blitzte ihn an. ,,Nein. Ich verstehe, warum Sie so denken, aber ich werde nicht mit ihm Schluss machen."

,,Nein?" Mycroft ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts, seine Augen an ihre geheftet. ,,Auch wenn er in Gefahr ist, und zusätzlich auch noch sie gefährdet? Jim Moriarty ist kein gewöhnlicher Krimineller. Er ist der gefährlichste kriminelle Verstand das Jahrhunderts, er ist geisteskrank, und er wird nicht aufhören, Sherlock in irgendeiner Art und Weise zerstören zu wollen, bis er erfolgreich war oder er wirklich tot ist. Sagen Sie mir, Molly: Wie geht es Ihrem Rücken?"

Molly wich zurück. Er nickte sachte.

,,Moriarty hätte sie ohne weiteres töten können, oder sie weitaus schlimmer verletzen. Im Moment interessiert er sich nicht für Sie, aber das könnte sich ändern. Ich könnte Ihnen helfen, Molly. Eine Beurlaubung arrangieren, sie aus dem Land schaffen und an einem sicheren Ort unterbringen, bis Moriarty gefunden worden ist. Erzählen Sie mir nicht, dass sie niemals Angst gehabt haben, oder von Fragen und Zweifeln geplagt waren."

Molly kämpfte gegen ihr Zittern an. ,,Das habe ich. Aber ich werde Sherlock nicht verlassen."

,,Bemerkenswert." Mycroft studierte sie neugierig. ,,Sie zeichnen sich durch dieselbe blinde Hingabe aus wie John Watson. Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass die charakterliche Ähnlichkeit einen großen Teil Ihrer Anziehungskraft auf ihm ausmacht. Also. Sie stehen Sherlock bei, egal was kommen mag? Sogar wenn sie sterben sollten? Bedeutet er Ihnen wirklich soviel, Molly? Ist Ihre ...Liebe...stark genug?"

Molly nahm einen langsamen, tiefen Atemzug. Dann ging sie auf ihn zu, bis sie nur noch zwei Fuß von Mycroft entfernt war.

,,Ist meine Liebe stark genug? Ich habe meine Karriere für ihn riskiert. Ich habe seinen besten Freund angelogen. Ich habe beinahe ein Jahr die Last und die Schuld auf meinen Schultern getragen, zu wissen, dass er noch immer am Leben war, um ihn zu schützen. Ich würde alles tun, um ihm zu helfen. Ich würde für ihn brennen. Ich würde für ihn sterben."

Mycroft blinzelte.

,,Da haben Sie die Antwort auf Ihre Frage. Ja. Meine Liebe für Sherlock ist stark genug. Ihre Worte können daran nichts ändern, nicht Moriarty, weder die Zeit noch der Tod."

Mycroft starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein Rätsel, das er zu lösen versuchte. Dann nickte er beinahe, fast unmerklich.

,,Nun dann. Es scheint, es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als...Ihnen Glück zu wünschen. Ich kann Ihre Hingabe nicht nachvollziehen und Ihre Liebe für ihn verblüfft mich. Sie haben ein reines Herz, Molly. Und gleichgültig, was Sie jetzt über mich denken mögen, bitte seien Sie sich dessen bewusst, dass alles, was ich tue, der Vernunft wegen ist. Ich hoffe aufrichtig das Beste für Sie, was auch immer die Zukunft mit meinem Bruder für Sie bereit hält."

,,Danke." schaffte Molly es zu sagen.

,,Guten Tag, Doktor Hooper." sagte Mycroft verhalten, und mit einem letzten Nicken wandte er sich ab und ging davon.

* * *

Sherlock sprang aus dem Taxi und schlug die Tür zu. Er stürmte die Treppen des St. Barts hoch gerade noch rechtzeitig um fast mit seinem Bruder zusammen zu stoßen, als dieser das Gebäude verließ.

,,Was zur Hölle hast du getan?"verlangte Sherlock zu wissen.

,,Im Wagen, bitte." sagte Mycroft und nickte in Richtung seines Gefährts.

Sobald sie im Wagen saßen und die Türen geschlossen waren, wandte Sherlock sich ihm zu.

,,Was zur Hölle hast du zu ihr gesagt, Mycroft? Hast du versucht sie vor mir zu warnen? Ihr zu erzählen, dass sie in Gefahr ist und dass ich nur ihr Herz brechen werde?"

,,Ja." sagte Mycroft ruhig. ,,Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Sherlock sah ihn düster an. ,,Was meinst du?"

,,Was ich meine ist, dass Molly Hooper nicht länger dieselbe Frau ist, die sie vor einem Jahr war. Sie legt eine Willensstärke und ein Ausmaß an Grimmigkeit an den Tag, die ich ihr kaum zugetraut hätte. Sie hat sich von einer Maus zu einen Löwen gewandelt. Etwas hat sie verändert, hat sie dazu gebracht, mehr von dem zu werden, was sie wohl schon immer zu sein in der Lage war. Es braucht nicht viel, um zu deduzieren, dass dieses ,Etwas` du bist."

Sherlock grinste. ,,Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du sie unterschätzt hast?"

,,Ein **wenig.**" gestand Mycroft widerwillig. ,,Also, anscheinend planst du ihr die zweifelhafte Ehre zu erweisen, dir deine Jungfräulichkeit zu nehmen. Bist du dir dessen sicher? Sex ist eine Grenze, die man, wenn sie einmal überschritten ist, hinterher nicht wieder zurechtrücken kann, Sherlock."

,,Warum denkst du, dass ich mir dessen nicht bewusst bin?" schnappte Sherlock. ,,Ja, ich bin mir sicher."

,,Sehr gut. Nimm das hier." Mycroft überreichte ihm eine Schachtel.

Sherlock sah ihn ungläubig an. ,,Kondome? Mycroft, denkt du **wirklich** -."

,,Nimm sie." bestand Mycroft ,,Du wirst Schutz brauchen, Sherlock."

Sherlock hielt inne, nickte dann, nicht so dumm, sich auf einen Streit einzulassen. ,,Danke?" fragte er trocken.

,,Ich denke, ich kann ein ,,Bitte sehr" zurückgeben. Nun. Ich habe Angelegenheiten, die auf mich warten, und du musst jetzt wohl das _Kama Sutra_ lesen oder einen Film wie ,,Der letzte Tango in Paris" gucken. Soll ich dich nun also deinen anzüglichen Lehrstunden überlassen? Pass auf dich auf, Bruder. Ich bin **brennend** daran interessiert, was du über Sex denkst, wenn du ihn erst einmal hattest."

,,Da bin ich mir sicher." sagte Sherlock mit einem angespannten Lächeln. ,,Mach's gut, Mycroft."

Sherlock stieg aus dem Taxi. Anstatt das St. Barts zu verlassen, ging er hinein und steuerte auf die Treppe zu. Er wollte die _Mycroft-Unterhaltung_ mit Molly jetzt führen und nicht später am Abend.

Tbc...

* * *

Sakurajima:  Tja, ein wenig Johnlock sind sie halt immer. Egal ob freundschaftlich oder mehr, sie sind so ein süßes Paar:) Ich danke dir für deine Kommies:)

* * *

Ich habe mal eine Frage: Ist das Siezen zwischen Sherlock und John übertrieben? Oder findet ihr es passend, dass Sherlock seinen besten Freund noch immer auf diese Weise anredet, nach allem, was sie durchgestanden haben?


	50. Chapter 50

**50. No ordinary love**

* * *

Molly sah auf, als Sherlock das Labor betrat. Niemand sonst war gerade anwesend. Er schloss die Tür und wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu.

,,Ich bin gerade in meinen Bruder hinein gelaufen, als ich angekommen bin."

Molly nickte. ,,Er ...ist gekommen, um mit mir über dich zu sprechen. Über uns."

Sherlocks Mund spannte sich an. ,,Er hat versucht, dich zu überreden, mich zu verlassen."

Molly nickte, fühlte sich unbehaglich, als ob sie diese Probleme zwischen ihnen verursachte.

,,Sei nicht besorgt, Molly." sagte Sherlock. ,,Dieser...Konflikt...mit Mycroft ist nicht der Erste, und er wird nicht der letzte sein."

Sie nickte wieder, es fiel ihr schwer ihm in die Augen zu sehen. ,,Er...er hat gesagt, dass wenn du zu Sinnen kommen würdest und mein Herz brechen. Dass ich in Gefahr wäre und ich mich von ihm an einem sicheren Ort verstecken lassen soll, irgendwo außerhalb Englands. Er fragte mich, ob du es wert seist zu sterben."

Sherlock starrte sie an. ,,Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

Molly erwiderte sein Starren. ,,Die Wahrheit."

Die Luft erschien Sherlock plötzlich dünner. ,,Und die wäre?" fragte er leise.

,,Dass ich dich nicht verlassen werde. Dass meine Liebe stärker als das ist, stärker als Moriarty, oder die Angst, oder der Tod."

Sherlock fühlte eine Flut an Emotionen. Erstaunen, Ungläubigkeit, Zuneigung, Bewunderung und Erleichterung. Er wusste nicht, welche er zuerst verarbeiten sollte, und in einem für ihn völligen untypischen Vorgang, entschied er, sie in diesem Moment einfach zu erfahren und später über sie nachzusinnen.

,,Molly...das ...ist...". Er schluckte. ,,Das ist außergewöhnlich."

Sie senkte den Blick, ein roten Schimmer auf ihren Wangen. ,,Nun, das ist nur die Wahrheit." sagte sie schlicht.

,,Es hat etwas für sich, dass da jemand ist, der in einer Welt voller Lügen, genug Mut hat, die Wahrheit auszusprechen." sagte er leise. Sie sah auf und lächelte.

Sie war noch nie so schön gewesen, wie in diesem Moment, entschied er. Dieser Moment stiller Kraft, irrationaler Liebe, mutiger Überzeugung und übermäßiger Bewunderung, plötzlich erschienen ihm all diese Dinge, die er einmal für albern gehalten hatte, gar nicht mehr so albern.

Er hatte immer geglaubt Liebe sei eine Schwäche. Er hatte nie wirklich in Betracht gezogen, dass sie auch eine Quelle der Stärke sein könnte.

Mycrofts Worte kehrten zu ihm zurück. Sein Bruder hatte recht: Molly** hatte **sich verändert. Sie war die Frau geworden, die sie immer in der Lage gewesen war, zu sein, mit dem richtigen Stimulus und Umständen. Er hatte diese Veränderung herbeigeführt. Sie hatte sich von einer scheuen Raupe in einen atemberaubenden Schmetterling verwandelt. Sie hätte sich von ihm befreien können: ihn verlassen, England verlassen, und vor Angst davonlaufen. Aber sie war geblieben. Zu ihm zurückgekommen. Sie war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Sein, und es beschwingte ihn und machte ihm Angst.

Und es machte ihm Angst, dass es ihn beschwingte und Angst machte.

Sogar, wenn er nicht durch Moriarty an sie gebunden wäre, war sich Sherlock in diesem Moment nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie hätte verlassen wollen.

Molly kam näher. Dieses Mal war es Sherlock, der sie zuerst umarmte, und seine Wange an ihrem Haar rieb, als sie ihre Arme um ihn legte. Sie standen eine lange Weile so da, die Stille nicht unangenehm, sondern friedlich, und er seuftze.

,,Was ist los?" fragte sie und sah nach oben.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. ,,Ich habe es nicht gewusst." sagte er leise.

,,Was gewusst?"

,,Das es so sein kann. Du beruhigst die Ruhelosigkeit. Ich fühle mich...sicher bei dir."

Molly lächelte. ,,Gut."

,,Fühlst du dich so?" fragte er neugierig.

Sie lachte. ,,Ich habe mich immer so in deiner Nähe gefühlt, Sherlock. Sogar, wenn du ein Idiot warst."

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. ,,Gut zu wissen, dass es Konstanten im Universum gibt."

Sie drückte sich an ihn, und er atmete scharf ein als sein Körper auf ihren reagierte, der sich an seinen schmiegte. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein, und akzeptierte sein Verlangen, ohne den Versuch zu unternehmen, dagegen anzukämpfen. Es erstaunte ihn wie sehr er sie wollte. Bis hierher war es nur durch die Schokolade zu erklären. Der Rest, jedoch, so verrückt es auch war, war einfach nur er. Und nur sie. Die simple Wahrheit.

Sie drückte einen Kuss auf jedes Augenlid, dann auf seine Nase, was ihn wieder die Augenbrauen heben ließ, und wanderte zu seinen Lippen, was zu einer ganz anderen Form der Erregung führte. Er spürte ihren Atem vor Heiterkeit hervorstoßen.

,,So verlockend Sie auch sein mögen, Miss Hooper, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe, um rechtzeitig zu unserem Date heute Abend wieder da zu sein." sagte er trocken, zog sie von sich, und küsste** ihre** Nase, was sie zum kichern brachte.

,,Was? Keine verruchten Fantasien übers Vögeln auf Autopsietischen?" neckte sie ihn.

,,Natürlich. Du kannst mich gerne altmodisch nennen, aber ich hätte unser erstes Mal gerne ein wenig traditioneller." sagte er leise. Sie lächelte, und sah wieder schüchtern auf ,,Ich ehrlich gesagt, auch."

,,Dann hör auf damit, mich in Versuchung zu führen, Molly und lass mich gehen."

,,Sicher." grinste sie. ,,Es scheint ohnehin ein wenig Arbeit auf mich zu warten."

,,Ich sehe dich um sieben." sagte er, einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückend, bevor er ging.

Es war das einzige Geheimnis, das er nicht lösen konnte.

Sherlock Holmes, der weltweit einzige (und deswegen in Ermangelung eines anderen, der beste) Consulting Detective, konnte das Geheimnis um Molly Hooper nicht lösen.

Genauer genommen, ihre Liebe für ihn.

Er verstand die Theorie dessen, was die Menschen Liebe nannten: die Biologie, die Psychologie, die Physiologie. Chemische Reaktionen, oder vielmehr Defekte, wie er sie einmal genannt hatte. Hormone und Neurotransmitter und Wirkstoffe, die den Körper beeinflussten und den Geist plagten.

Er konnte jedem, der sich die Mühe machte, genau zu fragen, erklären, warum sie ihn dazu brachte, Mollys Lächeln nun erwidern zu wollen, wenn er sie sah.

Aber niemand machte sich die Mühe zu fragen, weil Sherlock Holmes kaum Freunde hatte.

Er konnte sie an einer Hand abzählen, sogar wenn er Mycroft dazuzählte.

Für einen Moment war er damit beschäftigt zu analysieren, welchen Finger er jedem Freund zuordnen würde.

Er bemerkte, dass er abgeschweift war, und es verärgerte ihn.

Emotionalität. Romantik. Zuneigung.

Liebe.

Er atmete tief ein und nahm am Rande davon Notiz, dass sein Atem leicht unstet war.

Nichts davon erklärte, warum Molly **ihn **liebte.

Er war nicht liebenswert. Zumeist war er nicht einmal sympathisch.

Aber sie liebte ihn nichtsdestotrotz.

Sie war alles, was er nicht war, auf so vielfältige Weise wie John alles war, was er nicht war.

Es wäre nicht schwer zu verstehen gewesen, warum jemand John lieben konnte, Molly lieben würde: wenn er der Liebe zugetan wäre.

Der Versuch zu verstehen, warum sie ihn liebten, lag jenseits seiner Fähigkeiten.

Gewöhnliche Menschen ließen alle Arten von unsinnigen Empfindungen zu: nutzloses wie Liebe, Wut und Eifersucht.

Moriarty hatte ihn all das fühlen lassen. Für John, für ihn, für Molly.

Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er all das schon vorher einmal gefühlt. Gelegentlich. Besonders als Kind.

Aber er war kein Kind mehr. Er war ein Mann: ein Mann, den Moriarty gewöhnlich gemacht hatte.

Außer, dass er immer noch er selbst war.

Er selbst, aber anders.

War es das, was man Evolution nannte?

War er dabei, wie Lestrade es einmal ausgedrückt hatte, nicht nur ein bedeutender Mann zu werden, sondern ein guter Mensch?

Es ging sogar über das hinaus, worüber Sherlocks Verstand nachzusinnen in der Lage war.

Er wünschte sich beinahe, er hätte Jim Moriarty niemals zu Gesicht bekommen.

Abgesehen davon, dass dieser Mann ihn vor die größte Herausforderung seines Lebens gestellt hatte, hatten sie beide den Tod ausgetrickst, Haken geschlagen, um den anderen zu überlisten, wie eine Art bizarrer siamesischer Zwilling, der nach der Geburt getrennt worden war und verschiedene Leben gelebt hatte.

Und nun hatte er es persönlich gemacht, Moriarty hatte es. Indem er diese Spiel mit ihm und Molly spielte.

Ihn zwang zu fühlen. Ihn selbst fühlen zu lassen. Die Dinge, die er gering geschätzt und vermieden hatte.

Aber hier, jetzt, allein mit seinen Gedanken, wusste Sherlock Holmes, dass er der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen musste.

Er hasste es nicht länger auf diese Weise zu fühlen.

Was er für Molly fühlte, gab ihm eine Art Frieden, die er niemals zuvor erfahren hatte.

Sie war sein Trost geworden, seine Zuflucht.

Wie sollte er das wieder loslassen?

Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt darüber zu spekulieren war nutzlos. Er könnte eventuell Moriartys Intentionen deduzieren. Im Moment genügte es, zu wissen, dass alle sicher waren.

Er musste, wie Moriarty es so boshaft ausgedrückt hatte, sich wie eine Hure verkaufen; das einzige von Wert, das er diesem Verrückten hatte anbieten können. Sich zu ergeben.

Den Gefühlen, dem Sex. Molly.

Der Liebe.

Vermutlich sollte er es bereuen. Sich zu fügen widersprach seiner Natur. Ganz besonders Gefühlen.

Aber er tat es nicht.

Wenn es das war, was geschehen musste, um Molly die Würde zu lassen, die sie unwissentlich verdiente, ihm selbst die Gewissheit das richtige zu tun, die er brauchte, und das Spiel zu beschleunigen, musste es getan werden.

Es hatte ihn, auf eine Art, befreit, wie Moriarty mehr als einmal betont hatte. Er konnte nun selbst all das ohne Widerstand und Zögern erfahren. Er musste sich nicht um Moralische sorgen, weil er es für ein höheres Wohl tat.

Es würde es einfacher für sie alle machen: sich selbst, Molly, Moriarty.

Er hob seine Violine an. John würde bald mit Mary Morstan zurückkehren, und er wollte einen letzten ruhigen Moment vor dem Sturm haben.

Vor all dem hätte er etwas von Bach, Schubert, Tchaikosky gespielt...etwas klassisches.

Aber es passte nicht hierzu.

Er wählt etwas, das, wenn es ihn irgend jemand überhaupt hätte spielen hören, sehr erstaunt gewesen wäre.

Aber niemand außer ihm und Moriarty würden es zu hören bekommen. Oder Molly.

Irgendwann, bald, würde er es für sie und nur sie allein spielen.

Sie würde die Bedeutsamkeit zuerst nicht erfassen. Aber eines Tages würde sie verstehen.

Sherlock nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, mit einem stillen Gesichtsausdruck hob er den Bogen an.

Langsam, andachtsvoll, erfüllten die ersten Noten von ,,Green Destiny" die Luft und ließen sich auf seinem Herzen nieder.

Tbc...

* * *

,,Green Destiny" ist vom Tiger&Dragon-Soundtrack


	51. Chapter 51

**51. Tonight, tonight, tonight**

* * *

Molly stand in der Mitte ihres Wohnzimmers und starrte auf die Uhr. Sie hatte dies seit der letzten halben immer wieder getan.

Sherlock würde in fünfzehn Minuten hier sein.

Um sie zum Dinner auszuführen.

Dann zurück zu Ihrer Wohnung zu bringen.

Um mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen.

Oder würde sie mit ihm ins Bett gehen? Er war Jungfrau, also war sie sich nicht wirklich sicher. Miteinander ins Bett gehen? Sex haben? Verkehr? Vögeln? Coitus? Liebe machen? Es tun? Keiner dieser Ausdrücke schien passend. Sie war eine Wissenschaftlerin, die keinen passenden Ausdruck für einen biologischen Akt fand.

Weil es nicht einfach ein biologischer Akt war. Nicht für sie. Und trotz seiner üblichen stoischen Gesinnung, glaubt sie nicht, dass es für Sherlock anders war. Warum sonst hätte er sich entscheiden sollen, mit ihr zusammen zu sein, wenn er keine Gefühle für sie hätte? Wenn alles, was er wollte, sexuelle Befreiung war, gab es Straßenecken in London, in denen sich das hätte bewerkstelligen lassen. Ein Mann wie Sherlock Holmes gab sich nicht beiläufig hin.

Ihre Wohnung war makellos. Nicht, dass sie normalerweise ein Durcheinander gewesen wäre. Aber nun war sie mehr als sauber und ordentlich. Sie hatte frische Laken auf das Bett getan, ein paar Kerzen auf die Kommode. Und so klischeehaft es auch sein mochte, sie hatte eine CD mit all ihren liebsten romantischten Songs gebrannt, und sie wartete schon den Knopfdruck in der kleinen Stereonanlage in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie erlaubte Toby nicht ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, und da sie diesen Raum schon immer pelzfrei hatte haben wollen, war es in Ordnung. Und Toby war in einem Groomer´s gebadet und gebürstet worden, und so war er nun sauber, wenn auch ein wenig verärgert.

Sie hatte übersorgfältig auf ihre Rasur und ihre Nägel geachtet. Er mochte ihr Haar anscheinend offen, obwohl er es nicht eigens erwähnt hatte, also trug sie außerhalb des St. Barts offen. Sie hatte ein neues Kleid gekauft, ein einfaches schwarzes Futteralkleid weiten Trägern und einem leicht aufgeweiteten Saum. Sie hatte, was ihre Unterwäsche betraf, nicht klischeehaft sein wollen, also hatte sie anstatt schwarzer, einen Spitzenbra und ein Hipsterset in einem Blau gekauft, das beinahe seine Augenfarbe traf.

Kein Slip, keine Hose, schwarze glänzende Schuhe mit einfachem Keilabsatz. Seife mit Rosenduft, kein Makeup, außer Lippenstift.

Molly fühlte sich gut und konnte von sich sagen, dass sie hübsch aussah, und sie hoffte, dass er das auch tat.

Sie war nervös. So nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sie war keine Jungfrau mehr, aber es war auch nicht so, dass sie mit hundert Männern geschlafen hatte. Sie war Ärztin, sie wusste alles über Anatomie und Biologie. Aber es war Sherlock, den sie über alles liebte, und es würde sein erstes Mal sein und sie hatte Angst davor, dass es furchtbar für ihn wäre. Sie wollte nichts lieber, als dass es perfekt werden würde. Aber wie sollte es das werden, wenn sie es nicht wahr?

Sie seuftze. Es war hart, selbst jetzt, sich selbst nicht in einem negativen Licht zu betrachten. Und dass, obwohl sie Sherlock in der vergangenen Woche fast jeden Tag gesehen hatte, sie seine Freudin war, und obwohl sie ihm etwas gegeben hatte, das man wohl einen geistesbetäubenden Blowjob nennen konnte. Sie war kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, aber sie war auch kein Betthäschen, das vor Reizen nur so strotzte. Und es war ein bisschen spät, sich darum zu sorgen, da er bereits in zehn Minuten da sein würde.

Wein. Ja, Wein würde helfen.

Sie goss ein Glas ein und schluckte es hinunter, und seuftze, nachdem das Brennen des Alkohols sie von innen gewärmt hatte. Es würde gut werden. Sie war seine Erste, war es nicht so? Als würde Sie in Ermangelung einer anderen, die Beste sein!

Oh Gott. Das hatte jetzt nicht gerade geholfen.

Richtig. Sie hatte acht Minuten. Genug Zeit für ein weiteres Glas Wein, einen Song, um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, und um ihren Lippenstift aufzufrischen. Sie griff nach ihrem iPod, goss mehr Wein ein und stürmte in ihr Badezimmer.

Sherlock war fünf Minuten zu früh, aber er wusste, dass Molly das nichts ausmachte. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drückte die Klingel.

Sie antwortete nicht.

Er runzelte die Stirn und klingelte wieder.

Keine Antwort.

Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Das war untypisch für Molly. Was war, wenn sie krank war, oder verletzt?

Er wartete noch eine Minute länger, dann knackte er ihr Schloss und schritt hinein. ,,Molly?"

Sie gab keine Antwort. Nun wirklich bange, begann er durch die Wohnung zu stürmen, als er sie plötzlich im Badezimmer vernahm.

Sie sang.

Er stellte seine kleine Reisetasche hin und hielt wie gebannt inne, um ihr zu zuhören.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
And there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
But I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are blowing wild and free,  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love.  
To make you feel my love._

Molly tauchte aus dem BAdezimmer auf, mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand...

Und schrie auf und ließ es zu Boden fallen, als Sie Sherlock in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehen sah.

Für einen langen Moment starrten sie sich an, Sherlock zufrieden und amüsiert, Molly beschämt und verwirrt.

Sherlock brach die Stille zuerst.

,,Weißweinessig, Seife, warmes Wasser, zwei Handtücher, und zwar schnell, Molly."

Sie war zu erstaunt um irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, brachte ihm nur das Verlangte und beobachtete, als er den Teppich methodisch zu reinigen begann. Glücklicherweise war das Glas unbeschädigt und er reichte es ihr mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Molly sah ihm bei der Arbeit zu und seufzte.

,,Wie lange hast du dort gestanden?"

Sherlock sah vom Betupfen des Flecks hoch. ,,Du hast mich nicht gefragt wie ich hineingekommen bin, oder warum."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. ,,Du hast das Schloss geknackt: du warst bestimmt besorgt, als ich nicht an die Tür gegangen bin. Sind das nicht die dummen Fragen, die du nicht ausstehen kannst?"

,,Ja. Und deswegen gefällt es mir sehr, dass du sie mir nicht gestellt hast."

Molly zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. ,,Seit drei Jahren kenne ich dich. Ich habe ein paar Dinge dazugelernt."

Er lächelte wieder, ein wirkliches Lächeln diesmal. ,,Sieht so aus."

Er machte mit seiner Arbeit am Teppich weiter und als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, stand er auf und händigte ihr das Handtuch, die Seife und den Essig aus.

,,Danke." sagte sie leise, während sie in die Küche ging, um die Sachen zurückzubringen. Als sie auf ihren Wäschekorb zusteuerte hörte sie ihn sagen:

,,Lange genug, um dich singen zu hören."

Molly seufzte wieder. ,,Ich hatte es schon befürchtet." Sie warf die Handtücher hinein und kam zurück, den Flur entlang.

Er runzelte die Stirn. ,,Warum? Du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme."

,,Nun, danke schön, aber es ist nur...ich dachte, ich wäre allein. Und es ist ein wenig peinlich, bei etwas ertappt zu werden, bei dem man denkt, man tut es nur für sich allein."

Sherlock sah nachdenklich aus, und nickte. ,,Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte an die Badezimertür klopfen sollen. Aber ...ich wollte dir zuhören." Er sah hinunter.

Molly lächelte. ,,Das ...freut mich."

Er sah zurück. ,,Du bist also...nicht wütend?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Du warst besorgt und du wolltest niemanden schaden."

Er sah sie genau an. Und plötzlich schien er ganz offentsichtlich schüchtern zu sein. Dann beugte er sich ihr langsam entgegen und küsste sie.

Sie verharrte, und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie man atmete. Es war der erste wirkliche Kuss, den er ihr seit ihrem ersten Kuss, von sich aus gab. Als es vorüber war starrten sie sich an, atemlos und mit unsteten Herzschlag.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, lange, kühle Finger ihre Wange streifend. ,,Du siehst wunderschön aus, weißt du."

Molly lächelte wieder. Er trug das verdammte violette Hemd und graue Hosen, und alles was sie wollte, war ihn mit einem Zweig Petersilie auf einen Teller zu tun und ihn aufzufressen.

,,Du auch."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während seine Finger nach unten wanderten, um einer ihrer Hände zu drücken.

,,Gut. Wollen wir dann Dinner haben?"

Da war es wieder, dieses Etwas in seiner Stimme, das sie nicht bestimmen konnte. Er schien es zu genießen Dinge wie ,,Dinner" und ,,hungrig" zu sagen und sie war sich nicht sicher warum, aber es war definitiv eine sexuelle Anspielung, und sie mochte es - definitv.

,,Ja, ich bin hungrig."

,,Genau wie ich."

tbc...

* * *

"Make You Feel My Love," by Bob Dylan, copyright 1997 Columbia Records, performed by Adele, 2008, XL Recordings

* * *

Viel Spaß!


	52. Chapter 52

**52. Zirkusakt**

* * *

Molly war nie im Angelo`s gewesen, aber anscheinend ging Sherlock oft dort hin. Oft genug, dass Angelo selbst auf sie zu kam, als sie eintraten. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er Molly erblickte, und zuerst verstand sie nicht, warum. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass John vermutlich die einzige Person war, die Sherlock jemals hierhin zum essen genommen hatte.

Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen, als sie begriff, dass Angelo in diesem Moment begriff, dass Sherlock nicht schwul war. Er wies ihnen geschäftig ihren Platz zu, versorgte sie mit Wein und Wasser, brachte etwas Brot, plauderte ein wenig mit Sherlock, pries ihn ein wenig bei Molly an, zwinkerte Sherlock anerkennend zu und ließ sie allein.

Sherlock fing Mollys Lächeln auf. ,,Warum lächelst du?"

,,Du hast deinen Ruf ruiniert." sagte sie mit einem Grinsen. Als sie seinen verdutzten Blick sah, erklärte sie ,,Dadurch, dass du Frauen hierher bringst."

,,Ah." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. ,,Angelo ist vielleicht ein wenig überrascht, ja."

,,Er ist nicht der Einzige."

Sherlock zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. ,,Die Leute reden und spekulieren ein wenig."

,,Sie sehen auch gerne Leute, die glücklich wirken." sagte Molly.

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Ich nehme es an."

,,Oder sie auch noch geschockt."fügte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln hinzu.

,,Sehr wahrscheinlich."

,,In den letzten Tagen habe ich mich ein wenig so gefühlt." sagte Molly, und seufzte innerlich. Die zwei Gläser Wein, die sie hastig in sich hineingeschüttet hatte, hatten sich noch nicht entschieden abzuklingen.

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. ,,Warum?"

,,Nun, das. All das. Es passiert sehr schnell, Sherlock. Es ...es dauert ein wenig, das alles zu begreifen. Es erstaunt mich noch immer, dass ich deine erste bin, nun, überhaupt die ganzen Dates."

,,Warum erstaunt es dich?"

,,Warum?"Molly blinzelte. ,,Sherlock, hast du **dich** jemals gesehen?"

,,Ich verstehe nicht." sagte er.

,,Du bist erstaunlich. Du bist mehr als brillant, du bist mutig, loyal, nicht zu vergessen, wahnsinnig hinreißend."

War das ihre Einbildung, oder errötete er ein klein wenig?

,,Danke." sagte er leise. ,,Aber es erklärt es immer noch nicht." Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig. ,,Molly, du hast dich doch sicher nicht gefragt, warum ich bei dir bin, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Nein, ah, nicht im eigentlichen Sinn. Nicht in diesem Moment."

,,Gut. Weil ich das, was mich betrifft, niemals getan habe, es ist wie ich dir gesagt habe. Du kennst mich seit drei Jahren: du weißt, ich war niemals auf diese Weise anfällig für Gefühle."

,,Und jetzt bist du es?" fragte sie.

Er überlegte. ,,Mehr als zuvor, ja. Der Tod, oder seine sehr reale Möglichkeit, kann sogar meinesgleichen dazu bewegen zu überdenken, wie ich mein Leben verbringe."

Angelo kam in diesem Moment zurück und nahm ihre Bestellungen auf. Er füllte ihren Wein und ihr Wasser nach und verließ sie mit einem großen Lächeln.

,,Angesichts dieser Neubesinnung, auf unser Wohl." sagte Sherlock und hob sein Weinglas. Molly hob ihres, und er lächelte sie an. ,,Auf den Neubeginn." sagte er.

Sie stieß mit ihm an. ,,Auf den Neubeginn."

Sherlock nahm einen großen Schluck. ,,Morgen abend werden wir Mary treffen."

,,Oh, richtig. Und du denkst das geht in Ordnung?"

,,In Anbetracht dessen wie viele Menschen ich tatsächlich getroffen habe versus wieviele ich wirklich ausstehen konnte...wie Johns 8- Magic-Ball sagen würde, deuten die Zeichen auf ein Nein."

Molly kicherte. ,,Nun, du solltest die Menschen nicht zu schnell abstempeln. Du konntest mich vermutlich auch nicht ausstehen, als wir uns kennengelernt haben."

Zu ihrer Überraschung, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. ,,Stimmt nicht, Molly Hooper."

Sie blinzelte mehrmals. ,,Oh?"

,,Ja."

Sie hielt inne.

,,Du versucht gerade zu entscheiden, ob du mich fragen willst, was ich über dich dachte." sagte er.

,,Nun, ja." gab Molly zu. ,,Wir sind immerhin auf unserem dritten Date." sagte sie mit einem nervösen Lächeln.

Er lehnte sich zurück und studierte sie. ,,Willst du mir damit sagen, ich soll es dir **nach **dem Sex erzählen?" intonierte er und sie lachte auf. Er lehnte sich nach vorne. ,,Molly...was ich dachte ist nicht ganz das, was ich nun denke. Bitte behalte das im Hinterkopf, wann auch immer wir diese Unterhaltung führen werden, in Ordnung?"

Sie sah für einen Augenblick hinunter. ,,Ich weiß, du würdest nicht hier sein, wenn du mich nicht mögen würdest oder ich dir nicht wichtig wäre. Das ist alles, was zählt, wirklich." Sie sah hastig wieder nach oben und fing etwas flüchtiges in seinem Gesicht auf, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Er sah beinahe aus als sei er ...verletzt.

Der Blick verschwand so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Er überraschte sie damit, über den Tisch nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, gefangen und festgehalten durch die Kraft seines Blicks.

,,Ja." sagte er leise ,,Das ist es, was zählt."

Sie glaubte in diesen Augen versinken zu können: auf See verloren zu gehen und niemals wieder gefunden zu werden, niemals wieder gefunden werden zu wollen. Sie wollte ihn, alles an ihm, so sehr, dass es wehtat. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, und sie senkte den Blick, wütend, weil sie zu weinen begann, obwohl das hier wohl der glücklichste Tag ihres Lebens sein sollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach ihrer Serviette, hastig ihre Augen damit abreibend. ,,Entschuldige."

,,Warum weinst du?"

,,Du...". Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und versuchte es erneut. ,,Ich bin nur glücklich."

Er löste sich sanft aus ihrer Hand, und betrachtete sie. ,,Tränen der Freude. Es scheint so widersprüchlich."

,,Ja." sagte sie, und schaffte es ein kleines Lachen von sich zu geben. ,,Ich höre besser auf, bevor ich deine neue gute Meinung von mir ruiniere." scherzte sie und reichte über den Tisch um ihre Wange zu berühren.

,,Entschuldige dich nicht für das, was du bist, Molly." sagte er ,,Du hast niemals versucht mich zu ändern. Nun, obwohl ich ein Idiot war." fügte er trocken hinzu, und sie lächelte.

,,Ich mag dich genauso wie du bist. Vergiss das nie."

Sie schluckte hart, während sie damit kämpfte nicht wieder in Tränen aus zu brechen. ,,In Ordnung, das werde ich."

Er lächelte und ließ seinen Daumen ihren Wangenknochen hinunterwandern, hinunter zu ihrem Mund. Sie keuchte beinahe als er sanft den Winkel berührte, in dem sich ihre Lippen trafen, bevor er seine Hand zurückzog.

Molly räusperte sich leise und trank etwas Wasser, während sie versuchte ihr rasendes Herz zu beruhigen.

,,Also, erzählst du mir von Mary?"

,,Sie ist Krankenschwester. Anfang dreissig, verwitwet, keine Kinder. John schwebt wegen schon auf Wolke Sieben, also hat diese eine etwas andersartiges an sich."

,,Nun, diese Beschreibung hätte wesentlich schlechter sein können. Wie auch immer, was werden wir morgen abend mit ihnen unternehmen."

,,Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vermutlich irgendeine banale Aktivität wie Pullover stricken."

Molly lachte in sich hinein.

Ihr Essen traf ein, und sie langten zu, in geselliger Schweigsamkeit essend. Sie waren beinahe fertig, als eine Frau vorbeiging, einen Teller mit Essen anstieß, und so den an Tomaten reichhaltigen Inhalt direkt in Mollys Schoss beförderte.

,,OH. Es tut mir sehr leid!"rief die Frau aus, und schüttelte ihr blondes Haar wild als Molly und Sherlock aufsprangen. Spaghetti klammerten sich an Mollys Kleid, bevor sie zu Boden glitten. Angelo wies einen Kellner an zu helfen, und ein paar Sekunden später wurde Molly mit einem rotkarierten Handtuch abgewischt, während die blonde Frau, augenscheinlich Amerikanerin, nicht aufhörte sich zu entschuldigen.

,,Schätzchen, es tut mir so leid, lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen!"

,,Nein, nein, es ist in Ordnung." sagte Molly hastig als die Frau begann, sie mit dem Handtuch abzuwischen, das sie sich vom Kellner geschnappt hatte. ,,Ich werde nur, ah, schnell auf die Toilette gehen und mich saubermachen. Trotzdem vielen Dank." fügte sie hinzu, sah Sherlock mit einem halben resignierten Lächeln an und ging davon.

Angelo sah Sherlock an, der nickte und lächelte um zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Ein Koch rief aus der Küche nach Hilfe und Angelo zeigte Sherlock zwei gehobene Daumen, bevor er verschwand.

Der Kellner verließ sie und die anderen Gäste wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Mahlzeiten, und die Frau wandte sich zu Sherlock um. ,,Es tut mir so leid." gab sie abermals von sich, während sie sich auf Mollys Stuhl setzte. ,,Ich bin so tollpatschig nach ein paar Gläsern Wein!"

Sherlock setzte sich langsam in, ohne seine Augen vom Gesicht der Blonden zu nehmen. Sie hatten sich verengt sich als sie zu sprechen begonnen hatte, und je mehr sie geredet hatte, desto mehr hatte es sich bestätigt.

,,Ich bezweifle, dass Sie je in Ihrem Leben tollpatschig gewesen sind." sagte er sanft, und ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich.

,,Entschuldigung?"

,,Und dass es Ihnen leid tut, ist schwer zu glauben." sagte Sherlock kalt. ,,Sollten wir nicht vielleicht dieser lästigen Doppelzüngigkeit ein Ende machen, damit Sie als Sie selbst mit mir sprechen können?"

Die Frau gegenüber blinzelte langsam, und lächelte schließlich, wobei sich ihre roten Lippen teilten und ihre Zunge hervor schnellen ließen.

,,Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mich erkennen."

,,Sie sind nicht leicht zu vergessen." erwiderte er schroff ,,Nun. Warum sind Sie hier?"

Irene Adler, als blonde, braunäugige amerikanische Frau, verkleidet, zog einen leichten Schmollmund. ,,Sie scheinen nicht sehr erfreut mich zu sehen, Mr. Holmes."

,,Weil ich es nicht bin. Warum sind Sie hier?" wiederholte er, diesmal in einem fragenden Ton.

,,Kann ein Mädchen nicht einfach Hallo sagen?" erwiderte sie ausweichend.

,,Nein."

,,Wie beleidigt Sie sein können." seufzte sie. ,,Natürlich, ruiniere ich Ihr Date. Es **ist** ein Date, nicht wahr? Komisch: Ich meine mich zu erinnern Sie mehrfach nach einem Dinner gefragt zu haben. Aber Sie haben mich immer abgewiesen. Nun sind Sie hier mit Dr. Hooper, und tun nichts geringeres, als etwas zu essen. Geht die Welt unter und wurde ich davon nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt?"

,,Das geht Sie nichts an." sagte Sherlock kalt.

,,Sie müssen verstehen, dass ich neugierig bin." fuhr Irene fort. ,,Als ich es in der Sun gesehen habe, habe ich mich gefragt, was für eine Art von Frau das sein muss, die Ihr Herz gefangen nimmt."

,,Mein Herz gefangen nimmt? Haben Sie sich, in der Abwesenheit von Klienten, die sie dominieren können, in das Lesen von Romanzen geflüchtet?"

Irene starrte ihn kalt an. ,,Wer sagt, dass ich keine Klienten habe?"

Sherlock sah sie finster an.

,,Also Doktor Hooper. Sie ist diejenige, die geholfen hat, Ihren Tod vorzutäuschen, wette ich. Sie liebt sie zutiefst: es ist ziemlich offensichtlich. Und Sie scheinen ernsthaft befallen zu sein. Es ist faszinierend, wirklich. Ich kann die Anziehung nachvollziehen. Sie beide mögen tote Menschen. Eine geradezu himmlische Verbindung."

,,Frau." sagte Sherlock mit warnendem Unterton.

,,Sie nennen mich noch immer die Frau, nicht wahr? Das ist wenigstens etwas." Irene studierte ihn. ,,Entspannen Sie sich, Mr. Holmes. Ich bin nicht hier, um ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen."

,,Ich bitte um Vergebung, aber ich habe da so meine Zweifel."antwortete Sherlock.

,,Ich musste mit Ihnen allein sprechen. Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen, es ist ja nicht so, dass heute Abend Euer drittes Dates ist -". Irene sagte es mit einem Lachen, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie etwas in Sherlocks Gesicht aufflackern sah.

,,Oh mein Gott. Es ist so. Heute abend ist Ihre große Nacht." sagte Irene erstaunt. ,,Die Jungfrau – auf und davon. Nun. Dann schulde ich Ihnen einen aufrichtige Entschuldigung."

,,Sie schulden Sie wohl eher Molly, nicht mir, da es Ihre Kleidung war, die Sie lädiert haben. Und Sie haben noch immer nicht meine Frage beantwortet."

"Sie hat etwas an sich, nicht wahr?" sinnierte Irene ,,Ich hätte nicht wirklich gedacht, dass sie Ihr Typ ist: andererseits weiß niemand wirklich was Ihr Typ ist. Und sie ist auf eine bescheidene Art mitreißend: diese Augen. Dieses Haar und diese Wangenknochen...ich hätte nichts dagegen wenn wir beide heute Nacht Ihr Dessert wären, sofern Sie sich heute Nacht ausgehungert fühlen...". Eine Hand kroch vorwärts über den Tisch, um seine zu umschließen.

Sherlock zog seine Hand fort. ,,Ich hatte bereits Dinner. Und ich will nur ein Dessert." sagte er flach.

Irene schien nicht wütend zu sein, nicht einmal enttäuscht. Sie lächelte. ,,Das hatte ich schon vermutet. Sie und ich würden den Himmel in Brand setzen, Mr. Holmes. Aber ich weiß, dass Sie nie in der Lage sein werden, mir zu vertrauen. Sie würden sich immer fragen ob das die Nacht wäre, in der ich Ihnen ein Messer in den Rücken stoße."

,,Sie sind nicht vertrauenswürdig." erwiderte Sherlock. ,,Sie sind immer in der Lage über den Zaun zu springen, wenn es Ihnen günstig erscheint, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie und ich sind nicht auf derselben Seite. Und nun frage ich Sie das letzte Mal. Warum. Sind. Sie. Hier?"

,,So schwer es auch zu glauben ist, ich bin hier, um Ihnen zu helfen." Auf seinen verwirrten Blick hin erklärte sie: ,,Ich habe heute einen alten Freund getroffen."

Sherlock gefror das Blut in den Adern. ,,Warum laufen Sie noch immer an der Seite des Teufels?"

Irene hob vor Überraschung ihre Augenbrauen. ,,Sie nennen Ihren Bruder den Teufel? Wie nennen Sie dann Ihre Mutter?"

Sie lachte über seinen geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. ,,Oh, Mr. Holmes. Sehen Sie nicht so erstaunt drein. Ihr Bruder ist sehr hilfreich, wenn es ihm passt. Ich dachte es wäre das Beste, ihm als Gegenleistung einen Besuch abzustatten, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass ich noch immer am Leben bin."

,,Was hat Ihnen mein Bruder erzählt?"

,,Dass der Teufel nach einer Seele sucht, die er stehlen kann."

,,Warum sind Sie hier um mir zu helfen? Sie bringen sich selbst in Gefahr."

,,Bitte, Sie haben mich nicht erkannt, bevor ich den Mund aufgemacht habe. Wie würde irgendwer anderes es dann schaffen. Außerdem war ich in Amerika zunehmend gelangweilt. Ja, es gibt dort eine Menge wohlhabende Männer mit einsamen, nicht ausreichend gewürdigten Ehefrauen. Aber Sex geht nur dementsprechend weit. Wussten Sie tatsächlich nicht, dass ich wieder zurück bin?"

,,Ich habe Gerüchte gehört." erwiderte Sherlock vage. ,,Aber Gerüchte sind nicht weiter als das, sofern nicht bewiesen. Und Sie sind ziemlich gut darin auf sich aufzupassen."

,,Wie wahr."

Sherlock schenkte ihr einen harten Blick. ,,Sie bringen sich selbst in Gefahr, einfach nur dadurch, dass Sie hier sind und mit mir reden. Sie verstehen das, nicht wahr?"

Irene hielt inne. ,,Und Sie haben sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht, und mir mein Leben vor der Terrorzelle gerettet. Ich mag nicht auf Ihrer Seite sein, Mr. Holmes, aber ich bin gleich um die Ecke. Und ich mag es nicht, jemanden verpflichtet zu sein."

Sie wischte sich mit einer anderen Serviette über ihren Mund. ,,Ich werde Ihnen von der Seitenlinie aus helfen. Das zumindest kann ich für Sie tun."

Sherlock suchte ihre Augen, aber fand keine Anzeichen von eines falschen Spiels. Natürlich garantierte das nicht, dass da keines war.

,,Ich werde nun gehen, bevor Ihre Freundin zurückkehrt." Irene warf ihm einen aufreizenden Blick zu. ,,Oh, nur ein Ratschlag: versuchen Sie Sex mit ihrem Körper zu erfahren, nicht mit Ihrem Verstand."

Er starrte sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an.

Irene erhob sich und lächelte. ,,Gute Nacht, Mr. Holmes. Ich bleibe in Kontakt."

Sherlocks Augen folgten ihr als sie davonging.

Einen Moment später kehrte Molly zurück, ihr Kleid feucht, aber in einem etwas besseren Zustand. Sie seufzte. ,,Zumindest hatten wir zuerst Dinner." sagte sie und setzte sich.

Sherlock konnte sich nicht helfen. Er lachte.

Molly neigte ihren Kopf. ,,Was ist so lustig?"

,,Es hat mich an etwas erinnert, das John über das Frühstück gesagt hat."

,,Oh." Molly lächelte.

,,Sollen wir gehen?"

,,Definitiv."

Als sie im Taxi saßen, wandte sich Molly um. ,,Danke, das Dinner war wundervoll."

,,Spaghetti - Vorfall nicht mit einbezogen?"fragte er trocken.

Sie seufzte. Er runzelte die Stirn.

,,Was ist los?"

Sie seufzte abermals und senkte den Blick. ,,Ich wollte nur...ich wollte, dass dieser Abend perfekt für dich wird. Und hier bin ich, ein nach Spaghetti-riechendes Schlamassel. Ist er ruiniert?"

Sherlock umfasste ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht.

,,Es war nicht deine Schuld. Und wer sagt, dass es nicht noch perfekt sein kann?"

Molly sah hoffnungsvoll aus.

Er lehnte sich näher und streifte mit seinen Lippen ihre Wange. ,,Das heisst wohl, dass ich dir dieses Kleid ausziehen muss." murmelte er. ,,Würde es dir etwas ausmachen?"

Molly spürte ihr Gesicht vor Verlangen erröten. ,,Nun, nicht wirklich."

,,Gut." sagte er und küsste sie fest.

Molly war kurz davor zu protestieren, weil sie in einem Taxi saßen, dann bemerkte sie, dass es, ja, ein wenig pervers war, aber dass es ihr tatsächlich gefiel, und vergaß ganz schnell, warum sie überhaupt zuerst daran gedacht hatte, zu protestieren.

Definitiv nicht ruiniert.

Tbc...


	53. Chapter 53

**53. Regen**

* * *

Sherlock hielt vor ihrer Wohungstür inne. ,,Ich werde in ein paar Minuten bei dir sein." sagte er und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. ,,Ich muss einen Anruf machen."

Sie nickte. ,,In Ordnung." Sie schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein.

Er wartete zehn Sekunden nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und nahm sein Telefon heraus. ,,JETZT wäre gut." schnappte er.

Wie aufs Stichwort (was es ja in Wirklichkeit war) erwachte sein Telefon zum Leben.

_,,Change my pitch up! Smack my bitch up!"*_

Er riss das Telefon auf. ,,Ich bin nicht Ihr Luder." knurrte er.

Moriarty kicherte. ,,Oh, aber das sind Sie. **Und** Mollys. Du meine Güte, was für ein Glück. Und wenn wir schon vom glücklich sein sprechen, sie sind dabei es zu werden. Ein Hurra für den Consulting Detective. Sind Sie nervös?"

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. ,,Es ist Sex. Warum sollte ich nervös sein?"

,,Wie süß. Wie haben Sie es dann all die Jahre geschafft ihre Bewunderer fernzuhalten? Was ich sagen möchte: es war nett von Ihrem Bruder Ihnen Kondome zu geben. Mir persönlich würde eine große Familie mit Holmes-Kindern nichts ausmachen. Sie könnten mich unterhalten wenn sie alt genug wären, das Spiel zu spielen."

,,Ich denke, Sie werden damit zufrieden sein, wenn ich meinen Teil der Abmachung halte." sagte Sherlock kalt. ,,Nun sind Sie an der Reihe."

,,Natürlich. Immerhin habe ich meine Vorstellungskraft. Oh, und nur so nebenbei: ich habe Ihnen einen Gefallen getan."

,,Einen Gefallen?"

,, habe Kitty eine falsche Fährte gelegt, habe sie das falsche Restaurant überwachen lassen. Wir hätten doch kein Foto mit Ihnen und Ihrer lieben Freundin Miss Adler auf der morgigen Titelseite gewollt, nicht wahr?"

,,Nein. Ihr **Großmut** überwältigt mich." sagte Sherlock monoton. ,,Wie haben Sie sie eigentlich erkannt? Nicht einmal ich wusste es, bevor sie mit mir gesprochen hatte."

,,Das ist mein kleines Geheimnis. Und was das Weglotsen von Kitty betrifft: Ich bin nur ein romantischer Narr. Machen Sie weiter. Na los, springen Sie! Oder lassen Sie sich bespringen, in diesem Fall."

,,**Müssen** Sie derart geschmacklos sein?"

,,Warum kümmert es Sie? Es ist nur Sex, schon vergessen? Oh, in Ordnung. Gehen Sie, vollziehen Sie die brennende Leidenschaft, die zwischen Ihnen tobt. Besser?"

**,,Nein."**

,,Schwer Ihnen gerecht zu werden. Was soll ich dann sagen?"

,,Kein verdammtes Wort." sagte Sherlock mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und stellte das Telefon aus.

Er nahm einen tiefen, hastigen Atemzug. Nach einer Woche nahezu konstanter Überwachung, war er frei. Es war nur für sechs Stunden, aber es wären sechs Stunden, von der er jede Minute genießen würde.

Er ließ das Telefon in seine Jacke gleiten und ging hinein.

Molly hatte die Lichter gelöscht und Kerzen angezündet. Er hörte Musik aus der Richtung, von der er wusste, dass sie in ihr Schlafzimmer führte. Er betrat langsam das Wohnzimmer.

Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und stand im Flur, der zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führte. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte. ,,Alles in Ordnung?"

Er kam langsam auf sie zu. ,,Jetzt schon." sagte er leise.

Sie näherten sich einander zeitgleich, Lippen und Finger und Haut aneinanderpressend, und vereinten sich in einem lustvollen Gedicht.

Sherlock platzierte einen Kuss auf einer Seite ihres Nackens, liebkoste die Haut unter ihrem Ohr, und lächelte hinein, als sie zitterte und seufzte. Ihr Mund wanderte an sein Kinn, ihn zwickend und eine Linie über sein Gesicht küssend, während die Finger einer Hand eine seiner Brustwarzen fest zusammendrückten, und ihn aufkeuchen ließen. Er kannte die mechanische Einzelheiten der Erregung, aber eine gedruckte Erklärung vermittelte kaum die Beschreibung des unverfälschten, rauen Vergnügens, die sie verursachte. Und selbst wenn es das vermocht hätte, wäre es im Vergleich zu dem, was er fühlte, verblasst.

In ihm waren noch immer ein wenig der Drogen und Hormone aus der Schokolade. Er hatte keine genaue Ahnung, wie sehr sie seine Erfahrung verstärken würden. Aber es war gleichgültig. Er war hier, um es zu genießen, nicht um es zu analysieren, auch wenn er sich gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, dass es unmöglich war, sein Hirn komplett auszuschalten, egal, wie viel Lust er empfand.

Molly presste sich sachte an ihn, ein Arm um seinen Nacken schlingend, die Finger von seiner Brustwarze herausfordernd seine Brust und seinen Magen hinabwandernd, und ihm abermals ein Keuchen entlockend.

Ihre anderen Finger verwanden sich mit seinem Locken und sein Mund fand ihren wieder, seine Hände ihre Arme hinaufgleitend, um nahe ihrer Schultern zur Ruhe zu kommen. Als der Kuss endgültig endete, standen sie da, einander ansehend, als ob sie sie sichergehen wollten, ob es richtig war, weiterzugehen. Was auch immer Molly in seinem Gesichtsausdruck fand, ließ sie lächeln, und sie nahm wieder seine Hand in ihre und zog ihn langsam den Flur entlang in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Er hatte kaum Zeit irgendetwas zu deduzieren, bevor er sich wieder in einem Kuss mit ihr wiederfand, nicht mehr langsam und sanft wie vorher. All seine Neurotransmitter schienen in diesem Moment von ihrer freien Herrschaft über sein Hirn entfesselt und damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig Wellen synaptischer Botschaften darüber zu senden, wie warm und weich Molly war und du lieber Himmel: sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass ihr Lecken an seinen Mundwinkeln **dies** vollbringen konnte.

Die Sinneseindrücke strömten auf ihn ein, zu viele, zu schnell, und er war kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Eine Kontrolle, der er prompt wieder verlor, als ihr Mund seinen Nacken hinunterwanderte.

Er keuchte scharf auf, zog sich zurück und sie tauchte erschrocken vor ihm auf.

,,Sherlock?"

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, sachte nach ihrer Hand greifend um sie zu beruhigen. ,,Es ...ist zu viel. So viele Sinneseindrücke. Wie zur Hölle verarbeitest du das alles?"

Sie studierte ihn. ,,Es ist für die meisten Menschen sehr verschieden. Die meisten haben nicht deine, ah, Fähigkeit, Dinge aufzunehmen."

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. ,,Sherlock, wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du noch nicht bereit bist...".

,,Wir tun es." sagte er ohne nachzudenken und sie starrte ihn verwirrt an. ,,Ich meine, wir müssen es... wegen meines Bewusstseins, das sich niemals ändern wird, gleichgültig wie lange wir warten. Mein Verstand wird immer rasen. Das darf mich nicht aufhalten."

Molly sah skeptisch aus. Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. ,,Ich will das hier."

Sie nickte. ,,Okay. Dan hilf mir. Ich will nicht, dass es dich überwältigt...".

,,Nein. Ich will dich nicht von mir zurückhalten. Versteh ..es einfach. Das genügt." sagte Sherlock ruhig.

Molly nickte wieder, mit ihren Lippen an seine wandernd, innehaltend, dann mit mehr Selbstvertrauen, als sie seine Antwort spürte.

Die Zeit verlor für sie Bedeutung; da waren nur sein Mund und sein Haar und sein Körper, der sich an ihren presste und jeder verzweifelte Traum, jede schmerzvolle Fantasie, die sie jemals gehabt hatte, schien im Vergleich hierzu lächerlich.

Sherlock fühlte Molly an sich zittern und seine Brauen kräuselten sich vor Verwirrung. Er war noch immer ratlos, wie jemand ihn so sehr **wollen **konnte. Man hatte ihm schon erklärt, er sei attraktiv. Man hatte ihm auch schon gesagt, er habe ein Gesicht wie ein Pferd: lang und schmal. Die Berichte waren ein wenig widersprüchlich, und er war kein Schiedsrichter. Er hatte viele biologische Marker: Größe, Intelligenz, Stärke und Agilität. Aber er war keiner dieser breitschultrigen Typen mit wuchernden Muskeln und markantem Kinn, die Liebesromane und die meisten Titelseiten von Zeitschriften schmückten. Er war über die normale menschliche Fähigkeit hinaus, aufmerksam, und er konnte definitiv einschätzen, wenn jemand ein Auge auf ihn warf. Er hatte gewusst, dass Molly beim zweiten Mal, als sie um ihn herum gewesen war, ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte.

Ein leiser Stich von Schuld überkam ihn, als er daran zurückdachte, wie oft er mit ihr geflirtet hatte, um auf diesem Weg an Leichen heranzukommen: die Dinge, die er über ihren Mund und ihre Brüste gesagt hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum er den Drang verspürt hatte, sie auseinander zu nehmen, wie er es getan hatte. Ja, er war schroff und (laut John ) abschätzig und ignorant gegenüber dem Effekt seiner Arroganz auf andere. Aber er hatte John niemals erzählt sein Mund sei zu klein, oder abwertende Bemerkungen über seine äußere Erscheinung gemacht. Oder über Lestrade. Das einzige Mal, das er Donovans Erscheinung kommentiert hatte war, um Anderson höhnisch wissen zu lassen, dass er sich ihres Schwindels bewusst gewesen war.

Warum also hatte er also Molly immer niedermähen müssen? Warum hatte er auf der Weihnachtsfeier so verächtlich um sich gespien? Sie hatte tatsächlich ziemlich hübsch ausgesehen. Und als er die Karte auf dem Geschenk geöffnet und in einem Ansturm von Scham begriffen hatte, dass er zu weit gegangen war, hatte er ihre Wange geküsst. Es war ein verwirrter Impuls gewesen, der seinen Ursprung in keinem sexuellen Verlangen hatte, aber in dem Wunsch, es wieder gut zu machen, in dem er etwas anbot, das er nur selten gab: ein Teil von sich selbst.

War er so ungewöhnlich grausam gewesen, in dem Versuch, sie von sich zu stoßen? Hatte er sie nicht auf seine eigene bizarre Art verletzten wollen? Oder hatte er unterbewusst Angst davor gehabt, sie könnte das tun, wozu all seine Fans und Irene Adler nicht aufrichtig fähig waren, sein Herz tief zu berühren?

Er trat aus seiner Analyse, und fand Molly vor, die von ihm abgelassen und einen Schritt zurückgetreten war, ihre Augenbrauen gehoben und einen verwirrten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. ,,Sherlock, wo bist du?" fragte sie mit einem kleinen, resignierten Lachen.

Sherlock lächelte reumütig und zog sie zurück. ,,Ich habe über dich nachgedacht. Über die Dinge, die ich getan habe. Darüber, wie ich dich behandelt habe."

,,Oh." Sie sah noch verwirrter als zuvor aus. ,,Du hast meine Zunge in deinem Mund und du denkst darüber nach, wie du mich immer behandelt hast?"

Er zog sie sanft an sich und sah ihr in die Augen. ,,Ich habe nie verstanden, warum ich so scheußlich dir gegenüber war. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge gesagt. Ich habe versucht dich wegzustoßen. Nicht weil du mir nicht wichtig warst. Es war..weil...ich immer gewusst habe, dass du mir _zu_ wichtig warst."

Mollys Augen weiteten sich. ,,Oh." stieß sie hervor, ein fragendes, vor Freude strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. ,,Also, ist es jetzt in Ordnung für dich. Sich zu sorgen?"

,,Es liegt nicht länger in meiner Macht zu wählen." erklärte Sherlock ihr leise. ,,Es ist so wie es ist. Es wäre dumm und sinnlos es zu leugnen. Ich will dich, Molly. Ich will das hier. Ich will uns."

Sherlock küsste sie wieder, um Molly keinen Raum für Zweifel zu lassen, und für diesen blendenden, bahnbrechenden Moment, brachte sie alles in seinem Kopf zum verstummen.

Tbc...

* * *

* Song von Prodigy


	54. Chapter 54

**54. Boy, You'll Be A Man Soon**

* * *

Molly ließ ihre Hände zu den Knöpfen seines lila Hemds hinabgleiten, eine Bewegung von solcher Schnelligkeit, die es unmöglich machte, sich auf **irgendetwas** anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf das, was sie tat. Er beobachtete wie ihre schlanken Finger den ersten Knopf öffneten, den nächsten, und den nächsten...

,,Molly." sagte er.

,,Still." erwiderte sie.

,,Nein, hör mir zu. Bist **du** dir sicher?"

Ihre Antwort war es, den letzten Knopfes zu öffnen und das Hemd von seiner Brust zu lösen. Sie schob die Stoffschichten beiseite, ihre dunklen Augen im Anblick seiner entblößten Brust versunken. Ihre Handflächen wanderten seine Muskeln bis zur flachen Ebene seines Bauchs und wieder zurück, und sie fing dabei die Ausdrücke auf, die sein Gesicht streiften. Es war offensichtlich, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, berührt zu werden: jeder Zoll ihrer Finger auf seiner Haut brachte ihn zum Zucken. Sie lächelte. ,,Beantwortet das deine Frage?"fragte sie.

,,So ziemlich." keuchte Sherlock.

Sie drückte ihn sanft aufs Bett bis er ausgestreckt auf seinem Rücken lag und sie mit gespreizten Beinen auf ihm saß. Sie fuhr damit fort seine nackte Brust mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu liebkosen, bevor sie sich über ihn lehnte und an seiner linken Brustwarze leckte. Seine Augen schlossen sich und ihm entfuhr ein leiser Seufzer. Sie ließ ihre Zunge wieder über den empfindlichen Punkt schnellen, nahm sie dann in ihren Mund und saugte sanft daran. Er zuckte zusammen und und stöhnte auf. Sie setzte ihren Angriff auf der anderen Seite fort, streifte mit den Daumen seine Brustwarzen, während ihr Mund einen Pfad von seinem Schlüsselbein zu dem Bund seiner Hose hinabwanderte. Er krümmte sich unter ihr, mit leisen stoßweisem Atem, der aus ihm hervorbrach. Sie lächelte breit. Er war ein hilfloses Lämmchen, ein Lämmchen, das drauf und dran war, einem Wolf zu begegnen.

Er öffnete seine Augen als er spürte, dass sie seinen Reißverschluss öffnete, hob seinen Kopf leicht, um sie zu beobachten und stellte fest, dass sie ihn aufmerksam anstarrte. Ohne von seinen Augen zu lassen, zog sie sie von seinem Körper. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss seine Augen wieder, und genoss dabei wie sich ihre Berührung anfühlte.

Ihre Hände waren heiß und sanft auf seiner Haut als sie seine Boxershorts seine Hüften hinabzog – und von seinen Beinen, und hinterließ sie nackt unter ihrem Blick.

Molly fühlte einen feurigen stechenden Schmerz als sie so dasaß, ihn anblickte, ihn sah, alles von ihm, so wunderschön wie eine Marmorstatue , die sie mit einem Kuss zum Leben erweckt hatte.

Sie wölbte eine Hand um seinen Schaft und streichelte ihn sanft und bestimmt. Sherlock sah sie durch halb geöffnete Augen an, seine vollen roten Lippen teilten sich, um ihren Namen zu flüstern.

,,Molly."

Er wollte mehr sagen, doch sie streichelte ihn wieder, eine geschmeidige schnelle Bewegung ihrer Hand. Die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, wurden durch ein Stöhnen ersetzt. Sie lehnte sich über ihn, fing seinen Mund genau in dem Moment auf, in dem sie ihn abermals liebkoste. Ihre Zunge glitt hinter seine geteilten Lippen, erforschte das Innere seines Mundes, während ihre Hände die Länge seine Schafts erforschten.

Sie bereiste seinen Körper von oben bis unten und wieder zurück, ihn liebkosend, erfasste die Struktur und den Geschmack und den Anblick seines Körpers, von süß bis hin zu würzig, dort wo er einen Flecken voller Sommersprossen am Schulterblatt besaß. Ihre Hände und Lippen und Zähne und Zunge spürten den Winkeln seiner Arme nach, den glatten Linien seiner Beine, den dunklen Locken von Haar auf seinem Bauch. Sie streichelte seinen Ellenbogen, seine Augenbrauen, seine Füße. Sanft brachte sie ihn in einen Zustand entspannten Verlangens, und hörte nicht auf, bis er unter ihr zitterte.

"Molly."

Seine Stimme war so dunkel, so tief, dass es ihr eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Ihre Hände strichen an ihm entlang bis sie an der Kreuzung zu seinen Schenkel zum Erliegen kamen. Da war etwas Fragendes in seinen Augen, etwas das er sagen, oder er sie sagen hören wollte...

,,Sherlock, was ist los?"

Er sah für eine Sekunde fort.

,,Ich habe ...ich habe nur...". Seine Stimme verebbte unsicher.

,,Du willst wissen ob ich...ob ich dich attraktiv finde?" wagte Molly zu fragen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, eine gleichgültige Geste, aber seine Worte straften dieser Gleichgültigkeit Lügen.

,,Ich habe nie jemanden gefragt. Es war nie wichtig."

,,Oh, Sherlock." sagte Molly. Sie küsste ihn, und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, sah ihm tief in die Augen, und sagte: ,,Ich denke, du bist der hinreißenste Mann der Welt, Sherlock."

Ihre Antwort erstaunte ihn, soviel war sicher. Er sah ein wenig aus, als würde sie ihn auf die Schippe nehmen. Sie fuhr fort. ,,Weißt du, wenn ich dich ansehe, dann sehe ich nicht nur dein Äußeres. Ich sehe die Person, die du bist. All das, was ein Teil von dem ist, was du für mich bist. Und das macht dich in meinen Augen nur noch strahlender."

Sherlocks leicht skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck schmolz zu einem warmen Lächeln zusammen. ,,Danke, Molly."

Sie hatte keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern: mit einer flinken, katzengleichen Bewegung drehte er sie um, so dass nun sie auf dem Rücken unter ihm lag. ,,Was spielst du da?" lachte sie.

,,Es kam mir nur in den Sinn, dass dieses Arrangement ziemlich unausgewogen ist." informierte er sie.

,,Oh? Wie das?"

Sherlock leckte sich die Lippen und grinste. ,,Einer von uns hat eindeutig zuviel an."

,,Zuviel an, ja?" grinste Molly zurück. ,,Ich denke, dass bin dann wohl ich."

,,Nun, du BIST die einzig andere Person in diesem Raum, und da ich derjenige bin, der hüllenlos ist, denke ich, dass das eine sehr gute Deduktion deinerseits war." sagte Sherlock.

Sie seine Hand ihren Körper hinabgleiten, dann unter sie, um Kleid zu öffnen, es langsam her unterzuziehen um ihren BH zu enthüllen. Er hob leicht die Augenbrauen als er die Farbe bemerkte, aber außer mit einem Lächeln kommentierte er es nicht. Er lehnte sich zurück auf seine Fersen, um sie zu betrachten. Ihre Brüste waren klein, fest: er konnte den Umriss ihrer Brustwarzen erkennen, die sich gegen den filigranen blauen Stoff drückten. Molly schloss ihre Augen und bog sich verlockend. Und wartete. Und wartete...

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah zu ihm auf. ,,Sherlock?"

Er seufzte. ,,Es tut mir leid, Molly. Ich setze das alles hier komplett in den Sand, nicht wahr?"

,,Was? Warum sagst du das!" Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn schräg an. Er zupfte an ihren Armen und ließ seine Hände neben sich fallen. ,,Ich bin darin nicht versiert."

Sie lächelte und strich ihm behutsam eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. ,,Sherlock...das ist nicht wichtig." Sein Gesicht zuckte hoch. ,,Ist es nicht?"

,,Nein. Das was zählt ist, dass du es versuchst; dass du mich an dir teilhaben lässt. Ich bin selbst kein Experte, weißt du."

,,Den Eindruck hast du nie auf **mich** gemacht.." erwiderte er.

Molly senkte den Blick und wurde leicht rosa. ,,Nun, ich bin Ärztin. Forschung ist mein Fachgebiet." Sie sah wieder auf, als er lachte.

,,Ich verstehe." Sherlock küsste sie. ,,Vielleicht sollte ich selbst ein paar Nachforschungen durchführen."

,,Was beispielsweise?"

Er drückte sie in eine bequeme Lage. ,,Beispielsweise, wie es sich für dich anfühlt, wenn ich das hier tue...".

Er senkte seinen Kopf und küsste ihre Brüste durch den Stoff ihres BHs, was sie aufkeuchen und seufzen ließ. Er hob seinen Kopf, ihren Ausdruck des Vergnügens auf seinem Gesicht spiegelnd. ,,Gut, **das **scheint ein voller Erfolg gewesen zu sein."

,,Das war es." Oh, Himmel, das war es.

Sherlock lächelte, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Brüste richtete, sie sanft küsste und leckte, bis sie dachte, sie würde verrückt werden. Gerade als sie glaubte, sie könnte es nicht mehr aushalten, griff er unter sie, hakte den BH auf und zog ihn von ihr, um sie bis zur Hüfte hinab zu entblößen.

Nun war es Molly, die sich fragte...wie sah sie wohl für ihn aus?

,,Du bist wunderschön."

Sie sah beinahe schüchtern auf. ,,Deduzierst du an mir?"

,,Du hast es auch an mir getan."

Molly nickte. ,,Danke." sagte sie lächelnd.

Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte ihre Wange, fuhr mit seinen Fingern langsam von ihrem Gesicht zu ihren Brüsten und ließ seinen Mund seinen Fingern folgen. Er streichelte, schnüffelte, knetete und küsste, ohne sich zu sorgen, ob er einen guten Job machte, sondern sondern ließ sich von ihren Reaktionen führen.

,,Sherlock." Sein Name war eine Liebkosung.

Je mehr sie seufzte, flüsterte und sich ihm entgegen wandte, desto kühner wurde er. Er wanderte von ihren Brüsten zu ihren Armen, dann zu ihren Händen und Fingern, küsste sie, nahm sie nacheinander in seinen Mund, um an ihnen zu saugen, und studierte und katalogisierte währenddessen ihre Reaktionen. Molly drehte ihr Gesicht und presste sein Gesicht an ihren Nacken. Er platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren Nacken und biss sanft die weiche Haut entlang, bis er dafür mit einem leisen Schrei der Lust entlohnt wurde. Seine Lippen und Hände neckten sie und suchten sich einen Pfad hinunter zu ihrem Bauch.

Sie spürte seine Finger innehalten als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Wortlos und richtete sie sich leicht auf und er zog langsam ihr Kleid hinunter und zog es ihr aus, gefolgt von ihrem Höschen. Sie lehnte sich auf dem Bett zurück, Hände beidseitig gelagert, und beobachtete Sherlock dabei, wie er ihre Nacktheit betrachtete.

Er nahm sich Zeit, wollte es auskosten: das erste Mal, dass er ihren gesamten Körper unbedeckt vor sich sah. Die leichte Neigung ihrer Hüften, das winzige Muttermal in der Nähe ihres Nabels, das wirre Dreieck aus dunklen Locken zwischen ihren Beinen. Er wollte alles an ihr kennen, jeden Winkel und jede Kurve, wollte es so tief in seine Gedanken brennen, dass es keinen Platz dafür ließ, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Nichts anderes zählte in diesem Moment.

Tbc...

* * *

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es solange gedauert hat. Viel Stress. Trotzdem viel Spaß.

Liebe Grüße!


End file.
